Ett giftermål att dö för
by Lady Miya
Summary: DHSpolier!Voldemort måste komma på en ny plan för odödlighet. Hur passar Hermione in i det och kommer hon någonsin vänja sig vid att vara mrs Riddle?Mörk ficLVHG, GWRL, LLAD. FÄRDIGSKRIVEN!
1. Ett nytt slut

VARNING! LÄS DETTA INNAN DU BÖRJAR LÄSA BERÄTTELSEN!

DH-SPOLIER!

Även då jag älskade den sjunde boken så blev jag väldigt ledsen när Voldemort dog (jag är galen), så jag bestämde mig för att skriva en berättelse där Voldemort faktikst lyckas döda Harry. Så för alla er som har läst DH; Den här berättelsen följer den sjunde boken fram till kapitel 34. Alltså, Voldemort dödar Harry och Harry vaknar inte igen! Dödsätarna vinner!

Så, jag hoppes det är klart för er nu.

TORTYR/SEX/VÅLDTÄCK/ÅNGEST/SJÄLVDESTRUKTION-VARNING

Eftersom detta återkommer i nästan varje kapitel så varnar jag er bara en gång. Om ni inte klarar av sånt, börja inte ens läsa! Det är för mycket ni måste hoppa över annars!

P.S

Jag äger ingen av karktärerna i den här berättelsen, och jag tjänar inga pengar på den.

* * *

Prolog – Ett nytt slut

"Jag väljer henne."

Dess tre ord mötes av flera protester, tjut och gråt. Voldemort ignorerade dem allihop. Han såg bara kallt på dem och det stoppade genast protesterna. Men tjuten och gråten fanns kvar.

Hans dödsätare som hade protesterat tog genast hand om de som tjöt och snart far allt som hördes ett lätt snyftande.

Voldemort suckade. Förbannade Potter. Tack vare honom så hade han inga horrokruxer kvar, förutom Nagini. Nu var han tvungen att komma på något nytt sätt att se till så att han överlevde, turligt nog så hade han en idé som i alla fall skulle göra så att hans blod fortfarande fanns kvar i världen.

Det var väl det allt det här handlade om egentligen. Blod.

Han hade visserligen lovat att han inte skulle skada någon mer om Potter gav upp frivilligt, men en liten flicka till spelade inge roll. Det var ju inte som om någon skulle sakna henne! Dessutom var hon redan dömd för att ha hjälp Potter. Som väldigt många andra.

Han såg sig omkring och fick se Nagini festa på resterna av Longbottom. Pojken hade varit dum nog att försöka döda Nagini. Nåja, han fick tillbaka nu.

"Jag vill att någon ordnar en gravsten åt Potter," fortsatte Voldemort "Det ska vara en avskräckare för alla som försöker trotsa mig igen.  
Han sa det inte till någon särkilt, men han förväntade sig att orden skulle uppfyllas omedelbart.

Det gjorde den också.

Han fortsatte genom slagfältet och fram till Minerva McGonagall som stod halvböjd över ett bord. Hon verkad ha väldigt svårt att andas.

"Jag är mycket besviken," sa han kallt "Men jag antar att jag inte har råd att förlora dig, Minerva."

Minerva verkade försöka samla ihop sitt mod.

"Så länge det finns elever här så tänker jag fortsätta hjälpa dem."

Voldemort log mot henne "Såklart du ska. Så fort ni har städat upp här ska vi ha ett långt samtal om några nya reformer jag tänkt göra inom skolvärlden."

Hon såg känslolöst på honom.

"Vi måste ha en ny rektor till att börja med."

"Vad har hänt med Severus?"

"Åh, jag dödade honom," Voldemort lämnade henne flämtandes och gick vidare till vad som verkade vara spillrorna av Fenixorden.

"Herre, vi har fem skadade här, resten är döda eller försvunna," sa en dödsätare.

Voldemort såg ner på dem. Tre av dem hade rött hår.

"Weaslys," fnyste han "Blodsförrädare… nåväl, vi får inte slösa med blod…"

Han såg ner på den rödhåriga flickan som låg halvt medvetslös i sin mammas armar. Den tredje var en ung man som verkade ha förlorat sitt öra.

Voldemort tänkte efter.

"Hitta en lämplig partner åt flickan, se till så att hennes barn inte blir blodsförrädare."

Mamma Weasly flämtade till "Nej! Ni kan inte…"

"_Avada Kedavra_," sa han uttråkat och pekade på kvinnan. Hon hade redan satt tillräckligt många ungar till världen.

Han skulle precis gå vidare när Lucius Malfoy hindrade honom.

"Herre… förlåt om jag lägger mig i, men verkar inte Weaslyflickan vara bättre för er? De är kända för att få många barn och de är trots allt renblodiga…"

Voldemort funderade på om han skulle tortera Lucius lite grann för att han lade sig i, men kom på att han inte hade tid.

"För det första så har jag redan lekt tillräckligt mycket med Weaslyflickan, för det andra tänker jag inte röra något som Potter har använt och för det tredje är hon rödhårig. Lucius, jag vill inte att mina barn ska vara rödhåriga."

"Såklart inte herre men… varför hon? Ni måste väl kunna hitta någon bättre? Varför smuttskallen?"

Voldemort fortsatte gå "Jag har mina anledningar, Lucius, men jag tänker inte berätta dem för dig."

Han gick vidare genom den förstörda salen. Överallt sprang folk omkring och hjälpte sårade. Det spelade inte så stor roll längre vilken sida de hade slagits på, Voldemort hade vunnit. Det sista hotet mot honom var borta.

Mörkrets Herre gick tillbaka till utgångspunkten och såg ner på flickan han hade valt. Hon satt böjd över kroppen på en annan rödhårig trollkarl. Stället var verkligen fyllt av sådana.

"Kom hit," sa han till flickan.

Hon såg på honom med stora bruna ögon "Aldrig!"

Med en lätt rörelse hade han gripit tag i hennes hår och drog upp henne. Hon tjöt till.

"Du kommer snart få lära dig att jag inte accepterar när folk vägrar lyda mina order," sa han kallt "Tro inte att bara för att jag har valt dig så kan du göra som du vill. Du är speciell, men inte så speciell, Hermione Granger."

Efter det skrek han några order till sina dödsätare och transfererade sig och den vettskrämda flickan därifrån.

Harry Potters död hade varit ljuv.


	2. Hermiones öde

Kapitel 1 – Hermiones öde

Hermione hade fortfarande svårt att förstå vad som hade hänt. Ron och Harry var döda. Voldemort hade dödat Harry och Ron hade blivit träffad av någon annan dödsätare. Harry hade försvunnit och sedan hade han gått ut mot skogen. Efter det hade han kommit tillbaka i Hagrids famn, död. In i det längsta hade hon trott att han bara låtsades vara död, men efter att Hagrid blivit träffad av en mängd pilar i ryggen och trillat över Harrys kropp hade hon inte längre några tvivel om att han var död.

Vad hon inte förstod nu var varför Voldemort hade tagit med henne personligen. Han hade gått och tittat på de överlevande och stannat vid några men sedan gått vidare för att tillslut stanna hos henne. Han hade sett på henne noga och tillslut hade han sagt att han valde henne.

Till vad var hon inte säker på, men det kunde inte vara något bra.

Det sista hon mindes var att han hade transfererat henne därifrån.

Nu fann hon sig stå inne i ett enkelt möblerat sovrum. Väggarna och golven var av sten och alla möbler var gjorda av något mörkt träslag. Den enda färgen i rummet var grönt.

Han släppte hennes hår och tog några steg ifrån henne och synade henne igen.

"Du sägs vara den mest lysande elev Hogwarts har haft på väldigt länge, miss Granger," sa han och lät sina röda ögon svepa över hela hennes kropp "Vet du varför du är här?"

Hon skakade på huvudet och kände sig var räddare än vad hon någonsin hade varit innan.

"Du var med Potter när han förstörde mina horrokruxer."

Hon nickade och kände sig stolt. Nu när hon ändå var här kanske hon kunde ha ihjäl den sista horrokruxen, ormen.

Han verkade veta vad hon tänkte för han skrockade lätt "Tro inte att du kommer få en chans till att skada mig, tvärtom, du kommer att göra mig väldigt lycklig."

Mot bättre vetande fnyste hon.

Mörkrets Herre ignorerade det "Ta av dig dina kläder."

Hermione stirrade förfärat på honom "Va?"

"Du hörde mig, eller vill du kanske att jag ska hjälpa dig?"

Hon kunde inte annat än att stirra på honom tills han gjorde en ansatts att ta ett steg fram mot henne. Då tog hon ett steg bakåt och började långsamt knäppa upp sin klädnad.

Hon brydde sig inte om att lägga det ordentligt någonstans utan lät det bra falla ner runt fötterna på henne. När hon kom fram till underkläderna så darrade hennes händer så våldsamt att hon inte fick upp sin bh.

Turligt nog så verkade han nöjd för han sa inte åt henne att få av sig dem också.

Efter att ha synat henne en lång stund gick han närmare henne och lade sina iskalla händer på hennes höfter.

Hon rös till av obehag och blundade när han sakta lät sina händer röra sig utmed hennes kropp. Hon rodnade skarpt när han kom upp till hennes bröst.

"Perfekt," viskade han tillslut.

Hennes ögon flög upp och hon såg väldigt förvånat på honom.

"Perfekt för vad?" frågade hon skarpt.

"För att föda barn, såklart," sa han med ett leende "Mina barn."

Barn? Med det där?

Hermione hade aldrig tänkt på Voldemort som en man. Inte ens människa.

Han såg verkligen inte ut som en. Och nu ville han ha barn med henne?

Hon hade en väldigt romantisk bild av sex och hon tvivlade på att hon någonsin skulle kunna njuta med honom över sig. Hon ville kräkas bara hon såg på honom.

Återigen såg han vad hon tänkte.

"Tycker du verkligen jag ser så motbjudande ut?"

Hon knep ihop läpparna och till hennes stora lättnad släppte han henne och gick till andra sidan rummet där en stor spegel hängde.

"Det här kommer bli mycket svårare om du finner mig så motbjudande…" mumlade han mot sin spegelbild "Jag får komma på nått."

Hermione kände sig väldigt illamående när han vände sig emot henne igen.

"Du borde sova," sa han "Jag vill att min brud ska vara utvilad."

"Brud?" och hon som hade trott att det inte kunde bli värre.

Han såg på henne och skrattade "Du tror väl inte jag vill ha några utomäktenskapliga barn? I morgon vid den här tiden så kommer du heta Hermione Riddle och du kommer antagligen inte heller vara oskuld."  
Hermione gapade och undrade hur han visste det. Sedan gick det in i henne vad han mer hade sagt.

Hon backade bakåt "Nej, nej, nej!"

"Du har inget val," fnös han "Om du inte säger ja imorgon vid altaret så… jag antar att du har några vänner kvar i livet."

Tårar började rinna nerför Hermiones kinder igen.

Han tog några snabba kliv fram till henne igen och ruskade om henne.

"Du borde tacka mig, flicka," väste han "Om inte jag hade tagit dig så skulle du ha hamnat i fängelse för att ha hjälpt Potter, och där skulle du fått utstå tortyr du inte ens kan föreställa dig innan du slutligen skulle ha dött."

Hermione såg ner i golvet. För hennes del var det lika mycket tortyr att behöva stanna här med honom.

Han slängde henne på sängen "Sov, jag skickar någon om några timmar som kan hjälpa dig med förberedelserna."

Med de orden lämnade han rummet.

Så fort han gått sprang Hermione fram till ett av fönstren och kände på det. Så fort hennes händer nuddade fönsterrutan kastades hon tillbaka genom rummet.

Samma sak hände när hon försökte röra dörren.

Hon såg sig omkring och fick syn på ett glas med vatten ståendes på nattduksbordet. Utan att tveka gick hon fram till det och slog sönder det.

Hon tog en skärva. Aldrig att hon skulle ge sig till honom, hellre dog hon.

Med den tanken så skar hon ett djupt sår i sin handled.

Hon log svagt när blodet började flyta och… rinna tillbaka in i såret igen. I nästa sekund var såret läkt.

"Nej!" skrek hon och skar sig igen och igen. Samma sak hände och allt som blev kvar var några små bloddroppar som inte hade hunnit ta sig tillbaka in i kroppen.

Hon slängde sig ner på sängen och skrek i sorg och raseri. Så hon fick inte ens bestämma om hon levde eller dog längre?

Hon vet inte hur länga hon låg där i sängen och grät, men efter ett tag tog utmatningen över och hon somnade.

-----

Voldemort visste precis vad som hände sin unga brud när han gick till sin tronsal. Han hade förstått att hon skulle försöka rymma och kastat besvärjelser över alla öppningar i rummet. Han hade inte varit säker på att hon skulle försöka döda sig själv, men hade ändå kastat en helningsförtrollning över henne så att alla sår hon fick inom det närmsta dygnet skulle försvinna direkt.

Förtrollningen skulle fortfarande vara aktiv när han tog hennes oskuld, och det skulle inte vara något negativt för henne. Inte för att han brydde sig om ifall han råkade skada henne eller inte, men nu var det som det var.

Han gick igenom sitt högkvarter som låg i en gammal borg i sydvästra England. Med lite magi hade han restaurerat den så att det gick att bo där året runt. Nu när han styrde hela trollkarlsvärden så kunde det vara bra med något stort och imponerade att bo i.

Och någon stans där han kunde inhysa fångar och gäster.

Dessutom hade borgen den bästa tortyr sal han någonsin sätt. Visserligen avskydde han mugglare, men de hade hittat på många olika tortyrmedel under sina dagar. I hans tortyrkammare fanns allt från sträckbänk till spikkista. Det var hans leksaker.

När han kom in i tronsalen stod flera dödsätare och väntade på honom. Han gick förbi dem och satte sig vid sin tron som stod vid ena kortväggen och väntade på att den första dödsätaren skulle lämna sin rapport.

Lucius steg fram "Vi har snart rensat upp på Hogwarts, de flesta elever har åkt tillbaka till sina föräldrar förutom de som vi misstänker är med i rebellgruppen, några lärare har dött så vi måste skaffa nya…"

"Bra, Lucius, jag åker dit senare, hur är läget på ministeriet?"

"Pius Thicknesse är död, herre," sa Dolohov "Vi måste hitta en ny kandidat."  
"Självklart," sa Voldemort "Hitta någon som verkar lämplig, Dolohov."

"Ska ske, herre," Dolohov bugade sig och transfererade sig därifrån.

"Lucius ta hit din fru, jag har ett jobb åt er, resten kan gå och fortsätta bygga upp Hogwarts."

Hans dödsätare bugade sig och var sedan försvunna. Voldemort fick vänta i tre minuter innan Lucius och Narcissa Malfoy kom tillbaka.

"Sir?" sa Lucius frågande och bugade sig igen.

"Ni två ska ordna med mitt bröllop imorgon," sa han lätt.

"I-imorgon?" stammade Narcissa.

"Ja, imorgon kväll, jag vill ha det överstökat så fort som möjligt."

"Men… det är tradition att festerna börjar en vecka innan…"

"Jag har aldrig varit så fäst vid traditioner, jag vill bara bli gift så jag kan göra henne gravid."  
"Jag förstår, herre," sa Narcissa lamt "Jag ska genast sätta igång. Har ni några önskemål?"

"Ja, jag har för mig att er son känner min tillkommande?"

Lucius nickade.

"Bra, jag vill att några av Hermiones vänner ska vara här, och jag gissar att han vet vilka det är."

Han kunde märka att de båda var väldigt förvånade över det, men som han hade förklarat för Hermione så skulle han döda någon av henens vänner om hon sa nej.

"Det var allt, sätt igång."

Voldemort reste sig och gick mot sin eget rum som snart skulle vara hans och Hermiones. Solen sken redan in genom fönstren och han hade inte sovit på över ett dygn. Men han hade inte tänkt sova nu heller, först var han tvungen att komma på ett sätt att göra sitt utseende lite mer attraktivt. Och han trodde han visste i vilken bok han skulle läsa.

-----

När Hermione vaknade var hon inte säker på vart hon var. Hon frös lite grann och utan att öppna ögonen hittade hon ett täcka som hon drog över sig.

Hela hennes kropp kändes som insvept i bomull, inklusive hjärnan. Det kändes som det vara något hon borde komma ihåg.

Efter ett litet tag öppnade hon ögonen och såg sig fundersamt omkring. Vart var hon?

Hennes blick vandrade mellan de mörka möblerna och landade på spegeln.

Det hade stått någon där innan. Någon, eller något.

Minnen kom tillbaka till hennes som en stöttflod. Känslorna, orden. Hennes öde.

Nej, det kunde inte vara sant. Det hade bra varit en dröm! Det måste ha varit en dröm!

Men till hennes förfäran öppnades dörren och en kvinna med långt blont hår kom in. Det tog inte lång tid innan Hermione kände igen henne som Narcissa Malfoy. Då gick det upp för Hermione att det här inte var en dröm.

Det var i allra högsta grad verklighet.

Jävla skit.

"Jag måste ta dina mått till bröllopsklädnaden," sa Narcissa stelt till den olyckliga flickan.

Hermione kämpade emot tårarna när Narcissa plockade fram ett måttband och lät de flyga runt flickan.

"Är du hungrig?" frågade Narcissa medan hon antecknade måtten.

"Nej," viskade Hermione. Hon trodde inte att hon skulle klara av att äta något någonsin mer.

Blondinen suckade "Jag förstår att det måste kännas jobbigt för dig, men så länge som du gör allt han säger till dig så kommer det att gå bra. Och efter att du har fött honom en son så kommer han att göra allt för dig."

Hermione skrattade sorgset "Varför har jag svårt att tro det?"

"Jag bara berättar hur det är, om du skulle få några… rebelliska tankar mot honom så kan han göra din tillvaro till ett helvete."

"Det är den redan."

"Tro mig, du skulle kunna ha det mycket värre."

Narcissa tog tag i det flygande måttbandet och trollade sedan fram ett tyg.

"Det här kan ta lite tid, du kan lika gärna ta en dusch, vi har mycket som måste göras innan bröllopet."

Hermione kvävde en snyftning och gick in i badrummet. Efter att ha slängt av sig sina underkläder steg hon in i duschen och önskade att hon kunde flyta bort med vattnet.

När hon långt om länge steg ut ur badrummet hade Narcissa förtrollat det vita tyget till en vacker klänning och underkläder. Utan att titta bort från klänningen där hon höll på att sy fast några sista detaljer bad Narcissa henne att ta på sig en morgonrock som låg slängd över en fåtölj.

"Nu ska vi göra något åt ditt hår…" sa Narcissa "Är det alltid så… krulligt?"

Hermione nickade bara och den närmsta timmen var Narcissa sysselsatt med att släta ut hennes hår och sätta upp det i korkskruvar och vita och gröna band. Efter det lade hon en lätt makeup och sedan var det bara klänningen kvar.

Hermione kände det som om hon hade en knut i magen när Narcissa hjälpte henne att dra den vita klänningen över huvudet och sedan knöt ihop dem med ett grönt sidenband i midjan. Efter det gav Narcissa henne ett halsband i silver och smaragder.

Tillslut fick hon se sig själv i spegeln och fann till sin stora förtret att hon var riktigt vacker.

Hon bet ihop käkarna så att hon inte skulle börja gråta igen. Hon hade bestämt sig i duschen att hon inte skulle gråta mer. Hon skulle gifta sig, ligga med honom och så fort hon fick chansen skulle hon strypa honom i sömnen.

Hon skulle inte gråta mer.

-----

Voldemort tänkte på vad han precis hade hört. De behövde en ny lärare i svartkonster och mugglarstudier. Syskonen Carrow hade visst blivit uppätna av några jättespindlar.

Dessutom behövdes en lärare i skötsel och vård av magiska djur. Och en rektor.

Han suckade och såg på Minerva.

"Jag kommer att låta… Dolohov hjälpa dig hitta nya lärare och han kommer vara rektor tills vidare."

Minerva såg mycket sammanbiten ut.

"Och du är välkommen till mitt bröllop ikväll."

"Bröllop?" hon såg lika förvånad ut som alla andra han hade nämnt det för "Men vem?"

"Hermione Granger."

Minerva såg förfärad ut "Men hon är ju bara ett barn."

"Inte efter inatt, bröllopet börjar vid åtta, se till att vara där."

Han lämnade rummet och gick ner till fängelsehålorna. Han visste att Snape hade jobbat på flera olika trolldrycker som kanske skulle kunna hjälpa honom. Efter att ha läst i några av sina böcker av svartkonster hade han kommit på att han inte alls var tvungen att se ut som en orm, de flesta som sysslade med svartkonster var också väldigt fåfänga och måna om sitt yttre. Alltså fanns det väldigt många sätt för honom att ändra sitt utseende efter vilja.

Han hade inte gjort det tidigare eftersom han inte hade något emot att se ut som sina favoritdjur, det gjorde folk rädda också.

Men nu kanske det var på tiden att ändra sig. Inte bara för att det skulle vara oerhört irriterande och kränkande att gå till sängs med någon som helst ville kräkas av att se en, utan också för att det var lättare att få folk att göra som man ville för att man var vacker än vad det var att få folk att göra som man ville genom att se skrämmande ut. Det sista var visserligen roligare.

Han kom in i Snapes rum där en massa kittlar fortfarande stod och puttrade. Han letade på hyllorna och fann tillslut de drycker han letade efter.

Efter att ha blandat ihop allt tog han en bägare och hällde upp den gyllene drycken.

Nåja, den såg i alla fall mer aptitlig ut än de flesta trolldrycker han druckit.

Han drack allt i ett svep.

Det kändes som om han höll på att smälta ihop och han knep ihop käkarna för att inte flämta till. Efter vad som kändes som en timme, men antagligen inte var mer än fem minuter så hade smärtan försvunnit.

Han gick fram till en spegel och såg på sin spegelbild.

Han hade fått hår i alla fall, och hans ansikte såg lite mer mänskligt ut med en rak näsa, men hans hud verkade grumlig och sjuk och det fanns fortfarande något ormlikt över honom.

Efter noga övervägande med klockan bestämde han sig för att ta en dos till.

Den här gången var resultatet bättre och han bestämde sig för att hålla sig till det. Hans hud var inte grumlig, men likblek. Han var fortfarande smal, men inte sjukligt smal. Han hade fått smala läppar som lyste svagt rosa.

Hans hår hade samma bruna färg som när han hade varit ung, men ögonen var fortfarande lysande röda.

Han såg varken ung eller gammal ut, han verkade vara helt utan tid, och det passade honom utmärkt.

Han lämnade källarhålorna och tittade på sin klocka. Bröllopet skulle börja om en timme. Han hade fortfarande tid att göra sig i ordning. Det här var ju trots allt hans stora dag.

* * *

Som ni kanske ha märkt så blir Voldemort alltid snyggare i mina berättelser. Om ni är intresserade av att veta varför så tänker jag förklara här och nu. JK:s Voldemort ser ut något hämtat ur en saga. Man ser på honom hur ond han är. I verkligheten fungerar det inte så. Ondskan är mer förförisk, och det funkar inte om man ser ut som... pja... Voldemort. Alltså ändrar jag hans utseende. Det är mycket mer effektivt för honom. Det är lättare att följa någon som ser bra ut än någon som man helst vill spy över.

Nåja, det är min berättelse trots allt, och jag ska försöka lägga ut ett nytt kapitel varje dag, men jag börjar skolan om en vecka (JIPPI!!!!) så jag får se hur jag hinner med då, men jag ska försöka!

Snälla lämna ett litet meddelande!


	3. Bröllopet

Kapitel 2 – Bröllopet

Hermione hade lovat att inte gråta, men hon kunde låta bli att darra när Narcissa ledde henne genom de kalla korridorerna. Hon hade fått på sig ett par lågklackade vita skor och det lät när hon gick.

Narcissa ledde henne fram till dörren och knackade på.

Dörren öppnades långsamt och Hermione såg att det verkade vara ett hundratal människor där inne.

Nu förstod hon varför bruden i mugglarvärlden hade blommor i händerna när hon gick fram till altaret, Hermione hade ingen aning om vad hon skulle ha händerna. Hon hade lust att gå med armarna i kors och dölja urringningen, men hon hade en känsla av att Narcissa bara skulle putta till henne.

Tillslut valde hon att bara låta dem hänga längst sidorna. Hon sträckte på sig och gick in med illa dold nervositet.

Hon höll blicken fäst rakt fram över huvudet på åskådarna medan hon gick genom en mittgång mellan stolarna.

När hon kom fram till altaret stannade hon och vågade för första gången se på Voldemort.

Det var nära att hon tappade hakan. Han hade visserligen sagt att han skulle göra något åt sitt utseende, men det här var en total makeover.

Fast trots det var han inte vacker. Han var het, snygg och sexig, men inte vacker. De där kalla ondskefulla ögonen kunde inte sitta på en vacker människa.

Det här var Voldemort, fast i en ny, lyxigare förpackning.

Han tog hennes hand och log mot henne.

Leendet var varken uppmuntrande, vänligt eller lugnande. Det var triumferande.

Hermione svalde när prästen (eller vad det nu var för något, hon trodde inte det var något som en mugglare skulle kalla präst) började mässa.

Tillslut kom de fram till löftena.

Voldemort började "Jag, Tom Marvolo Riddle, mer känd som Lord Voldemort, lovar att ta Hermione Jane Granger till min äkta maka och vårda henne och våra barn tills döden skiljer oss åt."

Den logiska delen i Hermiones hjärna lade märke till att hans löften inte var något bra eller säkert löfte. Och det handlade verkligen inte om kärlek.

"Er tur, miss," sa prästen.

Hermione svalde och öppnade munnen, stängde den igen och svalde.

Voldemort log kallt mot hände och flyttade blicken till åskådarna. Hermione följde hans blick och fick syn på Ginny bredvid en dödsätare. Han höll nonchalant en trollstav mot hennes hals.

Voldemort flyttade blicken igen och denna gång såg han på Luna Lovegood som var i liknande position som Ginny. Enda skillnaden var att Luna inte verkade vara ett dugg rädd, hon såg drömmande bort mot henne.

Voldemort såg tillbaka på henne igen och orden som hon skulle säga svepte in i hennes huvud.

"Jag, Hermione Jane Granger," började hon darrande "Lovar att ta Tom Marvolo Riddle till min äkta make, lyda honom, vara trogen och uppfostra våra barn hans väg. Jag ska vara hos honom till döden skiljer oss åt."

De sista orden var inte mer än en viskning, men det räckte med att prästen hörde det för snart var de bundna till varandra av den äldsta magin som fanns. En ring i vitt guld uppenbarade sig på Hermione ringfinger samtidigt som en likadan kom på Voldemort.

Hon visste att hon inte skulle kunna ta av sig ringen fören Voldemort var död, men hon kunde ändå inte låta bli att försöka lirka på den.

Voldemort tryckte hennes händer hårdare då de gick genom salen.

Alla reste sig och stolarna försvann och småbord bildades överallt.

Mörkrets Herre ledde sin nya fru till det största bordet där han drog ut en stol åt henne.

Hon sjönk tacksamt ner, hon trodde inte hennes ben skulle klara av mer.

Han satte sig till vänster om henne och när han hade satt sig började gästerna också sätta sig.

Hermione fann till sin stora glädje att McGonagall var placerad bredvid henne.

Mat dök plötsligt upp på tallrikarna, men Hermione kände inte för att äta. Efter en sträng blick från Voldemort tog hon motvilligt upp ett bröd som hon började tugga på. Det kändes som om den växte i munnen på henne.

"Hur mår du, Hermione?" frågade McGonagall tyst.

Hermione kämpade för att svälja.

"Jag önskar att jag vore död," svarade Hermione ärligt fast väldigt tyst.

McGonagall tog hennes hand och kramad den uppmuntrande, men verkade inte veta vad hon skulle säga.

Plötsligt kände hon en hand på sin andra arm. Hon vände sig och såg på Voldemort.

"Du måste äta något," sa han milt.

"Jag är inte hungrig."

Hans blick blev hård "Ät ändå."

Hon snörpte med munnen och tog lite frukt medan hennes ögon svepte över salen.

Ginny och Luna satt ganska nära varandra på andra sidan salen.

Hon undrade om hon någonsin skulle få prata med dem igen.

"Om du uppför dig så," svarade Voldemort på hennes tankar.

Hermione såg irriterat på honom "Måste du se in i mina tankar?"

"Nej, men jag vill."

Hon stönade och tryckte i sig lite av frukten. När hon hade fått i sig en tredjedel av en mango och en halv banan gav hon upp och såg ut i salen igen.

Det var inte många hon visste namnet på, men de flesta kände hon igen som dödsätare. Draco Malfoy satt vid samma bord som sin mor och far. Några andra före detta Slytherinare fanns också utplacerade lite överallt i rummet.

Hon vände sig mot McGongall igen.

"Hur mår eleverna som överlevde?" frågade hon oroligt.

"De klarar sig. Det är några som var med… er… som har blivit skickade till Azkaban, och Ginerva och Luna… de… de kommer råka ut för ett liknande öde som ditt."

Hermione såg förfärat på McGonagall "Med vem?"

"Jag vet inte… du får fråga… din make."

Sorgligt nog kände sig Hermione lite bättre till mods. Det var hemskt att Ginny och Luna också skulle giftas bort, men nu kände hon sig inte längre så ensam, de var i samma båt alla tre.

"Vad kommer hända på Hogwarts?" fortsatte Hermione.

"Jag kommer att fortsätta vara lärare, och det kommer alla andra också. Förutom Hagrid… men det vet du väl…"

Hermione nickade.

"Jag antar att det kommer bli fler regler också?"

"Självklart," sa McGonagall torrt och sänkte rösten "Det är lite som att ha Umbridge tillbaka."

Hermione kunde inte låta bli att fnissa vilket fick Voldemort att vända sig mot dem.

"Det är tur, Minerva, att jag är på så bra humör," sa han milt och tog sedan Hermiones arm "Vi ska dansa."

Så fort de reste sig så började musik spela.

Voldemort ledde ut henne mellan borden och tog ett fast tag om hennes midja och de började röra sig runt.

Han var bra på att dansa och allt Hermione var tvungen att göra var att flytta på fötterna och försöka att inte se allt för stel ut.

När första låten var slut började folk applådera.

Voldemort lutade sig närmare henne.

"En halvtimme till, sen drar vi oss tillbaka till vårt rum," viskade han in i hennes öra.

Hermione kände hur hon stelnade till igen när han lämnade henne för att gå och prata med någon av hans dödsätare.

Hon drog sig ut mot sidan och fick syn på Ginny. Snabbt som ögat var hon framme hos henne och kramade om henne.

"Ginny hur mår du?" frågade hon.

Ginny såg sorgset på henne "Som du kan jag tänka mig."

"Jag hörde… vet du vem du ska gifta dig med?"

Ginny darrade till "Jag vet inte… jag vill hellre dö."

Hermione fnyste "Jag försökte ta livet av mig igår. Det gick inte. Jag helades bara igen."

Ginny spärrade upp ögonen och slog armarna om henne igen "Hur ska vi överleva, Hermione?"

Hon log darrande "Narcissa Malfoy sa att det blir bättre när man har fått barn, men jag vill inte sätta några barn till den här världen."

"Varför vill han gifta sig?"

"För att han inte vill ha utomäktenskapliga barn," sa Hermione nerstämt.

En dödsätare kom fram till dem.

"Ni får inte vara tillsammans," väste han.

"Döda oss då," väste Ginny tillbaka.

Dödsätaren gav henne en örfil. Hermione blev så arg att hon knöt handen och slog honom rakt i ansiktet.

Det hördes ett krasande och Hermione misstänkte att hon brutit hans näsa.

Dödsätaren föll till golvet med ett tjut som fick hela salen att titta mot deras håll.

På mindre än två sekunder stod Voldemort bredvid henne.

"Gå härifrån," sa han till dödsätaren som hastigt lämnade rummet.

Hela salen såg fortfarande på dem.

Voldemort började skratta "Vilken lejoninna jag har fått till fru."

De flesta i salen började också skratta.

Fortfarande skrattande tog Voldemort upp henne och slängde henne över axeln.

Hermione tjöt till och såg förfärat ner mot Ginny som gav henne en medlidande blick.

Voldemort gick snabbt igenom salen och ut i den mörka korridoren.

"Släpp ner mig!" skrek Hermione.

"Nej," väste han "Jag hade tänkt vara snäll inatt med tanke på att det är din första natt, men det verkar som om du måste lära dig en läxa."

"Nej!" tjöt hon, men han ignorerade henne och öppnade en annan dörr som ledde in i en stor kammare.

Hon hann se en eldstad och en massa bokhyllor innan han bar inne henne i ett nytt rum och slängde ner henne i en stor dubbelsäng.

Han tog fram sin trollstav och fick hennes kläder att försvinna.

Kvidandes försökte hon skylla sig med sina händer, men han tog tag i dem och naglade fast dem ovanför hennes huvud.

"Jag har inte ens kysst min brud än," viskade han och tryckte sin mun mot hennes.

Hermione darrade när han släppte henne och ställde sig upp.

"Och jag har inte frågat vad du tycker om min nya kropp?" fortsatte han och började knäppa upp sin klädnad.

"Din förra passade dig bättre," hon hade börjat hacka tänder.

"Fryser du?"

Hon svarade inte.

"Jag ska nog värma dig."

Han slängde ifrån sig sin klädnad (i äkta Mörkrets Herre stil hade han inget under) och drog henne längre upp på sängen innan han satte sig bredvid henne och lät fingrarna glida över hennes kropp.

Hon vände bort huvudet men han vände tillbaka det och kysste henne, mjukare den här gången.

Hans ena hand masserade hennes bröst och den andra smekte henne på nacken. Till hennes fasa kände hon hur hennes kropp besvarade hans behandling.

Hon kände hur det hettade till mellan benen och kved.

Han log mot hennes mun och grenslade henne. Han fortsatte att kyssa nerför hennes nacke och stannade där för att ge henne ett märke.

Hon flämtade till och då tog han tillfälle i akt att stöta in i henne.

Hon skrek högt och började gråta igen.

Det sista hon såg var hans röda ögon glimra medan han red henne med all kraft han var värd.

-----

Hermione tuppade av och strax efter fick han utlösning. Han sjönk flämtade ner mot sin fru och log.

Hon skulle definitivt ha svårt att gå dagen efter. Han vände sig bort från henne och somnade.

När han vaknade igen vid gryningen hade Hermione nästan glidit ur sängen. Av ren impulsivitet drog Voldmort henne in mot mitten av sängen innan han steg upp och klädde på sig.

Han satte sig i en fåtölj som stod inne i sovrummet och tog tidningen som låg bredvid på ett bord.

Hans husalfer hade lärt sig hur han ville ha det på morgonen.

Han lusläste tidningen i väntan på att Hermione skulle vakna. När han kommit halvvägs så hörde han ett kvidande från sängen.

Han sänkte tidningen och såg på henne.

Hon såg på honom med hat i blicken "Det gör ont!"

Han log och höjde tidningen igen "Om du ber snällt så kan jag ge dig ett elixir, men det skulle ha känts ännu värre om jag inte kastat helningsbesvärjelsen över dig."

"Jag tänker inte tigga!"

"Gryffindorare," muttrade han och fortsatte läsa artikeln.

Han hörde hur hon reste sig ur sängen och i nästa stund hade hon slitit tidningen ur händerna på honom.

"Värst vad du var modig idag," sa han mörkt.

"Ge mig elixiret!"

"Annars vadå? Du kan inte hota mig, Hermione, du har inget att hota mig med."

Hon tjöt till när han drog ner henne i sitt knä.

"Jag däremot har väldigt mycket att hota med," viskade han "Jag kan tortera dig, jag kan tortera dina vänner, jag kan till och med få dig att tortera dina vänner."

"Att leva med dig är den värsta tortyren," väste hon tillbaka "För den går inte över."

"Du lär dig visst aldrig," morrade han och reste sig, vilket fick henne att trilla ner på golvet.

Han höjde sin trollstav för att kasta cruciatusförbannelsen på henne, men hon såg bara trotsigt upp på honom så han sänkte den igen och satte sig och tog upp tidningen.

Han tog fram elixiret och slängde det till henne.

"Här, det borde börja verka strax efter du har tagit det. Gå och ta en dusch eller nått."

Hermione reste "Öh… tack."

Hon försvann in i badrummet.

Voldemort log bakom tidningen.

Om du inte kan övertyga dem, förvirra dem.

* * *

Visst är Voldemort värsta drömmaken? Stackars Hermione. Hehe...


	4. Oförsedda komplikationer

Kapitel 3 – Oförsedda komplikationer

Efter en månad hade Hermione kommit in i Voldemorts rutin. Dessvärre gav det henne inte någon chans att strypa honom i sömnen.

Varje kväll gjorde han ett nytt försök att skaffa barn med henne, och även om det inte var lika fruktansvärt som första kvällen så var hon så trött efteråt att hon somnade direkt och vaknade efter honom. Det hade snabbt gått upp för henne att han inte behövde lika mycket sömn som vanliga människor och det retade henne.

Så, varje morgon så vaknade hon och fick se honom sitta och läsa tidningen, eller så väckte han henne när han var tvungen att gå tidigt. Det var tydligen jobbigt att styra hela trollkarlsvärlden.

Det var när han var borta som hon kunde slappna av lite grann. Han hade ett enormt bibliotek som hon fick utnyttja hur hon ville, och tre dagar i veckan hade hon en privatlärare. När han hade förstått hur intelligent hon faktiskt var hade han insisterat på att hon utnyttjade det till fullo.

Att hon verkade inrikta sig mest på trolldryckskonst påpekade hon inte, men hon visste att det var för att Snape var död och att Voldemort behövde någon som kunde den ädla konsten.

En gång i veckan fick hon lämna borgen tillsammans med livvakter.

Hermione hade först tyckte att det var väldigt fånigt, men efter att någon nästan hade krossat hennes skalle med en välriktad sten så började hon förstå hur farlig hennes position som Voldemorts hustru var.

Det grämde henne till vansinne.

Det fanns visserligen ingen ordentlig motorganisation, men det var alltid någon som försökte sätta sig upp mot Voldemort. För det mesta slutade det med döden.

En morgon vaknade Hermione och då låg Voldemort fortfarande kvar bredvid henne. Hon såg förvånat på honom när hon såg hur arg han var.

Förklaringen kom snabbt.

"Du har fått din månadsblödning," fräste han.

Hermione kände hur hon rodnade. Det fanns fortfarande många saker som gjorde henne generad i sin mans närvaro.

"Jag vill ta hit en botare," fortsatte han.

"Varför då?"

"Det kanske är något fel på dig," sa han tyst.

"På mig?" hon hade för länge sedan lärt sig att hellre hålla tyst än att säga vad hon tyckte, men nu gick han för långt "Det är inte jag som har mixtrat med svartkonster i 70 år, du har säkert förstört dig själv."

Till hennes stora förvåning teg han, vilket fick henne att förstå att han också tänkt på det.

"Jag tänker ta hit en botare," sa han tillslut och reste sig "Gå och tvätta av dig."

När Hermione kom på vad han menade rodnade hon igen och skyndade sig in på toaletten för att tvätta av sig och hitta en binda.

Hon gick tillbaka till rummet och såg att han fortfarande var kvar.

Han satt i sin favoritfåtölj och stirrade in i eldstaden. Det var visserligen mitten av sommaren, men inne i borgen verkade aldrig bli varmt. Och så använde han elden för att skicka meddelande.

"Botaren kommer om en timme," sa han utan att lyfta blicken.

"Okej…" hon gick fram till garderoben och drog fram en enkel svart klädnad.

"Vad vill du göra fram till dess?"

Hon såg förvånat på honom "Vad menar du?"

"Botaren kommer om en timme, det är onödigt om jag ger mig iväg innan, jag kan ändå inte få något klart på en timma."

Hermione sa inte emot, hon visste hur sant det var.

"Ska vi spela schack?" föreslog han.

"Visst, men jag är riktigt dålig."

"Spelar ingen roll," han trollade fram ett schackbräde och gjorde en gest att hon skulle sätta sig mitt emot honom.

"Det här är mugglarpjäser," påpekade hon när hon satte sig.

"Ja, jag avskyr när pjäserna försöker bestämma själva."

"Åh…" hon blev alltid förvånad när han bevisade att han visste en hel del om mugglare, men sedan påminde hon sig alltid om att det inte alls var så konstigt. Han hade växt upp bland mugglare precis som hon.

"Åh vadå?" några av hennes lektioner hade varit ocklumenering, och det hade hon lyckats bra med, så den senaste veckan hade han inte kunnat se vad hon tänkte. Till Hermiones stora lättnad.

"Jag kom ihåg att du växte upp på ett barnhem…"

Han gjorde ett djup som lät som en blandning mellan ett skratt och en fnysning "Hur vet du det?"

Hermione fick en klump i halsen "Harry berättade…"

Voldemort flyttade sin pjäs häftigt "Hur visste han det?"

"Dumbledore…"

"Så klart… Den förbannade gamle mannen. Vad visste han mer?"

"En hel del… Harry fick bara veta det som rörde sig om horrokruxerna…"

"Ah, typiskt Dumbledore att bara berätta det han trodde var nödvändigt."

"Vi lyckades ju hitta alla."

Han lyfte huvudet och såg fundersamt på henne "Du gjorde sönder en, eller hur?"

"Bägaren," svarade hon bara.

"Nåja, du ska snart ge mig något som är ännu bättre."

Hermione kunde inte låta bli att rysa till, vilket fick honom att le.

De spelade en stund till under tystnad, sedan kom Hermione på något som hade stört henne länge.

"Du…"

"Mm?"

"Vad får jag kalla dig?"

"Vad menar du?"

"Jag har inget namn på dig, jag kallar dig bra du eller sir om vi är tillsammans med andra."

"Och?"

"Jag menar om vi ska vara gifta."

"Vi är redan gifta."

"Ja… så… borde jag inte kalla dig vid något namn?"

Han såg länge på henne "När du blir gravid så kan du kalla mig Tom, men aldrig ifall det är någon annan i närheten."

"Okej," Hermione kände sig lite lättad. Hon visste att hon inte kunde kalla honom Voldemort eftersom det var tabu på det namnet. Men att kalla honom något gjorde honom lite mindre skrämmande.

Fast bara väldigt lite.

Plötsligt blev elden grön. De såg på den när en ung, kvinnlig och väldigt nervös botare steg in i rummet.

"Ni hade kallat," sa hon darrande och neg ograciöst.

"Ja, min hustru har inte blivit gravid och vi har försökt varje natt i en månad," förklarade Voldmort "Jag vill veta om det är något fel på… någon av oss."

"O-okej, då kommer jag behöva ett blodprov från er båda."

Hermione tyckte synd om kvinnan när hon tog fram en spruta och gick mot Hermione.

Botaren tog tag i hennes arm och stack in sprutan som sakta började dra ut lite blod.

När hon var klar drog hon ut sprutan och slog lätt på Hermiones arm med sitt trollspö så att såret läkte ihop.

"Kolla hennes blod först," beordrade Voldemort.

Botaren nickade och gick fram till sin väska igen och tog fram en annan liten flaska med något genomskinligt innehåll.

Hon hällde i Hermione blod och skakade flaskan. Nu var det lysande blått.

"Det är inga som helst fel på mrs Riddle," sa botaren och såg på Hermione "Faktum är att hon borde vara mer än redo att bli gravid… åh."

Botaren hade kommit på samma sak som Hermione. Om det inte var henne det var något fel på så måste det vara Voldemort det var fel på.

"Ge mig sprutan," sa han.

Botaren gav honom den och såg lättat på när han själv tog blodprovet. Han gav tillbaka den till botaren.

Hon tog upp en ny flaska med genomskinlig vätska och hällde i blodet och skakade. När det hade lugnat ner sig var det svart.

"Vad betyder det där?" frågade han med ilsken röst

Botaren bakade tillbaka några steg "Ni har något i er som h-hindrar era spermier från att g-göra som det ska, de har inget liv i sig."

Om inte Hermione varit så orolig för botarens, hade hon skrattat. Voldemort plan hade förstörts av honom själv.

"Finns det något man kan göra åt det?"

"Ja… men... det är inte trevligt alls, det finns ett elixir som renar ut kroppen, men… det är väldigt otrevligt, och de få som har gjort det är utslagna i ett par veckor."

Hon tystnade och Voldemort verkade tänka efter.

"Ta hit elixiret, jag tar det ikväll," han reste sig "Och om du berättar det här för någon så kommer du slängas i Azkaban för förräderi."  
Botaren spärrade upp ögonen "Jag tänker inte berätta för någon, jag svär."

"Bra, gå och hämta elixiret."

Hon försvann genom elden.

"Ska du verkligen ta det?" frågade Hermione försiktigt.

"Ja, min första prioritering sedan jag dödade Potter har varit att få ett barn."

"Men…"

"Tyst, om det fungerar kan du vara gravid nästa månad."

Hermione bet sig i läppen. För hennes del så gjorde det inget om hon aldrig blev gravid.

Utan att se på henne igen lämnade han rummet.

Hermione såg ner på schackspelet och suckade. Vad skulle hon göra nu?

-----

Voldemort gick till tronsalen och kallade på några av sina dödsätare. Han var tvungen att berätta för dem att han inte skulle vara närvarande för de kommande veckorna.

Rabastan och Rodolphus Lestrange var de första som dök upp.

"Min herre," sa Rabastan glatt "Jag har goda nyheter!"

"Låt höra," sa Voldemort.

"Flickan ni gav mig som fru har redan blivit gravid!"

Voldemort svor tyst för sig själv.

"Så trevligt, vet du hur det går för Antonin?"

"Inte alls sir, hans fru håller visst på att gå honom på nerverna med sitt prat om att det finns nagglar i taket eller om det var nugler…"

Voldemort log, tur att någon annan än han hade problem "Jag trodde faktiskt du skulle ha lite mer problem med en före detta Weasly."  
"Nog kan hon skrika och slåss, men jag lärde henne en ordentlig läxa. Nu pratar hon inte alls längre."

"Gick läxan ut på att skära loss hennes tunga?" frågade Voldemort.

"Inte skära loss, bara förlamade hennes stämband. Och så har jag lärt mig att binda fast henne varje gång jag ska ha sex med henne."

"Intressant," sa Voldemort ointresserat samtidigt som fler dödsätare transfererade sig in i rummet.

"Lucius, hur går det på ministeriet?"

"Allt är i ordning nu, herre, vi har nästan rensat ut alla mugglarfödda som finns, men det har startats en hel del släktforskargrupper, så vi har varit tvungna att ändra blodstatusen på några…"

"Det är bara bra om de kan bevisa vart de härstammar från," avbröt Voldemort "Hur går det för våran nya minister?"

"Percy Weasly sköter det bra, men jag förstår inte varför…"  
"Du behöver inte förstå Lucius, bara gör som jag säger."

"Och hur är läget på Hogwarts?"

"Vi har tillsatt lärare i alla ämnen förutom mugglarstudier."

"Det gör inget, ta bort ämnen, vilka lärare är det?"

"Jag tog själv platsen som svartkonstlärare, vi anställde Stanley Rovarld som förvandlingskonst lärare och eftersom jag vill vara nära min fru anställde jag henne som lärare i skötsel och vård av magiska djur."

Voldemort var nära på att börja skratta "Är hon så lämplig?"  
"Oja, herre, hon är duktig med djur."

"Nåväl, så länge som hon sköter sitt jobb så får hon väl vara kvar. Jag antar att Minerva blev rektor?"

"Ja, men det är bara för syns skull, jag tar de flesta beslut, och när skolan börjar nästa månad kommer hon tillbringa sin tid med att undersöka elevernas potentialitet inom magi så att ingen blir för mäktig."

"Vad har hon sagt om de tidigare elevernas potentialitet?" frågade Voldemort nyfiket. Han hade tidigt bestämt sig för att se till så att ingen fick chansen att bli lika mäktig som han själv. Om någon verkade bli det så skulle den personen få besök av några dödsätare.

Det fanns många sätt att kväva magi.

"De flesta är redan döda och resten är i vårt förvar," sa Dolohov strävande.

"Vilka?"

"Det finns två elever kvar i livet som var riktigt enastående, den ena var Hermione Granger och den andra Ginerva Weasly…"

"Ah, och ingen av dem har trollspö, bra," Voldemort såg på dem "Jag kommer inte vara närvarande här de närmsta veckorna, men tro inte att jag är tillräckligt långt borta för att ni ska kunna göra som ni vill. Ni har era order, jag förväntar mig att ni följer dem."

"Ja, herre," svarade de.

"Bra, ni kan gå."

De transfererade sig därifrån och han lämnade rummet för att ta hand om allt annat.

Flera timmar senare kom han tillbaka till sitt rum där Hermione satt och läste.

"Har botaren varit här?" frågade han.

"Ja, hon lämnade en lista på vad som behövde göras," svarade Hermione och pekade på det lilla fönsterbordet.

Voldemort läste igenom listan och såg sen på flaskan.

"Underbart," suckade han ironiskt "Men du borde väl vara lycklig? Du kommer inte se mig på två veckor."

"Kommer du inte vara här?" frågade hon förvånat.

"Och låta dig strypa mig när jag är svag? Jag vet att du hade planerat det, varför tror du jag har kört slut på dig varje kväll?"

Hermione bleknade. Det verkade som hon hade underskattat honom. Nåväl.

Han kastade in lappen med vad han skulle göra i elden och tog flaskan.

"När jag är borta vill jag inte att du ska ge dig iväg härifrån, du får bara hålla dig till vårt rum och biblioteket," började han.

"Okej," sa hon bara.

"De enda du får träffa är din lärare och husalferna."

"Aha."

"Du får inte försöka kontakta någon."

"Okej."

"Kom hit."

Hermione reste sig långsamt och ställde sig en halvmeter ifrån honom.

Han förkortade avståndet och lade ena armen bakom hennes nacke och kysste henne hett.

Som vanligt besvarade hon kyssen, men han visste att hon gjorde det för att hon var tvungen.

Efter ett litet tag släppte han henne "Vi ses om två veckor."

Hon nickade bara.

Han såg på flaskan och suckade. Det här skulle inte bli kul

* * *

Hehe, Voldemort måste erkänna att det är något fel på honom. Kan inte vara lätt.

Till Päron: Det är inte så svårt att lägga ut här, men först måste du skaffa en egen användare här, det är gratis. Tryck bara på "login" och följ anvisningarna. Det är kanske lite krångligt när du väl ska lägga ut berättelser, men när man väl har lärt sig det går det ganska lätt. Och så kan man ju följa alla anvisningar. De är visserligen på engelska.


	5. En förändring

Kapitel 4 – En förändring

Lite drygt två veckor senare vankade Hermione av och an i deras sovrum. Hon hade väntat på att han skulle komma tillbaka i två dagar nu.

Hon såg ner på sin vigselring. Han levde i alla fall fortfarande. Så fort hon hade tänkt det blev hon arg på sig själv. Hon borde inte bli lättad över att han levde, hon borde bli ledsen. Men den logiska delen i hennes hjärna hade för länge sedan kommit fram till att hon hade det mycket bättre här än vad hon skulle ha haft annars. Hon var mugglarfödd och hade hjälpt Harry Potter, om det inte vore för Voldemorts sjuka idéer så skulle hon ha suttit i Azkaban. Hon var i alla fall mer fri här. Där skulle hon antagligen inte fått någon mat och vakterna skulle ha förgripit sig på henne varje dag. Det skulle ha varit kallt och hon skulle antagligen ha blivit mycket och sjuk och sakta men säkert tynat bort.

Här fick hon mat och en säng att sova i, fler böcker än hon kunde läsa och privatlektioner. Hon var visserligen en fågel i bur, men hon hade varit en fånge i bur annars.

Men det fanns en annan röst i hennes huvud, hennes dåliga samvete. Hon borde ha dött tillsammans med Harry och Ron, hon borde bekämpa Voldemort till sista andetag, hon borde inte låta honom göra som han ville.

Mot bättre vetande hade hon börjat bry sig om honom. Hon tyckte inte om honom, men hon hade ingen annan. Hennes lärare var inte ovänlig, men väldigt bestämd och det skulle aldrig falla henne in att småprata med henne. Husalferna var för rädda för att ens våga öppna munnen. Voldemort kunde hon i alla fall småprata med.

Under de senaste två veckorna hade hon klättrat på väggarna. Hon behövde närhet av någon annan människa, och trots att Voldemort hade ett hjärta hårdare än sten så gav han henne närhet. Visserligen bara fysisk närhet, men det räckte tills vidare.

När hon fick barn skulle hon få något att älska. Nu förstod hon vad Narcissa hade menat, ett barn skulle få hennes tankar på annat än hopplösheten som var hennes liv.

Hermione ställde sig vid fönstret och såg ut.

Det var fortfarande sommar. Snart skulle skolorna börja igen. Hon undrade om det skulle finnas någon som tog upp kampen mot Voldemort.

Vad skulle hon göra ifall någon gjorde det? Skulle hon hjälpa till?

Borgen var omringad av skog på ena sidan och hav på andra. Hon hade bara varit nere vid havet en gång och när hon stått med fötterna vid vattenbrynet hade hon känt sig fri, men det hade snabbt gått över.

Hermione vaknade upp ur sina funderingar av att dörren öppnades.

Först slappnade hon av när hon såg att det var Voldmort, men när hon fick se hans min så stelnade hon till igen.

Hon hade sett honom arg, irriterad, sur, förbannad, ironisk, upphetsad, förvånad och vid några få tillfällen glad. Nu såg han… konstig ut.

Han hade stannat och såg på henne med den konstiga minen. Han drog ett djupt andetag och slöt ögonen.

"Klä av dig och lägg dig i sängen," sa han.

"Men…"

"NU!"

Hermione lydde och snart satt hon på sängen. Först då öppnade han ögonen och såg på henne, men han gjorde ingen ansatts till att följa henne.

"Om det här inte funkar så har jag ingen användning för dig," sa han "Och du är mugglarfödd så ingen annan kommer vilja ha dig."

Hermione kände hur hennes hjärta började slå snabbare.

"Vet du varför jag valde dig, Hermione?" han började långsamt gå mot henne.

Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Severus Snape berättade för mig vilken lysande häxa du var, trots att du var mugglarfödd. Han sa att Potter var farligare när du hjälpte honom. Du är farligare än vad Potter någonsin kunde vara. Så en av anledningarna till att jag valde dig är för att kunna hålla dig under kontroll. Och jag önskar att du en dag ska komma att vara lika stor nytta för mig som du var för Potter."

Han hade sjunkit ner bredvid henne på sängen.

"En annan sak är att intelligens går i generna. Dina och mina gener skulle bli enastående tillsammans."

Han böjde sig fram mot henne så att deras läppar nästan mötes.

"Och så är du otroligt vacker," viskade han och kysste henne med en ömhet som hon hade trott var omöjligt för honom.

Han kysste henne tills hon trodde att hon skulle svimma av syrebrist. När han släppte henne så drog hon djupt efter andan.

"Men om du inte blir gravid snart, Hermione, så kommer jag döda dig."

Hon förstod vad han sa men hon brydde sig inte. En sådan kyss till och hon skulle antagligen dö lycklig.

Han fick snabbt av sig kläderna och placerade fjärilskyssar över hennes bröst och nerför magen. Hon började andas snabbare och när han kom ner till hennes allra heligaste flämtade hon till.

Hon hade aldrig haft en riktig orgasm, men nu när han lät sin tunga fara in i henne kände hon hur hennes muskler i underlivet började dra ihop sig. Det var en underbar känsla.

Med ett skrik kom hon och han reste sig och såg på henne genom halvslutna ögon.

Mycket långsamt smekte han henne uppför höfterna, midjan och brösten innan han kysste henne igen.

Han fortsatte att kyssa henne som om hon var syre för honom medan han förde in sin lem i henne. Han körde först långsamt, men snart blev det snabbare och snabbare.

Han släppte hennes mun och drog upp henne i sitt knä istället. Han placerade händerna på henens midja och förde henne upp och ner över honom.

Hermione följde lätt med i rytmen med armarna runt hans nacke och huvudet bakåtlutat i extas.

Han bet henne i axeln och stönade när han kom i henne. Hermione gav till ett skrik och kom igen efter att han stöt in i henne en sista gång.

Han landade på rygg och hon föll ihop över honom. De andades häftigt båda två.

"Wow…" flämtade hon tillslut.

"Ja," sa han och drog ett djupt andetag innan han putade ner henne från honom "Jag måste kolla hur det har gått för världen utan mig."

Utan att tänka tog Hermione hans hand. Han såg förvånat ner på henne "Var inte orolig, jag är tillbaka om några timmar."

Han kysste hennes hand innan han reste sig "Sov, ät något."

Sedan var han borta.

Hermione visste inte vad hon skulle vara mest förvånad över. Hans plötsliga ömhet eller hennes egen.

-----

Voldemort gjorde en snabb rengöring med trollstaven innan han drog på sig sin klädnad igen.

Han var ute ur rummet innan Hermione hann blinka. Han stannade upp och lutade sig mot dörren som han precis stängt.

Under de två veckor han med kuren hade han haft väldigt mycket tid att tänka. Efter flera vändningar hade han kommit fram till att han varit alltför hård mot sin fru. Och hon befann sig i position att kunna mörda honom ifall han visade tecken på svaghet.

Han hade enda sedan deras första kväll vetat att hon planerade att strypa honom i sömnen så han hade varit noga med att alltid vakna innan henne. Men tänk om han försov sig någon morgon?

Han visste att Hermione aldrig skulle tycka om honom, men om han ansträngde sig kanske hon kunde acceptera sin roll och bli lite mindre mordisk mot honom. Han skulle aldrig erkänna det för någon, men han uppskattade hennes sällskap och efter allt han gjorde kunde han inte välja och vraka bland fruar. Och även om han hade kunnat det så var han kräsen, hade alltid varit.

Alltså hade han startar operation tillfredställa Hermione.

Än så länge hade det inte varit så svårt. Det hade varit riktigt uppeggande att höra henne skrika av njutning. Men efteråt hade hon blivit väldigt… känslosam. Han hade känt hennes känslor och det fick honom att bli illamående. Han hade visserligen känslor, han kunde känna glädje och ilska, mord och lust. Men inga nonsenskänslor som Hermione kände.

Han kunde verka öm och mild, men det var bara en akt.

Han suckade och började gå genom korridoren samtidigt som han kallade på sina dödsätare. Så fort han kom in i tronsalen kastades en ung man framför honom.

Voldemort såg ner på den rödhårige mannen. En Weasly. Underbart.

"Vad gör han här?" frågade Voldemort och såg sig omkring.

Rabastan klev fram "Han bröt sig in i hos mig och försökte ta min fru ifrån mig!"

"Du håller ju på att ta livet av henne!" skrek rödtoppen.

Voldemort suckade igen. Han höll redan på att få huvudvärk.

"Rabastan, jag har sagt till dig att du måste ta hand om henne, annars kommer det bli något fel på barnen."

"Men hon lyder ju inte."

Voldemort fnös "Då gör du fel, och att slå henne kommer göra henne ännu mer rebellisk. Dessutom kan hon få missfall."

"Men, herre…"

"Om inte du kan ta hand om henne så kan jag hitta någon som kan det."

"Nej, det behövs inte, jag ska… jag ska ta hand om henne," Rabastan bugade sig och försvann.

"Han kommer inte lyssna på dig," fnös rödtoppen "Hon har antagligen inte fått någon mat på flera dagar och…"

Voldemort tystade honom med sin trollstav och såg sedan på de andra.

"Vem är det här egentligen?"

"George Weasly, herre," svarade Rodolphus.

"Weasly? Jag sa ju att ni skulle göra något åt dem."

"Han rymde för några veckor sedan."  
Voldemort såg fundersamt på rödtoppen och gick sedan in i hans tankar. Det han såg gjorde honom arg.

"Ett försök till att återskapa Fenixorden, hm? Det ska vi nog bli två om."

Voldemort gick upp och satte sig på sin tron "Ta med honom ner till fängelsehålorna, försök få så mycket fakta ur honom som det går."

Två dödsätare bugade sig och drog sedan upp rödtoppen och släpade iväg honom.

"Hur går det på Hogwarts, Antonin?" fortsatte han.

"Bra, vi fick klagomål från vissa föräldrar, men vi tog hand om det."  
"Bra… och ministeriet?"

"Vi håller på att gå in i nästa fas, herre," svarade Lucius "Vi har nu kartlagt alla trollkarlar och häxor i hela Storbritannien, och vi är redo för fas två."  
"Utmärkt, jag kommer ner senare i veckan och ser hur det går."

Lucius bugade sig och försvann och lämnade Antonin ensam kvar med Voldemort.

"Jag antar att du tar bättre hand om din fru än Rabastan?"

"Ja, herre, jag har blivit riktigt fäst vid henne, det tar ett tag att vänja sig, men hon är väldigt underhållande."

"Några tecken på graviditet?"

"Nej, men jag har inte så bråttom."

"Vänta bara inte för länge."

"Nej herre," Antonin bugade sig och lämnade sedan rummet.

Det verkade ha fungerat bra medan han var borta. Voldemort kände sig lite besviken. Det skulle ha varit roligare att få straffa någon.

Det enda som var oroväckande var att de fortfarande fanns folk som var galna nog att sätta sig upp mot honom. Allt som behövdes var någon som kunde samla ihop dem. Om Ginerva kom lös så skulle hon vara exemplarisk. Han var tvungen att se till så att Rabastan tog bättre hand om henne, och använde sig av starkare sköldar runt sin bostad.

Hermione kunde också vara farlig ifall hon rymde, men det var omöjligt för henne att rymma. Han visste vart hon var hela tiden. Men han kanske skulle försöka något nytt.

Kanske köpa en present till henne. Alla kvinnor älskade väl presenter?

Vad skulle en kvinna som Hermione tycka om?

Hon hade redan böcker i överflöd. Han hade märkt att hon inte var så intresserad i kläder, hon tog bara första bästa hon hittade.

Något djur?

Nej, när hon blev gravid så skulle hon ha barnet att ta hand om. Om hon inte blev gravid skulle hon vara död och då skulle hon inte behöva nått.

Men så fort det bekräftades att hon var gravid skulle han köpa något fint.

-----

Voldemort hade rätt att var orolig.

Efter att Harry Potter dött hade flera personer bestämt sig för att det var deras tur att försöka sig på Voldemort. Man kunde ju trots allt inte sätta hela sitt hopp till en liten, knappt myndig trollkarl. Dessa rebeller kände inte till att Harry redan hade gjort deras jobb mycket lättare genom att göra Voldemort dödlig.

Rebellerna var än så länge inte så många, men de jobbade väldigt effektivt. De hade redan tagit sig in på Hogwarts och Ministeriet. Allt som behövdes nu var en som tog sin in i Voldemorts innersta krets.

"Det är ett självmords uppdrag!" sa en blond man.

"Men vi måste frigöra fångarna han har, George misslyckades med att frigöra vår syster, så vi måste komma på något annat sätt. De kan inte vara kvar där."

Det var en rödhårig man som pratade. Lite äldre med långt hår. Bredvid honom satt hans hustru.

"Men… om vi får tag i Hermione så kan vi försöka få henne att spionera åt oss från insida," sa hon fundersamt.

"Det är faktiskt en bra idé," påpekade killen med det sandfärgade håret "Om vi kommer på ett sätt att få tag i henne."

"Vi får försöka, vi kan inte bara lämna dem där, vem vet vad de råkar ut för? Det är ju Ni-vet-vem vi talar om!"

"Och hans dödsätare."

"Dessutom så måste vi få ut George därifrån."  
"Jag tror jag har en plan."

Alls huvud vändes mot personen i skuggorna. Han var insvept i en lång svart mantel och håret var så långt och svart att det såg ut att vara en del av den. Han hade gula ögon som glimrade när han såg på de andra.

"Jag tror jag kan lura mig in hos gamle Tom igen," han log som en varg "Och jag ska rädda era flickor."

"Vad vill du ha för det, Vargtand?"

"Inget, som jag har sagt har jag mina anledningar till att vara med i er grupp. När Tom är död kommer jag ge mig av igen."

De andra såg på varandra och tillslut nickade de "Gör vad du kan."

* * *

Vad tycker ni om Vargtand? Hehe... Jag blev inspirerad av mitt ex när jag skrev om honom. Tihi... och ännu roligare kommer det bli senare.

Och är det någon mer än jag som inte skulle ha något emot att vara Hermione i det här kapitlet? flin

Ha en trevlig eftermiddag!


	6. Ginnys revansch

Kapitel 5 – Ginnys revansch

Hermione låg på sin säng och väntade på att botaren skulle bli klar med sin undersökning.

Voldemort stod bredvid och snurrade sin trollstav mellan sina fingrar. Hon såg oroligt på honom och han såg väldigt sammanbiten ut.

"Hon är gravid," sa botaren lättat efter ett tag.

Både Hermione och Voldemort andades ut.

Botaren rätade på sig "Än så länge ser det väldigt positivt ut, men hon måste vara försiktig, de första tre månaderna är det lätt att få missfall."

Voldemort nickade.

"Och det är vanligt med morgonillamående och att magin spelar en ett spratt, så var försiktig men avancerad magi."

Hermione himlade med ögonen. Voldemort lät henne inte ens ha ett trollspö så det var ingen risk.

"Det kan också förekomma humörsvängningar, och det är viktigt att hon inte blir för upprörd."

"Självklart," sa Voldemort och botaren nickade och lämnade rummet.

Så fort hon hade gått drog han upp Hermione och kysste henne.

Hermione fnittrade till av lättnad. Hon ville inte dö längre.

"Vi måste fira!" sa han "Men inte för mycket, du måste vila."

Hermione log "Jag är ingen docka… Tom."

Först såg han förvånad ut, men sedan kom han ihåg sitt löfte och gjorde en liten grimas "Jag tänker inte förlora det här barnet."  
"Men barnet blir svagt om inte mamman får röra på sig, och födseln blir mer smärtsamt om mamman är i dålig form."

"Okej, men de första tre månaderna ska du ta det lugnt."

"Visst."

Han lyfte upp henne i sin famn "Nu ska vi fira."

"Jag kan gå vet du, jag kunde gå för en halvtimme sedan, och antagligen har jag redan varit gravid i en vecka."

"Sluta klaga, du har ändå inget val."

Voldemort bar in henne i det större vardagsrummet och satte ner henne i soffan. Efter det kallade han på en husalf.

"Vad vill du ha?" frågade han henne "Bara inget med alkohol."

"Jag skulle kunna tänka mig choklad."

"Utmärkt, jag vill ha svart vin."

Alfen bugade sig och försvann för att några sekunder komma tillbaka med en tallrik och ett glas.

"Svart vin?" frågade Hermione när alfen försvann.

"Du vill inte veta vad det innehåller," log han, tog en klunk och satte sig mitt emot henne.

Han såg på när hon förtjust högg in på chokladkakan och drog fram en avlång svart ask från en ficka i manteln.

"Varsågod," sa han och sköt fram asken över bordet.

Hon satte ner sin tallrik och sträckte sig efter asken. När hon öppnade den flämtade hon till och tog upp diamanthalsbandet.

"Det måste ha kostat en förmögenhet!"

"Pengar är inga problem, vill du ha hjälp att sätta på det?"

Hon nickade och han reste sig och ställde sig bakom henne. Hon höll undan sitt nu lite mindre ostyriga hår (Narcissa hade gjort platt permanent) och knäppte fast halsbandet.

Hon kände på det och log när han satte sig ner igen.

"Varför köpte du det här?"

"Får inte man köpa vackra saker åt sin hustru?"

"Jo men…" allvarligt talat hade hon inte trott att han någonsin skulle göra något sånt för henne.

"Du trodde inte det på om mig?"

"Nej," svarade hon ärligt.

Han log mot henne och hon fick en obehaglig känsla att det fanns någon annan anledning till varför han köpte vackra saker till henne, men hon sköt undan tanken tills vidare.

Han skulle precis säga något mer när det knackade på dörren. Han reste sig med en irriterad min.

Hon sträckte på halsen för att se vem det var som vågade störa dem. Hon visste att Voldemort aldrig tillät någon att störa honom i hans rum om det inte var något riktigt viktigt.

Han öppnade dörren och en lång muskulös man med svart hår stod där.

"Vad är det?" fräste Voldemort.

"Förlåt att jag stör herre," dödsätaren verkade väldigt nervös "Men… något har hänt Rabastan… jag tror det har att göra med…"

"Jag kommer," avbröt Voldemort.

Hermione blev genast väldigt nyfiken. Tydligen hade det hänt något som Voldemort inte ville att hon skulle veta.

Voldemort gick fram till henne och kysste henne på pannan "Jag är snart tillbaka."

Hermione gav honom ett oskyldigt leende och han såg misstänksamt på henne innan han gick därifrån.

Så fort han hade stängt dörren rusade Hermione till biblioteket och tog fram gamla nummer av _The Daily Prophet_. I en tidning som var daterad lite mer än två år tidigare hittade hon vad hon sökte. Mannen som hade kommit och hämtat Voldemort var Rodolphus Lestrange. Han hade pratat om sin bror, Rabastan. Hermione såg bilden av honom. Det var samma man som hon slagit till under sitt bröllop. Mannen som inte ville att hon pratade med Ginny.

McGonagall hade sagt att både Ginny och Luna skulle bli bortgifta till dödsätare. Voldemort hade inte nämnt ett ord om det, men de måste redan vara bortgifta.

Voldemort skulle inte ha brytt sig om ifall hon hörde om någon katastrof på ministeriet. Han hade prata med henne om det några gånger. Inga viktiga saker, men lite små saker. Ibland kände hon sig som hans klagomur.

Men nu hade han inte velat att hon skulle höra på. Alltså måste det ha att göra med något som skulle göra henne upprörd. Antagligen någon av hennes vänner.

Hon fortsatte att leta i tidningarna och fann tillslut en artikel som gav henne mer fakta.

Den handlade om rättegången för de anklagade som torterat makarna Longbottom. Där stod det svart på vitt att Rabastan aldrig varit gift.

Nu blev det en väldigt enkel ekvation för Hermione. Rabastan var en trogen dödsätare. Aldrig gift, inga barn. Voldemort ville ha fler helblodsbarn i världen. Han hade två flickor av tillräckligt hög blodstatus för att kunna gifta bort dem.

Hermione insåg att Rabastan hade stor chans att få en av flickorna.

Men ifall det var Ginny eller Luna kunde hon inte veta.

Hermione suckade och ställde tillbaka tidningarna på hyllan. Hon var tvungen att försöka lirka ut det från Voldemort.

Det skulle verkligen bli svårt.

-----

Voldemort såg på förödelsen i den lilla lägenheten.

Varenda glasruta var krossad. Nästan alla möbler hade blivit sönderslagna. Det var blod och kroppsdelar överallt.

På en vägg hängde en halvnaken rödhårig flicka. Hon var medvetslös.

Voldemort såg från henne ner till kroppsdelarna som en gång varit Rabastan Lestrange. Han sparkade till huvudet.

"Dumma fanskap, jag varnade dig," muttrade Voldemort.

Rodolphus hade inte ens velat gå in i lägenheten.

Han gick fram till flickan och undersökte henne snabbt. Hon levde i alla fall, men hon verkade väldigt uttömd.

Han trollade fram en bår och tog ner flickan från väggen och lade henne på båren med en filt över henne.

Det måste ha varit hon som gjort det. Om det hade varit någon annan så skulle hon antingen varit försvunnen eller död.

Hennes magi hade antagligen löpt amok.

Han drog sig till minnes vad botaren hade sagt till honom tidigare, att en gravid kvinnas magi kunde göra lite konstiga saker.

Jippi, han hade en död dödsätare och en labil gravid änka. Som om han inte hade nog med problem.

Med båren svävande bredvid sig lämnade han lägenheten.

"Skicka hit någon som kan städa upp," sa Voldemort till Rodolphus.

"Och flickan då? Det måste ha varit hon som dödat Rabastan," Rodolphus såg sorgset på den medvetslösa flickan.

"Din bror var dumdristig, glöm honom. Du får ta hand om flickan och hennes avkomma."

"Jag!" utropade Rodolphus "Jag vill inte ha en…"

Voldemort såg på honom med höjda ögonbryn och Rodolphus sänkte genast blicken.

"Förlåt mig herre, jag vet inte vad jag säger."

Voldemort gav båren till Rodolphus "Åk hem med henne, jag förväntar mig att du ska göra henne bättre, jag vill inte ha några sjuka eller svaga barn."

Rodolphus nickade bara och såg ner i golvet.

"Och jag tror det är bäst om du håller Bellatrix borta från henne."

Rodolphus suckade och nickade igen, sedan transfererade han sig därifrån.

Voldemort stängde dörren till den förstörda lägenheten och transfererade sig sedan tillbaka till sin borg.

Han landade utanför och tillät sig att stanna en kort stund och titta ut mot havet. Vågorna slog mot den steniga stranden och några måsar skrek högt.

Han tyckte om havet. Det var stort och mäktigt. Det kunde verka hur lugnt som helst, men helt plötsligt kunde det bryta ut i en storm som dödade allt i dess väg.

Havet var något av det vackraste som fanns på jorden.

Han log mot det innan han gick in mot borgen. Han bestämde sig att se hur det gick för hans gäst nere i tortyrkammaren innan han återvände till Hermione.

Skriken hördes redan i trappan. Det var som musik.

När han kom in rummet såg Avery upp och bugade sig.

"Hur går det?" frågade Voldmort

"Skrika kan han, herre, men inte prata."

"Jag kan prata," flämtade den bleka rödhåriga mannen som hängde på väggen "Det är du som inte uppskattar vad jag säger."

Avery slog till honom med en piska som fick rödtoppen att kvida till.

Voldemort höll upp handen för att hindra Avery från att slå igen.

"Vad säger han då?"

"Mest förolämpningar, herre."

"Förolämpningar? Jag säger bara sanningen när jag säger att du går om du hade en trollstav uppkörd i arslet," rödtoppen log blekt.

"En skämtare," påpekade Voldemort torrt.

"Vi får se hur mycket han skämtar när han har ett glödande järn uppkört där bak," morrade Avery.

"Nej tack, det låter som det skulle göra ganska ont."

"George är det väl?" frågade Voldemort vänd mot skämtaren.

"Just han och ingen annan," George verkade piggna till "Ledande inom skämtindustrin, jag skulle gärna demonstrera våra produkter, men jag är lite upphängd."

"Charmerande," log Voldemort "Jag träffade precis din syster."

George leende blekande "Vad har du gjort med henne?"

"Åh, inte så mycket, men mina dödsätare hade visst haft lite för… kul."

Okej, det hade bara varit en dödsätare, men det behövde inte George få veta.

"Om hon är skadad ska jag…"

"Vadå? Komma med ett dåligt skämt?" retades Voldemort "Men jag är inte omöjlig, om du ger mig information om vilka som försöker bygga upp fenixorden igen så kan du få träffa din syster."

"Tror du jag litar på dina löften?" fräste George.

Voldemort ryckte på axlarna "Skyll dig själv."

Han vände sig om för att gå. Snart skulle George göra något.

"Du kommer inte hitta dem även om jag säger något!" ropade han.

Voldemort log för sig själv. Så lätt att manipulera.

Han vände sig om "Då gör det ju inget om du säger vilka det är, eller hur?"

George såg ut att tänka febrilt "Det är bara sådana som redan är dödsdömda."

Voldemort lade armarna i kors "Då kan jag ju ändå inte skada dem mer."

"Nej… Så varför ska jag säga namnge då?"

Okej, Weaslypojken var kanske lite smartare än var Voldemort hade trott.

"Tro mig, mr Weasly, jag kommer hitta dem för eller senare."

"Som du hittade Harry Potter?"

"Det spelar ingen roll, Potter är död."

"Är du helt säker?"

Nu försöker han bra reta honom. Dumt gjort.

"När jag dödar någon brukar de förbli döda."

"Som första gången du försökte döda Potter?"

Voldemort blottade tänderna "Varje gång du öppnar munnen riskerar du att bli ansvarig för din systers död, George. Vill du testa mitt tålamod mer?"

George bleknade igen.

"Tänk över mitt anbud," sa Voldemort och vände sig om igen "Avery, du kan fortsätta."

Voldemort lämnade rummet samtidigt som skriken började igen.

Nu var han tvungen att ta hand om Hermione. Han hade inte gillat hennes oskyldiga min. Hon hade kommit på något, det var han helt säker på.

-----

Drygt en timme senare kom han tillbaka. Hermione stod på tå och försökte få ner en bok från en hylla när hon hörde hur dörren öppnades.

Hon behövde inte vända sig om för att veta vem det var.

En hand sträcktes över huvudet på henne och tog ner boken hon inte hade nått.

"_Havsdjur i Atlanten – En studie över magiska djurs utveckling från jordens början_, vad ska du med den till?"

Hermione tog boken från honom "Jag tyckte den verkade intressant."

"På vilket sätt?"

"Jag vill se hur den skiljer sig från mugglarnas syn på evolutionsutvecklingen, hur alla organismer härstammar från havet. Den här författaren tror att djuren i havet är mer magiska än de på land eftersom de är mer knutna till livets början."

Voldemort såg skeptiskt på henne "Ja… och vad var det du gjorde precis efter att jag gick."

Hon lade på sitt oskyldiga min igen "Vad skulle jag ha gjort då?"

"Försök inte lura mig Hermione."

"Varför inte? Du kommer inte skada mig när jag är gravid."

"Du kommer inte att vara gravid jämt."  
Det var sant. Hermione gjorde en grimas "Jag fick bara en känsla och jag ville kolla upp den."  
"Vadå för känsla?"

"Jag trodde det hade något med Ginny eller Luna att göra."  
Hon såg noga på honom, men Voldemort var alldeles för skicklig skådespelare för att låta några känslor synas.

"Varför trodde du det?" frågade han bara.

"Har det hänt dem nått?"

Han grep tag i hennes axel.

"Glöm dem, du har inget med dem att göra längre."

Hermione kved till av smärta "Jag kan inte glömma dem, de är mina vänner."

Han släppte henne "Du behöver inga vänner."  
"Jo det gör jag! Jag är människa, jag behöver närhet!"

"Jag ger dig närhet."

"Inte känslosam."

Han såg argt på henne "Då får du klara dig utan det."

"Men förstår du inte! Jag kan inte!"

Även om inga tårar rann så grät hon inombords.

Voldemort såg ännu argare ut "Det är du som inte förstår, jag bryr mig inte!"

Hermione bet ihop läpparna och rusade in i sovrummet och slängde igen dörren efter sig. Hon slängde sig ner på sängen med boken fortfarande i ett krampaktigt grepp.

Hon hörde hur en annan dörr smälldes igen och förstod att Voldemort hade gått därifrån.

Toppen, nu skulle han antagligen gå och döda någon.

Hermione drog ett djupt andetag och vände sig så att hon låg på rygg.

Det där hade inte alls gått bra. Hon var tvungen att ta reda på vad som hänt med Ginny och Luna. Kosta vad det kosta vill.

* * *

Ujuj, trubbel i paradiset (eller helvetet, välj själv). Ni kanske märker att jag blandar in lite annan fakta? Det är bara för att jag tycker om att förmedla kunskap och för det mesta hade det inget med berättelsen att göra, jag tycker bara att vanlig fakta gör den lite mer realistisk. Nåja... Det kommer i alla fall komma med mer sådan här fånig fakta i andra kapitel.

Till Päron: Det går jättebra att använda vanliga word-dokument när man laddar upp, jag brukar spara varje kapitel för sig för sedan laddar man upp hela dokumntet på den här sidan och så kan man redigera det i ett program som finns här. Man behöver inte ladda ner något. Lycka till, och om det är något mer du vill veta så försöker jag gärna svara!


	7. Rodolphus sitter barnvakt

Kapitel 6 – Rodolphus sitter barnvakt

Hermione måste ha somnat, för hon vaknade mitt i natten av att Voldemort kom och lade sig. Hon såg upp på honom, men han ignorerade henne och lade sig sedan så långt ut på sin kant som han kunde med ryggen mot henne.

Hermione vände också ryggen mot honom och somnade om.

När hon vaknade igen hade låg hon på sidan med ena armen runt hans midja och huvudet på hans axel.

Han var självklart redan vaken och läste tidningen med ena armen runt hennes huvud.

Hon rodnade och skulle rulla bort när han såg ner på henne.

"Tro inte att det är så lätt att nedgradera mig till en teddybjörn och sedan låtsas som ingenting."

Hermione rodnade ännu mer "Jag ser dig verkligen inte som en nalle."

"Så du kan bara inte hålla dig borta från mig?" han lät road.

"Jo, det kan jag," fräste hon.

"Det verkar inte så."

Hon stack fingret i sidan på honom och han ryckte häftigt till.

"Är du kittlig?" frågade hon leende.

"Nej!"

Hermione började kittla honom och han frusta till och tappade tidningen. Hon fortsatte kittla honom och han försökte få bort hennes händer.

Tillslut fick han övertaget genom att sätta sig på henne och börja kittla henne tillbaka.

Hermione tjöt av skratt "Jag ger mig! Jag ger mig!"

"Så lätt slipper du inte undan!"

Hans händer verkade vara överallt och Hermione skrattade så att tårarna rann.

Äntligen slutade han och hon drog efter andan.

"Du borde inte ha gjort det där," sa han, plötsligt allvarligt.

"Varför inte?" hon såg förvånat på honom.

Han suckade "Jag kunde ha skadat dig och barnet."

Hermione himlade med ögonen "Nu är det du som undervärderar mig, Tom, jag är stark, och det är vårt barn också."

"Jag vill inte riskera något."

"Varför vill du så gärna ha barn?"

Då log han "Vill inte du det?"

Hon såg misstänksamt på honom "Tom…"

Hans kyss tystnade henne.

Han reste sig snart igen och började klä på sig.

"Tom…"

"Mm?"

"Jag skulle gärna vilja träffa någon."

Han stannade upp i sin rörelse och såg misstroget på henne.

Hon skyndade sig att förklara "Jag menar för att småprata, min lärare miss Zimmers är duktig, men väldigt tråkig, och du är inte här på dagarna… det borde väl finnas någon annan kvinna som jag kan få träffa…"

Han såg ut att tänka över detta.

"Det finns inte så många kvinnor bland dödsätarna… och jag vill inte att du träffar någon av dem. Särkilt inte Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Inte jag heller," sa Hermione.

Voldemort suckade "Jag kan höra om Narcissa kan komma förbi någon dag."

"Det skulle vara trevligt."

Han nickade "Vi ses ikväll."

Han lämnade rummet och Hermione sjönk ner mot kuddarna igen.

Hon hade misstänkt att han skulle föreslå Narcissa, och det fungerade utmärkt för henne.

Kvällen innan hade hon börjat jobba på en plan. Inte för att rymma, men för att skaffa kontakter så att hon fick veta vad som hände med hennes vänner. Inte bara Ginny och Luna, utan de som fortfarande var på rymmen.

Dessutom ville hon gärna veta hur läget var på Hogwarts.

Det stod väldigt lite om Hogwarts i _The Daily Prophet_. Det enda hon visste var att McGonagall hade blivit rektor, men Hermione tvivlade på att McGonagall hade så mycket makt. Det var antagligen bara för syns skull.

Hon trodde inte att Narcissa skulle berätta något rakt ut, men det var förhoppningsvis lättare att lirka information från henne än vad det var från Voldemort.

Och även om det inte gick, så skulle hon i alla fall ha någon annan att prata med. Och någon att diskutera sin graviditet med.

Hon kunde inte låta bli att vara orolig, och för att bli av med sin oro så var hon tvungen att prata med någon.

Voldemort var utesluten, vad skulle hon säga? "Jo, älskling, jag är orolig för att föda ditt barn, tänk om det har blivit något fel på det så att det dödar mig? Eller tänk om när det föds så är det lika inkapabel till att älska som du är. Vad ska jag göra då? Och när vi ändå är inne på det, jag är lite orolig för att du ska ta barnet ifrån mig så fort det är fött."

Visst kunde hon säga det… han skulle antagligen bara bekräfta det hon redan visste. Han brydde sig inte om ifall hon dog så länge barnet föddes. Och han skulle uppfostra det efter sina normer, om hon inte gjorde samma sak skulle hon antagligen inte få träffa det.

Hermione suckade och masade sig ur sängen.

Hon hoppades att Narcissa kunde hjälpa henne.

-----

Någon som var i desperat behov av hjälp var Ginerva Lestrange. Hon kunde inte längre skilja dröm från verklighet.

Innan hade det inte spelat någon roll, mardrömmarna hade varit precis lika hemska som verkligheten.

Men nu var det någon som försökte prata med henne. Lugnt och förstående.

Det var det som gjorde henne förvirrad. Var det i hennes drömmar som någon pratade till henne, eller var det i verkligheten?

Egentligen spelade det ingen roll, hon vill bara dö.

Men rösten fortsatte att prata med henne. Hon kunde känna hur någon höll henne i handen och torkade svetten ur pannan.

Hon frös inte längre, istället var hon varm. För varm. Hon kastade sig av och an i sängen och önskade att det skulle ta slut.

Någon satte något vid hennes läppar.

Hon tvingades att svälja något.

Hon öppnade munnen för att skrika, men inget ljud kom. Det hade inte kommit något ljud på länge. Han hade sett till så att hon inte kunde skrika.

Han hade förstört henne…

Allt blev plötsligt vitt och luddigt.

Var hon död?

Det kändes som om hon svävade. Högt uppe bland molnen var hon.

Hon kände sig härligt tom inuti. Inget spelade någon roll längre.

Framför henne fanns ett stort ljussken. Hon åkte mot det och kände hur hon blev lättare och lättare.

Hon var nästan framme när en person steg fram framför henne.

Det var en pojke. Han såg sorgsen ut.

"Ginny, du måste tillbaka."

Ginny rynkade pannan "Vet du vem jag är?"

Pojken log sorgset "Känner du inte igen mig?"

Ginny hade först tänkt skaka på huvudet men sen sken hon upp "Harry!"

Han log "Du måste tillbaka."

Hennes leende försvann "Nej, jag vill inte, jag har inget att leva för längre. Jag vill följa med dig."

"Jag var tvungen att dö för att Voldemort skulle kunna krossas. Du måste göra det."

"Men jag kan inte…"

"Jo! Du kan! Jag vet att du kan. Du är starkare än vad jag någonsin var."

"Men…"

"Ginny," han lade ena handen på hennes kind "Du anar inte hur hemskt det är och vara här och se allt som händer hos er och inte kunna hjälpa till. Er smärta är min smärta."

"Det gör så ont."

Harry smekte hennes kind "Jag vet, men lev. Lev för min skull."  
"Men vad kan jag göra?"

"Du kan döda Voldemort."

"Hur då?"

"Han är dödlig nu, det behövs bara någon som är tillräckligt modig och tillräckligt stark. Någon som du."

"Hur kan du säga åt mig att göra det du inte klarade av!"

"Du anar inte hur mycket jag vill att du ska komma med mig nu, men jag måste låta dig leva."

"Men hur skulle jag kunna göra det?"

"Jag finns alltid med dig, Ginny, men du måste göra det själv."

"Harry…"

"Ginny, jag älskar dig."

Han började blekna bort.

Allt började blekna bort.

Det svartnade.

Hon började känna igen.

Smärta.

Hon öppnade munnen för att skrika igen, men inga ljud kom.

Någon satt bredvid henne och försökte lugna henne.

Hon kände hur smärtan började lugna ner sig och hon kunde fokusera blicken.

Ett ansikte. Det liknade Rabastan, men det var inte han.

Rabastan skulle aldrig se så oroligt på henne.

"Hon är vaken," sa mannen lättat.

"Bra Rodolphus," sa en annan, kallare röst "Jag började tvivla på att du kunde klara av det."

Ginny drog sig undan och kurade ihop sig till en liten boll.

"Nu då?" frågade Rodolphus.

"Försök få i henne något, hon är ju bara skinn och ben."

Ginny vände på huvudet och fick syn på en annan man, även fast han hade huva på sig så såg hon hans lysande röda ögon. Hon darrade.

"Jag ska gå nu, hon verkar rädd för mig."

"God kväll, herre."

Voldemort nickade och var sedan försvunnen.

Ginny kände hur hon slappnade av lite och vände sig sedan mot Rodolphus.

"Tror du att du kan äta något?" frågade han henne.

Hon tittade bara på honom.

Han suckade och tog en skål från ett litet sängbord. Då gick det upp för Ginny att hon låg i en säng i ett litet smalt rum.

Rodolphus tog en sked och förde den till henne läppar.

"Öppna."

Ginny såg misstänksamt på honom.

"Du måste äta, annars dör du."

Det lät inte alls dumt, men så kom hon ihåg Harry och öppnade munnen.

Han fortsatte att mata henne med några skedar av vad som verkade vara yoghurt tills hon kände hur illamåendet kom tillbaka och hon vägrade öppna munnen mer.

"Jag kommer tillbaka med mer mat en timme," sa han och reste sig "Försök dricka lite, och om du måste spy så gör det i spannen där."

Han pekade på en spann bredvid sängen.

Ginny fortsatte bara att stirra skyggt på honom och han suckade och gick.

Hon sjönk djupare ner i madrassen.

Harry hade sagt att hon skulle döda Voldemort, och det skulle hon göra. Men först var hon tvungen att bli stark och då behövde hon Rodolphus hjälp.

Ginny kände hur livsgnistan kom tillbaka till henne.

Hennes vänner behövde henne. Om det fanns någon kvar i hennes familj måste de vara jätte oroliga.

Livsgnistan i henne blev till en eld.

Hon skulle klara av det här. Och hon skulle inte säga ett ord fören hon stod framför Voldemort och kunde skicka honom tillbaka till det Helvete han kom ifrån.

Hon log svagt.

Det där lät kanske lite väl dramatiskt.

Nåja, det kunde nog vara bra att fortsätta spela stum. Då behövde hon i alla fall inte svara på några frågor.

-----

Utanför Voldemort borg stod en annan varelse i liknande tankar.

30 år hade gått sedan de senast såg varandra, men Vargtand hade inte glömt det. Och nu var det dags att göra det lika.

Han hade bidat sin tid i väntan på att ett tecken. Nu hade det kommit.

Voldemort skulle inte neka honom en plats i hans innersta krets.

Vargtand smög ut ur skogen och fram till den stora porten som ledde in i borgen. Han knackade hårt två gånger.

En lucka öppnades och en man kikade ut.

"Vem är du?"

"En gammal vän till Mörkrets Herre, släpp in mig."

"Ge mig din trollstav."

"Jag har ingen."

Mannen stack ut sin egen trollstav genom hålet "_Accio trollstav_."

Inget hände.

Vargtand flinade åt vakten som såg misstänksamt på honom. Tillslut öppnade han porten.

Vargtand följde efter vakten genom en lång korridor innan han släppte in honom i en tronsal.

Typiskt Voldemort, tänkte Vargtand när han såg sig omkring. Inga fjantiga utsmyckningar, bara en enkel tron som symboliserade makt.

Här finns inga illusioner, Voldemort hade makten. Resten skulle följa.

Alla samtal i salen hade avslutats när han kom in och Voldemort reste sig för tron.

"Vem är du?" frågade han myndigt.

"Känner du inte igen mig? Skottland, 1968," Vargtand flinade igen.

Voldemort gick fram emot honom "Jeremia Vargtand…"

"Just han."

"Vad gör du här?"

"Alltid så misstänksam… När vi sågs förra gången erbjöd du mig en plats i din krets."

"Ja, och du hävdade att du inte ville ha en orm på armen," Voldemort ställde sig bredbent framför honom med armarna i kors.

"Märket är jag inte intresserad av, men jag tror du kan få nytta av mig i alla fall."

"Och vad vinner du på det?"

"Vinden blåser i en annan riktning nu än vad den gjorde då," svarade Vargtand lite lagom kryptiskt.

Voldemort synade honom noga "Vi får se vad du går för, Jeremia, men jag kanske har ett jobb åt dig."

"Jag är idel öra."

* * *

Tada! Ett nytt kapiel. Och ja, de kommer ett varje dag och det kommer komma ett nytt kapitel varje dag i... hum... i alla fall 20 dagar framöver... antagligen fler :) Så det är mycket kvar.


	8. Det listiga paret Riddle

Kapitel 7 – Det listiga paret Riddle

Två månader gången och Hermiones morgonillamående höll på att göra henne galen.

Voldemort gjorde inte det hela bättre genom att vägra ge henne något elixir mot det.

"Det kan bli konstiga biverkningar av det," sa han när hon för femte gången bad honom om det.

"Det blir det inte alls, det värsta som kan hända är att jag blir lite trött. Barnet råkar inte illa ut!"

"Hur kan du veta det?"

Hermione kastade en bok på honom som hon hade fått av Narcissa.

"Det står där om trolldrycker som är bra mot morgonillamående."

Voldemort suckade "Men den här är ju skriven av den där hippihäxan, du ska inte tro på vad hon skriver."

"Narcissa använde det och det fungerade jätte bra!"

"Ja, men så blev ju Draco som han blev…"

Hermione kände hur blodet började koka "Åh! Du är en sån… ÅH!"

Han reste sig från fåtöljen han suttit i "Lugna ner dig, Hermione, det är inte bra för dig att…"

Men han avbröts när han kastades bakåt av en osynlig kraft.

Hermione flämtade till "Förlåt! Jag menade inte…" hon avbröt sig "Eller, jo, jag menade det visst! Jag är inte ledsen!"

Voldemort stönade och satte sig upp. Han kände på sitt huvud.

"Det är därför du ska hålla dig lugn, Hermione."

"Det skulle jag göra om du inte vore en sådan tjurskalle!"

Hon vände på klacken och stormade in i sovrummet och slängde sig på mage i sängen.

Det här var hennes fjärde utbrott den här veckan. Hon hade inte råkat använda magi innan, men botaren hade sagt att det kunde hända.

Voldemort öppnade dörren och satte sig bredvid henne på sängen. Hermione vände bort huvudet från honom

Han började smeka henne på ryggen "Kvinnor i tusentals år har klarat sig utan sådana där trolldrycker, du kan också göra det."  
Han lät väldigt mild och omtänksam.

"Du bryr dig inte ett dugg om mig! Du vill bara ha ett barn!"

Voldemort suckade och reste sig igen "Narcissa kommer snart, och jag borde verkligen hålla ögonen på Vargtand, klarar du dig ensam fram till dess?"

"Jag är inget barn!"

Han suckade igen, men lämnade rummet.

Tio minuter senare knackade det på dörren. Hermione reste sig och hade snart släppt in Narcissa.

"Du ser inte glad ut," påpekade Narcissa.

"Han är ett sånt svin," muttrade Hermione. Hon hade blivit ganska bra vän med den äldre kvinnan. De var inte så olika som Hermione först hade trott. Visst, de kom från helt olika familjer, men efter att Hermione gifte sig med Voldemort hade hennes status ökat betydligt i trollkarlsvärlden, så Narcissa såg inte längre ner på henne. Istället hade de upptäckte en gemensam passion för förvandlingskonst och trolldryckskonst, vilket de ofta diskuterade.

"Vad har han gjort?" frågade Narcissa medlidsamt.

"Han vägrar skaffa elixir mot morgonillamående! Han tror det kan skada barnet!"  
En annan sak som Narcissa hjälpte henne med var att stå ut med Voldemort. Hon kunde alla knep efter att ha varit gift med Lucius i tjugo år.

Lucius och Voldemort var inte riktigt av samma skrot och korn, men tillräckligt.

"Då får du prova andra saker utan att fråga honom, basilika-te kan du be husalferna om, du kan prova att ta lite kardemumma i maten… det finns en hel del huskurer."

"Använder man inte kardemumma för att bli… upphetsad?"

Narcissa log "Jo, det också."

Hermione suckade "Då kommer det bara göra det värre, han vågar inte ligga med mig längre."

Narcissa höjde ögonbrynen "Varför inte?"  
"Han är rädd för att skada barnet."

Den blonda kvinnan skakade misstorget på huvudet "Jag vet att jag inte borde tala illa om vår herre, men det är bara för korkat."

"Jag vet…"

"Fast jag trodde inte du skulle sakna honom i sängen?"

Hermione rodnade. Det hade inte hon heller trott, men nu hade hon hunnit vänja sig vid det och då kändes det fånigt när han helt plötsligt slutade.

Det var antagligen en av anledningarna till varför hon hade börjat bråka så mycket med honom, hon var sexuellt frustrerad.

Narcissa verkade förstå henne "Vi får hoppas att han kommer till sina sinnen snart, för din lust kommer öka när illamåendet försvinner. När jag gick med Draco var jag ibland tvungen att kedja fast Lucius i sängen för att få min tillfredställelse."  
Hermione spärrade upp ögonen och skrattade. Hon hade svårt att se den blonde dödsätaren fastkedjad i en säng.

"Det kanske jag skulle prova på honom… men då måste jag se till att fly innan han kommer loss igen."

Narcissa log "Ja, jag tvivlar på att han skulle uppskatta det."

Hermione kallade på en husalf och beställde upp lite te och kakor.

"Hur står det till hos er då?" frågade Hermione och hällde upp te till sig själv och Narcissa.

"Det är bra, Lucius har fullt upp på ministeriet, men han har lovat att ta med mig ut på en båttur i helgen. Om inte din make vill något förstås," Narcissa snörpte lätt på munnen innan hon fortsatte "Men jag vet inte vad det kommer att bli av Draco, Mörkrets Herre har ingen användning för honom, tack och lov, men det verkar inte som han får något annat jobb heller. Lucius funderade på att få in honom i ett qudditchlag, men Draco verkar inte intresserad av det längre."

Hermione nickade och bestämde sig för att försöka lirka ut upplysningar om Ginny eller Luna.

"Hur är det med din syster då?"

"Bellatrix?" Narcissa såg genast misstänksam ut "Varför vill du veta det?"

"Min make nämnde något om att jag skulle akta mig för henne… jag bara undrar ifall han… överreagerar eller…?" Hermione hade blivit ganska bra på att lägga fram sina ord.

Narcissa slappnade av "Jag tror han har rätt, Bella är väldigt svartsjuk, hon har alltid haft en förälskelse i honom… men så blev hon ju bortgift till Rodolphus…"  
"Är inte Rodolphus en bra make?"

Narcissa snörpte på munnen igen "Det är jag säker på att han är men… jag tycker inte om att prata illa om min syster, men hon kan vara lite… excentrisk ibland."

"Åh… varför gifte sig han aldrig med henne?"

Narcissa ryckte på axlarna "Vem vet."

"Hur kommer hon överens med sin svägerska nu då?" frågade Hermione lagom oskyldigt och smuttade på sitt te. Det var det här hon väntat på att få fråga i flera veckor.

"Jag tror aldrig Rodolphus tog med Bella för att träffa Rabastan och Ginerva, och nu är det för sent."

Hermione kände sig brinna av iver, men hon fortsatte försiktigt.

"Ja, jag hörde om olyckan…" hon höll tummarna för att hon gissat rätt att det hänt en olycka när Rodolphus kom för att hämta Voldemort.

"Ja, fruktansvärt… sliten i bitar… Lucius sa att de hade fått bränna ner hela stället tillslut. Och Bella var fruktansvärt arg på Mörkrets Herre, Rodolphus också för den delen. Det kan inte vara lätt att behöva ta hand om Ginerva när det var hon som mördade hans bror."

"Nej, det är sant…" det gick runt i Hermiones huvud. Äntligen visste hon vad som hade hänt "Vet du om Ginerva har repat sig än då?"

"Har han inte sagt något?" frågade Narcissa förvånat.

Hermione log svagt "Vi har inte pratat så mycket, jag har mest skrikit åt honom…"

"Ah, jag förstår," Narcissa log "Senast jag hörde så hade Ginerva lyckats gå igen, det var tur det, innan hon blir sängliggandes på grund av barnet."

Hermione dolde en flämtning genom att gäspa "Det är verkligen tröttsamt att vara gravid."

"Ja, och om man har blivit så försvagad som hon blev. Oss emellan så tycker jag att Rabastan förtjänade det, ingen borde behandla sin gravida fru så."  
Narcissa drack upp det sista av teet och Hermione fick inte veta på vilket sett Rabastan hade behandlat Ginny.

Hon greps av en plötslig sorg. Ginny måste verkligen ha varit i dålig form om hon inte ens hade kunnat gå. Förhoppningsvis hade hon det bättre nu.

Hennes tankar vandrade vidare till Luna. Hon visste inte vem hon var gift med så det skulle var svårt att få veta något om henne, men fram till dess fick hon hålla sig.

Hon borde kanske försöka fråga Voldemort igen.

Narcissa fortsatte att prata på om en tidningsartikel hon hade läst om förvandlingskonst. De fortsatte diskutera olika sett för människor at förvandla sig till mer än ett djur fram till att klockan blev fem och Narcissa bestämde sig för att det var dags att gå.

"Du borde fråga din make om du kan följa med på en shoppingtur, de har öppnats en ny affär i Diagongränden och jag lovad Antonin att försöka ge hans fru lite bättre kläder till festliga tillfällen."  
"Antonins fru?" frågade Hermione förvånat.

Narcissa såg mycket förvånad ut "Ja, Luna Lovegood, jag trodde ni var vänner."

"Jo, självklart, jag… jag menade bara att jag tror det blir svårt… Luna har aldrig varit mycket för mode…"  
Räddad återigen av sin snabba hjärna. Idag hade varit en riktig lyckodag för henne.

"Men jag följer gärna med… om han släpper ut mig… han är så nojig."

Narcissa log mot henne och skulle precis öppna dörren när den flög upp och Voldemort stod där.

Narcissa neg "Jag skulle precis gå, herre."

Han nickade bara och Narcissa försvann.

"Har ni haft det trevligt?" frågade han och stängde dörren.

"Ja… Narcissa undrade om jag ville följa på en shoppingtur."

"Nej."  
Hermione stönade "Varför inte?"

Han sjönk ner i en av sofforna och lutade huvudet bakåt "Det går rykten om en ny rebellgrupp, jag vill inte att du springer omkring oskyddad."

"Jag skulle inte vara oskyddad om jag fick ha mitt trollspö."

Han såg på henne igen och skrattade "Snyggt försök."

Hon stampade foten i marken och öppnade munnen.

"Få inte ett utbrott igen, Hermione, jag orkar inte," suckade han.

Detta gjorde såklart henne ännu argare "Du är ett sån självupptagen pöl av trollslem!"

"Vad är det med dig?" frågade han irriterat.

"Vad är det med mig?" hon skrattade hysteriskt "VAD ÄR DET MED MIG?! JAG FÅR INTE GÖRA NÅGONTING, DU STYR VARENDA STEG JAG TAR OCH HINDRAR MIG FRÅN ATT GÖRA NÅGOT SOM SKULLE KUNNA VARA DET MINSTA KUL. DU BRYR DIG INTE OM MIG, ALLT DU BRYR DIG OM ÄR DIN JÄVLA UNGE SOM JAG MÅSTE BÄRA PÅ I NIO MÅNADER! VARFÖR SKA JAG GÅ IGENOM ETT HELVETE FÖR DIN SKULL?!"

Hermione drog efter andan "DESSUTOM SA DU ATT DU KUNDE GE MIG NÄRHET, MEN INTE ENS DET GER DU MIG LÄNGRE. BARNET SKADADS INTE OM VI HAR SEX, DITT FÖRBANNANDE DUMHUVUD, DÄREMOT SKULLE DET GÖRA MIG LITE GLADARE, OCH DET SKULLE HJÄLPA BARENT EFTERSOM JAG INTE SKULLE BLI SÅ FÖRBANNAD HELA TIDEN!"

Voldemort gapade faktiskt, vilket var väldigt lite mörkrets herreaktigt.

Hermione såg surt på honom med armarna i kors.

Tillslut började han skratta. Hermione kände hur hon blev arg igen, men innan hon hann börja skrika igen hade han rest sig och lyft upp henne.

"Vad gör du?" frågade hon och försökte slingra sig.

"Du ville väl ha sex?" frågade han.

"Ja…"

"Dåså, men du ska veta att jag kommer att komma ihåg detta när du inte är gravid längre. Det här och mycket mer."  
Just då orkade Hermione inte bry sig. Hon skulle äntligen få ha sex igen. Gudarna skulle veta att hon hade längtat.

-----

Voldemort kunde inte säga att han hade något emot att ha sex med Hermione igen. Han hade också blivit tjurigare under de senaste veckorna, men tillskillnad från henne hade han tagit ut det på sina fångar.

Strax efter sitt giftermål hade han hört en av sina dödsätare konstatera att om de visste att han skulle bli snällare av ett ligg så skulle de ha fått ihop honom med en prostituerad för länge sedan.

Voldemort hade torterat honom för att uttrycka sig så respektlöst, men det låg visst något i det.

Han hade blivit lite förvånad över att hon var arg på honom för att de inte hade sex. Han hade trott att hon skulle bli lättad. Men hon var väl inte mer än människa, hade man en gång haft sex regelbundet var det svårt att bara sluta. Särkilt ifall man hade varit en riktigt ordningsam människa som Hermione hade varit. Hon hade inte vetat bättre innan, men nu när hon hade fått smaka på det förbjudna så ville hon självklart ha mer. Han hade inget emot att hjälpa henne.

När han lämnade Hermione nästa morgon kände han sig mycket mer lättad. Det hade varit svårt för honom att ligga bredvid sin attraktiva fru utan att röra henne. År av självdisciplin hade kommit väl till nytta då.

Men nu behövde ha alla sina sinnen på topp för att ta reda på vad Vargtand egentligen var ute efter. Han trodde inte ett dugg på att den gamle vargen bara var där för att 'vinden hade vänt'. Jeremia hade ingen anledning till att gå med honom, han var verken ute efter magi eller status.

Alltså måste det vara något annat. Kanske hämnd, Voldemort hade faktiskt dödat några i Vargtands flock, men det hade varit för att rädda sig själv.

Kanske var han där som spion. Men det verkade inte heller troligt, Vargtand brydde sig bara som sig själv och sin flocks säkerhet.

Men han hade gjort ett bra jobb med George Weasly. Nu var det dags för Voldemort att själv få ur fakta ur rödtoppen.

Den här gången hördes inga skrik när han gick nerför trappan och när han kom in låg den unge mannen ihopkrupen på golvet.

Han såg inte vacker ut, han hade torkat blod i ansiktet och saknade ett öra (men det hade han gjort innan också), han var väldigt mager och smutsig och hans ben stack ut i en konstig vinkel.

Voldemort tog fram trollstaven och helade benet. Det var bara barbariskt att bryta ben på folk. Så mugglaraktigt.

Men han kunde använda sig av andra tortyrmedel som mugglarna hittat på. Det var inga problem.

Han satte sig ner på huk framför Weaslyn.

"Du ser inte så fräsch ut," påpekade han.

"Jag försöker bara likna dig så jag kan rymma härifrån, men jag har fortfarande inte fått till det där med ögonen," svarade George.

"Fortfarande en skämtare," suckade Voldemort.

"Tills jag dör," log George.

"Vilket kan ske ganska snart. Berätta bara vad du vet."

"Jag vill veta hur det är med Ginny och Hermione."

Voldemort suckade "Min fru mår utmärkt, hon är gravid i andra månaden och jag gav henne precis en orgasm. Du behöver inte oroa dig för henne, jag skadar henne inte när hon bär mitt barn."  
George såg förfärad ut "Du gav henne vadå?"

"En orgasm, Weasly, du vet en sådan som en kvinna kan få under en sexakt."

Rödtoppen såg smått illamående ut, men det kunde ju också bero på att han hade varit instängd här i två månader med mat som knappt var värdig svin.

"Och hur är det med min syster?"

"Bättre, hon har börjat gå i alla fall," Voldemort log.

"Vad har ni gjort med henne?"

"Jag gjorde inget, hon däremot dödade en av mina dödsätare."

"Det är min syster det."

Voldemort kom och tänka på något "Men du vill inte veta hur det är med Luna?"

"Det vet jag reda…" George avbröt sig.

"Jaså…" sa Voldemort tyst "Ni i er rebellgrupp har någon på Hogwarts… kanske mrs Dolohov själv?"

"Vi har ingen där!" försökte George, men skadan var redan skedd.

"Och om ni är duktiga nog att få in någon på Hogwarts så kan ni mycket väl ha någon på ministeriet…"

Voldemort reste sig "Du har varit mycket hjälpfull, mr Weasly. Vargtand, märk honom och skicka ut honom i skogen."

Ut ur skuggorna kom Vargtand. Han gjorde en retfull bugning.

Voldemort fnyste och lämnade tortyrkammaren.

Han var tvungen att ha ett allvarligt samtal om säkerhet med både Lucius och Antonin.

* * *

Hihi... jag vet att mörkrets herreaktigt inte är ett ord, men jag tycker det såg så roligt ut när jag skrev det... det är en dålig översättning från engelska not very dark lordish.

I alla fall, imorgon börjar jag skolan (JIPPI!!!!) och då kommer kapitlerna komma ut lite senare på dagen, antagligen på kvällen... eller... hum... mitt schema verkar bli väldigt konstigt så det kanske kommer ut tidigare... äh, i alla fall, jag börjar skolan imorgon, jippi! Vi nöjer oss med det.


	9. Ginnys nya vän

FÖRLÅT! Jag laddade upp kapitlet här igår, men så glömde jag lägga ut det! Jösses Amalia, nåja, jag lägger ut två kapitel idag i alla fall så är vi på rätt ställe.

* * *

Kapitel 8 – Ginnys nya vän

Ginny öppnade dörren till sitt lilla rum och såg ut i korridoren.

Den var mörk och tom.

Hon steg ut ur sitt rum och stannade.

Det hördes ingen varningssignal.

Hon andades ut och fortsatte längs korridoren, men innan hon hunnit halvvägs öppnades en dörr.

"Du borde inte lämna ditt rum utan tillstånd, Ginny."

Hon svor tyst för sig själv, självklart hade Rodolphus satt en varningssignal på hennes rum, men hon hade inte hört dem.

Hon lade armarna i kors och såg på honom.

"Är det något särkilt du är ute efter?"

Hon ryckte bara på axlarna och han suckade.

"Om du inte har tänkt prata igen så måste du lära dig teckenspråk."

Hon gjorde en grimas.

"Jag vet att det inte är ditt fel, men det går inte att ha det såhär, Ginny."

Rodolphus gjorde en gest åt henne att följa med henne in i rummet.

Ginny följde motvilligt efter.

Han visade in henne i vad som verkade vara en ateljé. Hon såg sig förvånat omkring.

"Jag antar att du har upptäckt min hemlighet…" log han "Men jag tror jag kan lita på att du inte säger något?"

Ginny himlade med ögonen och han skrattade åt sitt egna skämt.

Hon gick runt i rummet och tittade på tavlorna. De flesta var väldigt vackra, men det fanns en som hon fastnade för direkt. En bild på en döende enhörning.

Enhörningen låg på en grässlätt vid en sjö. Månen hängde på himlen och avspeglades i sjön. Enhörningen hade ett spjut i sidan och silverblod rann nerför dess sida.

Den hade höjt huvudet mot månen som i ett rop på hjälp. Eller kanske en bön.

"Tycker du om den?" frågade Rodolphus bakom henne.

Hon nickade.

"Jag målade den veckan efter jag gifte mig med Bella," suckade Rodolphus "Jag tror enhörningen representerar min oskyldighet. Den dog när jag gifte mig med Bella. Det var hon som fick mig att bli dödsätare."

Han suckade "Fast om inte hon hade gjort det skulle väl Rabastan ha fått in mig förr eller senare."

Ginny ryckte till när hon hörde hans namn. Hon visste att han var död, men hon drömde fortfarande mardrömmar om honom.

Rodolphus såg hur hon ryckte till "Förlåt… min bror kunde vara väldigt hemskt."

Ginny nickade dystert.

"Mörkrets Herre uppskattade honom dock, han hade aldrig några gränser för vad han kunde göra."  
Ginny hade upptäckt att det var väldigt bra att vara stum. Folk berättade saker för henne eftersom de inte trodde att hon kunde föra det vidare.

Hon kanske inte kunde det heller, hon hade inte provat om hon kunde prata sedan hon försökt skrika samma natt hon träffade Harry. Förhäxningen som Rabastan hade satt på henne kanske hade släppt, det visste hon inte, och hon tänkte inte prova fören hon var helt säker på att ingen kunde höra henne.

"Tycker du om att måla?" frågade han.

Hon ryckte på axlarna. Hon hade aldrig försökt.

"Vill du prova?"

Hon tänkte efter och kom fram till att då skulle hon i vilket fall ha något att göra för ett tag.

Hon nickade.

Han log och visade henne ett staffli med ett papper på och några penslar och färgburkar.

Hon såg frågande på honom.

"Måla bara något du känner för. Kludda."

Ginny tog prövande upp en pensel och kände på den. Den verkade så skör.

Hon doppade den i lite blå färg och förde den sedan till pappret och gjorde prövande några svepande drag över det.

Hon stannade upp och såg på vad hon hade åstadkommit. Det såg lite ut som vatten.

Efter att ha tänkt lite tog hon upp en annan pensel med svart färg på och började måla konturerna till en delfin.

Rodolphus såg under tystnad på medan hon försökte få något som verkade vara en bild.

Efter en kvart tog hon ett steg bakåt och synade pappret.

Hon gjorde en grimas. Det såg ut som en konstig båt med ögon i massa vatten.

Rodolphus såg hennes min "Det är inget mästervärk, men alla måste väl börja någonstans? Om du vill så kan du får komma hit och måla oftare."

Hon tänkte över hans erbjudande och nickade.

Kanske fick hon höra några av Voldemorts planer från Rodolphus. Och kanske skulle hon hitta något sett att ta sig ut därifrån.

Hon såg ner på sin mage som hade börjat puta ut.

Hon var tvungen att försöka komma ut snart ifall hon skulle hinna göra en abort innan parasiten i hennes kropp blev för stor.

Förbannade Rabastan.

-----

"Några nyheter, Vargtand?" frågade den blonde mannen.

"De har släppt George, men han är märkt. Om vi tar hit honom kommer de hitta oss."

"Men vi måste rädda min bror!" utropade Bill.

Fleur tog hans hand "Kan vi inte få bort det där märket?"

"Jo, men det är svårt. Så fort märket försvinner så kommer de att söka upp det senaste stället han var på. Vi måste få det att verka som han är död."

"Vi kan ordna det, jag tror jag har en idé!" sa Seamus Finnigan.

Bill nickade.

Vargtand såg tveksam ut "Först måste ni hitta honom, jag vet bara att han är i skogarna runt Mörkrets Herres borg."

"Vi ger oss iväg så fort vi kan," sa den blonde mannen "Vi måste få veta om han har sagt något."

"De vet om att ni har folk på Hogwarts och ministeriet," sa Vargtand.

Den blonde svor "Vi får varna dem då, kan du göra det Fleur?"

Kvinnan med silverhåret nickade, gav sin man en lätt kyss och transfererade sig därifrån.

"Okej, då är det bara för oss att förbereda oss inför en tripp in i Ni-Vet-Vems territorium. Det borde väl inte vara för farligt," sa den blonde ironiskt.

De andra sa inget. De visste att det de gjorde var farligt. Men det var bättre än att inte göra något alls.

-----

"Det är bara en shoppingtur, Tom, hur farligt kan det bli?"

Ytterligare en månad hade gått och Narcissa hade återigen frågat Hermione om hon kunde följa med ut. Men Voldemort var omöjlig.

"Jag har sagt nej, Hermione, jag vill inte höra ditt tjat."

"Tänker du ha mig instängd här för resten av mitt liv då?"

"Ungefär."

Hermione stönade "Jag kommer att tyna bort!"

"Så länge du inte gör det inom de närmsta sex månaderna så gör det inget."

Voldemort höjde tidningen igen och Hermione gick fram till honom och drog bort den.

"Finns det ingenting jag kan göra som får dig att ändra dig?"

"Nej," han började låta väldigt irriterad, men Hermione brydde sig inte.

"Hur kommer det att bli sen när barnet är fött då? Kommer du inte låta den gå utanför dörren heller?"

Voldemort var tyst "Vi får se hur det blir då."  
"Du kan inte ha ett barn instängt här, du har ju själv gjort lagen som säger att alla barn måste till Hogwarts. Och om inte vårt barn kommer ut innan dess så kommer det både bli mobbat och antagligen sjuk eftersom den inte blivit utsatt för andra människor och inte byggt upp något immunförsvar."

"Tror du vårt barn blir mobbat?" frågade han.

"Om den bara få sitta hemma hela dagarna, ja, den kommer ju inte lära sig någonting, den kommer vara helt oförberedd på andra barn. Den kommer ju inte veta hur man ska försvara sig eller ens umgås med barn i sin egen ålder!"

Voldemort suckade "Jag kan lära vårt barn försvara sig, och hur man umgås med andra."  
Hermione fnös "Du kan säkert lära den att försvara sig, men du kan inte lära ut något som du inte själv kan."

"Jag kan umgås med andra!"

"Nej, du kan styra och krossa andra, det är inte samma sak."

"Jag var faktiskt väldigt populär när jag gick i skolan."

"Det var evigheter sedan! Jag tror faktiskt du har glömt bort det nu."

Voldemort gjorde en grimas "Men vem tror du är värdig att umgås med vårt barn?"

"Du är inte lite självgod. Vårt barn kan få leka med vem den vill!"

Voldemort reste sig häftigt "Vårt barn kommer vara arvtagare till Slytherin! Den kommer ha det renaste blodet…"

"Förlåt om jag gör dig besviken," sa Hermione kyligt "Men du är bara halvblod och jag är mugglarfödd. Jag tvivlar på att vårt barn skulle få höga poäng av ministeriets blodstatus koll."

Voldemort blev vit i ansiktet av raseri. Hermione ignorerade rädslan och fortsatte att se kyligt på honom.

"Vårt barn kommer vara min arvtagare," väste Voldemort "Hans namn kommer vara fruktat redan innan han kan gå!"

"Du dömer vårat barn till undergång!" väste hon tillbaka "Han kommer inte vilja leva samma liv som du, det garanterar jag."

Voldemort gav henne en örfil "Du svor på att uppfostra barnet efter mina önskemål!"

"Jag tänker inte hjälpa dig att förstöra en oskyldig varelse," hon kände hur det brände bakom ögonen på henne.

Hon var så arg så att hon skakade.

"Du kommer göra som jag säger, eller så får du aldrig träffa barnet!"

Då kände Hermione hur något brast inuti henne. Hon skrek till av raseri och hela rummet verkade flyga i luften.

Sedan svimmade hon.

-----

Voldemort blev sällan rädd, men när han plötsligt flög in i väggen, fick axeln spetsad av en eldgaffel och såg Hermione svimma, blev han rädd.

Han tog tag i eldgaffeln och drog ut den ur axeln. Det gjorde förbannat ont.

Han ropade på en husalf och beordrade den att hämta en botare.

Ett par minuter senare klev Hermiones vanliga botare ut ur eldstaden. Hon såg sig omkring på förstörelsen i rummet och skyndade sedan fram till Hermione och ignorerade honom helt och hållet.

Efter en snabb undersökning trollade hon fram en bår som hon lade Hermione på.

"Vart ska du?" frågade Voldemort och försökte att ignorera smärtan i axeln. Han blödde ganska ordentligt.

"Hon måste till St. Mungos," sa botaren kort, all hennes gamla nervositet inför honom hade försvunnit "Du borde väl också följa med…"

Voldemort gnisslade tänder men trollade fram sin mantel och reste sig.

"Vart kan man transferera sig?" frågade botaren.

Voldemort drog upp huvan så att han dolde sitt ansikte "Den här vägen."

En minut senare hade de hamnat inne på akuten på St. Mungos.

Botaren sa åt honom att sätta sig ner och vänta och försvann sedan med Hermione in i en sal.

Voldemort kvävde flera svordomar och slog sig ner utanför.

Flera botare skyndade fram och tillbaka, men ingen kastade något mer än en misstänksam blick på honom.

I dess tider var det bäst att inte ställa för många frågor.

Hermiones botare kom ut ur rummet igen och gav honom ett elixir.

"Det här får det att sluta blöda. Jag tittar på såret när jag får tid," sa hon giftigt och försvann igen.

Voldemort visste att hon anklagade honom för vad som hade hänt Hermione. Det var kanske delvis hans fel, men mest var det Hermiones. Hon borde veta bättre än att göra honom arg.

Misstänksam som han var gjorde han klart för sig att elixiret inte vad förgiftat innan han drack det.

Det hjälpte genast, men smärtan fanns kvar. Han suckade och antog att han inte kunde göra något annat än att vänta.

Om han berättade för dem vem han var så skulle det antagligen bli panik och då skulle de inte bli något gjort.

Men det var bäst för dem att de hade Hermione och barnets hälsa som sin första prioritering, annars skulle han inte bli glad.

* * *

Mojmoj, nu händer det saker. Ginny träffar en man som inte vill döda eller våldta henne, Hermione träffar Voldemort i axeln med en eldgaffel och Lady Miya träffar sin optiker och upptäcker att hennes syn har försämrats och har köpt nya glasögon... öh... men det har inte med historien att göra.

Tack för alla rewier ni skickar!!! Jag tycker väldigt mycket om det även om det bara är några få ord! Happy Halloween!

Vänta.. fel månad...

Äh, vem bryr sig, jag har fått börja skolan igen!!!


	10. Lunas lyckliga äktenskap

Kapitel 9 - Lunas lyckliga äktenskap

Hermione vaknade och kände hur hon mådde väldigt illa. Hon vände sig häftigt åt sidan och spydde ner på golvet.

Först då upptäckte hon att hon låg i en säng på ett okänt ställe.

Hon såg sig omkring och fick syn på botaren som brukade komma till henne. De slog henne att hon inte visste vad hon hette.

"Hur mår ni, mrs Riddle?" frågade botaren.

"Jag känner mig snurrig och illamående," svarade Hermione sanningsenligt "Förlåt, jag vet inte vad du heter."

Botaren log "Daisy Pickels."

"Var är jag?"

"I St. Mungos."

Hermione såg förvånat på Daisy "Tillät min make det?"

Daisy gjorde en grimas "Han hade inte tid att komma med invändningar, dessutom så hade han skadat axeln ganska ordentligt så jag tror inte han tänkte klart."  
Hermione rynkade pannan "Hur då?"

"Minns ni inte vad som hände?"

Hermione tänkte efter "Jag kommer bara ihåg hur jag blev väldigt arg och sedan började allt snurra och jag svimmade."

"Ni hade ett magisk utbrott, mrs Riddle, det händer lätt vid graviditet."

Hermiones hand åkte automatiskt till hennes mage "Hur mår barnet?"

"Bara bra, det var lite kritiskt ett tag, men det är en riktigt kämpe, och ni med."

Hermione slappande av "Så var är mitt fanskap till man?"

Daisy fnittrade nervöst till "Han får sin axel undersökt, han borde vara här snart."

"Kan ni göra mig en tjänst Daisy?" frågade Hermione.

"Beror på vad det är," botaren verkade bli lite nervös.

"Det är inget farligt, jag ska skriva ett brev, kan ni skicka det åt mig?"

Daisy såg lite tveksam ut.

"Jag vill bara berätta för mina vänner att jag mår bra, och jag vet inte när jag får tillgång till en uggla igen," lugnade Hermione.

Snart hade hon fått ett pergament och en fjäderpenna och krafsade snabbt ner; _Jag mår bra och är gravid med hans barn. Ginny har flyttats till Rodolphus Lestrange, men jag får inte träffa henne, hon har haft det mycket svårare än jag._

_Han vet om att det finns en rebellgrupp, och är mycket misstänksam._

_Akta er._

_Hermione_

Hon rullade ihop det och funderade på vem hon skulle skicka det till. McGonagalls brev blev antagligen genomkollade, och om hon skickade till någon Weasly så skulle Daisy ställa frågor.

Tillslut bestämde hon sig för att skriva Fleur Delacour. Förhoppningsvis skulle ugglan hitta rätt, och Fleur skulle visa det för sin make. Om de fortfarande levde.

Hon gav brevet till Daisy som lovade att skicka iväg det så fort hon hade tid.

Hermione sjönk ner mot kudden igen och väntade på att Voldemort skulle komma. Hon var trött och skulle vilja sova, men hon vågade inte fören hon träffat honom.

En kvart senare öppnades dörren till rummet och en reslig figur med mantel och huva kom in.

Hermione såg på honom när han låste dörren och drog av sig manteln.

Han stannade en meter från hennes säng och stirrade på henne.

Hermione knep ihop läpparna och stirrade tillbaka. Hon tänkte inte be om ursäkt. Allt var hans fel.

Voldemort verkade vara i liknade tankar för han lade armarna i kors.

De fortsatte att stirra på varandra. Fem minuter blev tio minuter som blev en kvart.

Hermione tänkte inte ge sig. Han fick börja. Man borde inte djävlas med en gravid kvinna.

"Fint, säg inget då," fräste han tillslut och satte sig på en stol bredvid hennes säng.

"Jag har inget att säga till dig," fräste hon tillbaka.

Han drog ett djupt andetag och verkade räkna till tio.

Bra, han hade lärt sig att inte göra henne upprörd.

Hon ryckte till när han lade handen på hennes mage "Botaren sa att barnet mådde bra."

"Ja… men det är inte tack vare dig."

"Du borde inte ha retat upp mig," sa han så lugnt han förmådde.

"Och du borde inte ha tvingat mig att gifta mig med dig!" gav hon igen.

Han bet ihop tänderna och hon kände hur hon hade vunnit en till seger.

"Du spetsade min axel med en eldgaffel," sa han stelt.

Hermione kunde inte låta bli att le "Du förtjänade det."

Han suckade "Hur som helst… du kan få följa med Narcissa ut och shoppa…"

Hermione sken upp.

"Men du kommer ha vakter med dig."

Hon ryckte på axlarna "Så länge jag får komma ut så."

"Även om vakten är jag?"

Hermione stelnade till.

Voldemort lutade sig närmare och smekte hennes kind "Är det något mer du vill berätta för mig om den här shoppingturen?"

Hermione svalde. Om hon berättade att Luna skulle följa med skulle han säkert inte låta henne följa med. Men om hon inte sa det så skulle han få veta det så fort de kom dit och då skulle han bli förbannad då och kanske skada Luna.

Hon var väl tvungen att berätta.

"Luna kommer antagligen vara där…"

Han väste till och reste sig "Jag visste att det var något, du är inte intresserad av kläder."

Han började vanka av och an i det lilla sjukrummet.

Hermione följde honom med blicken och bet sig i läppen.

"Jag kan spetsa dig i andra axeln," föreslog hon, halvt på skämt.

Han fnyste "Nej tack…"

Han gick tillbaka och satte sig vid hennes sängkant.

"Okej då. Men jag följer med i förklädnad och Lucius kommer vara med som packåsna. Och om du försöker dig på något så biter jag dig."  
Hermione såg förbryllat på honom "Biter mig? Vad för någon sorts förklädnad hade du tänkt dig?"

Han flinade "Hoppas du inte är rädd för ormar."

Hon skakade på huvudet och kastade sig sedan runt halsen på honom "Tack."

Voldemort drog henne närmare sig och kysste henne nerför nacken. Hon stönade tyst när hans hand letade sig in under hennes tunna sjukhusdräkt och upp till hennes bröst.

Han kramade det och sög hårt på hennes hals vilket fick henne att flämta.

Det knackade hårt på dörren och de ryckte till. Han släppte henne och hon drog sig missnöjt undan.

Det knackade igen och Voldemort lämnade sängen med en sista lidelsefull blick på henne och öppnade dörren.

"De här dörrarna ska…" den manliga botaren drog efter andan när han kände igen Voldemort.

"Ja?" frågade Voldemort släpigt.

"I-inget sir… ursäkta att jag störde… jag visste inte…"

"Vad vill du?"

"M-mrs Riddle borde ta några elixir och s-sedan sova… hon kan åka härifrån imorgon…"

Voldemort nickade "Jag skickar hit en vakt."

"V-vad ni än känner för, sir," stammade botaren och steg åt sidan och bugade klumpigt.

Voldemort svepte ut ur rummet och Hermione himlade med ögonen. Han var verkligen dramatisk.

-----

Daisy Pickels såg ner på brevet som mrs Riddle hade bett henne lämna. Det måste vara ett sammanträffande. Mrs Riddle kunde inte veta om att hon kände Fleur, och de andra bland rebellerna.

Efter noga övervägande bestämde hon sig för att ta upp brevet på nästa möte. Hon var ingen ledande kraft i gruppen, hon brukade knappt gå på mötena.

Det enda Daisy gjorde, var att hjälpa rebellerna om någon av dem blev skadade. Senaste hade hon hjälpt en Weasly som hade blivit torterad. Det hade varit fruktansvärt att se någon så sargad, men när Daisy såg att hon hade jobb att göra så bet hon ihop och gjorde det. Hon tillät sig inte att känna efter, det skulle inte hjälpa henne eller hennes patient.

Det var därför hon hade vågat ta sig ton mot Mörkrets Herre när hon såg hans fru ligga medvetslös, tydligen efter ett magiskt utbrott.

Mötet skulle hållas om en vecka i en grotta i närheten av Hogsmed. Daisy hoppades att hon skulle hitta det. Men mest av allt hoppades hon att ingen skulle hitta henne.

-----

Voldemort transfererade sig direkt från sjukhuset till Hogsmed och gick i rask takt upp till skolan. Han hade dragit upp huvan över huvudet igen så ingen skulle känna igen honom, men eleverna som han gick förbi ryggande ändå tillbaka när de såg honom.

Han brydde sig inte om det utan gick rakt fram till Dolohovs kontor och öppnade dörren.

Antonin såg förvånad upp.

"Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?" frågade han.

Voldemort lät huvan falla "Du kan berätta varför du låter din hustru springa omkring som hon vill."

Antonin rynkade pannan "Varför skulle jag inte göra det?"

"Litar du på henne?"

"Ja."

Voldemort kände för att slå sönder något "Varför då?"

"Jag har aldrig fått någon anledning till att inte göra det."

"Så hur kommer det sig att hon inte är gravid än?"

Antonin såg nerstämd ut "Jag vet inte, men hon är fortfarande ung, vi har tid på oss."

Voldemort slog nävarna i bordet "Varför litar du på henne?"

"För att jag älskar henne."

Voldemort slöt ögonen för att inte mörda den patetiska dödsätaren med blicken.

"Kärlek," fnös han "Vad ska det vara bra för?"

"Det är lättare att leva tillsammans… och det känns skönt."

"Och är hon kär i dig, hm? Älskar hon dig?"

"Ja."

"Säker?"

"Ja."

Antonin började se rädd ut.

Då öppnades dörren och Luna kom in. Tillskillnad från Hermione och Ginerva så hade Luna fortfarande vissa barnsliga drag kvar. Hennes hår var ljusblont och hon hade på sig en lång blå klädnad. Men det som irriterade Voldemort mest var att hon såg lycklig ut.

Luna stannade upp och såg med milt intresse på de båda männen.

"Luna," sa Antonin försiktigt "Kan du komma tillbaka lite senare?"

"Nej, hon kan stanna," sa Voldemort.

Luna såg på honom med lätt höjda ögonbryn "Du är Mörkrets Herre va?"

Han nickade.

"Du ser bättre ut nu än innan," sa hon lugnt "Det där ormansiktet var inte så vackert."

Voldemort stelnade till. Antonin såg ut som om han inte visste om han skulle skratta eller gråta.

Luna gick fram till Antonin och lade handen på hans axel "Jag har fått kontroll över testralerna nu. Kentaurerna tycker inte om att jag går in i skogen, men jag övertygade dem om att jag också får var där."

"Det är bra Luna," sa Antonin nervöst.

"Luna, kan du komma hit?" bad Voldemort lent.

Luna lämnade sin mans sida och ställde sig framför Voldemort. Utan ett ord så trängde han sig in i hennes tankar. Hon spärrade upp ögonen och försökte göra motstånd, men han kom in ändå.

Och där såg han precis vad han ville se.

Han drog sig ut igen och Luna föll ner på golvet framför honom.

Antonin sprang fram till henne.

"Du har aldrig berättat att du är impotent, Antonin."

Antonin blev röd "Jag jobbar på det."

Voldemort log "Det tror jag säkert, men medan du har problem att… få upp den… så har jag andra dödsätare som gärna skulle… ställa upp."

"Nej, jag bönfaller er…"

"Då föreslår jag att du lägger dig i hårdträning, för om hon inte är gravid om en månad så… jag tror du kan räkna ut vad som händer."  
"Det är inte mitt fel!" utropade Antonin "Det var i Azkaban som…"

"Jag bryr mig inte om vems fel det var," fräste Voldemort "Jag förväntar mig resultat."

Antonin teg och hjälpte den omtöcknade Luna upp från golvet.

"En månad, Dolohov."

* * *

Tihi, Luna har ett bra äktenskap. Men jag tror det är omöjligt för någon att avsky henne. I alla fall för Antonin. Men sedan ska Voldemort alltid komma och förstöra allt. Haha.


	11. Harry Potters levnad och fall

Kapitel 10 – Harry Potters levnad och fall

Två veckor efter att Hermione fått komma hem från sjukhuset var det äntligen dags för shoppingturen med Narcissa och Luna.

Hermiones mage började puta ut, men det var inte mycket. Hon var nu i tredje månaden.

"Redo att gå?" frågade Voldemort.

Hermione nickade och han tog hennes hand och ledde henne ut ur rummet. Hermione brukade inte ofta gå ut ur rummet, det var bara om hon skulle träffa sin lärare eller någon gång då hon fick gå ner till havet.

När de kommit till entrén stannade Voldemort och såg på henne.

"Om du…"

"Försöker fly, pratar med andra män, försöker fråga ut Luna, stannar i en skoaffär för länge eller nämner för någon att du är där så biter du mig, jag vet."

Han hade sagt det fem gånger redan.

Han såg allvarligt på henne "Jag menar allvar."

"Jag vet, kan vi transferera oss nu?"

"Visst, jag ska bara ändra skepnad," och med de orden så blev han snabbt smalare och mindre tills han tillslut var knappt en meter lång och tjock som en handled. Han var svart och grå randig och röda ögon. Hermione var inte bra på ormar, men Voldemort hade berättat att han var en dödsorm. Acanthophis antarcticus var en av de snabbaste ormarna som fanns, dess hugg missade sällan och trots att det inte var den giftigaste ormen i världen så var dess bett fortfarande dödligt. Hon hade ingen lust att bli biten.

Tack vare att han var så liten kunde han slingra sig upp för hennes ben och lägga sig till rätta under hennes tröja.

Hermione tyckte det kändes väldigt konstigt.

I nästa stund hade han transfererat dem därifrån och när hon öppnade ögonen stod hon i den läckande kitteln. Så fort hon landade kon Narcissa fram till henne.

"Så trevligt att du kunde komma," sa hon leende och ledde henne genom den puben ut till bakgården där Lucius och Luna väntade.

Luna log vänligt mot henne "Jag har inte sett dig på länge, Hermione. Hur är det?"

"Bra, Luna, hur är det med dig?" Hermione kramade om henne.

"Det är bra, Antonin är väldigt snäll, men nu är han väldigt stressad."

"Hur kommer det sig?" frågade Hermione lagom nyfiket.

"Mörkrets Herre tänker ge bort mig till någon annan om han inte lyckas göra mig gravid snart," sa Luna i vanlig samtalston.

Hermione behövde inte känna Voldemorts varnade väsning mot hennes mage för att veta att hon inte skulle fråga mer.

Narcissa ledde de båda yngre flickorna genom Diagongränden fram till en affär som såg väldigt lyxig ut.

Så fort butiksbiträdet fick syn på Narcissa så rusade hon fram och frågade vad hon kunde vara till tjänst med.

Narcissa förklarade att de var där för att fylla sina garderober och köpa mammakläder till Hermione och snart biträdet i färd med att ta mått på dem.

Luna var den som först fick börja prova kläder. Hon gick in i ett provrum och en minut senare kom hon ut i något plagg som Narcissa och Hermione bedömde.

När hon var klar hade hon fått en hel del klädnader i olika nyanser av blått som hon kunde ha när hon undervisade, en ljusrosa festklädnad och lite andra finare klädnader i blått, rosa och lila.

Samma procedur upprepades med Narcissa som tillslut kom ut med klädnader i svart, lila, ljusgrönt och silver.

Tillslut var det Hermione tur.

"Alla de här kläderna kommer att förstoras magiskt under de kommande sex månaderna," förklarade biträdet "Och sedan när du fött det lilla barnet så kommer de att återgå till normal storlek igen."

Hermione gick in i omklädningsrummet och lyfta fram Voldemort.

"Det är lite svårt att byta kläder om du ska vara där," sa hon.

"_Jag fattar inte att jag gick med på det här…_"

Hermione stirrade på honom. Hade hon precis förstått prasselspråk?

"Vad sa du?"

Ormen lyfte sitt huvud "_Vem pratar hon med nu?_"

"Med dig såklart!"

"_Va?_"

"Ja, det kan man lugnt säga, jag förstår inte ormspråk!"

"_Förstår du vad jag säger? Men du pratar inte prassel._"

"Såklart jag inte gör, jag har aldrig förstått det innan!"

"Hermione hur går det?" hördes Narcissas röst utanför.

Hermione skyndade att ta av sig kläderna och dra på sig en mörkgrön vardagsklädnad.

"_Snyggt_."

"Sluta prata med mig, jag borde inte förstå!" fräste hon och gick sedan ut och visade upp sig för de andra.

"Jättefint," sa Narcissa "Du passar i grönt."

Hermione log darrigt, hon försökte fortfarande förstå hur hon kunde förstå ormen Voldemort.

"Gå och prova nästa," uppmanade Luna.

Hon ignorerade ormen medan hon provade resten av kläderna.

När hon tillslut var klar och hade Voldemort runt sin midja igen gick de för att betala.

Hon hade skaffat sig en del vardagskläder i mörkgrönt, mörkrött och svart och sedan en festklädnad i mörkrosa och svart.

De lämnade affären med Lucius bärande på alla kassar och fortsatte längs gatan.

Det blåste lite kyligt, men den sista höstsolen lyste fortfarande och de bestämde sig för att sätta sig utanför ett kafé.

Hermione beställde en kopp citronte, makarna Malfoy beställde varsin kopp kaffe och Luna en glassdrink.

"Har du provat basilika-teet?" frågade Narcissa henne.

Hermione nickade "Det fungerade faktiskt, så nu dricker jag det varje morgon till frukost."

"Morgonillamående är verkligen fruktansvärt, kommer du ihåg det Lucius?" Narcissa log mot sin man.

"Jag tycker hela din graviditet var fruktansvärd," svarade Lucius besvärat.

Hermione och Narcissa utbytte ett leende.

"Men jag hörde att du hade fått åka in till St. Mungos," fortsatte Narcissa "Hur kommer det sig?"

Hermione suckade "Jag och min make hade en… dispyt… jag fick något som kallades ett magiskt utbrott och svimmade."

Narcissa snörpte på munnen "Hur gick det för din make då?"

Hermione log "Jag spetsade honom med en eldgaffel i axeln."

Lucius skruvade på sig "Du borde inte berätta sånt, mrs Riddle."

"Vadå? Han förtjänade det," Hermione smuttade på sitt te.

"Jag skulle aldrig spetsa min man med en eldgaffel," sa Luna med sin vanliga drömmande röst "Jag skulle ha släppt lös korrar på honom."

"Korrar?" frågade Hermione.

"Ja, varelser som sätter sig på och biter en människa. Omöjliga att få bort och det känns som om man blev bränd hela tiden. Mycket mer effektfullt."  
"Var kan man få tag på sådana?" frågade Hermione roat.

"De finns lite överallt, men mest i varma länder. Jag har försökt få hit några så att mina elever kan få titta på dem."

"Dina elever?" sa Hermione förvånat.

Narcissa och Luna såg förvånat på henne "Ja, jag är lärare i skötsel och vård av magiska djur, har du inte hört det?"

"Jag måste ha missat det," sa Hermione lamt.

Luna ryckte på axlarna "Jag lyckades få några enhörningar i alla fall. De är vackra. Nästa lektion ska jag använda testraler. De är ännu vackrare. Kommer du ihåg när vi flög på dem till ministeriet?"

Hermione log "Hur skulle jag kunna glömma."

"Ja… jag saknar Harry och Ron, de var väldigt snälla. Och jag skulle hemskt gärna vilja träffa Ginny igen. Jag saknar henne," Luna såg lite sorgsen ut.

Hermione tog hennes hand över bordet "Jag saknar dem också, Luna."

Luna log mot henne och de drog sig ifrån varandra. Voldemort rörde sig innanför hennes klädnad och hon ryckte till.

Hans huvud hade försiktigt börjat röra sig upp mot henne ena bröst och hans tunga kittlade henne.

"När förväntar du att få barnet förresten?" frågade Narcissa.

"I mitten av april," svarade Hermione och försökte nå Voldemorts svans utan att någon märkte det.

"Har ni börjat inreda barnkammaren?"

"Barnkammare? N-nej, inte än."

"Men det måste ni ju göra! Och har ni funderat på något namn?"

"Nej, inte alls… jag vill vänta tills jag har barnet i min famn… vi vet inte ens om det är en pojke eller flicka."

"Vad vill du helst ha?"

Hermione fick äntligen tag i Voldemorts kropp och drog ner honom. Han väste missnöjt.

"Jag vet inte… det spelar ingen roll."

"Vi borde ha en babyfest," sa Luna milt "Jag har läst om sådana."

Hermione suckade "Jag vet inte om min man skulle gå med på det, men han kommer säkert att ha flera fester när barnet väl är fött."

"Åh Lucius, kommer du ihåg festen vi hade för Draco när han var nyfödd?" frågade Narcissa.

"Självklart, de pratades om det i år."

"Vad hände?" frågade Hermione nyfiket.

"Det var så sött, alla som betydde något var där, trolldomsministern gav Draco en jättesöt liten nallebjörn som han blev så fäst vid, och sedan när husalfen kom in med tårtan och Lucius hjälpte Draco att blåsa ut ljuset… Draco puttade ner ljuset på husalfens huvud och huvudet började brinna och husalfen sprang genom hela salen som en fackla…"

Både Narcissa och Lucius skrattade. Hermione tvingade fram ett leende, men kände mer för att slå till dem båda två. Hon kastade Harry en tacksam tanke för att han hade räddat Dobby från familjen Malfoy.

Hermione ryckte till igen när Voldemort började leta sig neråt genom hennes klädnad. Hon lade benen i kors.

"Men först har vi ju Mörkrets Herres allhelgonafest att se fram emot," fortsatte Narcissa "Det brukar alltid vara något särkilt."

Hermione dolde sin förvåning.

"Ja, Antonin sa att de brukade ha väldigt trevligt, det var därför han ville att jag skulle köpa en ny festklädnad," lade Luna till.

Hermione bet ihop läpparna. Hade Voldemort tänkt ha henne inlåst på rummet då också? Eller hade han något annat i tankarna.

"Åh, det påminner mig, vi måste ju hitta skor!" utbrast Narcissa.

Lucius stönade, men snart hade Narcissa dragit iväg med dem till en skoaffär som såg lika dyr ut som klädaffären de varit inne i.

Hermione sjönk ner på en stor puffig lila pall och såg på när Narcissa och Luna provade skor. Luna var oförklarligt nog väldigt duktig att gå i högklackat.

Voldemort klättrade upp över hennes axel och gömde huvudet i hennes hår.

"_Se till att inte stanna här för länge, jag mår illa av skoaffärer._"

"Varför har du inte berättat om din fest?" väste hon tyst.

"_Jag tänkte överraska dig, och så ville jag inte att du skulle hinna hitta på någon ursäkt för att slippa,_" svarade han och gled tillbaka ner igen.

"Hermione, du måste prova de här!" Narcissa kom fram med ett par svarta skor med minst åtta centimeter klack.

"Men jag kan inte gå i klack!" sa Hermione.

"Nonsens, alla kvinnor kan gå i klack."

Hermione ställde sig på dem och gick på vingliga ben genom rummet. Narcissa gjorde en grimas och den kommande halvtimmen så fick Hermione prova olika skor tills hon kom fram till ett par svarta skor med rund spets och bara två centimeter klack. Dem kunde hon i alla fall gå i.

De lämnade butiken (Lucius hade fått ännu mer att bära, för både Narcissa och Luna hade köpt tre par skor var) och gick vidare till en djuraffär. Luna och Hermione gick in medan Narcissa och Lucius stannade utanför.

Efter att Luna hade hittat det hon ville till sina skyddslingar på Hogwarts drog Hermione med dem till bokaffären.

Narcissa och Lucius slog sig ner i en liten läshörna och Luna gick nynnandes till avdelningen för mystiska varelser och okända platser.

Hermione skulle gå till avdelningen för förvandlingskonst när hon stannade vid en bord.

Där fanns massa exemplar av en och samma bok _Harry Potters levnad och fall_.

Hermione tog upp ett exemplar och läste baksidan.

_Han var länge känd som Pojken som Överlevde och senare för Den utvalde. Men vem var han egentligen? Exklusiva uttalanden från skolkamrater, lärare, släktingar och Han-Som-Inte-Får-Nämnas-Vid-Namn._

Hermione darrade när hon läste författarnamnet. Rita Skeeter. Självklart.

Hon tog boken och fortsatte sedan till nästa avdelning och tog de senaste böckerna inom trolldryckskonst och förvandlingskonst och gick fram till kassan och betalade. Hon lade boken om Harry längs ner i kassen och gick sedan till de andra som väntade på henne.

"Då ses vi vid allhelgona, Hermione," sa Narcissa.

Lucius gav henne hennes påsar och sedan försvann dem.

Luna gav henne en kram "Jag är glad att du mår bra, Hermione."

Hermione nickade och sedan var Luna också försvunnen.

"Vi kan gå nu," sa Hermione dämpat till ormen vid hennes midja.

I nästa stund hade han transfererat dem hem.

Han gled nerför hennes ben och förvandlade sig till man igen.

"Jag är trött," sa hon "Jag tror jag ska sova."

Han synade henne noga och nickade sedan "Jag har lite saker jag måste ta hand om, vi ses senare."

Hon nickade och gick bort till deras rum. Hon hörde hur han låste dörren bakom henne och sedan steg som försvann bortåt.

Så fort hon var säker på att han hade gått slängde hon sina påsar i en fåtölj och drog upp boken om Harry.

Hon stirrade på den en stund, inte säker på att hon vågade läsa den eller inte.

Tillslut så öppnade hon första sidan och började läsa.

_Alla känner väl till unge Harry Potters öde. Men kände vi honom verkligen? Var han en hjälte eller en fåne?_

_Den här författaren började sitt sökande efter sanningen genom att träffa pojkens släktingar och som han bodde hos under sin uppväxt._

_De är mugglare och var först lite skeptiska till att bli utfrågade, men tillslut så förstod det att sanningen måste komma fram. Så länge som de får vara anonyma._

_Harrys moster och morbror kan berätta många historier om hur Harry alltid ställde till med besvär. Det framgick under samtalet att Harry till och med bussar en boaorm på sin kusin när de var små..._

Hermione skummade igenom resten av kapitlet. Det var inte så jätte mycket hemska saker som de sa om honom, men Rita Skeeter hade vridit ganska ordentligt på det.

Nästa kapitel handlade om Harrys liv i skolan och hur han fortsatt att bryta på regler och hur han hade dåligt inflytande på andra elever (uttalande av Dolores Umbridge).

Ron nämndes på flera ställen, men inte hon.

Vidare stod det om hur Harry retat andra elever (uttalande av Draco Malfoy) och om hur han umgåtts med varulvar och galningar.

Men det var när hon kom fram till uttalandes från Voldemort som det blev riktigt hemskt.

"_Många vill säga att Harry var modig, men om han var så modig, varför sökte han aldrig upp mig för en riktig kamp? Jag förnekar inte att jag dödade honom, det var jag eller han, men han dog ingen ärevördig död. Mina trogna medhjälpare fångade honom efter att han försökt fly fältet under slaget vid Hogwarts. Han bönade och bad innan jag dödade honom, men jag tror världen klarar sig bättre utan honom._

_Trots det så reste jag en gravsten över honom, så att fler inte ska göra om hans misstag och gå emot mig. Det tjänar inget till i vilket fall som helst. Jag vill inte världen något illa, jag kräver bara att vi ska få återta våran rättmätiga plats i samhället._

_Sådana som Harry kommer tyvärr i vägen och om vi inte kan tala dem till rätta så finns det inte så mycket vi kan göra."_

För första gången sedan den fruktansvärda kvällen då hon kom dit började Hermione gråta. Hon kurade ihop sig till en liten boll på sängen och grät över den orättvisa hon och hennes vänner fick utstå. Tillslut somnade hon av ren utmatning.

* * *

Till Arwven: Det Voldemort är bäst på är att döda folk. Han har aldrig brytt sig om att lära sig att hela folk lika bra, och även om han skulle kunna det så är det nog lite svårt att fokusera tankarna när man har fått armen spetsad. Men i min lilla värld så är det står skillnad på att döda och hela folk och även om han är en mäktig trollkarl så kan han inte allt. Hoppas du nöjer dig med det svaret :D

Ha en trevlig kväll!


	12. Som en saga

Kapitel 11 – Som en saga

Det var så Voldemort fann hennes några timmar senare. Han tog en blick på henne och sedan på boken vid hennes sida. Han tog upp boken och slängde den i raseri in i elden.

Hon vaknade med ett ryck.

"Du borde inte ha läst den där boken," röt han.

"Varför inte? Jag vet redan att du är en manipulerande skitstövel, boken konstaterade bara det faktumet!"

Han drog ett djupt andetag "Jag vill inte att du ska bli upprörd, Hermione, det är inte bra för dig."

"Du gör ett väldigt dåligt jobb!" fräste hon och reste sig från sängen "Jag fattar inte hur du kan ljuga så om Harry!"

Hermione gjorde en ansatts att gå förbi honom men han tog tag i henne och tryckte hennes rygg tätt intill sig med händerna på hennes mage.

"Släpp mig!" fräste hon och försökte vrida sig loss.

"Inte fören du har lugnat ner dig," sa han.

Hon fortsatte att kämpa emot ett tag men gav sedan upp.

Han putade ner henne i sängen igen och lade sig bredvid henne.

"Se på mig," sa han.

Hermione suckade och vände sig sedan mot honom med sur min.

"Lyssna noga nu, för jag kommer bara att säga det här en gång," sa han lugnt "Jag försöker styra en hel värld och för att folk ska lyssna på mig måste jag säga vad de vill höra tills jag har gjort så att de vill höra det jag säger. Oss emellan så respekterade jag Potter, han var en värdig motståndare, men ifall trollkarlsvärlden får veta att jag respekterade en liten kille med glasögon så kommer de bli övermodiga och tro att de kan stötta mig, det är varken bra för dem eller mig. Jag kommer självklart döda dem, de har ingen av fördelarna som Harry hade och jag lyckades ju döda honom… tillslut."

"Så du gör det för att vara snäll?" frågade Hermione ironiskt.

Han log "Nej, jag gör det för att jag ska slippa döda massa ungtuppar som tror att de har något att komma med."

"Och hur kommer jag in i bilden?"

Voldemort suckade. Han hade hoppats att hon inte skulle fråga.

"Jag har redan sagt varför jag valde dig."

"Men du har inte sagt varför du bestämde dig för att välja någon överhuvudtaget."

"Om du nu är så smart så kommer du komma på det."

Han reste sig ur sängen. Han hade fått henne lugn i alla fall.

"Du valde av propagandasyfte?"

Han nickade. Hon var verkligen intelligent, ingen annan hade kommit på det än. Visserligen var det inte det enda skälet till att han hade valt en fru, men Hermione skulle nog nöja sig med den politiska faktorn.

"Så att du ska få bättre framtoning när du tillslut tar tronen som trolldomsminister?"

"Precis."

"Och jag kommer att sitta i någon gyllene bur och verka lycklig?"

Han vände sig om mot henne "Tro inte att du bara är ett föremål för mig Hermione, du är mycket mer än så."

Hon verkade konfunderad "Vad är jag då?"

"Den enda levande varelsen förutom mig själv som jag står ut med."  
Hermione började skratta "Jag vet att jag går dig på nerverna."

"Hela världen går mig på nerverna, men tänk efter, jag har varken torterat eller dödat dig."

Hermione fnyste "Så jag ska ta det som en komplimang och låtsas som om du inte har någon mer användning för mig?"

Voldemort log för sig själv och lade sig ner på mage i sängen igen med hakan i handen.

"Vad skulle det vara?"

"Åh, det lilla faktum att jag råkar vara perfekt för att föda ditt barn."

Han flinade "Okej, det är sant."

"Och så gillar du att ligga med mig."  
"Också sant."

"Och så är jag smartare än de flesta, jag vet att du tänker använda mig till att framställa nya elixir."

Han såg förvånat på henne "Varför tror du det?"

"För att Snape är död och alla andra som möjligen kunde vara lika duktig som han är antingen döda eller försvunna eller alldeles för gamla. Förutom jag."

"Snigelhorn är duktig."

"Men han skulle aldrig göra något för dig igen."

Voldemort suckade "Okej, du kom på mig, men jag kommer inte att använda mig av dig som ny trolldrycksmakare än."

"Varför inte?"

Han höjde ena ögonbrynet "Du har blivit bra på ocklumenering, men jag vet att om du fick chansen så skulle du döda mig."

Hon fnös "Då kommer jag aldrig göra trolldrycker åt dig."

Han smekte hennes mage "När du kommer på hur jobbigt det är att ta hand om ett barn så kommer du inte kunna undvara mig."

"Jag kan väl hitta någon annan?" sa hon skämtsamt, men han visste att det fanns allvar bakom det.

"Till mitt barn? Om jag dog skulle du vara lycklig om det minsta de gjorde var att döda det."

Hon ryckte till, tydligen hade hon inte tänkt på det.

"Men det betyder väl att du inte kommer att göra dig av med mig heller så fort barnet är fött?"

Han suckade "Nej, du kan anse dig trygg för de kommande sjutton åren. I alla fall trygg undan döden."

Hon rös till.

"Men om du sköter dig så kommer jag inte att skada dig på något annat sätt heller."

"Så när kommer jag få gå ut och träffa folk?"

"Vadå?"

"Om du förväntar dig att jag kommer sköta mig om den enda jag får träffa är dig och kanske några få utvalda under de närmsta sjutton åren så har du konstiga förväntningar."  
Han suckade "Du kommer få att gå ut när jag är säker på att du inte kommer att rymma, men så länge du har barnet i magen så kommer allt du gör övervakas noga."

Hon satte sig häftigt upp "Av vem då?"

"Mig såklart, du tror väl inte att jag överlåter något så viktigt till någon annan?"

Till hans stora förtjusning rodnade hon. Hon var så bedårande när hon rodnade. Hon såg så oskyldig ut.

"När du säger allt…"

"Så menar jag att jag vet precis var du är och hur du mår," log han "Du har lite privatliv."

Hon andades ut.

"Vad är det du skäms så över?" frågade han nyfiken.

Hon rodnade igen "Jag tänkte… jag… du vet… när man är på toa och… ja…"

Han skrattade högt "Jag är inte pervers, Hermione."

"Det kan väl diskuteras…" muttrade hon.

"Ja, vi ska diskutera, men inte det."

"Vadå?"

"_Att du förstår prassel,_" väste han.

Hermione ryckte till "Jag vet inte hur jag förstår det… men jag gjorde det inte innan."

"Jag har tänkt, och jag tror det är barnet," sa han allvarligt.

Hon nickade långsamt "Det måste vara det."

Han suckade "Jag antar att vi får veta sen när barnet är fött… kan du prata det?"

"Nej… jag tror inte det."

"Nåja, det får vi väl också vänta och se."

"Har du något emot det?"

"Har jag något val?"

Han log snett "Du kan ju undersöka det, men jag tror inte det."

Hon suckade "Jag tycker inte om det, men så länge det inte är något värre så… jag menar… det gör mig ju inte till dig."

"Nej," han drog handen längst hennes kind "Mår du bättre nu?"

Hon suckade men nickade.

Han böjde sig fram och kysste henne mjukt "Är du trött?"

"Inte så… vad är klockan?"

"Runt midnatt, vill du att jag ska trötta ut dig?"

Hon försökte att inte le.

"Hur kommer det säg att du kan prata mig i sängs med dig även fast jag har velat döda dig en halvtimme tidigare?"

"Naturlig charm," sa han och började dra i hennes kläder.

"Du döljer det väl."

Han kysste henne på halsen "Och det gör den så mycket farligare."

-----

"Luna."  
Luna såg upp och fick se sin make stå i dörren. Hon älskade verkligen Antonin Dolohov. Han hade varit väldigt kylig mot henne första dagarna, men det hade snabbt fått sin förklaring när de skulle genomföra den äktenskapliga akten. Han hade inte lyckats.

Luna hade tyckt synd om honom och sagt att det kanske var för att hon inte var någon attraktiv flicka. Hon hade inte dåligt självförtroende, hon visste bara att killar hellre såg på andra än henne och hon hade inget emot det.

Antonin hade då sagt att hon var väldigt vacker och det hade gjort henne glad, men när hon frågat det var då som var problemet hade han fått tårar i ögonen och berättat om Azkaban.

Han hade tydligen fått utstå hemska saker som gjorde honom inkapabel att genomföra ett samlag.

De hade sedan lärt sig att tillfredställa varandra på andra sätt, eller, han blev tillfredställd genom att hon blev det.

Hon drogs tillbaka till verkligheten och log milt mot honom. Han var klädd i sin vanliga svarta klädnad, men han hade en mantel över axeln och en väska vid foten.

"Ska du resa?" frågade hon.

"Rym med mig!" bad han.

"Varför ska vi göra det?" frågade hon även fast hon trodde sig veta svaret.

"Jag kan inte göra dig gravid, men jag skulle inte klara av att se dig med någon annan, särkilt inte om de skulle skada dig, och det är jag nästan säker på att de kommer att göra det. Och jag är trött på det här, jag har hittat något bättre än Mörkrets Herre, jag har hittat dig."

Luna reste sig "Så vi kommer att göra som i en saga?"

Han log "Men det kommer vara mycket med underbart än det någonsin kunde vara i en saga. Och mycket farligare."

"Vad har du packat till mig?" frågade hon.

Han sken upp och kramade om henne "Jag har packat ner dina saker också."

Luna tog hans hand "Men jag vill säga hejdå till McGonagall."

Han nickade "Jag måste be henne om hjälp att ta bort mitt märke, men så fort det är borta måste vi fly."

De gick snabbt genom korridorerna, hand i hand, och kom tillslut fram till rektorns kontor.

McGonagall såg förvånat på dem.

"Vi är här för att lämna in vår avskedsansökan," sa Luna lugnt.

McGonagall såg ännu mer förvånad ut "Varför då?"  
"Mörkrets Herre har bett mig om något jag inte kan göra," förklarade Antonin snabbt visade sin vänstra underarm "Vi ska rymma, men först måste jag bli av med den här."

"Är det här något test? Om jag hjälper dig så kommer jag dö?" frågade McGonagall misstänksamt.

"Jag svär på mitt liv och mina magiska krafter att det inte är något test, jag behöver hjälp," Antonin såg bedjande på henne.

Då log McGonagall "Jag har inget emot att göra något som kan reta ni-vet-vem. Men det kommer göra ont."

Luna såg fascinerat på när McGonagall skrapade bort huden på Antonins arm. Han blundade och bet ihop.

De var snart klara och Luna band lätt ett bandage.

"Jag föreslår att ni ger er iväg."  
"Tack, Minerva."  
"Om du träffar Hermione kan väl du säga att jag är ledsen att jag inte kan komma på hennes makes fest," sa Luna med ett leende som var ganska olikt henne.

McGonagall fick en min som var en blandning mellan ett leende och en sur grimas "Det ska jag göra."

* * *

Ytterligare en vecka går mot sitt slut. Hösten står inför dörren och solen går och lägger sig tidigare...

Nåväl, om ni tycker att ni har det dåligt, vänta bara och se vad som kommer hända Voldemort och Hermione om några kapitel.

Hehe...


	13. Spelets regler

Kapitel 12 – Spelats regler

Hermione kom ut från toaletten för tredje gången på en kväll under allhelgonaaftonen.

"Allvarligt, Hermione," sa Voldemort som höll på att knäppa sin klädnad "Man kan tro att du är orolig."  
"Det är jag också," fräste hon "Jag kan inte vara lugn när jag vet att jag ska vara tillsammans med hundratals dödsätare."

Voldemort fnös "Du får det att låta som om de är värre än vad jag är."

"Men jag har vant mig vid dig! Dessutom tror jag att de är farligare tillsammans…" Hermione kom fram framför honom och såg kritiskt på honom "Du har knäppt fel."

Han suckade och hon rättade till hans misstag.

"Du behöver inte vara rädd, om någon rör dig så dödar jag dem."

"De flesta dödsätare verkar galna, de kanske inte bry sig om det."

Han gjorde ett ljud som lät halvt som en fnysning och halvt som ett skratt "Då blir de värst för dem."

Hermione huttrade till.

Voldemort suckade "Slappna av, det går inte för sig att min fru ser ut som ett nervvrak."

"Du kanske kan skylla på barnet?" hon klappad på magen som lätt putade ut genom klänningen.

Hon hade på sig den hon köpt två veckor tidigare. Den hade en svart underkjol som man kunde skymta i ränder under den mörkrosa klänningen, och sedan ett svart band som gick längs hennes urringning och långa vida armar.

De enda smyckena hon hade var diamanthalsbandet som Voldemort gett henne när de fick veta att hon var gravid, och vigselringen av vitt guld.

Voldemort såg på klockan "Vi kan nog göra entré nu."

Hermione himlade med ögon. Han var alltid tvungen att göra allt så dramatiskt.

Han gav henne armen och hon försökte att få ett lika lugnt och kyligt uttryck i ansiktet som han hade.

Det lyckades inte så bra.

Han ledde henne ut ur rummet och mot tronsalen som hon inte hade varit inne i sedan de gifte sig för fem månader sedan.

Hon ryste till. Var det verkligen så länge sedan? Skulle han fira när det hade gått ett halvår?

Hon sneglade upp på honom.

Nej, antagligen inte. Han höll väl knappast räkningen.

När de bara var ett par meter från dörrarna flög de upp och salen blev knäpptyst.

Hermione och Voldemort skred in i salen och fram emot tronen. Eller, tronerna som de nu hade blivit.

Hermione satt sig först på den lite mindre. Voldemort vände sig mot de samlade.

"Välkomna, mina vänner, ikväll är det på hög tid att fira vad vi lyckats åstadkomma, det har varit svårt, men nu är vi äntligen där! Så, umgås, drick och fira!"

Applåder utbröt i salen och Voldemort satte sig ner på sin tron och folk började mingla.

Han tog tag i Hermiones hand och tryckte den när han såg ut över salen.

"Så nu visar du att du äger mig och att alla som försöker på något går en smärtsam död till mötes?" frågade Hermione tyst genom mungipan.

"Precis," svarade Voldemort lika osynligt "Du börjar lära dig spelets regler."

"Det är lättare att spela det då."

Han kastade en snabb blick på henne och såg sedan tillbaka ut i salen.

"Säg till ifall du ser något märkligt då."

Hermione, som redan hade börjat spana ut genom salen log lite och fick sedan en rynka i pannan.

"Luna är inte här," konstaterade hon.

"Inte Antonin heller," sa Voldemort tankfullt.

Hermione flämtade till "Ginny är här!"

Voldemort såg bort mot den lilla rödhåriga flickan som satt knappt synlig bakom makarna Lestrange.

"När jag har gått för att börja mingla kan du få hälsa på henne."

Hermione kramade hans hand "Tack."

De fortsatte att se ut över salen.

"Jag ser inte Draco Malfoy heller," konstaterade Hermione efter ett tag.

"Nej, Narcissa sa att han var sjuk, men jag tror han är för rädd för att komma hit."

Hermione fnös "Han är en rädd liten iller."

"Varför tycker du inte om honom?"

"Han är bara en översittare, och sedan vågar han inte stå för vad han har gjort."

"Jag undrar vem han får det ifrån…"

"Det måste vara Lucius, Narcissa är riktigt trevlig."

"Du skulle bli förvånad om du fick veta vad Narcissa kunde hitta på."  
"Vadå?"

"Det här är knappast rätt tillfälle att prata om det… men jag tror en av anledningarna till att Draco är en översittare är för att Narcissa har skämt bort honom."

Hermione suckade "Det kan vara sant."

"Så skäm inte bort vårat barn."

"Det är ingen risk att jag gör det, jag kommer bara trösta det när du har varit för hård."

Voldemort fnös, men sa inget.

De fortsatte att se ut över rummet ett tag.

Hermione fick ofta en känsla att Bellatrix Lestrange såg på henne, men varje gång hon såg åt hennes håll så pratade hon med Rodolphus.

Efter att de suttit där i nästan en halvtimma reste sig Voldemort och gick fram till någon av sina dödsätare som hon inte visste namnet på.

Hermione reste sig och gick bort mot Ginny.

Ginny såg upp mot henne med ett svagt leende, men när hon kom närmare såg hon plötsligt förfärat på något bakom henne.

Innan Hermione hade hunnit vända sig om föll hon handlös ner på marken och hörde hur något bröts och kände hur smärtan blixtrade till i hennes arm.

Hon såg upp och fick syn på Bellatrix som stod över henne med sitt trollspö. Hon höjde den för att kasta en förbannelse, men Hermione var lite snabbare och slog undan hennes ben så att Bellatrix landade på henne.

"Din förbannade slyna," fräste Bellatrix i hennes öra "Tror du att du är värd honom?"

I nästa stund hade Voldemort dragit upp Bellatrix i hennes hår.

Hermione hade aldrig sett honom så arg. Han var kritvit i ansiktet och ögonen sköt blixtar. Vilket faktiskt såg väldigt läskigt ut på en man som hade röda ögon.

"Det verkar som Bella har ställt upp frivilligt som kvällens underhållning," sa han med iskall röst "Någon som har något förslag på vad vi ska göra med henne?"

Flera förslag ropades ut. Allt från att få henne att dansa balett naken till att mala ner henne till köttfärs och mata henne till någons hundar.

Hermione reste sig långsamt med handen om sin brutna arm. Utan att någon såg något plockade hon upp Bellatrix trollspö.

"Vänta," sa hon myndigt.

Voldemort såg på henne med ilska. Hon lugnade honom med en blick och gick fram mot den svarthåriga kvinnan. Hon hade lärt sig reglerna till spelet. Nu var hon tvungen att spela med för att få respekt.

"Du tycker inte jag är värd honom?" frågade Hermione iskallt.

"Så klart du inte är din förbannade smuttskalle," fräste Bellatrix.

Voldemort höjde handen för att slå till henne, men Hermione såg bedjande på honom och han sänkte den.

"Det spelar ingen roll vad du tycker, Bellatrix Lestrange, han valde mig, så du får svälja din svartsjuka för jag kommer vara kvar här väldigt länge," hon såg upp mot Voldemort med ett leende "I alla fall mycket längre en du."

Voldemort höjde ögonbrynen och hon nickade.

Han kastade ifrån sig kvinnan och Hermione drog fram Bellatrix trollspö.

"Det finns en sak jag läste om och har velat pröva ett tag nu," sa Hermione. Hon kände egentligen för att spy, men hon var tvungen att spela att hon var som de, annars skulle de inte respektera henne, och Voldemort skulle aldrig våga låta henne vara ensam.

Hermione pekade på Bellatrix med trollspöet och fick henne att flyga upp i luften och hänga upp och ner.

Hermione fick henne att snurra runt några varv innan hon fick kläderna att försvinna.

Bellatrix tjöt till och förbannade henne med alla ord hon kunde.

Den yngre kvinnan ignorerade henne och frös sedan hela kroppen, förutom huvudet, till is.

Bellatrix skrek av kylan.

"Åh, tror du det gör ont?" log Hermione "Hur tror du det skulle kännas om jag fick din arm att explodera?"

Hon kastade en förbannelse till och armen flög i tusen bitar, men eftersom den var förstenad så blev det inget blod.

Hon bet ihop käkarna för att inte spy.

Voldemort verkade se hennes svårigheter för han gick fram bredvid henne och tog trollspöet.

"Kära hustru, kan du inte lämna en bit åt oss? Du borde inte överanstränga dig."

Hermione suckade teatraliskt "Jag som hade så roligt, berätta hur det går, käreste."

Voldemort kysste henne på pannan och gjorde sedan en gest till Rodolphus att följa efter henne.

Rodolphus, som såg helt förkrossad ut, men han tog tag i Ginny och följde sedan Hermione ut genom dörren.

Så fort de stängt dörrarna bakom sig så blev Bellatrix skrik högre igen.

Hermione rusade före in till sitt rum och lät hennes kropp reagera på det hon hade gjort.

-----

Ginny såg hur Hermione rusade iväg, men fortsatte att gå i vanlig takt. Hermione hade varit väldigt grön i ansiktet och Ginny misstänkte att hon ville vara lite ensam.

När hon och Rodolphus kom fram till rummet så gick Ginny före och fick se Hermione sittandes på golvet på en toalett.

"Jag är en sådan fruktansvärd människa, Ginny," snyftade Hermione "Jag förstår inte hur jag kunde göra något sådant."

Ginny ville säga massa saker, men hon tänkte inte börja prata nu, så hon sjönk ner på golvet bredvid Hermione och lade armen om henne.

"Hur kunde jag förändras så?" viskade Hermione.

"Det är lätt att göra i hans sällskap," suckade Rodolphus som ställt sig i dörröppningen.

Hermione såg upp på honom. Och Ginny kunde se att hon såg lite rädd ut. Antagligen för att hon precis torterat hans fru.

Han verkade läsa hennes tankar.

"Bellatrix är… var en fruktansvärd hustru, jag kommer inte att sakna henne."

Hermione nickade.

"Skadade hon dig?" frågade han.

Ginny hjälpte Hermione upp.

"Hon bröt min arm."

Rodolphus tog tag i den och helade den med sin trollstav.

Hermione såg lättad ut "Tack."

De gick tillbaka till vardagsrummet och slog sig ner. Rodolphus satte sig i en fåtölj och Ginny och Hermione i soffan.

Ginny kände hur Hermione såg på henne och såg ner på sin egen kropp. Hon hade bara en enkel röd klänning på sig, och magen syntes tydlig. Men det var mest för att hon var så otroligt smal i övrigt. Parasiten i hennes mage tog all mat och lämnade lite över till henne.

"Hur långt gången är du?" frågade Hermione.

"Fyra och en halv månad," svarade Rodolphus.

Hermione såg förvirrat från Ginny till Rodolphus.

Ginny suckade och såg på Rodolphus.

"Hon kan inte prata," sa Rodolphus lågt "Min bror gjorde något… vi har inte lyckats fixa det."

Hermione hade tänkt se medlidsamt på Ginny, men Ginny såg argt på henne och Hermione förstod vad det betydde.

"Okej, jag ska inte tycka synd om dig," sa Hermione och vände sig mot Rodolphus "Men jag hoppas du tar hand om henne ordentligt."

Rodolphus log "Hon kan ta hand om sig själv, men jag hjälper till."

Ginny fnös. Om hon bara släpptes fri skulle hon klara sig mycket bättre. Det var Rodolphus som behövde henne.

"Okej, hon hjälper mig," erkände han.

Ginny nickade.

"Med vadå?"

"Lite allt möjligt," sa Rodolphus "Hon är mest sällskap, jag har inte haft sånt trevligt sällskap på många år."  
Hermione såg återigen förvånat mellan dem.

Ginny himlade med ögonen. Det verkade inte som Hermione trodde att man kunde umgås utan ord.

"Vi är konstnärssjälar båda två," översatte Rodolphus "Det finns mer i världen än böcker, mrs Riddle."

"Snälla säg Hermione," suckade hon "Jag kallas bara mrs Riddle av min lärarinna Zimmers och min botare… hum… det är inte så många fler jag får träffa. Förutom Narcissa Malfoy."

Ginny såg frågande på henne och Rodolphus översatte.

"Hon undrar hur du har det hos honom."  
Hermione suckade "I början var han hemsk, och jag fick inte träffa några andra än honom och några få utvalda. Men efter att jag fick en magisk utlösning så kom han på bättre tankar och jag fick gå ut lite mer…"

Ginny synade henne noga. Hon kunde inte se några blåmärken och hon verkade få ordentligt med mat och den där klänningen kostade antagligen flera galleoner.

"Jag vet att han manipulerar mig," fortsatte Hermione lågt "Och att jag faller för det, vi har vant oss vid varandra nu… och med barnet… i början pratade han om hur han inte brydde sig om ifall jag levde efter att barnet var fött, men han måste ha gått någon kurs i faderskap för nu helt plötsligt säger han att barnet måste ha två föräldrar… men det kan ju också vara ett sätt för honom att se till så att jag inte dödar honom. Om han dör så kommer vårat barn också dö, ingen kommer vilja att de ska leva."

Ginny såg förfärat på henne. Ville hon inte att Voldemort skulle dö?

Hermione så hennes min "Jag vet inte Ginny, jag försökte döda honom de första månaderna, men nu har jag… jag vet inte, inte gett upp… men jag hoppas att han kanske kan ändras… jag skulle antagligen inte ställa mig ivägen ifall någon annan skulle försöka döda honom, men jag skulle inte kunna döda honom själv."  
Rodolphus sa vad Ginny tänkte "Det låter som du är kär i honom."  
Hermione såg äcklad ut "Verkligen inte, men jag står ut med honom, vi har gjort någon sorts tyst pakt om att inte döda varandra. Och allvarligt… jag kunde ha haft det värre."

Ginny kände för att gråta. Hur kunde en av hennes bästa vänner bli så förledd av mörkret? Såg hon inte vad Voldemort gjorde med henne. Okej, hon hade inte tyckt om att tortera Bellatrix, men hon hade gjort det i alla fall. Den gamla Hermione skulle aldrig ha gjort något sådant.

"Så väldigt Slytherinaktigt av dig," sa Rodolphus, hans ansikte berättade inte vad han kände.

"Dåligt sällskap antar jag," sa Hermione tyst "Och ibland undrar jag om det är något mer än bara det."  
Ginny såg tvivlade på henne.

"Jag förstår prasselspråk," fortsatte Hermione ännu tystare "Han tror att det är barnets förmågor och att jag råkar låna dem… men tänk om det är något mer?"

Ginny kände sig lite lättare till mods. Om Hermione var under inflytande av en ond kraft så kunde det försvinna och hon kunde bli som vanligt igen. Någon gång i alla fall.

Dörren öppnades igen och Voldemort kom in med ett brett leende på läpparna.

"Min bedårande lilla rävhona, vilket genidrag!" Han sjönk ner bredvid Hermione i soffan och kysste henne.

När Hermione lutade sig mot hans arm och deras händer flätade sig in i varandra visste Ginny att Hermione var fast.

När hon var elva hade hon blivit förförd av blotta minnet av Tom Riddle. Hermione hade det vuxna, levande exemplaret att handskas med. Ginny hade visserligen kommit över honom, men det var mycket tack vare att hon varit så kär i Harry, och särkilt när han räddat henne. Det hade ändå tagit lång tid för henne att komma över att hon minst Riddle som en vän, även om hon visste att han bara utnyttjat henne. Hermione hade ingen stor kärlek som kunde komma och rädd henne.

Visserligen verkade Hermione ha haft rätt, ingen av dem visade några starkare känslor för varandra. Det var visserligen omöjligt för Voldemort, men Hermione hade inte ens lyst upp när han kom in i rummet.

Men hon accepterade utan någon som helst ånger att han kysste henne och höll om henne. Det var skrämmande hur naturligt det verkade vara för dem. De såg ut som vilket gift par som helst och det slog Ginny att de verkligen hade gjort någon tyst pakt med varandra. För husfridens och barnets skull var det antagligen bra, men hur var det för möjligheterna att döda honom?

Ginny drog upp knäna till hakan, vilket var lite krångligt med barnet, och suckade. Hon fick finna sig i att Hermione var bortom räddning fram till att Voldemort var död och begraven.

Rodolphus harklade sig "Jag antar att jag är änkling nu?"

Voldemort log "Om du inte vill behålla delarna så, jag tror huvudet går att plocka ihop…"

"Nej tack," svarade Rodolphus äcklat "Jag sörjer inte att hon är död."

"Jag kan tänka mig det," sa Voldemort "Funderar du på att ta din brors änka?"

Ginny såg upp. Ett nytt giftermål? Nej tack.

Rodolphus såg sorgset på hennes reaktion och Ginny fick lite dåligt samvete.

"Jag vill inte ha hans barn," sa Rodolphus långsamt.

"Varför inte? Ni är ju fortfarande av samma blod," sa Voldemort "Dessutom är ju ungen snart färdig."

Då daskade Hermione till honom på bröstet och fräste "Så säger man inte."

Voldemort såg förvånat på henne "Va?"

"Du får det som att låta som en handelsvara, det är en människa! Och dessutom vill inte Ginny ha barnet heller och det hemskt med oönskade barn, för både barnet och mamman."

"Hermione," suckade han "Jag vill ha fler barn i trollkarlsvärlden, jag tänker inte tillåta abort."

Hermione gjorde något ljud som lät som en blandning mellan ett tjut och en fnysning och reste sig och gick in i sovrummet. Hon smällde igen dörren.

Voldemort suckade och reste sig. Nu såg de ännu mer ut som ett gift par.

"Du borde överväga att be om Ginervas hand, Rodolphus, för så fort ungen är ute ur henne så kommer hon vara väldigt attraktiv, trotts vad hon gjorde mot Rabastan, du borde veta att det finns en del galna dödsätare kvar."

Ginny såg ner mot sina fötter.

"Ni kan gå… jag måste…" Voldemort suckade igen och gick mot sovrummet.

Rodolphus reste sig också och gick fram emot Ginny.

"Kom," han lät plötsligt väldigt trött.

Ginny reste sig. Förbannade Voldemort. Hon tyckte om Rodolphus, men hon ville inte gifta sig igen. Varför var Voldemort alltid tvungen att komplicera allt?

* * *

... För att Voldemort inte är lycklig om han inte har gjort livet förjävligt för någon annan annan under dagen.

Ha... Nåja, Ginny kommer nog på något!


	14. Bollen sätts i rörelse

Kapitel 13 – Bollen sätts i rörelse

"Var det där nödvändigt?" suckade Voldemort och såg ner på sin fru som låg på mage i sängen.

"Du kan inte bestämma över vad en kvinna ska göra med sin kropp," fräste Hermione ner i kudden.

"Jo, det är faktiskt det jag kan, det jag inte kan, är att bestämma vad de tänker, i alla fall inte än."

Han log åt sin egen vitsighet.

Hermione vände sig "Har du inga känslor?!"

Voldemort suckade "Var inte fånig, såklart jag inte har."  
Hermione gav honom en irriterad blick och vände sig sedan ner i kudden igen.

"Du borde inte göra så."

"Äh, det är ändå väldigt få som ens vill göra abort."

"Alltså borde de som vill det kunna få göra det."

"Nej, och det är onödigt att du ens försöker diskutera det."  
Han rullade henne till rygg "Vi har viktigare saker att prata om."

Hon vred sig loss "Vadå?"

"Antonin och Luna Dolohov är försvunna," sa han allvarligt "Jag misstänker starkt att Antonin hade tänkt lämna in en avskedsansökan om jag hade tagit emot en sådan."  
Hermione rynkade pannan "Varför skulle han göra det?"

"Antonin kan inte göra Luna gravid, och jag sa att då får någon annan göra det."

Hermione såg förfärad ut och verkade vilja säga något, men han förekom henne.

"Jag vill fortfarande ha fler barn i världen."

"Nåja, de kom undan i alla fall," Hermione log.

Voldemort fnös "Ingen lyckas hålla sig borta från mig en längre tid."

Hermione suckade "Jag önskar dem ändå all lycka."

Voldemort väste, men sa inget. Han visste att Hermione fortfarande var sur för vad han hade sagt om aborter. Det var därför hon försökte provocera honom.

"Vad gjorde ni med Bellatrix?" frågade hon efter ett tag.

"Vill du veta?"

"Jag vet inte…"

"Man kan lugnt påstå att hon är död. Jag tror vi lyckades dela henne i runt femti delar."

Hermione rös till.

"Men du måste berätta hur du lyckades få henne att frysa till is, men fortfarande vara vid medvetande," fortsatte Voldemort. Han hade aldrig sett något liknande innan och var väldigt nyfiken.

Hermione gjorde en grimas "Jag visste inte om det skulle fungera."

"Men det gjorde det, så vad gjorde du?"

Hon log "Varför skulle jag säga det till dig?"

"För att jag är din man?"

"Och du berättar allt för mig menar du?"

"Men…"

"Åh, kom inte och säg att det är annorlunda, jag får väl också ha mina hemligheter."

"Jag kan tvinga det ur dig."

"Du kan ju försöka."

"Var det en utmaning?"

"Jag kommer inte att berätta i vilket fall som helst."

Voldemort gav henne ett halvt leende "Vad vill du ha då?"

Hermione satte sig upp "Mitt trollspö."

"Aldrig i livet."

"Kommer du aldrig att lita på mig?"

"Ta det inte personligt, jag litar inte på någon."

"Men du låter andra ha sina trollstavar."

"Jag bor inte tillsammans med dem."

Hermione stönade "Så jag är alltså dömd till att aldrig få använda magi igen."

"Du har lyckats med ganska imponerande magi även utan trollspö," fnyste han och klappade sig på axeln som hon genomborrat.

"Snälla Tom," hon såg på honom med stora ögon.

"Du ser dum ut när du gör sådär," konstaterade han.

Hon gjorde en grimas "Vissa tjejer lyckas få allt genom att göra sådär."

"Jag tror inte att de skulle lyckas övertyga mig i alla fall."  
"Du är hopplös."

"Jepp. Ska vi ha sex?"

"Okej."

-----

Rodolphus såg på Ginny medan de gick till deras bostad.

De gick som vanligt in i ateljén och Rodolphus beställde upp två koppar te. De satte sig ner under tystnad, men det var ingen bekväm tystnad som det brukade vara. Det låg spänning i luften.

Tillslut såg Ginny frågande på honom.

"Mörkrets Herre har rätt, du är en väldigt attraktiv kvinna," suckade Rodolphus "Men jag tänker inte gör dig något ont, det skulle jag aldrig kunna göra. Jag har heller ingen lust att gifta om mig, men om jag skulle göra det så skulle det vara med dig. Jag vill inte låta som någon riddare i rustning, men jag kan hjälpa dig. Och om du får det barnet du bär nu så kommer det dröja ett bra tag innan Mörkrets Herre kräver fler. Jag kan ta hand om ditt barn, du ska inte behöva lida mer för min brors idioti, jag han anställa en barnsköterska."

Hon såg ut att tänka över vad han har sagt. Men verkade fortfarande ut att ha en del frågor.

Han gjorde en grimas "När det kommer till intimiteter så… jag förstår att du inte är intresserad av det efter vad han gjorde, men det kan vara väldigt trevligt också. Jag tänker inte tvinga mig på dig, men jag är bara människa, någon gång kommer jag vilja."

Ginny drog upp knäna under hakan igen som hon alltid gjorde när hon var obekväm.

"Där har du det, korten på borden," tillkännagav han "Men om du vill kan vi börja riktigt långsamt." han drog ett andetag "Har du lust att gå ut med mig?"  
Ginny log blekt och nickade. Han log tillbaka och kände sig tjugo år yngre.

Det var i alla fall en början.

-----

Voldemort vaknade som vanligt innan Hermione. Han sträckte sig som vanligt efter tidningen. Hermione mumlade något och utan att vakna drog hon sig närmare honom.

Han lade som vanligt armen runt henne och öppnade tidningen.

Det var då morgonen slutade vara en vanlig morgon.

Huvudrubriken på tidningen avslöjade att det.

_Ministeriet förlorar greppet. Trolldomsministern under imperiusförbannelsen?_

Voldemort läste snabbt igenom artikeln och blev argare för varje rad. Det stod om hur rebellerna hade börjat avancera. De hade sysslat med vandalism under natten och tydligen skrivit saker som "Makten till folket", "Vi är fler än ni ser" och "Leve Fenixorden!".

Det stod också att trolldomsministern Percy Weasly hade varit väldigt förvirrad och det fanns misstankar om att han var förhäxad.

Och allt detta hade tryckts i hans tidning!

Det fanns inget namn på vem som hade skrivit artikeln, men Voldemort brydde sig inte, han skulle få veta det förr eller senare.

Han kastade sig ur sängen, vilket fick Hermione att vakna.

"Vad har hänt?" gäspade hon när han fick på sig kläderna på mindre än tio sekunder.

Han brydde sig inte om henne, utan rusade ut ur rummet med tidningen i ett fast grepp-

En minut senare stod han på _The Daily Prophets_ redaktion.

"Vad i helvete är det här?!" röt han och gjorde en gest mot tidningen.

Chefsredaktören var väldigt blek och svettades.

"J-jag har ingen aning, h-herre," stammade han "J-jag har inte godkänt det."

"Vem skrev det?"

"I-ingen aning."

Voldemort visste att mannen talade sanning. Alltså var han obrukbar. Alltså dog han.

Han lämnade rummet och gick in till reportrarna.

"Vem skrev det här?" väste han till dem.

Alla i rummet stelnade till.

Tillslut reste sig en ung mörkhyad kvinna med rött hår.

"Jag skrev det."

Voldemort gick långsamt fram till henne. Hon såg inte rädd ut, antagligen en gryffindorare.

"Varför?"

"En tidning borde inte vara vinklad, allt ska tryckas!"

Innan hon hann blinka hade han bundit henne.

"Din fåniga moral har precis gett dig en enkel biljett till fängelset, miss," han pekade på henne med trollstaven och hon försvann. Men inte till fängelset. Först skulle hon till hans tortyrkammare och om hon kom levande ut därifrån så skulle hon hamna i fängelset.

"Jag hoppas att ni inte har tänkt skriva något lika dumt?" fortsatte han mot de andra.

De såg skräckslagna på honom och han lämnade rummet igen och begav sig till trolldomsministerns kontor.

Han ignorerade sekreteraren som frågade vad han gjorde där och gick in till ministern.

Weasly stod och pratade med en vägg.

"Ja mamma, jag kommer komma hem till julen, du behöver inte vara orolig…"

"Så det är alltså sant…" mumlade Voldemort.

Weasly snodde runt "Du! Nej, nej, nej, jag vill inte längre… jag kan inte…" han vände sig mot en vas "Och så kan du skriva att mr Peterson kommer få i pension. Jag tror vi borde köpa en blomma…"

Voldemort suckade och gick fram till honom "Det kanske är dags för dig att ta tjänsteledigt, hmm?"

Percy stannade upp och verkade försöka förstå vad han sa.

Voldemort suckade och lamslog pojken. Han föll ihop på golvet och Voldemort kallade till sig Lucius.

"Jag tror vår minister skulle må bra av lite tjänstledighet," sa Voldemort till Lucius.

Lucius nickade "Vart ska vi ta honom?"

"Jag har hört att havsluft ska vara nyttigt," Voldemort log elakt och Lucius nickade igen.

Havsluft betydde Azkaban. Det var ett bra ställa att förvara människor i.

"Vem tar hand om posten nu?" frågade Lucius.

"Åh… jag antar att vi kan använda den där Umbridge. Hemsk kvinna, men förhoppningsvis får jag en anledning till att döda henne."

Lucius nickade igen och Voldemort lämnade rummet.

Han kände sig på mycket bättre humör.

-----

"Det är underbara nyheter," log Bill Weasly "Tror du att du kan prata med honom?"

Antonin nickade "Vi har varit vänner längre än vi har varit dödsätare, och jag är säker på att han har tröttnat nu."

"Och du kan övertyga resten, Vargtand?"

"Ja… det verkar som de är missnöjda med sin ledare. Och med Hermiones senaste framträdande är de ännu mer rädd. Så rädda att de vill sluta vara med honom. De tror att Hermione kan bli någon ny mörk härskarinna och det vill det inte… " log Vargtand "Men det finns några som inte kommer att gå över, de vet att de aldrig kommer att bli förlåtna."

"Nåja, bara vi lyckas dra ner på antalet och att fler slåss för oss. Vi måste tömma Azkaban också…" den blonde suckade "Det är tur att det inte blir så svårt."

"Hur kommer det sig att du inte har försökt övertyga dina föräldrar?" frågade George. Han såg ut som en skugga av sitt forna jag. Huden var full av ärr och ögonen hade något jagat i sig.

"Pappa är för nära Ni-vet-vem för att kunna hålla något sådant hemligt. Litar du inte på mig?"

"Jo, men jag vet inte varför."  
Den blonde Draco Malfoy suckade irriterat "Jag har sagt att jag fick mig en tankeställare när Harry räddade mitt liv. Jag var en idiot, okej?"

"Okej…"

"Så, jag tycker att vi ska göra allt så snabbt som det går," fortsatte Draco "När kan vi vara klara?"

"Jag ska söka upp mina gamla vänner," sa Antonin "Om allt går som det ska kan jag vara klar om två veckor. Om jag får med mig Rodolphus så går det ännu snabbare."

"Och jag kan använda mina nya kontakter bland dödsätarna," sa Vargtand "Jag tror att två veckor fungerar för mig med."

"Då tycker jag vi ger världen en ordentlig julklapp," log Draco "Det är lite drygt en månad dit, och om bollen som Miranda satte i rörelse genom att skriva den där tidningsartikeln fungerar så borde vi ha folket med oss tills dess också."

"Julstämningen kommer att få folk att vilja hjälpa till," tillade Bill.

Draco nickade "Seamus, kan du kontakta Hogwarts?"

Seamus nickade och gick iväg.

"Jag försöker fixa ett team med botare som kan ta hand om fångarna från Azkaban," sa Daisy och reste sig också.

"Och jag försöker fixa gömställen utomlands åt dödsätare som vill sluta," sa Charlie "Jag har en del kontakter."

"Bra, du fortsätter på ministeriet, Knoxville."

En äldre gråhårig man reste sig "Jaja, jag säger bara att det att jag är för gammal för att hålla på med det här…"

"Men vi är mycket tacksamma," försäkrade Bill.

"Vi ses om fyra dagar för att se hur det går," avslutade Draco och reste sig "På svinhuvudet."

De andra nickade och några minuter senare var stället tomt.

Draco såg på de tomma platserna i grottan där de hade suttit. Han hoppades verkligen att de här skulle lyckas, annars hade han dömt sig själv till döden.

Han suckade. Bara lite mer än en månad kvar. Sedan skulle Voldemort förhoppningsvis vara död.

* * *

Oooooch, DÄR kom Draco med i berättelsen! Men lugn, han är bara en biroll Kommer inte göra någon lång utläggning om honom... om ni inte vill det förstås? Öppen för förslag!


	15. Man blir som man umgås

Kapitel 14 – Man blir som man umgås.

Ginny kramade om sina bröder och kände hur hon höll på att börja gråta. Äntligen var hon fri! Rodolphus stod bredvid henne inne i den lilla lägenheten i norra Skottland. Den första snön hade kommit och hon hade fortfarande lite i håret efter att ha gått en bit.

"Så underbart att de dig igen!" sa Bill och kramade om henne igen.

Ginny var så lycklig att hon öppnade munnen för att säga samma sak, men inga ljud kom. Hon stelnade till. Hon trodde hon kunde prata nu. Varför kunde hon inte prata?

Charlie såg oroligt på henne "Vad har hänt?"

"Hon kan inte prata," förklarade Rodolphus sorgligt "Men hon är väldigt glad att se er."

"Hur vet du det?" frågade George skarpt.

Ginny gav honom en arg blick och slog till honom.

"Jag har lärt känna henne tillräckligt väl för att läsa av hennes kroppsspråk," förklarade Rodolphus "Och vi tänker väldigt lika."  
Ginny nickade och såg sig sedan oroligt omkring.

Rodolphus förstod henne som vanligt "Hon undrar var de andra är."  
Bill skruvade på sig "Percy tror vi är i Azkaban. De andra är döda."

Ginny såg förkrossad ut och hennes mun formade orden "mamma" och "pappa".

Hon visste redan att Fred och Ron var döda, men hon hade inte vetat att hennes föräldrar var det.

"Mamma dog för att hindra Du-vet-vem från att ta dig…" förklarade Charlie med tårar i ögonen "Pappa… han vägrade att hjälpa ministeriet med något… vi antar att han är död, men vi har aldrig hittat någon kropp."

Ginny visste att det var hopplöst att hoppas då. Hon sjönk ner i soffan och gömde ansiktet i händerna och drog ett djupt andetag.

Hon hade inte tid att gråta nu. Hon fick gråta senare.

"Men… hur mår du?" Bill sjönk ner bredvid henne.

"Hon är sex månader gången," förklarade Rodolphus "Det är för sent att försöka få bort barnet nu, i alla fall utan att riskera hennes liv, särkilt då det har blivit förbjudet att göra det… Hon vill inte ha kvar det, men jag har lovat att hon inte ska behöva ta hand om det när det väl är fött. Annars så… en dag i taget."

Bill nickade och samtidigt dök Luna upp i lägenheten. Ginny såg på henne och Luna log.

"Där är du," sa hon milt "De lovade att du skulle komma snart."

Ginny nickade och kramade om henne.

"Antonin hälsar att han har lyckats övertyga en tredjedel av dödsätarna att gå emot Mörkrets Herre. Ytterligare en tredjedel kommer antagligen att fly när vi anfaller. Så vi har runt 40 dödsätare att slåss mot."

Bill andades ut "Och vi är över hundra, jag går och meddelar Draco."

Ginny såg förvånat på honom.

Bill log "Det är Draco Malfoy som har ordnat det mesta av det här kalaset. Den tjugonde december friger vi fångarna på Azkaban, den tjugoförste och tjugoandre kommer dödsätare att börja försvinna från Du-vet-vem. Den tjugotredje kommer ministeriet läggas ner och på julafton anfaller vi honom."

Ginny reste sig och sträckte fram handen.

"Hon vill ha ett trollspö," översatte Rodolphus snabbt.

Bill, Charlie och George såg tvekande på varandra.

Ginny slog foten i golvet.

"Men… ska du verkligen… i ditt tillstånd…" började Charlie.

Hela rummet började skaka.

"Jag kanske borde nämna att hon slet sin förra man i tusen bitar utan att röra honom?" sa Rodolphus en smula roat "Hon kan klara sig själv."  
"Okej, jag fixar något," skyndade sig Bill att säga och rummet slutade skaka.

Ginny satte sig ner igen och Rodolphus satte sig ner bredvid henne. Han tog hennes hand och tryckte den.

Ginny såg upp mot honom och log.

"Öh… en liten fråga…" sa George "Är ni ett par?"

Ginny såg trotsigt på sin bror och nickade.

George verkade inte veta om han ville skratta eller spy.

"Hur kommer det sig att alla tjejer nuförtiden faller för dödsätare och sedan förvandlar dem till små hundvalpar?"

Rodolphus fnyste "Jag är ingen hundvalp, jag har bara hittat något bättre i livet."

"Jag tror Antonin känner likadant," sa Luna drömmande.

George fick ett konstigt uttryck "Tror ni att Hermione har lyckats förvandla Ni-vet-vem till en hundvalp?"

Rodolphus och Ginny såg på varandra. De tänkte båda tillbaka till allhelgonafesten.

"Jag tror snarare att det är på andra håller…" svarade Rodolphus dystert.

-----

Hermione skrek till i extas och strax efter föll både hon och Voldemort ner på sängen igen. Han höll fortfarande hennes rygg tryckt mot sig och andades tungt.

"Kan vi inte göra sånt här jämt?" viskade Hermione.

Voldemort stönade. De senaste två veckorna hade hennes sexuella aptit varit omättlig. Två dagar tidigare hade han svalt sin stolthet och bett Lucius om råd.

Lucius hade berättat att Narcissa hade gått igenom samma sak och om man inte ville råka ut för ett helvete så var det bästa att göra dem till viljes.

Men han hade inte tid att ta hand om sin lystna fru, det hade varit oroligt bland dödsätarna på senaste tiden.

"Jag måste gå," suckade han.

Hermione vände sig klumpigt "Nej, du får inte."

Voldemort fnyste "Det får jag visst. Du bestämmer inte över mig."

Hermione fick en glimt i ögat "Du vet… Narcissa kedjade fast Lucius i sängen…"

Innan han hann reagera hade hon satt sig på honom och tagit hans trollstav från nattduksbordet.

Voldemort förbannade sig själv för att han hade lagt den så tillgängligt, men det hade aldrig fallit honom in att Hermione skulle försöka ta den.

Han försökte nå den, men Hermione höll den utom räckhåll, och hon hade blivit tillräckligt tung för att det skulle vara svårt för honom att puta bort henne.

Hermione fnittrade och trollade fram rep och allt han kunde göra var att skrika åt henne när hon band fast hans händer.

Hon började kyssa honom längs halsen och ner över bröstet. Hon bet tag i hans bröstvårta och han kved.

"Hermione, släpp mig," han önskade att hans röst inte lät så ynklig.

Hon fnittrade bara och fortsatte att kyssa honom ner över magen.

"Du kan inte bara… när jag kommer loss härifrån…" han avbröt sig när hon kom ner till hans könsorgan och sakta började dra tungan över den.

Hon hade aldrig gjort något sådant innan. Det kändes… riktigt skönt.

"Hermi... åh…" han började resa sig igen och hon rörde sin mun snabbare över honom.

När han stod rakt upp slutade hon och han gav ifrån sig ett missnöjt tjut.

Hon fnittrade och satte sig upp och ställde sig på knä över honom. Sakta sänkte hon sin slida över honom och andades väsande ut.

Hon började rida honom snabbt och höll honom hårt i axeln. Brösten gungade ner mot den stora magen och han trodde att han skulle gå av om hon red ännu fortare.

Han snyftade nästan "Sluta!"

Men Hermione var nära en ny orgasm och hörde inget.

Hon kom med ett nytt skrik och han kom också, men det var en smärtfylld upplevelse. Det kändes som om någon klämde det ur honom. Riktigt hårt.

Han hade tårar i ögonen av förödmjukelse. Hon hade utnyttjat honom. Rent av våldtagit honom.

Han hade inte blivit så förnedrad i hela sitt liv och han kände hur vreden vaknade till liv.

Hermione rullade av honom och lade sig på rygg bredvid honom med en lycklig suck.

Voldemort slet sig loss från repen och tog stryptag om henne.

"Du gör ALDRIG om det där," väste han och tryckte hårt mot hennes luftstrupe.

Hon såg på honom genom dimmiga ögon. Hon höll på att förlora medvetandet. Snart skulle hon vara död.

Men han brydde sig inte. Låt henne dö…

Dörren till sovrummet for upp och någon flämtade till.

Voldemort vaknade genast till liv och släppte Hermione som började flämta efter luft.

Han torkade snabbt tårarna ur ögonen och vände sig om och fick se Lucius stå där gapandes.

Voldemort reste sig och gick mot honom.

"Jag längtar efter att få höra din förklaring, Lucius," väste han.

Lucius ögon vandrade från den hostande Hermione till blåmärkena som började formas på hans axlar där Hermione hade hållit sig fast till de på hans höfter innan han harklade sig.

"Ja… jo… alltså…" Lucius slöt ögonen och ruskade på huvudet "Azkaban är tomt. Alla har rymt."  
Voldemort svor en lång ramsa och drog på sig en klädnad.

Han gick tillbaka till sängen och tog sin trollstav som Hermione hade slängt bredvid dem. Han såg ner på den rädda flickan och gav henne en örfil "Tro inte att jag är klar med dig än."

Hon fick tårar i ögonen och han gjorde en gest mot Lucius att visa vägen och stängde och låste sedan dörren till sovrummet. Hon skulle få ligga där och ångra sig till han kom tillbaka.

"När hände detta?" frågade Voldemort Lucius efter att ha tagit några lugnade andetag.

"Jag fick meddelandet för knappt tio minuter sedan. Det finns ingen kvar, inga fångar, inga vakter. Det verkar som om alla har upphört att existera. Inga spår."

"Det måste finnas något," muttrade Voldemort "Samla ihop några, vi åker dit."

Fem minuter senare stod han i det övergivna fängelset. Han andades in havsluften och fnyste.

"Höj beredskapen på ministeriet och runt borgen, se till att det här inte läcker ut!" röt han.

Han vandrade vidare längs varje cell. Det fanns ingen åverkan på dem, så vem som än gjorde det hade nycklar.

Alltså hade han bli förrådd.

"Se efter vilka som hade vakten här och hitta dem!" skrek han och vände sig om och synade de församlade dödsätarna.

Han rynkade pannan "Var är Rodolphus?"

De skruvade på sig "Vi vet inte…"

Voldemort svor "Ni har era order! Ge er iväg."

Alla utom Lucius försvann. Voldemort höll honom kvar.  
"Och du berättar inte för någon vad du såg," röt han.

Lucius skakade blekt på huvudet "Jag har redan förträngt det."

Voldemort fnyste. Han önskade att han kunde glömma det.

Lucius transfererade sig därifrån och Voldemort transfererade sig till Rodolphus boning.

Han gick genom varje rum. De var tomma.

När han kom in i Rodolphus sovrum gick han fram till garderoben och öppnade den.

Det fanns inte mycket kläder kvar där.

Voldemort tjöt till av raseri och allt i rummet krossades. Han sparkade till en kudde och körde knytnäven i väggen. Flera gånger.

Tillslut sjönk han ihop med pannan lutad mot väggen och suckade.

Det här hjälpte inte. Han fick inte längre blunda för att det fanns någon där ute som ställde till med lika mycket trubbel som Harry hade gjorde. Antagligen fler än en.

Han var tvungen att tänka.

Efter ett tag reste han sig och transfererade sig hem igen.

Han gick med tunga steg genom vardagsrummet och låste upp dörren till sovrummet.

Så fort han kom in for Hermione upp ur sängen. Han såg inte på henne.

"Vad har hänt med din hand?" flämtade hon och gick fram emot honom.

Han putade henne tillbaka och hon såg sårat på honom.

"Vad är det med dig?"

Voldemort sjönk ner i sin fåtölj och sa inget.

"Var är det med dig?" frågade hon igen.

Då for han upp igen och exploderade "VILL DU VETA VAD DET ÄR MED MIG? DU VÅLDTOG MIG FÖR FAN, JAG SA ATT JAG INTE VILLE OCH DU BAND FAST MIG OCH RED MIG TILLS JAG TRODDE JAG SKULLE GÅ AV! OCH NU FÅR JAG VETA ATT FLERA AV MINA DÖDSÄTARE HAR SVIKIT MIG, RODOLPHUS ÄR FÖRSVUNNEN OCH VAKTERNA PÅ AZKABAN. ALLA FÅNGAR ÄR OCKSÅ FÖRSVUNNA OCH ANTAGLIGEN SÅ FÖRSÖKER NÅGON TA MAKTEN IFRÅN MIG!"

Hermione hade tårar i ögonen "Jag menade inte att… jag visste inte… jag skulle aldrig..."

Voldemort drog efter andan "Men du gjorde det i alla fall. Fattar du inte att jag kunde ha dödat dig? Jag skulle ha gjort det om inte Lucius kommit in."

Hermione darrade "Jag kan inte hjälpa det… det känns som jag håller på att brinna upp om jag inte får vara med dig."

Voldemort skakade på huvudet och suckade tungt "Du får kontrollera dig helt enkelt."

Hermione sjönk ner på sängen igen med tårarna rinnande nerför kinderna "Vad har hänt med mig?"

Voldemort satte sig bredvid henne "Man blir som man umgås."

Hermione darrade "Men… jag vill inte…"

"När ska du sluta ljuga för dig själv, Hermione? Det är ditt gamla jag som inte vill, men det är inte den du egentligen är nu, du hör bara ekon från din gamla moral. Ditt nya jag bryr sig inte på det sättet. Jag såg dig Hermione, när du hade mig bunden. Du njöt. Du njöt precis som jag gjorde förra gången jag våldtog dig."

Hermione skrattade darrigt "Har du blivit som jag då? Du är mer förstående nu än du var innan… du är lugnare."

Voldemort suckade "Nej, och du har inte blivit precis som jag. Eller skulle du kunna mörda någon?"

Hon skakade snabbt på huvudet "Bara i självförsvar."

"Precis, och jag är bara förstående när det gäller dig."

Hon nickade och torkad tårarna "Förlåt…"

"För vad?"

"För att jag våldtog dig."

Han log retsamt "Se, du är inte som jag. Jag skulle aldrig be om ursäkt."

Hon suckade men log också.

"Och om du verkligen vill gottgöra mig så vet jag vad du kan göra," spann han.

Hermione såg misstänksamt på honom "Vadå då?"

"Den där avsugningen som du började på var väldigt lovande… jag skulle inte ha något emot om du fortsatte på den och lät bli att hoppa på mig på andra sätt."

Hermione rodnade men nickade.

Han skrockade.

Han var fortfarande den självcentrerade skitstöveln han alltid hade varit.

* * *

Hihi, jag hade jätteroligt när jag skrev detta kapitel. Hoppas ni inte tycker alltför synd om Voldemort :P

Nåja, jag ska varna er för nästa kapitel... det är jättedåligt. Allvarligt talat det sämsta jag har skrivit... men ja... det var tvungen att vara med även om det var helt kontigt och dåligt. Så, sluta inte läsa efter nästa kapitel, de som kommer senare är bättre! Jag lovar!!!


	16. En lek på liv och död

Kapitel 15 – En lek på liv och död

På julaftons morgon vaknade Hermione med en obehaglig känsla i magen. Sedan kände hon att det var barnet som hade börjat sparkas. Hon kände med handen och barnet sparkade igen.

Hon flämtade till och satte sig upp.

Voldemort sov fortfarande. Hon erinrade sig om att han inte hade kommit tillbaka fören någon gång vid fyra tiden. Fler och fler dödsätare hade försvunnit och varje gång Voldemort skickade ut några nya för att leta efter dem försvann de också.

Hon såg ner på honom med handen fortfarande på sin mage. Han låg på rygg med ena armen över ansiktet och andades tungt. Hon hade aldrig hört honom snarka och det var hon tacksam för.

Hennes blick gled över hans kropp. Han såg lite mer vältränad ut nu än vad han hade gjort för sju månader sedan. Men, de hade fått en hel del träning båda två på senaste tiden.

Hon svor till när det började hetta till mellan hennes ben. Hon hade lovat sig själv att inte antasta honom mer. I alla fall inte så mycket.

Att väcka honom när han bara hade sovit i fyra timmar var inte bara för mycket, det var också farligt. Han var tjurig när han inte fått sova.

Hon suckade och lade sig ner igen. Hon kunde visserligen ta hand om det själv, men det var inte samma sak.

Han var helt otrolig. En av de få bra sakerna med att vara gift med honom var att han var bra i sängen. Hon hade visserligen inte testat några andra, men hon hade läst tillräckligt med insändare i mugglartidningar för att veta att många hade problem med sin partner.

En annan bra sak var att han var rik. Hon var lite spänd på om hon skulle få i julklapp. Han hade tidigare sagt att han inte sysslade med sådana saker och om han inte ville ha något.

Nåja, hon skulle ge honom något i alla fall, men i brist på egna pengar och möjligheter att köpa något så fick det bli något lite mer… naturligt.

Voldemort vände på sig i sömnen och hans arm hamnade på hennes mage. Hermione log för sig själv. Hon hade vant sig vid honom nu. Och hon stod ut med honom. Hon hade till och med börjat trivas.

Den logiska delen i henne sa att hon drabbats svårt av stockholmssyndromet, och med den tanken somnade hon om igen.

-----

"Har du alla dina på plats, Bill?" frågade Draco genom en mångpratarspegel. Man kunde prata med flera personer samtidigt så länge de hade en likadan spegel. Han hade ordnat så att han, Bill, Charlie, Rodolphus, Antonin och Seamus hade varsin. De var ledarna i de olika anfallsstyrkorna.

"Ja," svarade Bill "Charlie?"

"Jajamensan, Rodolphus?"

"Redo. Antonin?"

"Alla här, du då Seamus?"

"Ja, George hälsar att vi ska lämna Avery åt honom."  
Draco suckade "Vi kan försöka. Klockan är nu tio. De sista har lämnat slottet nu, är ni klara?"

Det kom ett enstämmigt "Ja."

"Då börjar vi den här leken."

-----

Voldemort och Hermione satt och åt en lätt frukost när larmet plötsligt gick.

Voldemort var ute ur rummet på två sekunder och hade sammankallat sina dödsätare på ytterligare två.

De möttes i tronsalen och Voldemort svor när han såg hur få de var. Bara 43 hade svarat på hans rop.

Han förstod genast att något riktigt dåligt var på väg att hända.

Skrik började utifrån och när han såg ut genom fönstret såg han över hundra människor strömma mot borgen.

Det här var verkligen inte bra.

En tanke dök upp i hans huvud.

Hermione.

Han var tvungen att gå tillbaka till henne.

Men han hade inte ens hunnit ta ett steg mot dörren fören den flög upp och striderna var i full gång.

Han kastade en förtrollning mot sitt rum. Det var en förtrollning han hade kommit på ifall de skulle råka ut för en nödsituation.

Nu var det verkligen en nödsituation.

-----

Hermione hörde rop och sprang fram till fönstret.

När hon såg hur stridslystna människor var på väg mot borgen drabbades hon av blandade känslor.

En del av henne skrek åt henne att gömma sig, en annan skrek att hon borde försöka fly med dem. Men en tredje, starkare röst sa henne att hon var tvungen att hitta Voldemort.

Hon förstod nu någonstans långt bak i hjärna varför Ginny hade varit så deprimerad när Riddles dagbok förstördes. Hon hade ingen lust att vara utan honom.

Hon rusade in i sovrummet och drog en mantel över klädnaden. Det var verkligen tur att både hon och Voldemort hade stigit upp när de vaknat strax innan tio, annars skulle de bokstavligen ha blivit tagna på sängen.

Varför kom hon alltid på dåliga vitsar när hon var i fara?

Hon såg sig snabbt runt i rummet och grep tag i diamanthalsbandet. Om inte annat så skulle de kunna vara bra muta om hon skulle behöva det.

Hon slängde ner den i en ficka och skulle precis gå när hon fick syn på något i garderoben. En låda som hon inte hade lagt märke till innan.

Hon gick fram till den och öppnade den helt.

Med en flämtning såg hon att där i låg hennes trollspö. Och inte bara det, utan en plånbok i mugglarstil och en lång kniv. Hon tog dem och stoppade de i några andra fickor och lämnade sedan rummet med trollspöet framför sig.

Hon hade inte en aning vad hon skulle göra, men hennes steg ledde henne mot tronsalen.

Hon fick slåss mot två trollkarlar innan hon lyckades komma in, men de var ingen match för henne. Hon hade inte lagt av sig under sina månader utan trollspö.

En enkel förlamningsformel på den ena och en förvirrningsförhäxning på den andra och så var hon inne i salen.

De första hon fick syn på var Bill och Charlie Weasly som stred sida mot sida.

Det högg till i bröstet på henne när hon såg dem. Hon ville hjälpa dem, men hon kunde inte. Inte längre.

Strax efter såg hon Luna och Ginny. Den senare kastade trollformel på trollformel och verkade jämt träffa sitt mål.

Dödsätarna föll som käglor runt henne.

Tillslut fick hon syn på Voldemort.

Han stod och duellerade med George Weasly och Antonin Dolohov. Han verkade sköta det bra, men då fick Hermione syn på en mörk figur som smög sig fram bakom honom.

Utan att tänka så kastade hon en dödande förbannelse mot den mörkhårige mannen.

Voldemort förstenade George och några sekunder senare föll Antonin ihop. Hans röda ögon mötte hennes bruna över folkhavet och han såg riktigt orolig ut.

Hon hann inte ens le fören någon kastade en förbannelse mot henne som missade henne med en halv centimeter.

Hon snodde runt och fick syn på en före detta dödsätare. Han log ett tandlöst leende mot henne och kastade en ny förbannelse som hon blockerade.

Han började göra någon komplicerad rörelse, men hon slog honom medvetslös innan han ens hann öppna munnen.

Hon vet inte hur många hon slogs emot, men tillslut befann hon sig i mitten var salen några meter ifrån Voldemort.

Det tog ett tag innan hon upptäckte att det bara var hon och Voldemort kvar som slogs för dem.

Och det var fortfarande minst femtio kvar av de andra.

Trollformler upphörde, men Hermione höll fortfarande sitt trollspö i försvarsläge. Hon vågade inte titta mot Voldemort.

"Hermione, det är inte dig vi vill döda, du är fri att gå."

Det var Rodolphus Lestrange som hade pratat.

"Du är en av oss," höll Bill med "Kom med oss, du kommer inte skadas."

Hermione tog några oroliga steg bakåt och lade beskyddande handen för magen.

"Mitt barn då?" viskade hon.

Några av dem som omringad dem skruvade på sig.

"Vi kommer inte att göra något," svarade Bill lugnt, men Hermione såg att han ljög. De tänkte döda barnet.

"Ni får inte döda det," flämtade hon "Jag älskar det."

"Hur kan du älska en unge till det där?" fräste någon.

"Det är en människa!" utropade Hermione "Jag kände hur han sprakade i morse."

Voldemort ryckte till bakom henne "Gjorde du?"

"Ja…" viskade Hermione och fann sig stå med ryggen mot honom.

Hans ena hand hittade hennes och han tryckte den.

"Strunta i henne, hon är fast."

Det var en raspig röst som hade talat och det tog ett tag innan Hermione förstod att det var Ginny som hade talat.

Hon såg sorgset på Hermione.

"Den Hermione vi känner kommer vara borta så länge han finns."

"Förlåt Ginny," viskade Hermione.

Ginny gav henne en hård blick och höjde sin trollstav.

"_Betyder det att du stannar med mig?_" väste Voldemort förvånat.

Hermione nickade.

"_Håll i dig då_."

Innan någon av de samlade hann reagera hade Voldemort tagit ett hårdare grepp om Hermione och snabbt börjat lyfta från marken.

Taket exploderade och stenar föll runt omkring dem när de flög upp i den molniga himlen ovanför.

Flera förbannelser flög upp mot dem, men Hermione blockerade dem och de flög snabbt över skogen.

Hermione slöt ögonen och hackade tänder. I hennes huvud flög flera tankar förbi, den ena galnare än den andra. Men de som tillslut tog över var moderskänslorna. Hennes barn behövde henne, och om det betydde att hon skulle stanna hos Voldemort så gjorde hon det. Onödigt att tänka på något annat.

Efter ungefär en timme i luften började de förlora höjd.

Hermione kunde inte längre känna sina händer eller fötter och ansiktet kändes frostigt.

De landade på marken igen och Voldemort andades tungt.

"Jag orkar inte mer," flämtade han.

Hermione såg sig omkring. De verkade vara i utkanten av en mindre stad.

"Kom," sa hon lågt "Vi måste hitta något."

"Varför följde du med mig?" frågade han medan de gick.

Hermione bet sig i läppen "Vi måste hitta någonstans där vi kan vila. Vi får prata sen."

Han suckade "Jag har verkligen påverkat dig."

Hermione suckade också "Du är för snäll mot mig."

"Det var aldrig meningen."

"Och jag har påverkat dig?"

"Ja…"

De kom fram till en bensinstation.

"Tog du plånboken från lådan?"

Hon nickade och gav den till honom.

"Du råkar möjligtvis inte kunna köra bil?"

"Jo… jag tror det…" svarade hon.

"Bra, vänta här."

Han försvann in i bensinstationen och kom tillbaka tio minuter senare med en bilnyckel.

"Vi kör mot Holyhead, det går båtar därifrån," han slängde nycklarna till henne.

"Jag vet inte hur bra jag är på att köra…" stammade hon "Jag har bara kört hemma några gånger."

"Du klarar dig," sa han och gick fram emot en liten bil "Jag har knappt suttit i en bil, men vi måste lämna England så fort vi kan."

"Så vi åker till Wales?"

"Ja, för att ta någon båt, vi får se vad som finns."

Hermione öppnade dörren till förarsätet "Varför färdas vi på mugglarsätt?"

"Minst misstänksamt," svarade Voldemort kort och sjönk ner på passagerarsätet.

Efter att ha försökt några gånger lyckades Hermione starta bilen och så var det på väg.

Många tankar hotade att ta över hennes huvud, men hon ignorerade dem. Hennes barn behövde henne.

-----

Ginny använde sin nyfunna röst med att svära en lång ramsa.

Rodolphus såg förfärat på henne.

Hon harklade sig "De kom ju undan."

"Vi hittar dem nog," sa Draco bittert "Ingen i vår värld kommer att hjälpa dem. Jag förstår bara inte varför Hermione följde med honom."

Ginny suckade "Hon har fallit för honom."

Charlie som hade kommit fram till dem ryckte till "Är hon kär? I honom?"

"Nej… snarare besatt."

Draco suckade "Har någon kollat efter fångar här?"

"George gjorde det, han kom ihåg hur det såg ut där nere," Charlie gjorde en grimas "Han verkade inte allt för glad."

"Förvånar mig inte," suckade Rodolphus "Mörkrets Herre är väldigt duktig på att tortera folk."

Ginny slog till honom "Han är ingen herre längre."

Rodolphus grinade "Vad ska jag annars kalla honom?"

"Är tabut lyft?" frågade Ginny Draco.

Denne nickade.

"Då kan du ju kalla honom Voldemort."

Rodolphus suckade "Jag ska försöka… Men helst skulle jag inte vilja prata om honom alls."

"Men vi måste hitta honom och döda honom och barnet, och förhoppningsvis rädda Hermione," sa Charlie.

"Hon borde komma till sans när han är borta," höll Draco med "Men vem vet, kvinnor kan vara konstiga."

Ginny slog till honom på armen.

"Vad du slåss," konstaterade Rodolphus och smög sin arm runt hennes axlar.

"Ibland får man ta i våld."

"Jag hoppas jag aldrig mer behöver göra det."

Ginny såg upp mot honom. Skulle han fortfarande gå ut med henne nu när han inte var tvungen?

En stor del av henne hoppades det. Hon tyckte väldigt mycket om honom och om hon skulle bli tillsammans med någon igen så var det antagligen honom.

I början hade hon inte velat på grund av Harry, men sedan kom hon på vad han hade sagt, att hon skulle leva.

Hon älskade Harry, men hon kunde inte vara tillsammans med honom, så hon var tvungen att hitta någon annan att älska och leva tillsammans med.

Fast hon var inte redo för något mer än kramar och lite kyssar.

Dessutom gjorde den förbannade parasiten i hennes kropp att hon fick ångest. Hermione kanske kände sig redo att få barn, men det gjorde inte hon. Bara tanken på att behöva ta hand och vårda det lilla krypet gjorde att hon fick svårt att andas. Barnet hade sparkat i över en månad nu, men hon kunde inte känna något annat än avsky inför det.

Hon visste att hon inte var rättvis, det var inte barnets fel, det var faderns, men hon ville inte ha barn.

Rodolphus hade sagt att han kunde ta hand om det och skaffa någon barnskötare, men hon ville inte vara nära det över huvudtaget.

Hon var tvungen att se till så att barnet inte blev gammalt nog att dra sitt första andetag.

* * *

Stockholmssyndromet: När kidnapparoffret blir känslomässigt engagerad i kidnapparen (kommer från det kända normalmstorgsdramat, om ni vill veta mer så kan ni gå in på wikipedia)

Hehe, nåja, nu var detta kapitelet utlagt och nu börjar historien på riktigt! Jag vet att det har verkat som det går mot sitt slut, men det är precis tvärt om, det här kan man säga har varit en vääääldigt lång prolig (okej, inte så lång om man jämför med dem i Robert Jordans böcker, men i alla fall).

Ni förstår, när jag var på kapitel... hum... 13 kanske, så hade jag en dröm... en väldigt spännande dröm och då visste jag precis vad som skulle hända med Voldy och Hermione. De skulle fly in i mugglarvärlden! Så nu har de fått göra det, men hur tror ni att Voldemort klarar av livet i en värld av varelser som han hatar? Hehe... ni har fortfarande mycket kvar att läsa...


	17. På flykt

Kapitel 16 – På flykt

Voldemort slumrade till när de hade åkt i en halvtimma, men i hans huvud snurrade olika planer.

Han hade förlorat allt. Alla hade vänt sig från honom och försökt döda honom.

Alla utom Hermione. Hon som hade minst anledning till att vilja vara med honom.

Han hade inte räknat med att hon skulle följa med honom, inte för att han inte var tacksam, det var han. Han skulle inte ha klart av att förflytta sig genom mugglarsamhället utan henne.

Men hon hade ingen anledning till att vilja komma med honom istället för att vara med sina vänner.

Förutom barnet som hon så uppenbart redan älskade. Och att hon tydligen uppskattade att ha sex med honom. Och så hade hon sagt att hon tyckte han var snäll och förstående. I alla fall mot henne.

Och det lilla faktumet att de skulle vara tillsammans tills döden skilde dem åt.

De var faktiskt bundna av en väldigt stark magi, han skulle inte kunna lämna henne heller om han inte var tvungen.

Så den delen av hans plan fungerade fortfarande. Om de kunde fortsätta att leva utan att bli upptäckta så skulle hans stora plan vara räddad och om 20-30 år skulle han vara ledare över världen igen och då skulle de straffas för att de vågade trotsa honom.

Men Hermione fick inte veta något. Då skulle hon med all säkerhet lämna honom.

Bilen hostade till innan den stannade och han vaknade.

De var nere vid en hamn och några hundra meter ifrån dem stod en liten båt. Det var ganska sent på eftermiddagen och det verkade som båten gjorde sig redo för en sista tur före julhelgen.

Voldemort såg på Hermione som stirrade ner på båten. Hennes ansikte var glasartat och hon höll hårt om ratten.

När han försiktigt lade handen på hennes arm ryckte hon till.

"Vi måste försöka komma ombord på den där båten, annars kommer vi vara fast här hela julen och kanske ännu längre."

Hon nickade stumt och körde sedan fram till en bensinstation.

De lämnade bilen och Voldemort gick in till mackens ägare och bytte några ord och sedan var de av med bilen.

De gick under tystnad ner till hamnen och kom fram till båten.

"Går den här båten till Dublin?" frågade Voldemort.

Kaptenen nickade och såg misstänksamt på dem, antagligen var han inte van att se folk i klädnader "Vad ska ni där och göra?"

"Min fru har sin familj där, men vi missade vårt plan och nu har vi letat efter andra möjligheter att ta oss dit."

Mannen spottade i vattnet "Varför missade ni planet?"

Voldemort försökte slappna av. Det skulle inte tjäna något till att bli arg.

"Hon är gravid, vi var tvungna att stanna vid varje bensinstation för att hon skulle få gå på toa."

Mannen såg på Hermiones gravida mage och nickade.

"Så var det för min fruga också, men har ni ingen packning?"

Voldemort svor tyst för sig själv.

"Jag har allt jag behöver hos mamma," sa Hermione "Min man har redan mig att bära på så vi kände att vi inte behövde någon extra packning."

Kapten skrockade "Kom ombord då, jag väntar bara på att min son ska komma med lastbilen och sen åker vi."

De steg ombord och kom in i en sparsam inredd kajuta. Han misstänkte att detta var en båt som mest gjorde sightseeingturer. De skulle ta lite mer än två timmar att ta sig till Dublin och när de var där var de tvungna att hitta något annat sätt att ta sig vidare.

Det var tur att Hermione tagit plånboken. Han hade sex olika kontokort fyllda av pengar och sedan tre olika nycklar till Gringotts. Varje gång han dödat någon hade han tagit deras pengar. Något måste man ju livnära sig på. Även om han inte hade varit någon som välde sig i lyx innan hade små funderingar på att ändra det nu. Delvis för att göra Hermione mer bekväm så att hon inte lämnade honom och delvis för att han tyckte sig förtjäna lite lyx nu när han förlorat allt annat.

Han hade växlat in en tredjedel av pengarna till mugglarpengar och satt in de på olika banker under olika namn.

I plånboken hade han också ett magiskt id-kort som han kunde använda i alla lägen i mugglarnas värld.

Eftersom alla visste hur mycket han avskydde mugglarna skulle ingen tro att han hade en reservplan som gick ut på att han skulle kunna fly till mugglarvärlden.

Men, kom igen, han var ond, inte korkad.

De hade slagit sig ner på en plastsoffa och efter att båten hade satts i rörelse lade sig Hermione med huvudet i hans knä.

Han lade handen på hennes mage och kände barnet sparka till.

"Han vet vem hans far är," log Voldemort.

Hermione såg upp mot honom, men sa inget. Hon såg så sorgsen ut.

"Jag är glad att du följde med."

Hon log svagt "Det är tur, för det känns som jag gjorde ett väldigt stort misstag."

Han suckade "Om det får dig att känna dig bättre så kan jag säga att även om du inte hade följt med så skulle jag ha kommit efter dig tillslut."

"Varför då? Tycker du ens om mig?"

"Tycker du om mig?" gav han igen.

"Jag tycker om vad du gör med mig," sa hon tyst.

"Och jag tycker om att göra det med dig," log han "Och jag menar inte bara det fysiska."

Som han hade förväntat rodnade hon.

"Väcker du mig när vi är framme?" frågade hon.

Han nickade och hon vände sig klumpigt och verkade somna.

Han lutade huvudet bakåt och såg ut mot det kalla vattnet och gjorde upp planer för den närmsta framtiden.

-----

Hermione vaknade när båten lades i hamn. Voldemort betalade kaptenen och Hermione blev återigen förvånad över att han verkade veta precis hur mycket pengar han skulle ge.

När han såg det fnös han "Så svårt är det inte, det står ju vilka valörer det är och han berättade vilken summa det var. Jag har läst matematik."

Hermione log fånigt och såg sig om i hamnen "Vart ska vi?"

"Först måste vi skaffa mugglarkläder," sa han "Sedan borde vi äta något."

Först då kände hon hur hungrig hon var. Hon hade inte fått något i sig sedan frukost och det var nu kväll.

De gick längst hamnen. Alla hus de passerade var dekorerade inför julen och Hermione undrade hur han hade tänkt få tag i kläder. Inga affärer var öppna.

Tillslut kom de fram till ett hus som inte var dekorerat. Han gick uppför trappan och knackade på.

När ingen öppnade tog han fram sin trollstav och låste upp dörren.

Hermione såg förfärat på honom.

"Vi kan väl inte göra inbrott?"

Voldemort suckade och drog in henne i det lila huset "Har du någon bättre idé? Vi får inte göra för mycket magi, då kanske de hittar oss och alla affärer är stängda. Vi ska inte röra något, bara hitta något att ta på oss.

Han tände en lampa i hallen.

Hermione misstänkte att det bodde barn där, det fanns nämligen en leksaksbrandbil på golvet och en docka satt på en stol.

Då fanns det förhoppningsvis en mamma och en pappa också. Om hon hade riktigt tur hade mamman kvar några mammakläder.

De gick uppför trapporna. Första dörren var en barnkammare, men nästa verkade vara till föräldrarnas sovrum. Det såg lite lagom stökigt ut och några nallar var slängda i sängen.

Hermione kunde inte låta bli att le.

Voldemort såg det "Tro inte att jag tänker tillåta att vårt barn dräller sina saker över hela huset."

"Kom igen Tom, det är lite sött."

"Nej," Voldemort gick fram garderoben och öppnade dörrarna "Vi borde ta något som inte verkar så viktigt."

"Jag går och ser om mamman har lagt undan några mammakläder."

Voldemort nickade bara och Hermione gick ut i det okända huset och hittade efter ett tag ett förråd där hon efter en del rotande hittade ett par blå snickarbyxor där hennes mage lugnt fick plats, och en stor rosa t-shirt.

Byxorna var lite för långa, men hon vek upp dem och lämnade sedan förrådet och gick tillbaka till sovrummet.

Det kändes så konstigt att gå i några okända människors hus. Ännu kostigare var det att ta deras kläder.

Hon skakade på huvudet. Det var lika bra att inte tänka på det. De behövde kläderna annars skulle de snart bli upptäckta och då…

Då skulle Voldemort dö.

Hon visste att han förtjänade det, men hon ville inte att det skulle hända. Hon var kluven.

Voldemort kom ut ur sovrummet med ett par mörka manchesterbyxor och en grå skjorta.

Han gjorde en grimas "Det var det bästa jag hittade, men jag avskyr manchester."

Hermione flinade "Det verkar inte som mannen i huset inte har så bra smak."

"Dessutom är de för små…"

"Mina var för stora."

Han suckade "Vi får hitta bättre kläder senare, men nu ska vi försöka komma så långt härifrån som möjligt."

"Andra sidan jorden?"

"Om det går."

Hermione nickade "Det går säkert något flyg."

Voldemort suckade "Om vi måste, men jag tror inte jag klarar att vara instängd bland massa dumma mugglare för länge."

"De är inte dumma, de vet bara inte samma saker som vi."

"Jag är säker på att de kan gå mig på nerverna om jag måste vara instängd på ett så litet ställe i för många timmar."

Hermione suckade "Då är det väl bara båt då. Annars får vi ta oss tillbaka till London och åka under engelska kanalen till övriga Europa. Då kan vi ta oss nästan överallt. Men om vi ska till Amerika eller Australien så måste vi ta flyg eller båt."

"Australien låter bra, går det några båtar härifrån dit?"

"Tvivlar jag på."

"Vi får väl byta någonstans, det borde väl gå från Island?"

"Hur tar vi oss dit."

"Det tar väl inte mer än ett par timmar att flyga dit?"

"Tror jag inte."

"Då tar vi oss dit. Det är bättre att fira jul där än här."

"Varför då?"

"Vi är fortfarande för nära."

Hermione tänkte efter "Vi får ringa taxi till flygplatsen då, det borde finnas en telefon här…"

De hittade en i köket och en halvtimme senare så kom en taxi och körde dem till flygplatsen.

Voldemort betalade och de kom in terminalen och gick fram till en disk till ett flygbolag och började leta efter olika destinationer.

Det fanns inget till Island. Faktum var att det fanns till väldigt få ställen såhär sent på julaftonskvällen.

Försäljerskan föreslog att de skulle åka till London och prova där med det vägrade Voldemort med förklaringen att de precis kom därifrån. Damen suckade och sa att då fanns det ett plan om tre timmar som gick till Brasilien och ett annat som gick till Los Angeles om knappt två.

Efter att tyst ha dividerat med varandra och Voldemort hade rådbråkat med sig själv så tog de planet till Los Angeles. De var tvungna att komma därifrån.

Biljetterna var dyra eftersom det bara fanns första klass kvar, men de skulle ge dem lite mer utrymme och de skulle förhoppningsvis kunna sova.

De fick sina biljetter och skulle precis gå igenom metalldetektorn när Hermione kom på kniven som hon fortfarande hade.

"Vad är det med den?" frågade Voldemort.

"Man får inte ens ha med sig en nagelsax på planet!" påpekade Hermione "Vi måste göra oss av med den."

"Tänker jag inte göra, ge hit den."

Hermione såg sig omkring "Nu?" de stod mitt inne i terminalen och det var en del människor där.

Voldemort suckade och kramade om henne. Samtidigt smög han handen in i hennes ficka och tog kniven och lade den i kassen där han redan hade deras klädnader.

Han tog sin trollstav och viskade en besvärjelse som skulle göra att ingen kunde se kniven.

Sedan släppte han henne och vände sig mot tullen igen.

Påsen gled utan något väsen igenom rullbandet och de klarade sig igenom utan några problem.

De satte sig vid ett litet matställe och köpte varsin sallad och macka som de åt under tystnad.

Hermione kände hur hon började bli nervös. Hon hade aldrig varit förtjust i att flyga.

Voldemort var också retlig. Han var inte van vid att vara bland mugglare, och även om han kunde en del så ryckte han till när någon pratade i högtalarna eller när han hörde ett plan gå ner för landning.

Hermione var tvungen att springa på toaletten en gång och när hon kom tillbaka hittade hon honom framför en reklamaffisch. Han stirrade skeptiskt på den halvnakna kvinnan på bilden som leende höll upp en flaska parfym. På en bild bredvid stod en allvarlig man med armarna i kors framför en annan parfymflaska.

"Varför är hon halvnaken och leende medan han ser sur ut och har kläder på sig?"

"Så att de ska sälja bättre."

"Vad fånigt."

"Ja."  
"Köp upp alla konkurrenter istället…"

Hermione fnyste "Det ska finnas konkurrens i ett demokratiskt samhälle."

"Ja… jag har aldrig varit mycket för det där med demokrati. Det gör allt så mycket svårare."

Hermione suckade "Det är mer rättvisst."

"Nejdå, jag är lika jävlig mot alla."

Allt Hermione kunde göra var att sucka uppgivet och då ropades deras plan upp och de gick till gaten.

De gick direkt in i planet och blev visade till två flygstolar som såg mer bekväma ut än vanliga flygstolar.

Men så var det första klass också. De hade till och med ett litet bord framför dem som inte behövdes fällas upp i stolsryggen framför.

Voldemort satte sig vid fönstret och Hermione vid gången. Hon drog ett djupt andetag när hon spände fast säkerhetsbältet.

"Är du rädd?" frågade Voldemort förvånat.

"Nej… bara… vi flyr faktiskt…jag vet inte… jag är bara lite nojig…"

"Du behöver inte oroa dig, jag tar hand om dig."  
Hermione andades ut och nickade.

Han tog hennes hand och såg ut genom fönstret igen.

Hermione såg på när planet började fyllas. Framför dem slog sig en äldre herre med portfölj sig ner, snett framför dem var det ett annat äldre par.

De flesta gick förbi dem. Precis bakom deras stolar var det en avskärning med ett skynke som skar av första klass från ekonomiklassen.

När planet var nästan fyllt kom de som skulle sitta tvärs över gången från Hermione och Voldemort.

Hermione gjorde en grimas när hon såg den välfriserade supersmala kvinnan som kom in med vad som kunde vara hennes pojkvän, men snarare var någon form av maneger.

Kvinnan pratade högljutt på italienska i en mobiltelefon medan hon slog sig ner bredvid manegen som hade fått sätta sig vid fönstret.

Hermione tänkte bittert på att det antagligen var för att kvinnan skulle få plats med sina onaturligt långa ben.

En flygvärdinna kom fram och bad kvinnan stänga av mobilen.

Kvinnan vinkade bort henne men stängde av den.

"Kära Loretta," suckade mannen bredvid henne "Det är bara en tolvtimme flygning, jag tror din hund klarar sig utan att höra din röst fram till dess."

"Men jag måste sjunga för Petronella," klagade Loretta med sin irriterade röst "Annars kan hon inte sova och hon blir så stirrig."

"Jag vet, Loretta, men tror du inte Petronella kan sova nu?"

"Du har rätt Alfonso," suckade Loretta.

Hermione förstod av Voldemorts hårda grep att han tyckte lika mycket om deras grannar som hon.

"Jag hoppas de har kudden jag beställde," fortsatte Loretta och såg sig omkring.

Hennes blick föll på Hermione och hon rynkade näsan och sa i en högljudd viskning "Jag trodde inte det skulle vara _vanliga_ människor här i första klass."

Då vände sig Voldemort mot dem "Och jag trodde inte det skulle vara några högljudda moster till primadonnor här, men det verkar som jag är den enda som blir besviken, för vi är inte vad man skulle kalla vanliga människor."

Loretta gapade och Hermione fick kväva en fnissning.

Tillslut hämtade hon sig "Så vem är ni då? Jag känner alla som betyder nått."

"Jag tror inte vi rör oss i samma kretsar," sa Voldemort kallt "För jag känner också alla som betyder nått och ni är inte en av dem."

Loretta blev tyst och vände sig framåt igen och planet började röra sig.

* * *

Det är många som har sagt till mig att det är spännande att Hermione har blivit ond, men jag skulle vilja rätta detta. Hermione är egentligen inte ond, hon försöker bara göra det som är bäst för henne och barnet. Som ni märker i det här kapitlet så vill hon inte ens göra inbrott, men hon gör det i alla fall. Hennes gamla moral har börjat försvinna och hon gör flera saker som kan verka onda, men det är de inte. Inte helt.

Och Voldemort är inte heller rakt igenom ond. Han föddes inte ond, han blev ond för att han är egoistisk och rädd och för att hans idéer inte stämde med resten av världens. Hans motiv kan man disskutera fram och tillbaka, men man kan lungt säga att hans sätt att handla är helt fel. Våld löser inte mycket, i alla fall inte i det långa loppet.

JK skulle antagligen inte vara överens med mig, men som jag har sagt innan tycker jag att hennes Voldemort är lite för... overklig. Det är något som inte stämmer med honom... så jag har ändrat det i min berättelse, men det är som sagt min berättelse och jag för göra vad jag vill! Mohaha.

Trevlig helg på er!!!


	18. Jul i Los Angeles

Kapitel 17 – Jul i Los Angeles

Tack vare tidsskillnaden landade de enligt bara tre timmar efter att de startat så det var sent på kvällen.

Båda två hade fått sova tillräckligt mycket på planet så de var inte så trötta.

De bestämde sig för att försöka hitta någon båt som gick till Australien, men fick snart veta att inga båtar gick under julhelgen.

Inte heller fanns det något trevligt ställe som hade öppet och Voldemort hade ingen lust att ta sin gravida hustru till något skabbigt hotell (hon kunde ju bli sjuk) eller någon nattklubb (bara oanständigt folk).

De hade vandrat i över en timme då Hermione sjönk ner på bänk.

"Vi kan inte stanna här!" sa Voldemort och såg sig omkring.

De var i utkanten av en park och runt omkring dem var inte de bästa kvarter.

"Tom, jag bär omkring på en extra person. Min rygg värker, mina fötter värker och jag tror mina bröst har hoppat ur led," klagade Hermione.

"Jaja, vila lite här då, men vi måste hitta någonstans att bo och imorgon måste vi hitta kläder och se när vi kan komma härifrån."

"Ska vi verkligen till Australien?"

"Gillar du inte kängurur?"

Hermione himlade med ögonen "Jo, men... det är så långt bort."  
"Ja?"

"Jaja…"

Voldemort fick för sig att hon dolde något men bestämde sig för att inte pressa henne just nu.

Han märkte hur ett gäng rörde sig lite längre ner på gatan och hoppades att de inte skulle märka att de var där.

Självklart hade han inte sådan tur.

En mörkhyad kille som verkade vara yngre än Hermione kom emot dem med sitt gäng som verkade vara en härlig blandning av olika nationaliteter.

"Hey," sa killen "Släng hit stålarna."  
Voldemort himlade med ögonen "Varför skulle jag göra det?"

Killen drog fram en pistol "Annars skjuter jag din tjej."

Voldemort behövde inte använda sig av mycket legilimering för att ta sig in i mugglarens huvud.

"Som du sköt din mammas pojkvän eller? Men min fru har aldrig slagit dig."

Skratten bland ungdomarna slutade.

Ledaren såg nervös ut "Va snackar du om?"

"Fast han slog väl din mamma också, jag skulle antagligen ha gjort likadant. Men jag tycker inte om att du hotar min fru. Du borde ta ditt lilla gäng och försvinna härifrån."

Voldmort tvivlade på att de skulle göra det.

Han hade rätt "Du vet inte vad du snackar om."

"Självklart inte," sa Voldemort kallt "Jag säger bara vad jag ser. Du heter Kris, är sjutton år, hoppade av skolan, rymde från ungdomsfängelse för mord och har två… nej tre olika flickvänner."

Voldemort skakade på huvudet "Otrohet fungerar aldrig, du kommer att förlora dem allihop tillslut."

En tjej med rastaflätor flämtade till "Är det sant?"

"Va? Nej, såklart."

En annan tjej med kort hår såg mellan dem "Är du tillsammans med henne?!"

Efter ett mindre verbalt slagsmål försvann hälften av gänget.

Ledaren verkade bli ännu mer förbannade "Ro hit med stålarna bara."

"Men då kommer ju inte jag ha några längre," suckade Voldemort "Dessutom har jag inga kontanter och du kan inte använda mina kort."

"Skit i det du, ge hit dem bara," han viftade med pistolen.

"Det gick ju inte så bra förra gången du stal ett kort, tur att du lyckades smita innan polisen kom."

"Vem fan är du?"

"Tro mig när jag säger att du inte vill leka med mig, Kris," sa Voldemort allvarligt.

En kula avfyrades och Voldemort hörde hur Hermione flämtade till. Han vände sig om och fick se ett hål i ett träd några centimeter ifrån Hermiones huvud.

Man kunde lugnt säga att grabben hade gått över gränsen.

Voldemort drog sin kniv och körde det över halsen på killen.

Huvudet lossnade och gänget skrek. Några sprang men några stod kvar som stelfrusna.

Voldemort torkade av blodet från kniven på baksidan av killens tröja och såg irriterat på de andra.

"Vill ni ha huvudet och visa upp för hans mor?"

Då sprang de också.

"Tom…" viskade Hermione svagt.

Voldemort vände sig om och hoppade undan lagom för att slippa få spya på skorna.

Han förvandlade kroppen till en askhög och fick sedan blodet att försvinna från hans kläder.

Hermione satt framåtbjöd och flämtade.

Han satte sig bredvid henne och lade handen på hennes rygg men hon flög upp.

"Rör mig inte!"

Hon började gråta.

Voldemort suckade "Vad skulle jag göra? Han försökte döda dig!"

Hermione skakade bara på huvudet och fortsatte gråta.

Voldemort såg en taxibil börja köra mot dem och stannade den.

"Kom," sa han.

Som tur var kämpade hon inte emot utan gled in i taxibilen och vände sig ifrån honom.

"Vart vill ni åka?" frågade taxichauffören.

"Vet du något hotell som har öppet vid den här tiden?" frågade Voldemort.

"Motellet vid motorvägen…" började chauffören.

"Något som inte är så skabbigt?"

"Öh… kanske Regent Beverly Wilshire, de har öppet dygnet runt… men det är väldigt dyrt…"  
"Vi har pengar, kör dit."

Chauffören tryckte på gasen och de for iväg.

Efter att flera gånger har undrat över sin egen säkerhet kom de fram till ett stort pampigt hotell.

Voldemort försökte hjälpa Hermione ut, men hon puttade bort honom och krånglade sig ur själv.

Han betalade chauffören som for iväg och gick upp mot hotellet.

De kom in till rymlig reception som gick i mörka varma färger. Vid disken fanns det en liten klocka som Voldemort tryckte på.

En portier kom fram till dem och såg en smula misstänksam ut, men försökte dölja det bakom ett stort vitt leende.

"Vi brukar inte få så mycket gäster vid den här tiden," sa portieren lite stelt.

"Vi har haft en fruktansvärd natt," suckade Voldemort och slängde fram sitt platinakort "Vårat plan var försenat och våra väskor hade försvunnit och när vi äntligen kom fram till hotellet vi bokat var de stängt. Men när vi fick höra att ni hade öppet bestämde vi oss för att komma hit, vi vägrade att ta in på ett motell."

Portieren, vars min hade ljusnat när han fick syn på kontokortet, kastade en bekymrad blick på den bleka Hermione "Jag förstår precis, sir, ett ögonblick så ska vi försöka hitta ett rum."

Vid halv tre på morgonen hade de äntligen fått en svit och beställt frukost upp till rummet till nästa morgon.

Voldemort öppnade dörren för Hermione som fortfarande inte ville möta hans blick.

De kom in i ett stort rum med en rund soffgrupp i mitten och en tv över en modern eldstad. Det stod ett skrivbord med hotellets brevpapper vid ena väggen. Rummet gick i vitt och ljusblått och var i nyklassisk stil med sex pelare runt väggarna.

En skjutdörr var öppen och visade ett sovrum som var en smula mindre. Där stod en stor himmelssäng med blå lakan och en garderob med utsmyckade dörrar. Vid andra väggen fanns en dörr in till ett badrum med ett bubbelbad och en dusch.

"Jag ska duscha," sa Hermione kort och gick in i badrummet och låste dörren.

Voldemort suckade och drog av sig sina egna kläder och sjönk ner i soffan. Han ville också duscha av sig resdammet innan han gick och la sig.

En kvart senare kom Hermione tillbaka igen med en handduk runt omkring sig. Hon såg snabbt på honom när han reste sig och gick mot badrummet.

Han stannade och de såg på varandra. Hermione vek undan med blicken först. Han suckade och gick in i badrummet.

När han kom tillbaka hade hon lagt sig under täcket med ryggen mot honom.

Han lade sig på andra sidan och somnade.

-----

Hermione vaknade av att solen strålade in genom ett stort fönster.

Hon vände sig på rygg och såg upp i vad som verkade vara en stor sänghimmel.

Vart var hon?

Hon kände hur det luktade stekt ägg och satte sig upp och minnena kom tillbaka. Den fruktansvärda natten och hur de tagit in på ett av de lyxigaste hotell som gick att hitta.

Efter att ha svept täcket runt sig gick hon ner till soffgruppen och satte sig så långt ifrån Voldemort hon kunde komma och tog en av tallrikarna och fyllde de med lite av varje.

Någon hade sett till så att de hade allt de kunde önska sig på sitt frukostbord. De skulle kunna vara fyra till och maten skulle fortfarande räckt.

Voldemort hade lyckats sätta på tv och såg på någon nyhetskanal.

Tydligen hade det hänt massa märkliga saker i England, allt från fyrverkerier till norrsken (vilket inte var möjligt). Någon journalist hade intervjuat flera engelsmän och de hade känt sig så mycket lyckligare. Till och med snön i sotiga London verkade vitare.

Voldemort gjorde en grimas, stängde av tv och vände sig mot Hermione.

Hermione blev väldigt intresserad av sitt bröd med kalkon på och försökte ignorera hans blick.

"Jag har fixat så en skräddare kommer hit lite senare idag," sa han "Jag har ingen lust att gå omkring i de där kläderna mer."  
"Mhm…" sa Hermione bara.

"Tänker du fortsätta ignorera mig hela helgen?"

"Jag ska försöka."  
Voldemort gjorde en uppgiven grimas "Sluta fåna dig, Hermione, det var bara en mugglare."  
"Bara en mugglare?!" utropade Hermione och mötte hans blick "Det var en människa! Och du högg huvudet av honom och frågade om hans kompisar ville ha det!"

"Vad är det med det då? Förr i tiden spetsade man huvuden på pålar."  
"Inte nu för tiden!" fräste Hermione "Om bara lite drygt ett år är vi inne i ett nytt millennium!"

"År kommer och går, men av någon anledning kommer människor alltid att vara barbariska, bara i nya förpackningar," sa Voldemort lätt "Jag är i alla fall ärlig om det."

"Du är sjuk," suckade Hermione och reste sig. Sedan kom hon på att hon inte hade någonstans att gå än tillbaka till sovavdelning så hon satte sig igen.

"Jag är inte sjuk," suckade Voldemort "Min moral och mina idéer går bara emot vad majoriteten tycker."

"Dina idéer är hemska."

"Allt är relativt."

"Relativt hemska. Jo visst, vissa är jättehemska andra är sjukt hemska."

"Sluta vränga vad jag säger."

"Det är ju det du brukar göra!"

"Härma mig inte då!"

"Du är en sådan…"

"En sådan vadå?"  
"Sluta retas!"

"Jag retas inte, jag är uppriktigt intresserad av vilken ny förolämpning du kan komma på."

"Din hemska självupptagna sviniga dödsfixerade lömska orm!"

"Är det allt du kan komma på?" Voldemort skakade på huvudet "Dessutom är det ingen förolämpning när du kallar mig en orm, jag är en orm."  
Hermione tog upp händerna för att försöka strypa honom men nådde inte. Hon suckade.

"Ska vi ha sex istället?" frågade hon.

"Är det allt du tänker på?"

"Det får mig att stå ut att vara med dig."

"Okej, jag kan leva med det."

-----

Skräddaren kom mycket riktigt vid fyratiden och då hade Hermione och Voldemort hunnit ligga med varandra och ta ett bad tillsammans.

Om skräddaren var förvånad över att se dem i bara underkläder så sa han ingen utan betedde sig som ett äkta proffs.

De fick veta att deras kläder skulle vara klara till nästa morgon och Voldemort betalade hälften i förväg.

De tillbringade resten av juldagen på rummet med att titta på tv.

Hermione hade inte varit nära en tv på över ett och ett halvt år och Voldemort hade inte sett något program sedan 50-talet och det hade varit av misstag.

Hermione uppdaterade sig på det senaste som hade hänt i mugglarvärlden och introducerade Voldemort för Snobben och hans vänner (Voldemort påpekade först att hundar inte betedde sig så, men han såg intresserat på det i alla fall).

"Var har du lust att bo när vi kommer till Australien?" frågade Voldemort efter att de tittat på tv i några timmar.

Hermione stelnade till. Hennes föräldrar fanns fortfarande nere i Australien och hade inget minne av henne. Hon ville gärna träffa dem igen, men visste inte om det var säkert att ta med Voldemort dit.

"Jag vet inte… jag har inte tänkt så mycket på det."

"Men det är något du tänker på," konstaterade han.

"Det är inget."

"Jag vet fortfarande när folk ljuger för mig."

Hermione suckade "Jag formulerade mig fel, det är inget du behöver veta."

"Varför inte?"

"Sluta tjata, jag har inte lust att berätta."

"Men du är orolig, jag vill inte att du ska vara orolig."

Hon såg förvånat på honom.

"Det kan skada barnet."

Hermione sjönk ner i soffan "Det är inte det som oroar mig, det är du."

"Hur då?"

"Det kan jag ju inte säga. Om jag säger det kommer jag bli ännu mer orolig för att du vet det."

"Va?"

"Jag vill inte att du vet vad det är för något jag inte säger till dig."  
"Har det här något att göra med dina hormoner?"

"Nej," fräste hon.

"För du verkar sur."

"Jag är sur för att du tjatar."

"Vi kan ha sex igen?"

"Jag är inte sugen."

"Jorden måste ha stannat…" mumlade han.

"Vadå?! Jag är inte jämt sugen."

"Jo, jag tror du är nymfoman."

Hermione kände hur hon rodnade "Nej!"

"Jag klagar inte, jag bara konstaterar."  
"Om jag är det är det ditt fel."  
"Du kan skylla mycket på mig, men inte det."

"Kan jag visst, det är du som såg till att jag vande mig vid det."

"Kom igen, du gillade det redan andra natten jag tog dig."

"Gjorde jag inte alls…" mumlade hon "Jag gillade det inte fören efter du tog det där reningselixiret."  
"Du menar att du inte visste att du gillade det fören jag hade varit ifrån dig i två veckor."  
"Men… det är ditt fel i alla fall. Och barnets."

Voldemort gjorde en grimas "Säg inte så, det låter äckligt."

"Vadå?"

"Att du bli upphetsad av vårat barn… det låter pedofilaktigt."  
"Jag blir inte upphetsad av barnet, jag blir upphetsad på grund av barnet. Men det kommer antagligen bli född för tidigt."  
"Hur då?"  
"Jag vet inte… jag har läst någonstans att sex kan få barnet att komma ut tidigare."

"Är det farligt?"

"Såklart inte," skyndade sig Hermione att säga "Så du skulle bara våga sluta ligga med mig."

"Det vet jag redan… du skulle inte klara av att få ett sånt utbrott igen."

"Nej."

"Men är det varför du stannade hos mig? För att jag skulle fortsätta ligga med dig?"

Hermione blev ställd "Öh… nje… inte bara… tror jag."

"Vad är det mer då?"

Hon blev tyst "Jag vill inte att barnet dör, och jag kan inte lämna det."  
"Är det allt?"

"Nej."

"Vad är det mer då?"

"Jag tror jag börjar tycka om dig…"

* * *

Ojojoj, nu börjar det hända saker!!!

Jag skulle ha lagt ut tidigare, men jag fastnade vid att installera min brors nya dator (det är sorgligt, men jag är den mest tekniska i familjen...). Men nu kommer den i alla fall!

Och nu vill jag ha lite tips, vad skulle ni vilja se hände i den här berättelsen? Något slut ni skulle vilja ha?


	19. Något ruttet

Kapitel 18 – Något ruttet

I ett hotellrum var det svårt att gömma sig. När Voldemort fick höra Hermione säg att hon tyckte om honom så reste han sig som i trans och låste in sig på toaletten.

Han sjönk ner på det kalla golvet och lade huvudet på knäna.

Folk hade tyckt om honom innan, men det var för att han var duktig i skolan eller imponerade. Ett flertal hade tyckt om att ha sex med honom, men när de vaknat igen hade de inte varit mer med det.

Han använde bara en person en gång i sängen, med två undantag. Den ena var Bellatrix, han hade legat med henne ett flertal gånger när de var yngre och innan hon hade gift sig. Hon hade varit besatt av honom, men han hade aldrig varit mer intresserad av henne än av hennes kropp och erfarenhet. När hon gifte sig hade han tagit avstånd från henne, han ville inte dela henne med någon annan. Hon hade varit väldigt förkrossad och han hade fått säga till på skarpen. Under bråket som följde hade han fått veta att hon varit tillsammans med ett flertal andra under tiden de delade säng.

Han hade blivit förbannad och det var hans fel att Rodolphus och Bella aldrig hade fått några egna barn.

Efter det lovade han sig själv att aldrig vara tillsammans med någon annan mer än en gång.

Det var fram till att han träffade Hermione. Men det var annorlunda, de var gifta och hon hade sagt i sina löften att aldrig vara otrogen. Dessutom trodde han att hon i vilket fall som helst inte skulle vara tillsammans med någon annan, hon var för rättrådig och så släppte han aldrig ut henne ensam.

Fast nu skulle det ändras.

Tillsammans med väldigt mycket annat verkade det som.

Hermione tyckte om honom. Han visste att det inte var för att hon var imponerad av honom, och det var inte på det fysiska planet.

Han visste att det var på ett helt annat plan.

Kärlek och hat var väldigt nära varandra och hon hade hatat honom ganska ordenligt.

Hon skulle antagligen aldrig erkänna för sig själv att det faktiskt var kärlek, men det var inte det som var problemet.

Problemet var att han aldrig skulle kunna återgällda hennes känslor. Han var emotionellt handikappad, han kunde inte känna starka känslor. Varken hat eller kärlek. De låg bortom honom.

Han saknade det inte heller, men han visste att det skulle göra Hermione olycklig och på sitt egna konstiga sätt brydde han sig om henne och ville inte se hennes olycklig.

Han kunde inte heller låta henne gå och hitta kärlek på annat håll, hon var hans och ingen annan fick röra henne.

Så vad i helvete skulle han göra?

"Tom," Hermione knackade hårt på dörren "Sluta vara så barnslig och kom ut."

Voldemort svarade inte.

Han visste att hon himlade med ögonen "Tom Marvolo Riddle, kom genast ut därifrån annars så spränger jag upp dörren."

Han var tvungen att le när han reste sig och öppnade dörren. Han såg ner på sin förbannade fru "Det skulle du aldrig göra."  
Hon fnös "Vad vet du om det?"

"Du är så sexig när du är arg."

Hon gjorde en grimas "Kan du inte försöka vara lite rädd för mig?"

"Nej."

"Så varför sprang du iväg nu då?"

"Jag behövde tänka."

"Varför då?"

"Hermione, du borde hata mig, inte älska mig."  
"Jag sa bara att jag började tycka om dig!"

"Ja, och för ett halvår sedan ville du mörda mig, i den här takten kommer du vilja gifta dig med mig och föda mina barn."

Hon höjde ögonbrynet "Jag är redan gift med dig och ska föda ditt barn."

"Ja, men om ett tag kommer du vilja det. Det är inte bra att du känner så starkt för mig."

"Förlåt då, men jag kan inte kontrollera mina känslor!"

"Jag vet det, så vi måste komma på något annat."

"Vadå? Är det så hemskt om jag råkar gilla dig?"

"Ja."

"Varför då?"

"Men förstår du inte, jag kommer aldrig att kunna älska dig."

Hermione såg sårad ut och Voldemort kom på att han hade formulerat sig fel.

"Jag kan inte älska alls, jag har inte sådana känslor. Jag saknar det inte ens!"

Hermione satte sig ner på sängen "Så jag kommer tillbringa mitt liv med någon som inte kan älska mig?"

"Säg inte så," han slog sig ner bredvid henne "Vårt barn är säkert bättre än vad jag är på sånt."

"Men…" hon tystnade "Det är inte samma sak. Du borde…"

"Vadå? Jag kan inte lära mig något jag inte har, det skulle vara som att lära en stum man sjunga. Jag har inte det som krävs."

"Tänk om det är ärftligt?"

"Det kanske det är, men det är ju fortfarande 50 procents chans att han får din del."

Hermione ryste "Hur kunde du göra såhär mot mig?"

Han torkade hennes tårar "Det är sådan jag är, och jag tänker inte be om ursäkt för det."

-----

Ungefär 9000 km därifrån gick Ginny fram och tillbaka i Bills och Fleurs lilla hus. Det var väldigt tidigt på morgonen men barnet gjorde så att hon inte kunde sova.

Först hade hon varit tvungen att springa på toa, sen blev hon väldigt sugen på gurka och efter det hade barnet sparkats så hårt att hon inte kunde sova.

Hon var säker på att barnet gjorde det för att jävlas med henne, precis som pappan hade gjort.

Rabastan hade kunnat väcka henne mitt i natten för att plåga henne, för det mesta sexuellt, men några gånger för att han var arg och behövde en boxningskudde.

Det var bara tre månader kvar nu, sedan skulle hon bli kvitt eländet.

Om hon inte kunde komma på en bättre idé innan.

Det spelade inte så stor roll om hon råkade dö själv. Sedan alla hennes planer om hämnd på Voldemort gick i stöpet kände hon inte för att leva längre. Det kändes bara tomt i henne. Allt som fanns kvar var smärtan. Smärtan som sparkade i henne, smärtan som fick henne att gråta sig till sömns, smärtan som gjorde att alla såg konstigt på henne. Smärtan som hon hatade.

Hon gick in i det lilla köket och tog fram en lång vass köttkniv.

Om ingen ville göra abort på henne fick hon väl göra det själv.

Hon kände noga efter var barnet var i magen och med ett tjut av ångest körde hon in kniven i sin mage.

Hon kunde höra springande steg och sedan blev allt svart.

-----

Deras nya kläder levererades till deras rum vid tiotiden på annandagen. Hermione hade fått en del mammakläder och Voldemort hade lovat att de skulle titta efter vanliga kläder när hon fött ungen.

Hon fick på sig ett par låga svarta byxor och en mörkgrön tröja med vida armar.

Voldemort fick på sig ett par svarta byxor och en mörkröd t-shirt under en svart skjorta.

Efter en del tjat fick Hermione med honom ut. Han försökte få henne att sätta på sig hennes nya svarta kappa, men hon påpekade att de inte var i England längre och att det var nästan 20 grander varmt.

"Du borde kanske göra något med dina ögon…" påpekade Hermione när de lämnade hotellet.

"Varför då?"

"Rött är inte den vanligaste färgen på irisen, och det är ett bra kännetäcken ifall någon vill hitta dig."

"Jaja…" suckade han "Du råkar inte veta vad som kan fixa tillbaka min vanliga ögonfärg då?"

"Faktum är att jag kan det," Hermione drog in honom i en gränd och såg sig omkring innan hon drog fram sitt trollspö och mumlade en formel mot hans ögon.

Hon såg på när han knep ihop ögonen och lite tårvätska rann. Hon gissade att det sved en del.

När han öppnade ögonen igen var hans ögon bruna.

"Hum, vi har nästan samma färg på ögonen."

"Är du rädd för att någon ska tro att jag är din pappa?"

Hon gjorde en grimas "Det hoppas jag verkligen inte… och du ser inte så mycket äldre ut än jag."

De gick ut på gatan igen "Hur gammal ser jag ut som då?"

"Svårt att säga… mellan 30 och 40…"

Han flinade "Tur det."

"Hur gammal är du då?"

"Jag har slutat räkna."

Hermione höjde på ögonbrynen "Tror jag inte på. När fyller du år förresten?"

Han suckade "Varför är det så märkvärdigt för dig? Jag avskyr att fylla år och jag är förresten skamligt mycket äldre än vad du är."

"Jo… jag kan tänka mig det… men hur mycket?" Hermione tänkte efter. Han hade blivit besegrad när hon var två år och då var han inte särkilt ung.

Han hade gått i skola när Dumbledore fortfarande var lärare.

Det gjorde honom ännu äldre.

Men han var bara två år äldre än Hagrid. Hur gammal han nu skulle vara om han levt. Hagrid hade aldrig nämnt sin ålder.

"Gick du på Hogwarts tillsammans som McGonagall?"

Voldemort ryckte på axlarna "Vet inte, hon var i Gryffindor och jag i Slytherin. Om vi gick tillsammans så gick hon väl i sista året eller något när jag började."

"Alltså är du någonstans runt 70?"

Han suckade "Antagligen 70+."

Hermione skakade på huvudet "Du har rätt, du är skamligt mycket äldre än jag. Du skulle kunna vara min farfar."

"Vad är väl ett halvt århundrade hit eller dit," skämtade han "Se det positivt, jag har massa erfarenhet."

"Jag tror jag håller mig till att tro att du bara är tio år äldre än vad jag är."

"Om det gör dig lyckligare."

"Så… när fyller du år?"

"Hermione," stönade han "När fyller du själv år?"

"I september."

"Se, jag brydde mig inte om att du fyllde år, då kan väl du strunta i att jag fyller år."

Hermione gav upp och de gick in i ett varuhus som hade öppet.

"Jag vill köpa en väska."

"Varför då?"

"För att alla kvinnor har en väska där de kan ha allt de behöver, min förra var jätte bra, men jag vet inte vart den tog vägen… jag misstänker att någon tog den?"

"Visst, visst, köp nått nytt då…"

Hermione skuttade (nästan) iväg mot väskavdelningen och kollade på olika väskor.

Tillslut föll hon för en mörkgrön med gyllene stjärnor broderat på framsidan. Den hade ett stort fack och sedan två innefack och några mindre utanpå. Axelremmen kunde man reglera hur långt man ville ha det.

"Jag antar att du tänker köpa saker som du kan fylla den med också?" suckade Voldemort när han betalade väskan.

"Självklart," kvittrade Hermione. Hon var på strålande humör. Efter att ha vänt sig fram och tillbaka några gånger på natten hade hon kommit på att det inte alls var så dumt att bo med Voldemort nu när han inte hade alla anhängare runt omkring sig. Och så skulle det bli lättare att lura ut honom när de inte var i trollkarlsvärlden. I hennes fantasi var de ett helt vanligt gift par och inte efterlystna brottslingar i trollkarlsvärlden. Och att han hade börjat deras vistelse här med att mörda en mugglare tänkte på förtränga.

De fortsatte att strosa i varuhuset (Voldemort höll sig på avstånd från skoaffärer, men ville inte berätta varför) och när de ett tag senare kom ut därifrån hade Hermione fyllt sin väska med en plånbok (Voldemort hade lovat att öppna ett konto åt henne så att hon också skulle ha lite pengar), näsdukar, läppsyl, halstabletter, ett anteckningsblock, penna och en nagelfil.

De gick ner till hamnen och hörde hur båtförbindelserna till Australien var och fick veta att det skulle gå en båt nästkommande dag.

Voldemort blev överlycklig och bokade biljetter till en svit.

"Varför ska allt var så lyxigt?" frågade Hermione när de gick därifrån med biljetterna.

"Om du hade växt upp i ett barnhem och sedan levt tretton år i misär som ande i en skog skulle du också ta det bästa när du väl fick chansen. Dessutom vill jag ha utrymme."

"Så att du och ditt ego får plats ordentligt?" frågade hon oskyldigt.

"Precis."

När de gick tillbaka till hotellet fick Hermione en obehaglig känsla av att de var övervakade. Voldemort verkade också spänd.

Tillslut drog han in henne i en gränd och drog sin trollstav.

Strax efter transfererade sig en trollkarl in i gränden.

"Ni är inte registrerade," sa han kort.

"Va?" Voldemort såg förvånat på trollkarlen.

"Alla trollkarlar eller häxor som reser in i USA måste registreras."

"Varför då?"

"Sådan är lagen, vi litar inte på några utomstående."

"Vi kommer vara borta igen imorgon," försäkrade Voldemort med trollstaven fortfarande framför sig "Vi var bara här på genomresa."

"Ni måste registreras i alla fall."

Hermione fick en obehaglig känsla av att trollkarlen var en robot. Det fanns inget liv i hans ögon, de var tomma.

Men sedan slog det henne, han var under imperiusförbannelsen.

Voldemort verkade ha kommit på samma sak för han avväpnade trollkarlen och lyfte förbannelsen.

Mannen blinkade till och såg sig omkring. Hans blick föll på den och han flämtade till.

"Ni måste ge er iväg!"

"Vad är det som händer här?" frågade Voldemort.

Mannen skakade på huvudet "Jag måste ge mig iväg."  
Nästa ögonblick hade han tagit tillbaka sin trollstav och transfererat sig därifrån.

"Hur kraftig var den där formeln du gjorde?" frågade Voldemort.

"Den var kraftigare än alla andra vi har gjort sedan vi kom hit i alla fall," svarade Hermione darrigt.

"Vi måste skynda oss."

Han grep tag i henne och de började springa. De sprang ner i en tunnelbanestation och Voldemort putade henne före in.

"Vad är det som händer."

"Jag är ganska säker på att vi har fler efter oss."

Tåget sattes i rörelse och då drog Voldemort försiktigt fram sin trollstav mellan dem och kastade en magisk sköld över dem som skulle hindra att någon magisk radar eller liknande skulle upptäcka dem. Hermione hade läst om sådana, enda problemet var att om det fanns en radar så skulle förtrollningen ge utslag medan den kastades.

Det var därför Voldemort hade sett till så att de rörde sig snabbt medan han uttalade den.

De steg av igen på nästa station och väntade på tåget som skulle ta dem till deras hotell.

"Vad handlar det här om?" frågade hon.

"Jag är inte säker, men jag hörde rykten att mugglare har upptäckt oss här. Mina dödsätare här försvann strax efter och jag misstänker att de har råkat ut för samma sak som mannen vi träffade."

"Men varför? Och det måste väl vara en trollkarl som kastade förbannelsen?"

"Jag är inte säker, men ja, det måste ha varit en trollkarl… men kanske… tyckte du inte att trollkarlen vi träffade verkade vara som någon ordningsvakt eller till och med insamlare av andra trollkarlar?"

"Jo…"

"Jag bara gissar nu, men om mugglarna fick reda att vi fanns och kom på ett sätt att utnyttja oss, tror du inte de skulle ta chansen? Vi skulle vara ett utmärkt hemligt vapen."

"Men det är ju sjukt!"

"Varför tror du jag vill ta över mugglarvärlden innan de tar över våran?"

Hermione suckade "Men det kanske inte alls är så, det kanske är trolldomsministeriet här som har ordnat extra skydd."

"Kanske, men trolldomsminister använder sig inte av oförlåtliga förbannelser."

"Alla ska väl ha sina svara får…"

"Kanske det, men jag är ändå glad att vi åker imorgon. Det är något ruttet i det här landet."

Hermione kunde inte låta bli att hålla med honom.

* * *

Egentligen har jag inte så mycket emot USA (förtuom att jag tycker att deras politik är helt knasig...) och jag skrev det här mest för att Voldemort och Hermione inte skulle kunna stanna där... bara så ni vet.

Vill fortfarande höra om ni har några förslag!


	20. Förbannelser

Kapitel 19 – Förbannelser

Ginny stönade när hon vaknade igen. Hon levde fortfarande. Hennes medvetenhet gick längre ner i kroppen på henne. Men barnet var borta.

Hon log och öppnade ögonen.

Hennes leende försvann genast när hon fick syn på Rodolphus.

"VAD FAN TROR DU ATT DU FÖRSÖKER GÖRA!" röt han så fort han såg att hon var vaken.

En botare som Ginny visste hette Daisy kom fram.

"Du borde inte skrika…"

"HON FÖRSÖKTE TA LIVET AV SIG!"

"INGEN VILLE JU TA LIVET AV PARASITEN!" skrek hon tillbaka och kände hur ont det gjorde i hennes mage.

"Så det var det du försökte göra?" morrade Rodolphus.

"Självklart," svarade Ginny kallt.  
"Jaha, men du misslyckades."

"VA?!"

Daisy kände att det var dags att bryta in "Miss Weasly, vi borde verkligen göra några tester."

"Vad då?"

"Tror du att det är riskfritt att sticka en kniv i magen? Du ska vara glad att du inte är död."

"Varför fattar inte ni människor att jag inte vill leva?!"

Rodolphus såg sorgsen ut "Men jag vill att du lever."

"Då är du självisk."

"Nej, det är du som är självisk. Jag trodde inte du skulle ge upp fören Voldemort var död."

"Jag ville bara bli av med ungen," sa hon surt "Jag tänkte inte."

Daisy hade under tiden började ta lite tester "Nåja, du läker bra i alla fall, du borde bli någorlunda återställd, men sådana här saker får alltid biverkningar."

"Jaha, vadå?"

"Du kommer få ha en sträng diet," började Daisy "Vi var tvungna att hela ihop dina tarmar och nu kommer du inte att kunna äta allt du kunde innan. Absolut inget för fett eller sött."

"Sådan tur att jag tycker om frukt och grönsaker," sa Ginny iskallt "Vad sa ni om parasiten?"

"Det är ett barn, och vi lyckades rädda det," sa Daisy stelt.

"Det är inget barn, det är ett monster och jag får väl mörda den precis som jag gjorde med pappan."

Rodolphus var chockad "Ginny, lyssna på dig själv. Hur kan du säga så om ett oskyldigt barn?"

"JAG VILL INTE HA ETT BARN! JAG VILLE INTE BLI VÅLDTAGEN! OCH JAG VILLE INTE GIFTA MIG MED ETT MONSTER!"

"Men nu är det som det är," Rodolphus hade tårar i ögonen "Du får helt enkelt acceptera det. Om inte ungen har dött än så kommer det inte dö."

"Men jag vill inte ha det!" tårar av ilska började rinna nerför Ginnys kinder och smärtan i hennes mage ökade.

"Jag har sagt att jag tar hand om dig."

"Men jag vill inte se det… jag kan ge dig egna barn om några år."

"Faktum är att du inte kan det," avbröt Daisy kallt "Det såg du till när du försökte ta livet av din son."

Ginny blev stum och slöt ögonen.

"Hon vill att vi lämnar henne," suckade Rodolphus.

"Vi lämnar inte självmordbenägna ensamma."

"Jag stannar här då."

Ginny hörde hur Daisy gick.

"Du vet att du gör det jävligt svårt för mig att tycka om dig."

Hon svarade inte.

"Bill hälsar att han inte tycker det är så lämpligt att du kommer tillbaka dit på ett tag, Fleur är panikslagen."

Hon huvudet bort från honom.

"George har varit här och vill hjälpa dig, men Percy och Charlie är för chockade för att komma hit. Du borde nog hålla dig borta från dem."

"De fattar inte," viskade hon.

"Ginny, det finns ingen förklaring till att vilja döda sitt barn! Folk har hamnat i Azkaban för mindre."

"Men det är ju hans barn…"

"Men det är hälften ditt."

Ginny började skämmas "Jag är inte redo för att få barn."

"Få är egentligen redo att få barn när de får det, men man lär sig."

"Jag vill inte."

"Skärp dig, Ginerva!" röt han.

Hon ryckte till och såg på honom.

Han såg argt på henne "Ryck upp dig för fan, ligg inte bara här och tyck synd om dig, om du ska vara så självisk att smita ifrån livet så gör det ordentligt."

Hon såg förfärat på honom när han tog fram en kniv från sin klädnad.

"Stick den i hjärtat på dig, gör det bara och sedan gör jag samma sak."

Ginny började gråta.

Rodolphus reste du "Nu förstår du. Nu förstår du att varje hugg du tar dödar oss som måste se på."

-----

Båten gick vid femtiden och de skulle komma i land igen först om tretton dagar.

Voldemort hade fått någon romantisk knäpp när de stod fram i fören och ställt sig bakom henne för att lägga armarna runt henne.

"Folk tittar," viskade hon.

"Låt dem titta," viskade han tillbaka och kysste henne uppför nacken "Låt hela världen se att du tillhör mig."

"Vem tillhör du då?"

Han frusta i hennes hår "Jag kommer alltid vara med dig."

Hermione visste att han undvek hennes fråga, men hon kände sig så lugn och lycklig att hon inte brydde sig.

Hon tyckte hon levde i en annan värld. Det där med Harry och Ron hade aldrig hänt och hon och Voldemort var inte på flykt utan på någon försenad smekmånad. Inget kunde skada henne här.

Första dagen flöt på, likaså andra och tredje, men fjärde började det romantiska skimret försvinna och allt de gjorde var att åka båt.

Femte dagen, nyårsafton, vägrade Voldemort stiga ur sängen.

Hermione som trodde att han var sjösjuk (det blåste en del) lät honom vara och gick för att hämta något att äta.

Hon hade lärt känna båten nu och visste vad allt fanns.

Det var en stor båt och de fanns, swimmingpool och andra träningssaker. Det fanns stora underhållningsrum och tre restauranger. Det fanns även taxfreeaffärer, ett casino och ett flertal små barer.

Hermione njöt över att få gå ensam. Voldemort var alltid så misstänksam. Visst tittade folk lite mer på henne, men det var för att hon var gravid och inte för att de tänkte mörda eller kidnappa henne.

Hon gick in en restaurang och köpte några frallor, en yoghurt och lite te som hon bar tillbaka till deras svit.

Den var inte så stor, men det fanns en dubbelsäng, en garderob, ett litet skrivbord och en dörr som ledde till en dörr där det fanns toalett och dusch.

Hon ställde ner maten vid ett litet nattduksbord vid Voldemorts huvud och började äta på en fralla.

"Du borde äta något."

Han grymtade under täcket.

"Jag visste inte att du var sjösjuk."

"Gå härifrån," muttrade han.

"Men jag kan hjälpa dig."

"Nej."

"Jo, jag vet vad som hjälper mot sjösjuka, jag såg…"

Han drog ner täcket "Jag är inte sjösjuk."

"Varför ligger du i sängen och är olycklig då."  
"Jag går aldrig upp på nyårsafton," suckade han och lade sig på mage.

"Varför inte."

"Det är min otursdag."  
Hermione skrattade "Sånt är bara skrock."

"Jag skämtar inte," sa han trött "Om jag går upp idag så kommer en olycka att hända."

"Med den inställningen så."

"När jag var fem puttade en äldre kille mig ner för trappan i barnhemmet, när jag var sex trampade jag på en rostig spik och hamnade på sjukhus, när jag var sju blev jag matförgiftad… vill du höra mer? Jag kan räkna upp trettio saker till."

Hermione gapade "Visst kan man ha otur vissa dagar, men inte på samma dag varje år."

"Det är väl naturens sätt att försöka bli av med mig."

"Vad menar du?"

Han suckade "Du frågade när min födelsedag var? Det är idag."

"Åh…"

"Varje gång jag har varit ute på min födelsedag har något hemskt hänt."

Hermione kände sig lite orolig och lade handen beskyddade framför magen.

Han slöt ögonen "Du borde gå härifrån, jag vill inte att något ska hända dig."

Hon visste att det var fånigt, men hon lämnade rummet och gick till ett rum där det fanns tv och biljard och några enarmade banditer.

Lika bra att inte trotsa ödet.

-----

Voldemort låg kvar i sängen och kände sig olycklig. Han hade försökt somna om hela morgonen men det gick inte.

Han satte sig upp och tog en av frallorna som Hermione lämnat och funderade på vilka olyckor som kunde hända på en båt.

Ganska många kom han fram till, de flesta hade med vatten att göra.

Dessutom verkade det blåsa upp till storm. Det var antagligen på grund av honom.

Han kanske borde gå upp och råka ut för en liten olycka som inte gjorde att hela båten gick under. Det skulle han ha svårt att ta sig ur.

Båten krängde till som om den höll med honom och han reste sig och drog på sig ett par mörka byxor och en grön tröja.

Han lånade Hermiones borste och drog några snabba tag genom håret.

Han kanske borde klippa sig, luggen föll ner i hans ögon och där bak nådde det nästan ner till axlarna.

Han skakade på huvudet, nu var inte bästa tiden att tänka på det.

Han gick ut ur rummet och började med att snubbla över tröskeln.

Toppen.

Åska började mullra någonstans i fjärran.

Han gick lite bland affärer och fick syn på en frisör.

Kanske var det lika bra att klippa sig.

Han steg in och väntade i tjugo minuter innan han fick sätta sig i en av stolarna.

"Hur vill ni ha det?" frågade en söt ung kvinna i Hermiones ålder.

"Kortare," sa han.

Hon log "Jo, men önskar ni ha det på något särskilt sätt?"

"Nej… ta något klassiskt bara."

"Så jag ska inte lägga i några lila slingor?" skämtade hon.

"Jag tror inte det skulle passa," svarade han lätt och hon började klippa.

Båten gungade en del, men kvinnan klippte snabbt och effektivt och snart fick han se sig i spegeln igen. Han gillade vad han såg och nickade.

Plötsligt kom en ordentlig åskknall precis ovanför dem.

Kvinnan som klippt honom hoppade till och han kände hur något skar in i hans axel och ner över skuldebladet.

Han flämtade till och hörde hur någon skrek och sedan började fler skrika.

Resten var suddigt men när han kvicknade till igen låg han på mage och kände hur någon tvättade rent hans rygg.

"Hermione," viskade han och någon tog hans hand.

"Jag är här," viskade hon tillbaka.

Han kunde höra att hon lät rädd.

"Tur att ovädret försvann," sa en annan äldre mansröst "Men det var märkligt… det har inte stått någon om något oväder."

"De kan komma och gå," sa en annan kvinnlig röst "Jag tror inte vi behöver sy mer, det räcker nog med tejp."

Han kände hur de höll på ett tag på hans rygg och sedan fick han sätta sig upp.

"Hur känns det?" frågade den äldre mannen.

"Okej," sa han avvaktande "Jag har varit med om värre."  
"Jag kan se det," sa mannen "Det var ett otäckt ärr du hade genom axeln."

"Ja," sa Voldemort bara och reste sig.

Det snurrade lite i huvudet, men han brydde sig inte om det.

"Du kan komma tillbaka om fem dagar så ser vi på det igen," sa den kvinnliga läkaren "Men det kommer nog att läka fint."

"Mhm… tack," sa Voldemort och drog Hermione ut därifrån.

"Varför gick du ut om du visste att något skulle hända?" frågade Hermione.

"Stormen, Hermione," suckade han "Om jag inte hade gjort något skulle hela skeppet ha gått under."

"Hur vet du det?"

"Den försvann efter att jag skadats."

"Jo…"

De kom in i sviten igen och han sjönk ner i sängen. Han var tvungen att vara försiktig med armen.

"Kan du köpa något med alkohol i?" bad han.

Hon gjorde en grimas "Jag tycker inte om när du dricker."

"Varför inte?"

"För du har väldigt lite samvete när du är nykter och man blir ännu mer vårdslös med alkohol i sig."

"Jag skulle aldrig kunna skada dig, Hermione."

"Du har gjort det."

"Jo men… snälla? Min axel värker och jag vill helst glömma det."

Hon satte sig ner i sängen "Det finns andra sätt för dig att glömma det."

Han himlade med ögonen "Okej, om det får dig att känna dig säkrare…"

"Det gör det."  
"Men du kommer inte bli så tillfredställd."

Hon suckade "Det ordnar sig."

Voldemort lutade huvudet bakåt när hon drog ner hans byxor. Det var tur att hans fru var så hjälpsam.

* * *

Voldermort har det bra han...

I alla fall... hum... det är sant att Voldemort fyller år den 31 december (står på JKs hemsida!) och om jag har räknat rätt så fyller han 73 (På de engelska wikipediasidorna jag har läst står det att han är född 1926, på den svenska 1927, men eftersom jag har läst på fler ställen att han är född -26 så kör jag på det.)

Hermione är för tillfället 20. Om Harry skulle ha levt skulle han vara 19, Hermione är ett år äldre än dem. JK har sagt i en intervju att man inte får börja Hogwarts FÖREN man har fyllt 11, och eftersom Hermione fyller år i mitten av September så kunde hon inte börja det året hon fyllde 11.

Ni får ha egna åsikter om Voldemort är pedofil eller inte, men det är inte samma regler och normer i trollkarlsvärlden som det är i vår värld. Och förr i tiden kunde det vara väldigt stor åldersskillnad mellan mannen och kvinnan (fast det brukade röra sig runt 30 års skillnad, inte 53... men i alla fall).

Det här är helt och hållet påhittat så ni behöver inte slå mig för min sjuka fantasi :P Och som sagt... han ser yngre ut!

VIKTIGT! Imorgon kommer jag inte kunna lägga ut något kapitel pga att jag ska opereras och inte kommer komma hem på kvällen... sedan får vi se vad som händer, men jag räknar med att vara hemma på onsdagen så då kanske jag kan lägga ut ett kapitel. Men ni får hålla er tills dess :)

Ha en trevlig dag!


	21. Förtrolighet

Kapitel 20 – Förtrolighet

På nyårsdagen fick Ginny resa sig och röra på sig igen.

Efter Rodolphus omskakade behandling hade hon tagit sig samman, men hon hade gått tillbaka till att inte prata med något. Mest för att hon skämdes.

Rodolphus och George träffade henne varje dag. Bill hade varit där en gång för att se om hon levde, men hade försvunnit ganska snart igen.

Hon hade fått veta att hennes sex dagar gamla son låg isolerad och att hon inte skulle få träffa honom på minst en månad.

Det gjorde hennes ingenting. Hon trodde inte att hon någonsin skulle kunna träffa varelsen som var skapad och född i sådant hat.

Rodolphus hade gett henne ett litet skissblock och några pennor och hon ritade hela tiden skogar.

Varför visste hon inte, men det kom hela tiden tillbaka till henne.

"Du söker väl efter något inre lugn," föreslog Rodolphus "Det är bra i sådana fall."  
Han hade inte nämnt kniven igen, men Ginny misstänkte att han hade den med sig.

De satt vid fönstret på hennes rum och såg ut på gatorna. Ginny smög in sin hand i hans och till hennes stora lättnad tog han den. För några dagar sedan hade han inte velat röra henne.

"Du kanske borde hitta någonstans att bo i närheten av en skog?"

Hon såg frågande på honom och han log.

"Jag följer gärna med om du vill ha mig med."

Hon nickade och kysste honom försiktigt på kinden. Sedan såg hon snabbt ner i golvet igen. Hon ville inte se hur han reagerade.

De hade kysst varandra innan. Små kyssar på munnen och kinden, men inget mer.

Nu lade han försiktigt tummen och pekfingret under hennes haka och lyfte hennes huvud uppåt mot honom.

Hon slöt ögonen när hans mun kom närmare hennes och de möttes.

Det fladdrade till i magen på henne när hon kände hans tunga mot hennes läppar.

Mycket försiktigt öppnade hon munnen och släppte in honom.

Sakta undersökte han hennes mun med sin tunga innan han fördjupade kyssen.

Ginny kunde känna hur hennes läppar bultade när han lämnade dem och hon öppnade långsamt ögonen.

Han såg ömt på henne och smekte hennes kind.

"Du är så vacker."

Han lät förundrad.

Hon log svagt och ögonblicket bröts av att en botare kom in i hennes sjukrum med en matbricka.

Men hon bevarade minnet djupt inne i sig. Det var ett ljus i hennes mörker.

-----

Samma dag hans arm hade läkt och natten innan de äntligen skulle vara i hamn igen var Voldemort så trött på mugglarna att han kunde ha fått hela båten att sjunka. Om det inte hade varit för att han då skulle dra massa uppmärksamhet till sig.

Så istället gjorde han allt han kunde för att ignorera det.

Det bästa var att ligga med sin fru, men just den här natten hade Hermione somnat redan vid femtiden på eftermiddagen och när han varit och köpt något att äta kunde han inte använda sig av henne för att sluta vara irriterad på de dumma mugglarna och deras fåniga leenden.

Han bestämde sig för att ta det näst bästa. Alkohol.

Hermione hade fel, han hade inga problem att sköta sig när han hade druckit. Han kunde till och med prata med mugglarna.

Vid elvatiden och ett antal glas av olika blandningar senare hade han hamnat i en hetsig diskussion om sport med en ung mugglare.

Det var då Hermione vaknade och gick för att leta efter honom.

"De flyger omkring som dårar…" klagade Voldemort "Efter några bollar… och så ska de slå och sedan ska de göra något annat… jag fattar inte vad det är för kul."  
"Du har fått det helt fel," sa den unge mannen "Sport… det är… det är kul det… man… det ger gemenskap… man blir glad…"

"Nej, man blir inte glad av att se… av att se… av att se…" Voldemort avbröt sig när han fick se Hermione "Titta, jag ser min fru!"

"Någon har jobbat på…" konstaterade mannen "Jobbat i… yeah, duktigt."

"Tom," sa Hermione stelt "Tycker du inte att du har druckit tillräckligt?"

Voldemort gjorde en grimas och såg på det halvfulla glaset "Jag står ut! Precis som du sa att jag skulle."

"Jag menade inte…" Hermione suckade "Kan du inte komma och lägga dig?"

Voldemort ryckte på axlarna och reste sig vingligt, men den andre mannen stoppade honom.

"Inte kan du låta frugan bestämma…" han vinkade på bartendern "En till här!"

Voldemort tyckte det verkade vettigt och satte sig ner igen. Hermione såg bedjande på honom.

"Tom…"

Han drog henne till sig och kysste henne "Du är så tråkig, Hermy… men du får inte dricka… men när jag är klar här kan vi… kan vi ha kul."

"Kalla mig inte Hermy," fräste hon och slet sig loss "Och du stinker."

Han såg förorättat på henne "Skulle jag? Det har jag aldrig känt."

"Det kanske är för att du saknade näsa fram till för åtta månader sedan."

Han skakade på huvudet och försökte förstå vad hon sa. När det gick upp för honom blev han arg.

"Jag ändrade mig för din skull!" röt han "De senaste åtta månaderna har allt handlat om dig!"

"Jag bad aldrig om det!" skrek hon tillbaka "Allt jag ville var att få dö tillsammans med mina vänner."

Han började på huvudvärk han tryckte händerna mot huvudet "Det är ditt fel, alltihop."

"Vad skulle vara mitt fel?"

"Det är ditt fel att vi var tvungna att fly! Om du inte hade varit där så skulle inte… de skulle inte ha lämnat mig."

"Tillslut skulle det de!" tjöt hon "Tror du någon vill tjäna dig så som du behandlar dem."  
"Du stannade ju."

Hermione blev tyst.

Voldemort skrattade "Vilken para… para… paradox. Om jag aldrig skaffat dig skulle de ha stannat kvar, men om jag inte hade skaffat dig skulle jag inte ha behövt dem. Men så länge jag har dig så fungerar min plan."

Hon såg upp på honom "Vilken plan?"

Han svor till och såg ner på glaset i handen "Dumma dricka."

"Vilken plan?!" Hermione flämtade till "Barnet… det har något med barnet att göra, eller hur."

"Tyst," hans huvudvärk blev värre.

"Du vill ha barnet till något annat än bara din arvinge, eller hur?!"

Han slog ut med handen och kände hur han träffade något. I nästa stund såg han Hermione sitta på golvet med handen om magen.

Han flämtade till "Herm…"

Han sträckte ut handen men hon slog undan den och reste sig försiktigt upp själv.

Hon vände ryggen mot honom och började gå tillbaka till deras hytt.

"Hermione," sa han och följde efter henne.

"Jag sa att det här skulle hända," sa hon med halsen tjock av tårar "Jag sa det, men du lyssnar aldrig på mig."

"Men… du är ju bara min fru," försvarade han sig.

Hon flämtade till "Är det allt jag är för dig?"

"Det är mer än någon är för mig," svarade han sanningsenligt.

"Din egotrippade fulle okänslige manticoraspillning!"

Återigen var Voldemort tvungen att tänka efter innan han förstod vad hon sa.

"Ey, det var inte snällt sagt."

Hermione ignorerade honom och gick in genom hyttdörren, men innan han hann komma efter så hade hon slängt igenom dörren i ansiktet på honom.

Han kände på sina fickor och upptäckte att han hade tappat nyckeln någonstans.

"Hermione!" ropade han och bankade på dörren "Släpp in mig!"

Inte ett ljud hördes.

Tillslut sjönk han ner på golvet utanför dörren. Hans huvud gjorde ont och han började känna sig sömning.

Innan han visste ordet av sov han djupt.

-----

Hermione hade inte somnat, hon hade legat vaken hela natten och ångrat sitt beslut att följa med honom.

Ändå var det en sak hon inte kunde släppa. Varför ville han att hon skulle vara med och uppfostra barnet?

Hon hade inte fått något ordentligt svar på det.

Och vad var det för plan han hade som infattade henne? Det måste vara något alldeles särkilt.

Hon hade tyckt att han tog nederlaget lite för bra.

Nu förstod hon varför. Han hade en annan mycket bättre plan.

Det gjorde henne orolig.

Lågt fram på småtimmarna gav hon upp alla försök att sova och gick för att släppa in Voldemort.

När hon öppnade dörren föll han ner framför hennes fötter och vaknade.

Han såg upp mot hennes med dimmig blick.

"Va?" han reste sig sakta "Vad gör jag på golvet?"

Hermione satte händerna i sidorna "Minns du inte?!"

Voldemort masserade sin tinning och gick in i rummet "Nej… och varför har du ett blåmärke på kinden?"

"Du slog mig!"

Voldemort ryckte till "Nej."

"Jo, du fick för mycket att dricka igår och du slog mig."  
Han skakade på huvudet och verkade försöka komma ihåg.

"Mitt huvud känns som ett getingbo."

"Så mycket som du hällde i dig är det inte så konstigt."  
Han suckade och slog sedan armarna om henne.

Hermione stelnade till.

"Förlåt," viskade han "Jag kommer inte ihåg vad jag gjorde igår, men det var säker inte befogat."

Hon kände hur hon började slappna av, men så stelnade hon till igen "Du försöker manipulera mig igen."

Han släppte henne "Fint, om det är så du vill ha det."

"Du ber aldrig om ursäkt."

"Det är för att jag aldrig har något att be om ursäkt för, men med tanke på blåmärket du har på kinden och att jag kommer ihåg att jag började dricka så antar jag att jag nu för en gång skull har något at be om ursäkt för."  
Hermione lade armarna i kors och fnyste "Du försöker bara få mig att tycka synd om dig."

"Nej!" han var tyst ett tag "Fungerar det?"

"Såklart inte!"

Han suckade "Går det bra om jag sover ett tag? Jag vill verkligen inte vingla av båten."  
"Först vill jag veta vad du ska göra med barnet och varför du ändrade dig angående att uppfostra det själv."

Han blundade ett tag "Vad sa jag igår egentligen?"

"Ganska mycket faktiskt," sa hon spydigt "Min favorit var 'Du är ju bara min fru.'."

"Men…" han tystnade "Varför tror du då att jag ska göra något med barnet? Jag skulle aldrig skada vårt barn. Och som svar på din andra fråga… jag… öh… läste på lite om barnuppfostran och… jag kom på att… det är ett heltidsjobb och… ja… jag har redan ett heltidsjobb."

"Du hade, menar du," påpekade hon giftigt.

"Ja… men… snälla kan jag få gå och lägga mig?"

"Vad är det för plan du har?!"

"Hermione, klockan är fyra på morgonen, vi får gå iland om sex timmar, jag behöver sova…"

Hermione fnyste och han tog det som ett tecken på att han fick gå och lägga sig. Några minuter senare sov han igen.

En tanke gick upp för henne. Nu skulle vara ett jättebra tillfälle att döda honom i sömnen. Efter det skulle hon kunna transferera sig tillbaka till England och berätta att de inte behövde oroa sig längre och sedan kunde hon… börja sakna honom.

Hon kände på sin vigselring.

Varför kunde hon inte göra det? Hon hatade ju honom!

Men inte lika mycket som hon älskade honom.

"Du har förstört mitt liv," väste hon ner åt sin sovande man.

Hon gick in i badrummet.

Kanske skulle hon kunna tvätta bort sina känslor.

------

Den nionde januari blev Ginny utskriven ur sjukhuset. Hon var fortfarande tvungen att ta en del mediciner och skulle komma tillbaka igen i slutet av januari för en ny koll och för att hämta sin son.

Rodolphus hade köpt en liten lägenhet till dem och kom och hämtade henne.

En botare gav henne hennes saker och lämnade dem snabbt.

De tyckte illa om henne. De tyckte inte att hon var värd att leva.

Ginny hade hört hur Rodolphus hade argumenterat för att få vårdnaden över barnet istället för att han skulle hamna på barnhem.

Ingen ville att Ginny skulle få vårdnaden själv. Delvis för att hon var självmordsbenägen och delvis för att hon redan försökt döda barnet en gång.

Tillslut hade Rodolphus fått vårdnaden över dem båda två. Att han var barnets enda släkting på pappans sida hade hjälpt till. Ingen av Ginnys många släktingar hade kommit för att be om vårdnaden.

George hade lite halvhjärtat frågat om de vill ha hjälp, men inget ljud hade hörts från någon av de andra.

Djupt inne var Ginny tacksam över att hennes föräldrar var död så de slapp se henne nu.

Hon skämdes över sig själv.

Över hur hon hade reagerat och över att hon försökt döda sitt barn.

För det var som Rodolphus hade sagt, barnet var hälften hennes.

Hon tyckte synd om barnet. En mördad mördare till far och en självdestruktiv mördare till mor. Hon var en mördare. Hon hade dödat. Inte på samma sätt som Rabastan. Den enda gången hon varit glad över att få döda någon var när hon mördat Rabastan, men annars gjorde hon det för att hon var tvungen. Dö eller döda.

Hennes humör gick i vågor.

När hon var med Rodolphus kände hon att hon kunde kämpa och leva. Men på nätterna när hon var ensam kom ångesten tillbaka.

Hon var utstött ur samhället. Ingen ville vara vän med en sådan som hon.

Rodolphus väckte henne ur hennes dystra funderingar genom att visa deras lägenhet.

Den låg på bottenvåningen och när de kom in gick de genom en stor ljus hall och in i ett ännu ljusare vardagsrum dit Rodolphus hade flyttat alla sina tavlor. Det fanns en liten trädgård utanför och hon kunde höra hur fåglar kvittrade.

Allt var så overkligt.

På vänster sida i hallen fanns en dörr och ledde in till ett kök och bredvid det låg en toalett. På andra sidan fanns två sovrum.

"Tror du att du kan sova bredvid mig?" frågade han när de såg in i det ena sovrummet som hade mörkgröna väggar. Det andra hade haft ljusblå.

Hon nickade bara. Hon kunde inte börja prata igen.

"Vi kan göra det andra till en barnkammar, jag tyckte det skulle passa."

Hon nickade igen. Han ledde henne ut i vardagsrummet igen. Det fanns fönster längs hela ytterväggen och resten av väggarna var vita, men det syntes knappt under alla tavlorna.

Han fick henne att sätta sig ner i en av de vita sofforna. Golvet var ljusbrunt och det var också stafflierna som stod lite här och var.

Det skulle ha varit ett väldigt enkelt rum om det inte vore för alla tavlor. Ginny kunde inte låta bli att tycka om det.

"Har du tänkt på något namn till honom?"

Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Någon du vill uppkalla honom efter?"

Hon skakade ännu mer på huvudet.

Han suckade "Vill du att jag ska välja något."

Hon nickade och såg bedjande på honom.

"Vad sägs om Caspian?"

Hon tänkte efter och nickade sedan. Det var inte som om hon hade något bättre förslag.

"Ska han ha något andranamn?"

Hon nickade igen och pekade på honom.

Han såg milt överraskat ut "Vill du att han ska heta Rodolphus?"

Hon nickade.

"Jag är smickrad."

Hon log blygt.

"Vilket efternamn vill du att han ska ha? Weasly är kanske lite lättare att leva med, men han är inte rödhårig."

Ginny rynkade pannan.

"Men tekniskt sett heter du fortfarande Lestrange…"

Hon såg förvånad ut.

Han nickade "Ja, och du kommer alltid ha tillgång till min brors bankvalv, det är en hel del pengar och Caspian kommer ärva mig om inte jag får några egna barn… vilket inte är troligt…"

Ginny suckade och viftade med handen.

"Caspian Rodolphus Lestrange är det då… jag måste skriva det till sjukhuset och till ministeriet," han reste sig.

Ginny sjönk ner i soffan och såg honom gå.

Det var hennes fel att han inte skulle få några egna barn. Hon hade förstört sin egen kropp och han skulle aldrig gå till någon annan.

Hon kände på sin tomma platta mage.

Även om hon aldrig kunde ge honom några barn så kunde hon i alla fall göra honom lycklig. Det var hon skyldig honom.

Hon var bara tvungen att komma över sin egen rädsla först.

* * *

Tillbaka hemma från sjukhuset. Jag lever i alla fall... tur för er. Men jag har två nya hål i magen... tyck synd om mig för det gör i alla fall jag. Mår skit.

Men inte tillräckligt mycket skit för att inte gå in på datorn (fast så har jag bärbar också, tihi).

Blir jätteglad för reviews!


	22. Den perfekte svärsonen

Kapitel 21 – Den perfekte svärsonen

Det var inte det gladaste paret Riddle som steg av båten. Hermione hade misslyckats grovt med att tvätta bort Voldemort från sitt medvetande och Voldemort hade en baksmälla som fick honom att önska varenda människa en enkel biljett till helvetet. Han ryckte till vid varje ljud och det fanns det många av i Sydneys hamn.

De tog en lätt lunch och Hermione, som inte hade fått sova på hela natten, började känna sig trött och hängig.

Barnet däremot var tydligen pigg, för den hade börjat en boxningsmatch i magen på henne och Hermione undrade om hon skulle våga klaga.

När Voldemort fick ett utbrott för att det inte fanns några taxibilar lediga bestämde hon sig för att låta bli och gick och satte sig på en bänk vid vattnet och lyssnade med ett halvt öra på när Voldemort försökte ordna fram en bil åt dem.

Hon hade stor lust att lägga sig ner och sova när en skugga kastades över henne.

Hon såg upp och fick syn på en äldre man med lockigt hår som var en blandning av brunt och grått.

"Ursäkta att jag stör," urskuldade mannen sig "Men känner jag er?"

Det var hennes pappa.

Hermione kände hur tårarna började rinna nerför hennes kinder.

Hennes föräldrars namn var egentligen Ted och Martha Granger, men för lite mer än ett och ett halvt år sedan hade hon kastat en minnesförtrollning över dem så att de skulle vara säkra. De kom inte ihåg henne.

Mannen som numera gick under namnet Wendell Wilkins såg förfärat på henne och backade några steg "Jag menar inget illa… jag fick bara en känsla av… ursäkta mig, jag ska gå."

Han vände sig om för att gå men självklart valde Voldemort att vända sig om och se dem han skyndade farm till dem och tog tag i den skrämda mannen.

"Vad gjorde du med min fru?" röt han.

"Tom, sluta," Hermione torkade tårarna och restes sig och drog fram sitt trollspö och pekade det mot sin far "_ Finite Incantatem_."

Tom släppte honom genast och såg frågande på henne när Ted tog sig för huvudet och stönade.

När han såg upp igen föll hans blick på Hermione. Han verkade väldigt arg.

"Du har en hel del att förklara, unga dam," sa han strängt.

Voldemort såg ännu mer förvånad ut.

Hermione såg ner mot marken "Jag vet, pappa."

Ted såg på dem "Och vem är det här?"

"Min make," sa hon tyst utan att våga möta sin fars blick.

"Herregud! Du är ju gravid!"

"Ja…"

"Ni får följa med, du måste lyfta den där… trollformeln från din mor."

Hermione nickade och började gå efter sin far. Voldemort gick bredvid henne.

"Kastade du en minnesförtrollning över dina föräldrar?!" frågade han tyst.

"Ja, så att du inte skulle hitta dem när jag gav mig iväg med Harry," sa hon tyst tillbaka.

"Varför har du inte… det är det här du inte ville att jag skulle veta va?"

"Ja… lova att du inte skadar dem."

Han suckade "Varför skulle jag vilja skada dem?"

Hon kramade hans hand "Och berätta inte vem du är, eller vad… kan du låtsas att vi gifte oss för att vi… älskade varandra?"

"Det är inte lite du begär…" muttrade han.

"Snälla?"

"Jaja, men se till att bli av med dem."

"De är mina föräldrar! De kommer vilja ge mig utegångsförbud!"

Voldemort fnyste "Jag antar att du tänker kalla mig Tom inför dem?"

"Vad skulle jag annars kalla dig?"

"Nåja…"

Deras viskande konversation slutade när de kom fram till ett litet hus som låg nere vid stranden, inte långt borta från vart båten hade ankrat.

De steg in en liten trädgård där en äldre kvinna satt på en bänk och redde ut ett fiskenät. När de kom in såg hon upp med ett leende.

Utan vidare tog Hermione fram sitt trollspö igen och tog bort minnesförtrollningen från hennes mamma.

Sedan var det dags att förklara. Hon var tvungen att svara på vem Tom var (hennes make som hade räddat henne från Voldemort när denne dödat Harry och Ron. De hade delat en natt ihop och hon blivit gravid, men eftersom de älskade varandra vill han hjälpa henne med barnet och så hade de gift sig), varför hon inte hade kommit tidigare (hon hade inte velat utsätta dem för fara, men nu var Voldemort borta och nu kunde de komma och hälsa på) och varför hon kastat formeln på dem från första början.

"Varför använde ni inte skydd?" frågade Martha tårögt.

"Mamma…" Hermione rodnade "Det var… vi hade inte planerat det… det hände bara."

"Är inte du lite för gammal för Hermione?" frågade Ted Voldemort strängt.

Hermione nöp honom i sidan.

"Nejdå, bara tio år äldre… men ålder spelar väl ingen roll när man älskar varandra?"

Det var nästan så att Hermione gick på hans akt. Han hade redan lyckats charma Martha, men fäder var alltid svårare.

"När ska du få barnet Hermione?" frågade Martha.

"I mitten av april," svarade hon "Men vi kan inte stanna så länge."

"Varför inte då?"

Voldemort svarade "Det finns fortfarande onda trollkarlar som letar efter oss, och jag vill att vi håller oss i rörelse, jag vill inte att något händer Hermione."

Det var åtminstone sant. Hermione avskydde att ljuga för sina föräldrar. Men om de fick veta hur det egentligen låg till skulle de försöka döda honom, och då skulle han döda dem istället. De hade ingen chans mot honom.

"Men… varför då?" frågade Martha.

"Vi har båda skaffat oss en hel del fiender," suckade Voldemort "Hermione hade allt för stor del i Voldemorts fall för att hans anhängare ska låta henne gå ostraffad, och jag… det finns de som tycker att de har ouppklarade affärer med mig. Jag har satt flera av de som förtjänar det i fängelse."

Så kunde man också uttrycka sig.

"Jag förstår…" sa Martha "Men ni kan väl stanna i någon vecka i alla fall?"

Hermione såg på Voldemort som suckade "Jag är rädd att det inte är möjligt, jag har bokat tågbiljetter till på måndag, men vi kan stanna till dess."

"Det är ju bara två dagar!" utropade Ted.

"Jag är ledsen, pappa," sa Hermione, men det var hon inte. Hon trodde inte att hon skulle stå ut att låtsas framför sina föräldrar allt för länge.

Martha såg också väldigt ledsen ut, men accepterade det. De hade aldrig förstått sig på Hermiones liv och Martha ville inte lägga sig i det för mycket. Så länge Hermione var säker och lycklig var hon glad.

Hermione försökte se så lycklig ut som hon kunde. Det var tur att hon hade fått mycket övning i att ljuga och bedra av Voldemort.

De blev visade in i ett litet gästrum som var fyllt av olika fiskeredskap.

"Du ser trött ut," konstaterade Voldemort när de blev ensamma.

"Jag är trött," suckade Hermione.

"Sov då."

"Men klarar du dig…" hon avbröt sig.

"Jag klarar mig alltid Hermione," han gav henne ett roat leende.

"Hur är det med din huvudvärk då?" frågade hon.

"Den har gått över, sluta oroa dig för mig."

"Jag oroa mig för vad du kommer att göra när jag har somnat."

Han himlade med ögonen "Jag kommer vara den perfekte svärsonen och hjälpa din far att fiska och lyssna på hans om-du-skadar-min-dotter-ska-jag-jaga-dig-till-världens-ände…"

"Lovar du?"

Han stönade "Ja, jag lovar, om jag skadar dem kommer du bara att göra något dumt och så kommer jag göra något dumt och så kommer vi vara tillbaka där vi började i somras, och det orkar jag inte."

"Du är så snäll när du har något att vinna på det," sa hon ironiskt.

"Självklart," han drog henne till sig och kysste henne mjukt "Sov nu."

Hon gjorde som han sa, men det var något i hans blick som hon inte tyckte om.

-----

Hermione hade anledning till att vara orolig. Voldemort hade först avskytt att behöva träffa sina svärföräldrar, men när de hade ordnat så att de bara behövde stanna där i två dagar så hade det gått upp för honom att det här var ett gyllene tillfälle som han inte fick missa.

Det här var ett perfekt tillfälle att få veta mer om Hermione.

Han gick ut i köket igen och fick se mrs Granger stå där och förbereda en tidig middag.

"Kan jag hjälpa till med något?" frågade han.

Hon ryckte till och såg på honom "Nej, nej, det går så bra så Ted kommer säkert att dra ut dig senare på en fisketur, så du borde vila."

Han slog sig ner vid det lilla köksbordet.

"Sover Hermione?" frågade Martha.

"Jag hoppas det," sa han "Hon sov inte så mycket inatt."  
"Jag kommer ihåg det," suckade Martha "Det var jobbigt att vara gravid med henne."

"Jaså?"

"Ja, de sista månaderna sprakades hon något fruktansvärt. Föddes en månad för tidigt också. Men jag såg att hon hade ett blåmärke," Martha såg sträng ut "Vart har hon fått det ifrån?"

"Det gungade en del på båten, hon snubblade och slog sig på en dörrkant," ljög han.

"Usch, det måste ha gjort ont."

"Ja, men Hermione har klarat värre."

Som när han våldtog henne, eller försökte strypa henne, eller gjorde henne så arg att hon hamnade på sjukhus. Listan kunde göras lång.

"Ja…" Martha gjorde en grimas "Jag är egentligen inte van vid att göra sådana här saker, men Hermione ändrade något… tog bort mitt minne…"

"Hon gjorde det för att hon brydde sig om er," försäkrade han "Voldemort är inte att leka med."

"Dödade han verkligen Harry och Ron?" frågade Martha.

"Harry i alla fall… Ron dog på något annat sätt."

"Hermione måste ha varit förkrossad. Hon älskade dem."

"Ja…"

"Vi fick aldrig träffa dem," fortsatte Martha "Men Hermione pratade så mycket om dem när hon var här på loven. Jag var så glad över att hon äntligen fått vänner. Hon har alltid haft svårt för det förstår du."

"Hur kommer det sig?" frågade han nyfiket.

"Jag vet inte… hon är en sådan förtjusade flicka. Jag tror de andra barnen var avundsjuka. Hon hade alltid högsta betyg på alla prov…"

Martha suckade "Jag var lite orolig för att hon aldrig skulle få en pojkvän. Hon har alltid varit lite av en pojkflicka. Missförstå mig inte, jag vill bara att min flicka ska vara lycklig, men ibland trodde jag att hon kanske… var intresserad av andra… flickor."  
Voldemort log "Jag kan lugnt påstå att hon inte… är lagd åt det hållet."

"Det är trevligt att höra… inte för att det skulle vara något fel… jag menar… så länge hon är lycklig."

"Ja… så hur var Hermione när hon var liten?" frågade Voldemort intresserad.

"Åh, hon var en så söt liten flicka, men hon har alltid varit så intresserad av böcker. Hennes gamla rum var fylld av dem. Allt från skönlitteratur till faktaböcker. Jag städade hennes rum någon gång när hon var på Hogwarts och gjorde en rejäl rensning i hennes garderober, och då hittade jag sådana där romantiska noveller som det finns i vissa tidningar."

"Jaså?"

"Ja, men… det är väl bättre än porrfilmer…"

Voldemort var inte riktigt säker på vad hon menade med det, men antagligen var det något snuskigt.

Han var tvungen att övertala Hermione att visa något sådant för honom.

"Var hon jobbig när hon var bebis då?"

"Nej, inte särkilt. Visst skrek hon på nätterna och så, men det gör väl alla barn. Jag brukade alltid sjunga för henne när hon skulle sova."

"Vad var hennes första ord?"

"Är inte riktigt säker, men jag tror det var 'mama' och 'papa' och 'Musse'. Musse var hennes gossekanin som hon hade. Vänta så ska jag se om jag har några gamla kort… vi hade en låda med oss när vi kom hit som vi aldrig öppnade… jag tror det var Hermiones trollformel."

Hon lade ner kniven som hon stått och skurit kyckling med och kom snart tillbaka med en stor låda.

"Här ska vi se."

Hon öppnade lådan och tog fram något som såg ut att vara en väldigt skamfilad kanin.

"Titta, här har vi ju Musse," Martha lade den försiktigt åt sidan och tog fram ett fotoalbum och satte sig bredvid honom.

En bra stund satt de där och han fick se bilder på när Hermione försökte cykla, när hon skulle fånga en katt, när hon hade trillat i en vattenpöl och en del nakenbilder från stränder och badrummet.

Han fastade för en bild som var från hennes elfte födelsedag då hon satt med en struthatt på sned och en oskyldig blick i de stora bruna ögonen medan hennes kinder var nedsmetade i chokladsås.

"Hon försökte övertyga oss om att hon inte hade ätit upp tårtan," sa Martha leende.

Just då kom den nu nittonåriga Hermione in i köket med sömndrucken min. Hon stannade till och såg skräckslaget på dem.

Marta reste sig och såg oroligt på sin dotter "Lilla gumman vad har hänt?"

Voldemort lutade sig tillbaka och tog upp Musse och klappade honom.

Hermione ruskade på huvudet "Jag… barnet sprakade mig."

Voldemort fnös tyst. Jovisst. Hon hade blivit livrädd över att se honom tillsammans med hennes mamma.

Martha lade handen på hennes mage "Är det inte spännande?"

"Jo… visst… kan jag få lite vatten?"

Martha hämtade genast ett glas och hällde upp vatten från kylskåpet.

"Jag visade lite gamla bilder," sa Martha och gav Hermione glaset.

Hermione drack upp och satte sig sedan bredvid Voldemort som kysste henne på kinden.

"Min favorit är det här," han visade bilden av henne med choklad i ansiktet och tillade lågt "Nu vet jag var du får den där oskyldiga blicken ifrån."  
Martha lämnade rummet för att se var Ted var för någonstans.

"Sluta," sa Hermione darrande.

"Med vad?" frågade han roat.

"Du har redan skapat min framtid, förstör inte mitt förflutna."

Han nafsade henne på öronsnibben "Du vet väl att jag har en utmärkt hållhake på dig igen, hmm?"

"Du lovade."

"Jag vet, men du vet att jag kan göra dumma saker om jag blir arg."

"Då får du väl se till att inte bli arg," fräste hon.

"Jag blir inte arg av ingenting, Hermione," påpekade han och kysste hennes nerför nacken.

"Sluta!"

Han sög lätt på ett ställe på halsen där han visste att hon var extra känslig. Hon stönade lågt.

"Sluta, mina föräldrar kan komma när som helst och…"

Han älskade att plåga henne på det här sättet, men han lyssnade noga efter Martha och Ted. Han hade inte heller någon lust att bli påkommen.

Men än så länge var de inte nära.

Hans hand for långsamt upp över insidan på hennes lår och hon kved till.

Hon hade just börjat andas tungt då han hörde steg utifrån och genast drog sig undan från henne. Hermione reste sig snabbt och försvann samtidigt som Martha och Ted kom in i rummet.

"Vart skulle hon?" frågade Ted förvånat.

"På toa," svarade Voldemort nonchalant "Hon måste springa dit väldigt ofta."

Hon skulle i alla fall få börja med det nu. Det skulle han se till.

* * *

Pja... något måste man väl underhålla sig med medan man är hos svärföräldrarna... Stackars Hermy...

Förresten, jag har läst på om Australien inför de kommande kapitlerna så nu får ni göra er beredd på en liten geografilektion!


	23. Till Perth går färden

Kapitel 22 – Till Perth går färden

Tidigt på söndag morgon blev Voldemort tvingad ur den varma sängen för att gå och fiska med sin svärfar. Hermione log dåsigt mot honom innan hon vände sig om och somnade om.

Voldemort gjorde en grimas mot hennes rygg och gick ut i köket och fick en kopp kaffe och en smörgås av Martha innan Ted tvingade ut honom. Det var en sval morgon och inte ett moln på himmeln.

Ted visade honom till en liten eka som låg och guppade vid en brygga. De steg ner i båten och rodde ut mot havet. Tillslut tillkännagav Ted att de var tillräckligt långt ute och de kunde börja fiska.

Voldemort, som hade fiskat en gång för sisådär 65 år sedan fick hjälp och tillslut satt de där på varsin sida av båten.

Precis som Voldemort väntat sig harklade sig Ted efter ett tag och började sin predikan om-du-skadar-min-dotter... Voldemort lyssnade på ett halvt öra och nickade och skakade på huvudet ibland.

"Jag har ingen lust att skada Hermione," sa Voldemort tillslut "Hon är en bedårande hustru och jag älskar henne av hela mitt hjärta."

Vilket inte sa mycket eftersom han inte hade något hjärta.

"Jag förstår, Tom, men jag är bara orolig. Du kommer att förstå när du får egna barn… vilket sker ganska snart," tittade Ted en smula bistert.

"Jag ser fram emot att få barn," sa han sanningsenligt "Och jag är säker på att Hermione kommer att bli en enastående mor."  
"Det tror jag säkert… men ni kan väl komma och hälsa på oss lite oftare? Vi skulle gärna vilja träffa våra barnbarn."

"När allt har lugnat ner sig så ska vi se vad vi kan ordna," svarade han med ett tillgjort leende.

"Jo… det är bara så mycket jag inte förstår av er värld… jag vet att det gick lite snack om att min mormors mor sysslade med magi, men ja… jag trodde aldrig på det."

"Det kanske kan stämma… för det mesta har mugglarfödda någon släkting som är häxa eller trollkarl, men det kan vara på väldigt långt håll."  
"Ja…"

De satt tysta och Voldemort undrade hur mugglarna hade tålamod att sitta och fiska. Han tyckte inte ens om fisk!

Han funderade ett tag på att göra det lite roligare och gå in i den andre mannens tankar, men bestämde sig för att låta bli. Om Hermione fick veta det så skulle hon antagligen slå honom.

Efter tre timmar var fisketuren slut och de fått en ynka fångst på tre små fiskar. Voldemort hade erbjudit sig att använda magi, men Ted hade inte tyckt att det var lämpligt.

När de kom tillbaka till det lilla huset på stranden hade Martha och Hermione lagat en ordentlig frukost.

"Lagade du verkligen frukosten?" frågade han Hermione tvivlande.

Ted skrockade "Det får vi inte hoppas, hon är lika usel på att laga mat som du är på att fiska."

Hermione knep ihop läpparna "Jag kanske inte kan laga mat, men jag kan trolla bort något mycket mer värdefullt från er."  
Ted skakade skrattandes på huvudet och gick för att hjälpa sin fru med det sista.

Voldemort böjde sig mot henne "Du skulle aldrig trolla bort den från mig, du tycker om den för mycket."

Hermione räckte ut tungan åt honom och han svarade med att dra ner henne i sitt knä och kyssa henne.

"Titta på ungdomarna, Ted," utbrast Martha "Varför gör aldrig vi sånt längre?"

"Mamma, jag vill inte höra!" klagade Hermione.

Voldemort nafsade hennes öronsnibb "Du borde hämta mer visdom från de äldre, Hermione."

Till hans vanliga förtjusning rodnade hon.

Ted och Martha låtsades som ingenting och de satte sig ner för att äta frukost.

Resten av dagen gick snabbt. Voldemort höll sig ur vägen medan Hermione umgicks med sina föräldrar innan gick de och la sig tidigt. De skulle med tåget redan vid åtta morgonen därpå för att åka tvärs över landet till Perth. Det var drygt 400 mil och skulle ta tre dagar, men han hade köpt den bästa kupén i det bästa tåget som gick att få för pengar.

Han och Hermione delade en säng på bara 120 cm. I vanliga fall skulle han inte ha något emot att ligga så nära henne, men med hennes mage så blev det kanske trångt. Och så blev hon väldigt varm att hålla på nätterna.

"Men förstora sängen då," föreslog hon när han klagade.

Hon hade precis kommit tillbaka från toalett och höll på att klä av sig.

"Vart skulle de få plats? Och det är ju bara en natt…"

"Sluta klaga då."  
Hon lade sina underkläder på en stol och kröp sedan ner bredvid honom.

Han vände sig på sidan "Vad har du lust att göra ikväll då?"

"Vad menar du?"

"Någon speciell ställning du vill prova?"

Hon såg konstigt på honom "Du brukar vara väldigt bra på att komma på sånt själv."

"Din mamma berättade att hon hittat några… speciella berättelser i ditt rum."

"Va?"

"Fast hon sa att det var bättre än porrfilmer," fortsatte han "Vad är det för något?"

Hermione spärrade upp ögonen "Säg inte att mamma berättade för dig…"

"Din mamma var riktigt underhållande…" sa han glatt "Så, vad är porrfilmer för nått? Det låter snuskigt."  
"Vet du vad film är?"

"Öh… Är det sådana där rörande bilder som berättar en historia?"

"Ja."

"Ja, då vet jag… jag såg de på bio en gång för massor av år sedan."  
"Okej… ja… i alla fall, porr det är… ja… sexberättelser… eller… det visar människor som har sex. De är till för att upphetsa de som tittar på det. Fast det är inte som att ha det själv, och skådespelarna är verkligen jättedåliga och det finns aldrig några känslor med och knappt någon historia heller. De är bara till för att underhålla överkåta typer som inte kan få till det."

"Som du?"

Hon fnös "Verkligen inte, jag har bara sett lite nån gång, men det…"

"Är det bättre i bokform?"

"Ja…"

"Så, något du har läst som du vill prova?"

Hermione gjorde en grimas "Jo, men jag känner mig inte så rörlig för tillfället."

Han log brett "Då har vi något att prova när ungen är färdig."

Hon suckade "Du har de mest konstiga uttryck."

"Vadå?"

"Äsch, strunt i det…"

Han log och kysste henne på axeln "Du har fortfarande inte sagt vad du vill göra."

"Hur kommer det sig att de enda gångerna vi kan umgås normalt är när vi ska ha sex?"

"För det är det enda vi har samma syn på och tycker lika mycket om?"

"Är inte det lite sorgligt att bygga en relation på bara sex?"

"Måste du tänka så mycket på känslor?"

"Men jag…"

"Hermione, vi kommer aldrig att se likadant på känslor. Eller något annat heller för den delen, så jag tänker sluta prata och använda min mun till något helt annat, och du ska bara hålla käft och njuta."  
Hermione hoppades verkligen att hennes stönade inte väckte hennes föräldrar. Det skulle vara väldigt pinsamt.

-----

Nästa morgon erbjöd sig Voldemort att radera hennes föräldrars minnen igen, men Hermione ville inte. Så de steg på tåget och började resan mot Perth. När de kom fram dit var Hermione så trött på att resa att Voldemort hyrde en stor takvåning i närheten av Swan River.

Hermione blev helt förtjust i de svarta svanarna som fanns där och Voldemort var nöjd över att bo i världens mest isolerade stad. Det var över 2000 km till närmsta storstad och han tvivlade på att någon skulle leta efter dem där i första taget.

Han beslutade att de skulle stanna där tills Hermione fött barnet och ordnade med id-kort åt dem bägge. De gick nu under namnen Thomas och Hannah Williams. De var födda och gifta i Adelaide och han jobbade som präst och hon som bibliotekarie.

"Präst?" utropade Hermione "Skulle du kunna vara präst?!"

"Om du inte har märkt det så är jag väldigt bra på att predika, och jag passar i svart," svarade Voldemort lugnt "Om jag kan få folk att följa mig kan jag säkert rabbla några nonsensord om någon gud."

"Men… du lurar dem ju."  
Han satt i en den mörkgröna soffan och uppdaterade sina kunskaper i bibeln i deras lägenhet. Hela vardagsrummet gick i en mörk ton och Hermione misstänkte att han hade blivit inspirerad av Slytherins sällskapsrum.

Det fanns dessutom en matsal, ett kök, två sängkammare, två toaletter och ett stort arbetsrum.

"Vadå då?" frågade han irriterat "Det är ett yrke. Annars kan jag skaffa pengar genom att arbeta som lönnmördare. Det skulle faktiskt vara roligare, men jag avskyr att jobba för andra och vi får inte väcka för stor uppmärksamhet."

"Men nu jobbar du ju för Gud!"

"Det finns ingen gud."  
"Inte för dig nej, men för de människorna som går till kyrkan…"

"De ber om att bli lurade, Hermione," avbröt han "Jag hjälper dem bara!"

"Du förstår ju ingenting."

Han fnös, men sa inget mer.

Det var slutet av mars och bara några veckor kvar till Hermione beräknades föda. Det var också slutet av den australiska sommaren och det gjorde henne alltid förvirrad. Hon var van vid att det skulle vara vår vid den här tiden på året.

Anledningen till att de bråkade nu var för att Voldemort hittat ett vikariat som präst i en liten kyrka inte långt från var det bodde och Hermione ville inte att han skulle börja.

Hon tyckte synd om människorna som skulle bli lurade av honom, men mest avskydde hon att bli lämnad ensam. Voldemort hade återgått till att hindra henne gå ut ensam eftersom han var orolig för att något skulle hända henne och barnet.

Han reste sig från soffan "Jag måste gå till jobbet."

"Kan inte jag få följa med då?"

"Nej."

"Men…"

"Jag sa nej."

"Vad ska jag göra då?"

"Du kan väl…"

Just då kände Hermione hur det högg till i magen och i nästa stund rann vatten ner för benen på henne.

Trots smärta log Hermione "Jag tror inte barnet heller vill att du ska bli präst."

Hon föll ner på knä och Voldemort flög upp och ringde ambulans samtidigt som han packade ihop lite kläder till henne.

Hermione satt bortglömd på golvet.

"Kan jag få lite hjälp?" bad hon irriterat.

"Åh… javisst," Voldemort kom fram till henne och hjälpte henne upp på fötter.

Hermione gjorde en grimas av smärta.

"Gör det ont?" frågade hennes man.

"Nejdå, bara som om ett troll försöker ta sig ur mig."

"Det finns ingen anledning att vara spydig."

"Jo, när du ställer dumma frågor," hon kved till när en ny värk kom.

Det knackade på dörren och två och en halv minut senare låg Hermione på en bår.

Fem minuter senare var de på väg till sjukhuset och exakt femton minuter senare blev hon inkörd hos en barnmorska.

En lång och smärtsam timme och femtiofyra förolämpningar till Voldemort senare tillkännagav barnmorska att hon såg ett huvud.

Hermione gjorde en sista kraftansträngning och barnet kom ut. Navelsträngen klipptes av och barnet torkades.

Voldemort log ner mot Hermione och lossade försiktigt sin krossade hand från henens grepp.

"Det är en flicka!" sa barnmorskan glatt.

Voldemorts leende försvann.

Hermione däremot kände sig oerhört lycklig och tog emot barnet som famlade med händerna efter något att ta i.

Hermione gav flickan ett finger och barnet drog lite i det innan hon blinkade till och öppnade sina stora bruna ögon.

Glädjetårar började rinna nerför Hermiones kinder när hon såg på barnet.

När barnmorskan hade gjort klart för sig att mamman och barnet mådde bra lämnade hon familjen ifred för att fylla i papper och sa att om det var något kunde de ringa i klockan.

"Vad gjorde vi för fel…" väste Voldemort.

Hermione såg förvånat på honom och tog ett beskyddande tag om sitt barn "Vad menar du? Hon är välskapt och stark, och hon skriker inte."

"Men det är en hon!"

"Ville du ha en pojke?"

"Såklart jag ville! Hur ska en flicka kunna ta över efter mig?!" fräste han.

Hermione såg trött på honom "Det finns inget att ta över, Tom. Och nu är det som det är. Kan du inte bara vara lycklig och se på din dotter?"

Voldemort knep ihop läpparna och Hermione kunde se att han ville säga något, men hon sträckte fram barnet mot honom.

"Du kan inte byta kön på henne, men hon är ändå lika bra som någon pojke. Tycker du jag är svagare än du?"

"Ja."

"Det är jag inte."

"Men du gråter hela tiden."

"Det är inte svaghet."

"Du har massa känslor."

"Det är fortfarande inte svaghet," sa Hermione argt och lade barnet mot bröstet igen "Låt oss duellera så ska jag visa dig att jag är lika bra som du."

Han log ironiskt "Okej, och jag ska inte döda dig."

"Jag kanske inte dödar dig."

"När vill du göra den här duellen?"

"Så fort jag är ute härifrån."

"Okej. Men om du förlorar så ger du mig en son istället."

Hermione gjorde en grimas. Hon hade ingen lust att bli gravid än på ett tag.

"Okej," sa hon tillslut "Men om jag vinner så måste du erkänna att flickor är lika bra på pojkar och behandla våran dotter lika bra som du skulle behandla en son."

"Visst, men jag är säker på att jag kommer att vinna."

Hermione fnös. Hon skulle ge honom en duell han sent skulle glömma.

* * *

Ha! Där kom ungen :) Sååå... vad tycker ni?


	24. Kvinnor kan

Kapitel 23 – Kvinnor kan

Hermione sträckte på sin återigen smala och flexibla kropp. Det hade trots allt varit härligt att vara gravid, men det var skönt att det var över. Hon gillade att kunna röra sig obehindrat.

Hon hade fått komma hem från sjukhuset tre dagar efter födseln. Barnmorskan hade varit förundrad över vilket tyst och duktigt barn de hade. Hermione älskade sin lilla dotter med hela sitt hjärta.

Allt hon önskade var att Voldemort skulle kunna känna samma sak.

De hade redan ordnat med barnkammare i deras extra sovrum och när Hermione kommit hem hade hon lagt det sovande barnet där i den gröna vaggan och gått för att ta en ordentlig dusch.

När hon kommit tillbaka hade hon funnit Voldemort sittandes bredvid vaggan och stirrat ner på barnet med ett outgrundligt ansiktsuttryck.

De hade fortfarande inte bestämt sig för vad de skulle kalla henne, men Hermione ville vänta tills efter duellen. Hon var säker på att hon skulle vinna och då skulle han vara så illa tvungen att hjälpa till att ta hand om barnet och vara med att bestämma namn.

Hermione kom ut i vardagsrummet där Voldemort satt. Han hade avsagt sig vikariatet som präst till hennes stora förtjusning.

"Vi duellerar nu ikväll," sa hon när hon gick förbi in till flickans rum för att mata henne.

Han såg upp från tidningen "Är du säker på att du vågar?"

Hon fnös "Du borde inte vara så självsäker, Tom Riddle."

Han log elakt "Du kommer inte ha någon chans."

Han hoppade över ryggstödet på soffan och gick fram mot henne.

"Innan den är slut kommer du be mig om att sluta, jag tänker inte vara snäll, du kommer känna smärta Hermione…"

Hon fann sig stå med ryggen mot väggen och han pressade sin kropp mot hennes och hade handen på hennes kind.

"Jag ville inte skada dig när du var gravid," viskade han "Men nu… nu spelar vi efter mina regler igen."

Hon såg trotsigt på honom. Vägrade att bli rädd.

Han log milt "Jag borde ha krossat dig innan vi gifte oss… jag hade för bråttom… Men nu har du inget som skyddar dig längre."

Det gick plötsligt upp för Hermione att han talade sanning. De senaste månaderna hade hon inbillat sig att han hade några känslor för henne. Det hade verkat som det. Hon kände hur hon fick gåshud och hans hand rörde sig neråt och lade sig runt hennes hals.

"Du trodde jag hade förändrats, eller hur?" hon kunde känna hans andedräkt mot sin mun "Fast… jag har förändrats… men vissa fläckar försvinner aldrig."

Han kysste henne krävande. Som om han ägde henne.

Hermione kände det som om hon började brinna och hon puttade undan honom.

Han såg roat på henne samtidigt som deras dotter började skrika. Hon ville att mamma skulle komma och mata henne på en gång.

Hermione kom att tänka på hur lik deras dotter var Voldemort på det sättet. Båda förväntade sig att allt de ville ha skulle komma till dem så fort de ville ha det. Det var skrämmande.

Hermione skakade av sig de dystra tankarna. Flickan var bara en vecka gammal.

Voldemort såg kallt på henne när hon gick in till barnet och började mata den hungriga flickan.

Hermione knep ihop läpparna. Det var hon som skulle krossa honom.

-----

Voldemort sjönk ihop på soffan igen med ett leende. Han tyckte egentligen om Hermione. Så mycket som han kunde tycka om någon. Men han hade inte glömt när hon spetsade honom med eldgaffeln eller när hon våldtog honom eller alla de gånger hon förolämpat honom och tvingat honom att göra tvärtemot sina egna impulser.

Nu var det dags för henne att betala. Han skulle utklassa henne med sin magi, få henne att böna och be och sedan skulle han ta henne.

När hon blev gravid med flickan hade han varit alldeles för snäll mot henne. Den här gången skulle han vara tuffare och hårdare och då skulle det väl antagligen bli en pojke.

Om inte annat så skulle det vara mycket roligare för honom att höra hennes skrika igen.

Han visste att hon inte skulle lämna honom. Hon kände för starkt för honom.

Och om hon mot allt förmodan försökte… ja, då skulle han få ta hand om det då.

Han hade fått trycka ner en hel del ilska på senaste tiden. Det var dags att ta ut den.

Han såg på klockan. Rent tekniskt sett var det redan kväll, men hon ville väl vänta tills barnet sov.

Då öppnades dörren till barnkammaren och Hermione kom ut.

"Jag ska bara byta om, sen går vi."

Han reste sig igen "Jag tänker också byta om. Vi duellerar på taket."

"Okej."  
Han drog på sig sin klädnad. Det skulle kännas konstigt att duellera i mugglarkläder.

Han vände sig om och fick se Hermione också klädd i svart, men hon hade tagit det mest praktiska, en tajt långarmad svart tröja vars halslinje följde halsen och ett par lika tajta svarta byxor och de mest bekväma skorna.

Han njöt också över att hon hade fått sina gamla former tillbaka. Det skulle vara mycket lättare att slänga henne över axeln nu när hon inte hade massa extravikt.

Hon var visserligen rundare runt höfterna och brösten än hon varit tidigare, men det spelade ingen roll.

"Tänker du stå och stirra på mig, eller ska vi gå?" frågade Hermione med ett leende.

Han rycktes ifrån sina tankar "Du valde den där tajta dräkten för att distrahera mig, eller hur?"

"Ja."

"Det kommer inte fungera."

Hermione såg retfullt på honom "Jaså? Så varför stod du och dreglade över mig nyss?"

Han svarade inte utan vände sig om och gick mot utgången. Hon följde efter och de gick tyst till gången som ledde till taket.

Taket var mestadels platt, men det stack ut några skottstenar här och var och en och annan lufttrumma.

De kastade sköldbesvärjelse över hela taket så att ingen skulle se vad de gjorde och sedan ställde de mitt emot varandra.

"Du vill inte dra dig ur då?" frågade han.

"Aldrig. Några regler?"

"Bara att vi inte ska döda varandra."

"Fint, ska vi börja?"

"Om du känner för det."

Han ställde sig i stridsposition och släppte inte Hermione med blicken. Alla hans muskler var på helspänn och han kände hur adrenalinet började pumpa.

Utan ett ord lyckades hon få iväg en förbannelse mot honom och det var i sista stund som han lyckades hoppa undan.

Han såg på henne med ny respekt.

Hon gjorde sig redo för att kasta en ny formel, men den här gången han hann före.

Förbannelsen skar ett sår i hennes arm och hon flämtade till, men kastade en mot honom som svedde hans klädnad.

Snart flög trollformlerna för snabbt för att de skulle hinna lägga märke till sina skador.

Voldemort kunde inte låta bli att känna sig lite orolig.

Hermione var bra på det här.

Mycket bättre än vad han hade trott.

Efter en halvtimma av mer eller mindre komplicerade formler kastade han en besvärjelse som fick Hermione att trilla bakom en lufttrumma och utom synhåll.

Han drog ett djupt andetag och väntade på att Hermione skulle komma fram igen.

"Har du gett upp?" frågade han efter några minuters välbehörig vila.

De kom inget svar.

Han väntade lite längre.

"Hermione?"

När det fortfarande inte kom något svar blev han orolig. Tänk om hon slagit huvudet i något när hon trillade och svimmat?

Han gick runt lufttrumman och…

"_Bombarda!_"

Voldemort kände hur han flög bakåt av explosionen. Hermione hade suttit och väntat på att han skulle komma.

Han tappade trollstaven och innan han visste ordet av hade han rullat av taket och fick kämpa för att hålla sig fast med händerna på kanten. Han försökte få något att ställa fötterna på, men det fanns inget.

Hermione kom fram och ställde sig vid kanten och såg ner på honom.

Hon höll hans trollstav i handen med en triumferad min.

"Ger du dig?" frågade hon ljuvt.

"Hjälp mig upp!" fräste han.

"Inte fören du har sagt att jag hade rätt och att du kommer ta hand om vår dotter lika väl som om hon vore en pojke."  
Voldemort svor och såg neråt. De var sju våningar, om han släppte skulle han antagligen dö när han landade.

Hans fingrar började glida och han kände sig yr i huvudet.

"Jag ger mig! Hjälp mig upp!"

"Säg det," beordrade Hermione.

Voldemort såg ilsket upp mot henne "Jag lovar att ta hand om vår dotter på samma sätt som jag skulle ta hand om en son. Och du hade rätt."

Hermione klappade förtjust i händerna innan hon hjälpte honom upp med sitt trollspö.

Så fort han fått fötterna på taket igen drog han till sig Hermione.

"Du borde ha fått mig att lova att inte skada dig," väste han samtidigt som bände ut de trollstavarna ur hennes hand.

Hermione såg förvånad och rädd ut.

Han log och slängde henne över axeln.

Hon kanske hade vunnit slaget, men det var hans krig.

-----

Hermione tjöt när han bar henne nerför trapporna och tillbaka till deras lägenhet. Hon hade vunnit! Borde han inte respektera henne och behandla henne som en jämlik?

Nej, självklart inte, han var Voldemort. Hur hade hon kunnat glömma det?

Han tyckte inte att någon var lika bra som han.

När de kom innanför lägenhetsdörren släppte han ner henne, och för andra gången den dagen fann hon sig stå pressad mot väggen.

"Jag vann," fräste hon.

"Och? Jag ska vara en… ängel… mot våran dotter, men du får tyvärr stå ut med mitt vanliga jag."

Hermione rös till när han slickade på ett sår på hennes kind.

Hon hade en hel del småsår, men det hade han också. Hon såg sin chans och körde sin nagel i ett sår i hans arm.

Han tjöt till och tog tag i hennes handleder och höll de ovanför hennes huvud.

"Det där var inte snällt," viskade han.

Hermione kunde känna hur han växte mellan benen.

"Är du maschosist, Tom?" väste hon.

"Nej, men jag tänker på ont du kommer få alldeles strax."

Hermione skrek till när han drog sin trollstav och trollade bort deras kläder. I nästa ögonblick hade han placerat hennes ben runt sin midja och trängt in i henne.

Han höll henne fastnaglad vid vägen samtidigt som han körde in och ut i henne och lyssnade på hennes skrik.

Hermione snyftade när han stannade, fortfarande inuti henne.

"Låt det bli en läxa," viskade han "Du borde inte leka med mig."

Hermione nickade bara och han bar henne till soffan och satte sig med henne i sitt knä. Hon lutade huvudet mot hans axel och försökte andas lugnt och inte tänka på vad som hände.

"Kyss mig."

Det var en order. Hermione lyfte huvudet och såg in i hans rödbruna ögon.

Vänta lite, rödbruna ögon?

"Vad väntar du på?" frågade han leende.

Hon svarade inte utan tog hans haka i handen och spanade nog in hans ögon.

Han tog bort hennes hand "Var gör du?"

"Dina ögon börjar bli röda igen…"

Han suckade "Vad det bara det? Det har jag sett. Kyss mig nu."

"Men de borde inte…" han avbröt henne genom att tvinga hennes mun till hans och börja suga på hennes underläpp.

Efter ett litet tag besvarade hon kyssen och började försiktigt undersöka hans mun som många gånger innan.

Hon kände också hur hon började bli lite varm i de nedre regionerna.

"Tänker du ta ut den där ur mig?" frågade hon när kyssen bröts och såg menade neråt.

Han såg också neråt "Vadå? Den trivs där. Och så väntar den på utlösning."

"Du är sjuk…"

"Galen kanske, men knappast sjuk."

Hon frustade till "Det här är så surrealistiskt."

"Om du slutar prata så kanske vi kan avsluta?" han kysste retsamt hennes ena bröst och hon rös av välbehag.

"Jag borde hata dig."

"Du kan hata mig så mycket du vill, raring, jag kommer ändå alltid finnas här. I dig."

"Raring?" sa hon frågande när han började föra henne upp och ner över sin lem igen.

"Kyss mig bara."

Den här gången gjorde hon som han sa direkt och inte allt för långt efter fick han ur henne en orgasm samtidigt som fyllde henne med sin säd.

De sjönk utmatade ihop på soffan.

"Det där borde göra dig gravid igen…" viskade han.

Hon log "Det tvivlar jag på."

Han såg frågande på henne.

"Jag kastade en antigraviditetsbesvärjelse över mig när jag var inne hos lillan. Om du vunnit hade jag upphävt den, men jag vann."

Han gapade. Han visste lika väl som hon att den enda som kunde upplösa besvärjelsen var den som kastat den. Hon skulle inte bli gravid fören hon ville det.

"M-men…" stammade han.

"Tror du inte jag har lärt mig något från dig?" flinade hon och reste sig "Nu tycker jag vi diskuterar namn till barnet."

Han satte sig upp och såg tvivlande på sin fru.

Hermione ignorerade det "Jag tycker att Maria skulle vara fint."

Då tog sig Voldemort samman "Nej, mitt barn ska inte få ett vanligt namn, hon ska ha något som matchar hennes personlighet."  
Hermione himlade med ögonen "Hon är en vecka gammal, hon har ingen personlighet."

"Men hon kommer ha, och 'Maria' fångar den knappast. Vad sägs om Enya?"

"Nja… men… kan vi inte döpa henne till Rose? Jag har alltid tyckt det var fint och min mormor hette det."

"I andranamn kan hon få heta det, men bara om jag får bestämma förnamnet!"

"Beror på… vad har du tänkt dig?"

"Pandora, det betyder den allbegåvade."

Hermione så tvivlande på honom "Var det inte Pandora som släppte lös alla olyckor över världen?"

Voldemort ryckte på axlarna "Jag tycker bara det är fint."

"Nåja… det kan väl inte skada… Pandora Rose Riddle."

Då passade Pandora på att skrika.

Hermione kände tankfullt på sina bröst "Hon är inte hungrig."

Hon log stort mot Voldemort "Nu får du bevisa att du tänker hålla ditt löfte, hon behöver byta blöja."

Voldemort såg förfärad ut "Men… det skulle jag inte ens ha gjort för en son…"

"Jodå, fåna dig inte, du kommer säkert få göra det någon gång."

"Men jag vet inte hur man gör!"

Hermione gick mot badrummet "Det finns en bruksanvisning på blöjpaketet. Läs det."

Hon visste att hon skulle få göra om det själv efteråt, men han kunde gott plågas lite.

Han hade plågat henne tillräckligt för idag.

* * *

Jepp, Voldemorts logik är skum, men vad ska jag säga? Han är man... hehe.

Och här fick ni en ny sexscen (okej, halvt våldtäktsscen) hoppas ni gillar det.

Svar till April: Trevligt att du gillar den! Ja, jag lägger ut ett nytt kapitel varje dag om jag är hemma, vilket jag för det mesta är. Än så länge är det bara i tisdags som jag har missat det. Men jag kanske kommer få göra ett uppehåll nästa vecka för jag ska antagligen resa bort och jag vet inte om jag internet anslutning där... Men i alla fall. Om du vill bli bättre på att skriva så är mitt störta tips att läsa mycket Läs allt från dagstidningen till Kalle Anka till pjäser till tantsnusk till tegelstenar till vanliga ungdomsböcker. Det handlar om att få grep om spårket. Ju mer du läser, desto mer lär du dig, och inte bara ord utan när de används och av vem. Tänk på vilka ord som passar i vilka dialoger. En kung skulle knappas säga "Tjäna baby, harru lust att checka en rulle sen?", utan snarare "Goddag frun, skulle ni vilja ge mig det nöjet att underhållas av den här filmen tillsammans med mig i afton?" (okej, kanske överdrivet...). Och var inte rädd för att misslyckas, skirv vad du känner för och om du ändrar dig sedan är det inte hela världen (så länge det inte var någonn skoluppgift som du skulle lämna in... då är det ganska kört...). Lycka till!

För alla er som vill veta hur det går för Ginny... det kommer i nästa kapitel!!!


	25. Mod

Kapitel 24 - Mod

Ginny ryckte till när hon hörde Caspian skrika. Det hade gått ett halvår sedan han fått komma hem, men hon vande sig aldrig vid hans skrik.

Hon reste sig från trädgårdsstolen där hon suttit och njutit av den varma julisolen och gick in i den lilla lägenheten.

Rodolphus hade fått jobb som fotograf på _The Daily Prophet_ och var ute på ett jobb. Han skulle inte komma tillbaka fören om en timma.

Caspian skrek ännu högre och hon tog en flaska mjölk från kylskåpet och värmde den lite i med trollspöet.

Hon hade aldrig klarat av att mata honom på det naturliga sättet.

Barnet stod upp i barnsängen med händerna på kanten och skrek för allt han var värd.

Ginny lyfte upp honom och gav honom flaskan.

Caspian drack lite men började sedan skrika igen.

Ginny vaggade honom försiktigt fram och tillbaka och undrade vad hon skulle göra. Hon visste att det fanns en sak som brukade lugna honom. Hennes röst.

Hon pratade aldrig med någon annan, men i ren förtvivlan hade hon gjort det Caspian och kommit på han fann det lugnade.

"Såja, lilla gubben," viskade hon hest "Allt är bra, mamma är här…"

Caspian gnällde lite men blev tyst och såg avvaktande på henne.

Rodolphus hade påpekat flera gånger att Caspian hade likadana ögon som Ginny, men det var allt. Annars såg han ut som Rabastan och Rodolphus.

Hon brukade låtsas att det var Rodolphus Caspian var mest lik. De båda bröderna hade varit väldigt lika varandra och hon ville inte tänka på Rabastan mer än nödvändigt.

Ginny drog en suck och började sjunga tyst.

Caspian log stort mot henne och grep tag i hennes hår.

"Vad ska det där vara bra för?" log hon mot honom och lösgjorde sitt hår "Du har ju herr Nalle här."

Hon plockade upp nallen och gav den till sin son som skrattade glatt.

Ginny fortsatte att nynna tyst och bar ut honom till trädgården. Hon satte sig ner med honom på en filt i gräset och såg på när barnet lekte med nallen.

Ett hugg av dåligt samvete kom över henne.

Nu skulle hon aldrig drömma om att försöka döda sitt barn. Hon kunde fortfarande vakna kallsvettig vid tanken på att hon var mamma, men hon hade börjat vänja sig vid att ha honom där.

"Ginny! Jag är hemma!"

Rodolphus gjorde väg genom lägenheten och kom ut i trädgården.

"Hur är det?" frågade han och satte sig ner bredvid henne.

Hon kysste honom på kinden, men svarade som vanligt inte. Hon kunde bara inte.

Han log, men så blev han allvarlig "Det pratas på ministeriet om att ordna en sökgrupp och leta efter Voldemort."  
Hon såg förvånat på honom. I början hade det varit kaotiskt att få ministeriet på fötter igen och sedan hade det bara handlat om att återbygga samhället. Få hade tänkt på att Voldemort fortfarande levde.

"Skulle du vilja vara med och leta?" frågade han.

Hon nickade. Hon hade inte fått sin hämnd än.

"Jag trodde det… aurorkontoret letar efter frivilliga. Du kan följa med imorgon och skriva upp dig."

Hon gjorde en gest mot Caspian.

"Vi kan fråga George om han kan passa honom," föreslog Rodolphus.

Ginny nickade. George hade varit den mest hjälpsamme av hennes bröder. Bill hade kommit förbi och hälsat på några gånger, och Percy hade kommit över med en present åt Caspian och Charlie hade hälsat på som hastigast en gång.

De satt ute i trädgården tills Caspian började gnälla och de fick mata honom igen innan han skulle sova.

Efter det städade Ginny undan den värsta röran medan Rodolphus lagade mat.

De betedde sig precis som vilket gift par som helst och Ginny visste att Rodolphus gärna skulle se dem gifta någon gång, men hon var tacksam över att han väntade med att fråga.

Hon visste också att det var jobbigt för honom att sova bredvid henne men aldrig göra något mer än att sova. Men hon hade aldrig varit redo för något mer. Fram tills nu.

Hon kände en liten klump av oro i magen.

Hon hade bestämt sig för att ikväll skulle hon ge honom det han längtade efter. Han hade varit så oerhört snäll mot henne och han förtjänade det.

Dessutom var hon lite nyfiken.

Rodolphus hade sagt att det kunde vara väldigt skönt.

De åt middag bestående av kyckling och potatis och sedan gick Rodolphus för att måla lite medan Ginny diskade.

När hon var klar satte hon sig med knäna under hakan och såg på när Rodolphus målade.

"Vad tycker du?" frågade han med ryggen mot henne.

Okej, nu var det dags att klara första provet. Prata med honom.

"F-fin," stammade hon fram lågt.

Han vände sig om med ett ryck och såg på henne. Hon såg skrämt på honom men han log och vände sig mot tavlan igen.

Ginny andades ut och tio minuter senare lade Rodolphus ner penseln och tog ett steg tillbaka. Han såg på bilden och gjorde en grimas innan han gick och satte sig bredvid Ginny.

"Tänker du börja prata nu?" frågade han.

"Lite…" viskade hon.

Han smekte hennes kind "Det är bra, du har en vacker röst."

Hon log blygt och han kysste henne lätt på munnen.

När han släppte henne reste hon sig långsamt och ställde sig framför honom. Han såg bara lugnt på henne och hon började knäppa upp sin skjorta. Han började se lite förvånad ut men gjorde inget för att hindra henne eller hjälpa henne, och det var hon tacksam över. Hon var tvungen att klara det här själv.

Men han drog ett djupt andetag när hon tillslut klev ur sina underkläder.

Han synade hennes nakna kropp och frågade med tjock röst "Är du säker? För om vi börjar kanske jag inte kan sluta."

Hon nickade bara och drog upp honom och kysste honom igen, mer passionerat.

Tillsammans fick de av honom kläderna och Ginny stannade upp för att se honom. Han var lite kraftigare byggd än Rabastan hade varit och lemmen som stod rakt ut från kroppen var lite större.

"Jag skulle aldrig skada dig, Ginny," viskade han lidelsefullt.

"Jag vet," svarade hon med blyg stämma.

Han puttade lätt ner henne i soffan och började undersöka hennes kropp med sina händer och mun.

Ginny kände hur hon började slappna av och kunde till och med stöna mjukt när han lekte med hennes ena bröst.

Han rörde sig ner över hennes mage och ner över låret. Han smekte insidan av hennes lår en lång stund innan han försiktigt rörde vid hennes könsorgan.

Hon ryckte till men slappnade sedan av och kände hur hans behandlig fick henne att bli riktigt våt.

"Är du redo?" han andades häftigt.

Hon nickade bara och han kysste henne häftigt igen innan han långsamt körde in i henne.

Hennes andning blev lika snabb och han började långsamt köra in och ut samtidigt som han stimulerade hennes känsliga punkt.

Hennes hjärna stängde av sig och allt hon gjorde var att njuta. Hon bad honom till och med att gå snabbare och det gjorde han.

När hon kom skrek hon hans namn och det fick honom att komma med ett lågt stön.

Han landade på henne, men rullade över så att de båda två låg på sidan mot varandra.

Han kysste henne "Jag älskar dig Ginny."  
Hon samlade det mod hon hade kvar "Jag älskar dig också."

-----

"Tom!" ropade Hermione hysteriskt från barnkammaren. Hennes skrik överröstades nästan av den lilla flickans skrik.

Voldemort rusade in rummet och såg från den skräckslagna Hermione till den nu sex månader gamla barnet.

"Vad är det?"

Hermione räckte Pandora till honom och han kände att hon var jättevarm.

"Har hon feber?" frågade han förvånat.

Hermione nickade "Vad ska vi göra? Ska jag ringa sjukhuset?"

Pandora nyste och några gnistor flög ut.

"Öh… jag tror inte det," sa han "Vad det än är så är det magiskt."

"Men vi måste göra något, hon brinner upp," skrek Hermione över Pandoras skrik.

Voldemort tog sig för pannan och försökte tänka. Om han hade haft kvar sitt gamla bibliotek så skulle han kunna hitta något där, men nu hade de knappt något. Och de kunde inte leta reda på några andra medlemmar i den australiska trollkarlsvärlden eftersom någon kunde känna igen honom.

Han kunde se på Hermiones hysteriska min att hon hade kommit på samma sak. Det fanns inget de kunde göra.

Pandoras skrik var verkligen hjärteskärande och Voldemort kände sig hopplös.

"Jag måste tillbaka till borgen," viskade han.

Hermione tog tag i hans arm "Nej! Tänk om de hittar dig!"

Voldemort suckade "Jag vet, men jag ska vara försiktig."

Han tog sin trollstav och transfererade sig därifrån.

Han visste att han riskerade sitt liv, men han var tvungen att göra det för Hermiones skull.

I nästa stund stod han inne i sin gamla tronsal. Han gav sig inte tid att se sig omkring. Han misstänkte att någon skulle höra att det kommit en inkräktare dit.

Han skyndande genom korridoren och kom fram till vad som hade varit deras sovrum. Som han hade förväntat var det tomt. De hade länsat bokhyllorna på böcker. Han struntade i det och gick fram till eldstaden och tryckte på ett antal stenar med sin trollstav.

Baksidan av eldstaden öppnades och han klev in. Han andades ut när han såg att alla hans saker fanns kvar där inne.

De här var böcker han hade gömt undan innan han gifte sig med Hermione eftersom han inte ville att hon skulle läsa dem. De flesta var om svartkonst, men det fanns också några om sjukdomar och andra sorters magi.

Han tog en liten väska som låg på ett bord. Det hade varit Hermiones. Hon hade trott att den var försvunnen, men han hade tagit den ifrån henne samma natt hon kom dit. Han tog allt som fanns i rummet och slängde ner det i den lilla väskan och tackade tyst sin frus magiska färdigheter.

När han hade fått i allt i väskan lade han den i en av sina fickor och lämnade det hemliga rummet och fann sig stå ansikte mot ansikte med en rödhårig kvinna.

"Ginerva," utbrast han samtidigt som han riktade sin trollstav mot henne "Så trevligt att se dig. Och Rodolphus. Självklart."

"Du kan försöka fly, Voldemort, men vi kommer att spåra dig."

Voldemort höll fortfarande trollstaven riktad mot Ginny "Jaha, så du tror att jag kom tillbaka hit utan att kasta något skydd över mig?"

Han synade Ginny uppifrån och ner "Hur mår ungen?"

Till hans stora förvåning lyfte hon upp sin tröja och visade ett stort fult ärr som gick tvärs över hennes mage "Tror du att jag skulle låta det finnas kvar?"

Hennes röst var kall.

Voldemort såg förvånat på henne "Jag har undervärderat dig Ginny… men jag hinner inte stå här och småprata, lillan behöver mig."  
Rodolphus höjde sin trollstav "Inte så snabbt."

Men Voldemort var snabb, han kastade en förlamningsstråle mot Ginny som föll medvetslös ner på marken och blockerade en trollformel från Rodolphus innan han transfererade sig därifrån.

Han transfererade sig till Sibirien och kastade en trollformel som skulle göra det omöjligt för någon att förfölja honom innan han transfererade sig tillbaka till Australien.

Hermione hade tårar i ögonen när han kom tillbaka. Han hade aldrig sett henne så rädd och orolig ut.

När han tog fram hennes gamla väska såg hon förvånad ut och sedan arg.

"Hade du den hela tiden?" frågade hon upprört.

"Ja, kan vi bråka senare?"

Hon grymtade något medan han tömde ut innehållet ur väskan på golvet. Det var en hel del saker där i, bland annat en tavla, massa kläder, ett gasolkök och en massa böcker. Han var säker på att det fanns mer i högen av saker, men han fick kolla igenom det senare.

Hermione lade den skrikande Pandora på soffan och började se böcker.

"De flesta av de här är böcker om svartkonst," sa hon upprört "Jag hade aldrig några… eller bara några… men… inte såhär många."

Voldemort tog upp en bok om svartkonster som han visste hade varit i skolan under hans tid "Vad har du fått tag i den här?"

Hermione blev lite röd "Jag… stal den…"  
"Verkligen?" han skrockade och lade boken åt sidan.

Tillslut var det Hermione som hittade det de behövde.

"Här står det att det bara är en vanlig magisk förkylning, men om barnet får för hög feber ska man bada den i isbad."

Hon tog försiktigt upp Pandora och gick med henne till badrummet.

Voldemort slöt ögonen och andades också ut. En vanlig förkylning och han hade varit nära på att åka fast. Han började bli nojig.

Han öppnade ögonen igen och såg ner på högen av saker som låg på golvet. Han började sortera dem, men det gick väldigt långsamt eftersom varje gång han skulle lägga en bok i en hög var han tvungen att öppna den och läsa lite.

När Hermione efter en halvtimme kom tillbaka med den nu sovande Pandora hade han inte ens sorterat en fjärdedel.

Hermione lade Pandora på soffan igen och satte sig bredvid honom.

"Är den intressant?" frågade hon.

Han slog igen _Ur en svartkonstnärs öga_. Den handlade faktiskt om vilka olika trollkonstdrycker man kunde göra av ett öga som tillhört en svartkonstnär.

"Ja… jag hade tänkt sortera upp, men jag…"

"Fastnar i böckerna?" hon log och tog själv upp en bok och började läsa. Det råkade vara _Hogwarts Historia_.

De satt tysta ett tag.

"Tom," sa Hermione tillslut "Vi har inte tänkt på Boken."

Hon lät orolig.

"Vilken bok?"

"Boken! Boken där det står alla nyfödda häxor och trollkarlars namn som är inskrivna på Hogwarts."

Voldemort blev kall men sa tyst "Det finns inget vi kan göra… dessutom visste ju alla att du var gravid…"

"Men om vi får fler barn?"

En glimt tändes i hans öga "Vill du ha fler barn?"

Hon slog till honom med boken "Inte nu, idiot, men tänk om vi får fler senare. De kommer ju också att finnas med."

"Tror du verkligen någon sitter och läser igenom hela Boken?"

"Om de vet vad de letar efter."

"Det spelar ingen roll, vi har inga fler barn… om du inte har lust att göra ett?"

"Nej."

Voldemort suckade. Man kunde ju försöka.

De fortsatte att gräva i högen.

"Varför har du så mycket manliga kläder?" frågade han tillslut.

"Har du aldrig lust att klä ut dig till kvinna?"

En väldigt störande bild kom upp i hans huvud på sig själv iförd klänning, men han skakade av sig den.

"Allvarligt? Här finns kläder för… åtminstone tre personer…" ett ljus gick upp för honom "Ah… Potter och Weaslys kläder?"

"Ja…" sa hon tyst.

Han såg ner på dem "Vill du att vi slänger dem?"

"Nej!" utropade hon.

Han såg konstigt på henne.

"Det är det enda minnena jag har från dem…"

"Lägg tillbaka dem i väskan då, jag vill inte ha dem här…"

"Okej…" hon började vika ihop och lägga tillbaka kläderna.

Något föll ur en mantel och Voldemort sträckte sig efter det.

"Vad är det här?" frågade han och höll upp en trasig medaljong som han kände igen som Slytherins medaljong.

Hermione stirrade på den "Du visste ju att vi förstörde dem…"

Han kramade sin gamla familjeklenod "Jag hade två släktklenoder! BARA TVÅ! Och du säger att ni förstörde dem?!"

"Hur skulle vi annars ha fått bort horrokruxerna?" de hade rest sig båda två.

"Ni borde inte ha gjort sönder där de förvarades! De var ovärderliga!"

"Du borde inte ha delat din själ och gömt dem där!" tjöt hon tillbaka.

Voldemort hade inte varit så förbannad på länge. Och när han fann att han inte hade något mer att säga slog han till henne i ansiktet så att hon föll ihop och sparkade henne där han kom åt.

"DE… VAR… OVÄRDERLIGA!" skrek han mellan varje spark.

Pandoras skrik fick honom att stanna mitt i en spark.

Hans raseri försvann och han såg förvånat på den blodiga Hermione.

"Skit också…" viskade han.

Hermione var fortfarande vid medvetande och reste sig på knä.

Han böjde sig ner "Hermione…"

Hon väste och spottade på honom. Saliv blandat med blod.

"Håll dig borta från mig," väste hon när hon långsamt kom på fötter "Jag tänker inte finna mig i det här längre. Du är ond och kommer alltid vara."

Hon höll sig för midjan och Voldemort undrade ifall han gett henne några inre skador.

"Jag kan hela dig," försökte han. Han tyckte inte om uttrycket i Hermione ögon.

Hon skakade på huvudet och haltade bort mot barnkammaren.

"Jag vill inte ha något mer med dig att göra, någonsin."  
Då först förstod han att hon tänkte lämna honom.

Han blick blev kall "Stick då, men du tar inte min dotter."

Hon såg misstroget på honom "Jag tänker inte lämna henne med dig."

"Då får du stanna, för om du försöker ta henne härifrån svär jag på att jag dödar dig."  
Hon kastade en sista blick mot barnkammaren och vände sig sedan mot dörren och haltade mot den. Hon slängde upp dörren och gick ut. Hon såg sig inte om en gång när hon väntade på att hissen skulle komma.

Han såg genom den öppna dörren hur hissdörrarna slog igen bakom henne.

Efter ett år och nästan fyra månader var hon borta.

* * *

drar efter andan spännande va? Och fortsättningen får ni inte fören i morgon! Mohaha.

Så, en liten fråga till er kära läsare. Tycker ni att Ginny och Rodolphus ska;

a) gifta sig?

b) bara fortsätta som de är just nu?

c) råka ut för en olycka?

d) göra slut, men hitta kärleken på annat håll?

e) göra en Romeo och Julia?

f) eget alternativ.

Och en bonusfråga; Någon som vill ha tillbaka Luna och Antonin? För jag har typ lagt dem på hyllan, men jag kommer kanske nämna dem någon gång i slutet igen...


	26. Kidnappad igen

Kapitel 25 - Kidnappad... igen

Ginny vaknade till liv igen strax efter att Voldemort försvunnit.

"Varför dödade han mig inte?" frågade hon Rodolphus.

"Han kanske fick några idéer när du blottade sig för honom," sa Rodolphus surt.

"Jag blottade mig inte, jag visade honom ärret så att han inte ska få för sig att kidnappa Caspian. Det är bättre att han tror att han är död," försvarade sig Ginny "Förresten, vilken galning tänder på ärr?"

"Voldemort," svarade Rodolphus.

Ginny suckade och bestämde sig för att byta ämne "Vad var det han sa… något om att 'lillan' behövde honom… vem är lillan?"

"Jag gör en vild gissning på att det är hans dotter," sa Rodolphus torrt.

"Tror du verkligen att han skulle riskera att bli tagen för sin dotters skull?"

Rodolphus tänkte efter "Jag tror faktiskt det."

Hon suckade igen "Vi måste hitta honom… kan du spåra honom?"

Han nickade och började göra en sökning med trollstaven.

"Jag får upp Sibirien," sa han tillslut "Jag tror han försöker få oss på fel spår, men vi kan åka dit och kolla…"

Ginny skakade på huvudet "Han är antagligen på andra sidan jordklotet…"

Rodolphus frustade till "Han kanske har blivit känguruuppfödare."

Ett gammalt minne kom tillbaka till Ginny. Något Hermione hade sagt. Något om hennes föräldrar. Hon hade raderat minnet på dem och flyttat dem till Australien…

Det var långsökt att Hermione och Voldemort skulle ha tagit sig dit, men hon bestämde sig för att kolla upp det.

"Vad är klockan i Australien nu?" frågade hon Rodolphus.

"Vet inte, men det är antagligen mitt i natten… vadå? Funderar du på att bli känguruuppfödare?"

Hon gjorde en ironisk grimas åt honom "Nej, men jag har en idé… jag måste bara... du råkar inte veta något om mugglarvärlden?"

"Inte mycket… hur så?"

"Jag vet inte riktigt, men jag skulle vilja se om någon har flyttat från England… för två år sedan ungefär… antingen under namnet Granger eller Wilkins."

"Vi kan fråga på ministeriet," föreslog Rodolphus "De kan kolla upp mugglarnas register."

Ginny nickade "Vi åker dit på en gång."

"Tror du inte du skulle vilja försöka prata med dem själv?" frågade han försiktigt "Du kunde ju prata med Voldmort."  
Hon skakade på huvudet "Kan inte du?"

"Okej, men du måste lära dig att prata med andra någon gång."  
Hon tog hans hand "Men jag har ju dig."

Han suckade bara och de transfererade sig därifrån.

-----

Hermione visste inte vart hon skulle ta vägen, men tydligen skrek hennes uppenbarelse på att hon behövde hjälp för så fort hon stigit ut på gatan kom ett äkta par fram till henne och frågade om hon behövde hjälp. I nästa stund låg hon inlagd på sjukhus igen.

Hon hade tre brutna revben, en hjärnskakning och flera yttre sår, men inget för allvarligt.

När hon legad där i en dag kom en kvinna in till henne.

"God dag," sa hon "Jag är Emma Smith, jag jobbar för kvinnomottagningen här."

"Hej," sa Hermione "Jag antar att du vet att jag är Hannah Williams?"  
Emma nickade "Jag skulle bara vilja ställa några frågor… du är gift och har en dotter?"

Hermione fick tårar i ögonen "Ja…"  
"Var det… din man som gjorde det här?"  
Hermione nickade.

"Det är bra att du är ärlig, Hannah," sa Emma vänligt "Vi vill gärna hjälpa dig och vi skulle kunna väcka åtal mot din man."

"Det kan ni inte…" viskade Hermione. Voldemort skulle bara göra något drastiskt då.

"Men vill du inte då tillbaka din dotter?"

"Jo, det är klart men… jag vet att han inte kommer skada henne, men om jag försöker skada honom så kommer han döda mina föräldrar."

Hon visste inte varför hon var så ärlig, men på något sätt var hon tvungen att få Emma att förstå att det var meningslöst för en mugglare att väcka åtal mot Mörkrets Herre.

Emma såg chockad ut "Men… nu förstår jag inte… tror du verkligen att han skulle döda…"

"Jag vet att han skulle kunna det, han har… mäktiga vänner."

Emma såg chockad ut "Menar du att… han är medlem i… någon maffia?"

"Så skulle man kunna säga," viskade Hermione "Snälla lova att ni inte försöker göra något mot honom. Han har gjort värre saker än att slå mig."

"Men du måste väl förstå att en sådan man måste sättas bakom lås och bom?" Emma såg förfärad ut.

Hermione suckade och tog fram sitt trollspö under kunden och kastade en formel på Emma.

I nästa stund fick kvinnan ett drömmande ansiktsuttryck "Jag förstår, mrs Williams. Du har inget att oroa dig över, vi ska inte göra något…"

Hon försvann ur rummet.

Hermione sjönk tillbaka ner mot kuddarna och försökte komma på vad hon skulle göra. Hon såg ner på sin vigselring som verkade ha mattas på något sätt.

Hon gjorde ett hopplöst försök att få av den.

Två dagar senare blev hon placerad i en hjälplägenhet för misshandlade kvinnor och ställdes återigen iför ett val. Skulle hon gå tillbaka eller skulle hon försöka leva här.

Tillslut kom hon fram till att det var lika bra att försöka leva själv ett tag. Om inte annat så för att få Voldemort att bli orolig.

Ytterligare några dagar senare hade hon fått jobb som engelsklärare.

Hon trivdes riktigt bra, men på dagarna kunde hon inte sluta tänka på Pandora och på nätterna saknade hon Voldemort. Det kändes ensamt att sova utan någon bredvid sig.

Hon gick inte i närheten av Voldemort lägenhet, och det behövde hon inte heller. Perth var en någorlunda stor stad och hon bodde i utkanten av den. Enda gångerna hon var tvungen att åka till centrum var när hon skulle jobba och då var hon bara i skolan och gick inte ut fören hon skulle hem igen.

Hösten gick långsamt framåt, men till skillnad från kalla och ruggiga England så blev det bara varmare och varmare i Australien.

I november, två månader efter att hon lämnat honom, stod hon framför tavlan och fläktade sig med sina anteckningar samtidigt som hon undervisade sina tolvåringar i grammatik.

Den vanliga temperaturen vid den här årstiden brukade vara runt 20-25 grader, men tydligen hade de fått in en värmebölja österifrån för det var över 30 grader och solen sken in genom fönstren.

Eleverna verkade vara lika dåsiga som hon så efter att ha tragglat prepositioner i nästan en timme gav hon upp.

"Det är bara en kvart kvar av lektionen," suckade hon "Och det är varmt som i en ugn här, ni kan gå lite tidigare."

Eleverna hurrade för henne och gick ut.

Själv gick hon till lärarrummet som var tomt. Efter två minuter därinne förstod hon varför. Det var alldeles för varmt.

Hon tvekade lite men bestämde sig för att gå ut på skolgården. Hon hade lite över en timme till sin nästa lektion.

När hon funnit att det inte fanns några lediga platser i skuggan fortsatte hon ut ur skolans område och in i en liten park och slog sig ner i skuggan av ett träd.

Hon slöt ögon och tänkte på Pandora. Hon längtade så efter sin dotter, men hon skulle inte komma tillbaka fören Voldemort gav henne en riktigt ordentlig ursäkt. Om ens då.

Men på något sätt var hon tvungen att få träffa sin dotter.

Hermione kände hur hennes huvud blev tyngre och hörde inte fotstegen som närmade henne. Hon märkte inte att någon var där fören hon fick ett hårt slag i huvudet och tuppade av.

-----

Voldemort kände för att gråta.

Han, Mörkrets Herre, ville lägga sig med täcket över huvudet och glömma bort hela världen.

Det var till och med så illa att han hade börjat röka.

Han visste att det var giftpinnar (det stod till och med på paketet), men han hade inte tänkt utmana ödet med att dricka när han hade en åtta månader gammal dotter att ta hand om.

Visserligen var det tack vare ungen som han nu stod ute på balkongen och andades in något som förkortade hans liv och förvandlade hans lungor till sopsäckar. Den djävulska lilla ungen hade försökt plåga livet ur honom enda sedan han råkat slå Hermione.

Han hade inte sovit ordentligt på över en månad och han visste aldrig vad Pandora behövde. När han kom med en nappflaska så behövde hon bytas på. När han försökte få henne att sova ville hon försöka gå.

Men för det mesta skrek hon.

När Hermione hade varit där hade Pandora varit ett ovanligt lugnt barn, men inte nu längre.

Det var inte på grund av sorg hon skrek, det var för att hon kunde och för att hon visste att det störde honom.

Voldemort fimpade ciggen och såg ut över staden. Det var tidig eftermiddag, men för honom kunde det lika gärna vara mitt i natten. Han hade velat leta efter Hermione, men ungen gav honom aldrig någon tid.

När hon var tyst stupade han i säng för att vakna några få timmar senare av hennes skrik.

Han stönade när han hörde hur hon började skrika igen.

Till och med genom stängda glasdörrar hördes det.

Han öppnade dem och gick in.

"Du är verkligen pappa upp i dagen," väste han år barnet som stod upp i sin säng "Det ska bli intressant att se vilka otyg du kan hitta på när du lär dig gå ordentligt."

Barnet såg argt på honom med sina stora bruna ögon och skakade sänggallret med händerna.

"Vad är det nu?" frågade han "Har du redan kommit på något nytt du vill ha? Om jag kanske inte behövde dig skulle jag ha dödat dig för länge sedan."

Han skrattade uppgivet "Blir du glad över det? Att allt pappa kan göra är att drömma om när han krossar din lilla hals och sliter din lilla kropp i stycken? Jag vet att du njuter av att plåga mig såhär."

Pandora skrek och skakade sänggallret igen..

"Vad är det?"

Hon väste något.

Voldemort höjde ögonbrynen "Ska du försöka prata? Kom igen då, säg 'pappa, jag lovar att vara tyst'."

"_Mat!_" väste Pandora på prasselspråk.

Voldemort skrattade högt och väste tillbaka "_Bara min unge kan säga sitt första ord på prasselspråk. Tänker du bara prata prassel nu?_"

"_Mat!_"

Han skakade på huvudet och gick ut i köket och hämtade en flaska och kastade den till ungen.

Hon såg ner på den och gav till ett högt skrik.

"_Du kan väl äta själv i alla fall?! Jag tänker inte mata dig._"

Hon tjöt till igen.

Voldemort hade precis tänkt väsa till henne igen då han kände hur det högg till i honom.

Instinktivt visste han att Hermione var i fara.

"_Går det bra om jag går ut och räddar mamma en stund, eller var det något mer henne höghet ville?_"

Pandora tystnade och gjorde något som verkade vara en nådig vink och tog upp nappflaskan.

Voldemort suckade och koncentrerade sig på livskraften som var Hermione.

-----

När Hermione vaknade igen var hon bunden till en stol i ett mörkt rum. En kort stund undrade hon ifall det var Voldemort som hade kidnappat henne igen, men så kom hon fram till att han knappast skulle ha bundit henne vid en stol, snarare en säng. Och då skulle hon ha varit naken.

Till sin förtret kände hon sig varm när hon tänkte på honom. Det var inte meningen, hon borde vara rädd för att hon tydligen hade blivit kidnappad av illasinnade människor.

Men om de var mugglare hade hon inte så mycket att frukta.

Trodde hon.

Röster började komma närmare och Hermione kisade med ögon för att försöka se. Hon blev bländad när en dörr flög upp och solljus strömmade in.

Två biffiga män kom in i rummet och bakom dem kom ytterligare en, mindre man. Hermione kom att tänka på Draco Malfoy när hon såg den mindre mannen, inte minst på det faktum att han hade två mycket större livvakter och väldigt blont hår.

"Hannah Williams?" frågade den blonda mannen när han ställde sig framför henne.

"Ja," svarade Hermione kallt "Finns det någon anledning till varför jag är bunden vid en stol?"

"Ja," sa mannen lika kallt "Du gav min son lägsta betyg på det senaste provet."

Hermione tänkte efter. Det fanns tre elever som hade fått lägsta betyg. En var flicka och de andra två var väldigt olika varandra.

"Om din son är Adam Behan, så förtjänade han det."

Hon fick en örfil.

"Du kanske borde satsa mer på att uppfostra din son än att slå hans lärare?" föreslog Hermione "Det skulle hjälpa mer."

"Du ska inte bry dig om hur jag uppfostrar min son," fräste mannen "Du ska ge honom högsta betyg vad han än gör."

"Jaså? Även om han dränker andra barn i toaletterna och knappt kan stava sitt eget namn? För det är det han gör."

Kanske var det för att hon varit gift med Voldemort i över ett år, men den här mannen Behan var inte alls så skrämmande. Bara fånig.

Mannen gjorde en gest mot en av de biffiga männen som tog fram ett långt vapen.

"Vet du vad det här är?" frågade Behan "Det är en AK-47:a. Hur tror du det känns om jag skjuter sönder dina knäskålar med den?"

Hermione en grimas "Jag gissar att det gör ganska ont."

"Så in i helvete ont," bekräftade han med ett brett leende och började gå runt henne.

Han stannade bakom henne och tog tag i hennes vänster hand "Är du gift?"

"Dessvärre," muttrade hon.

"Har du barn."

"Ja."

Hon kanske skulle göra det enkelt för sig och skicka iväg dem till Voldemort? Han skulle mer en gärna ta hand om dem.

Så fort hon tänkt tanken avfärdade hon den. Hon behövde inte hans hjälp. Inte med något. Hon skulle klara det här själv.

"Vi kanske ska besöka din man och berätta lite för honom om vårt problem?" sa Behan "Han skulle säkert vilja få tillbaka en vacker böna som du."

Hermione skulle precis svara när en annan röst kom från skuggorna.

"Det finns igen anledning att besöka mig, jag står precis här."

* * *

Hermione borde veta bättre än att reta upp mugglare... tsktsk...

Onödig info; AK-47 är tydligen ett av de vapen som dödat flest människor under moderna krig... jag tog det vapnet för att det är det enda namnet jag känner till och den dagen jag skrev det här kapitlet fyllde dess skapare 100 år eller något sådant.

I alla fall, tack för alla svar på omröstningarna! Det verkar som de flesta vill att Ginny och Rodolphus bara fortsätter vara som de är, men att det skulle vara trevligt att Antonin, Luna och Draco kom tillbaka. Jaja :) Vi får se vad som händer... för tillfället håller jag på att skriva på kapitel 35 och det är myyycket spännande :) Till och med jag är helt Åh-vad-ska-hända-nu-aktig. Men det får ni inte läsa en på ett tag!!!

Men jag måste varna att min ac-adapter till bateriet har gått och dött så jag använder de sista i mitt batteri just nu (har laptop). Jag ska försöka lägga ut nytt kapitel imorgon (har skickat beärttelsen till min mail så jag kan ta fram den var som helst, mehe...) men jag vet inte när det blir... och på onsdag åker jag till Spanien så då kommer inget kapitel ut, tyvärr, men sen ska jag försöka lägga ut som vanligt (beror på hur snäll värdfamiljen är och låter mig använda deras datorer...).

Ha det braigt!!!


	27. Räddad av en demon

Kapitel 26 – Räddad av en demon

Man kunde lugnt påstå att Hermione blev förvånad över att höra Voldemorts röst, men det var inget emot hur förvånade de tre männen blev.

Plötsligt hade alla ett vapen i handen.

"Och ja, jag skulle hemskt gärna vilja få tillbaka min vackra böna," fortsatte Voldemort och steg ut ur skuggorna.

Hermione spärrade upp ögonen. Han hade aldrig sett riktigt mänsklig ut, men nu såg han ut som en demon.

En väldigt trött demon.

Han verkade ha blivit mycket smalare, kinderna var insjunkna, huden såg ut som vax och håret hängde glanslöst.

Det var bara ögon som visade att han levde. De var återigen helt röda och brann som en eld i det annars livlösa ansiktet.

"Vem är du?" Behan försökte låta modig, men hans röst darrade.

"Jag trodde det var uppenbart, jag är mr Williams."

"Jaha, mr Williams, vi är fortfarande tre mot en."

Två sekunder och två gröna blixtar senare stod Voldemort med armarna i kors "Och nu är det mer rättvist."

Behan såg förfärat ner på sina fallna kumpaner.

"Hur… vad…?"

Men Hermione hade fått nog "Du behöver inte komma hit och rädda mig!"

Voldemorts såg förvånat ner på henne.

"Jag klarar mig utmärkt själv," sa hon och satte näsan i vädret.

"Jag ser det," svarade Voldemort ironiskt "Så du brukar bli bunden i stolar var och varannan dag nu för tiden eller?"

"Nej men… jag kan klara mig härifrån själv."

Voldemort ryckte på axlarna "Okej, ta dig loss då."

Hermione försökte få loss repen som var hårt bundna bakom henne, men det gick inte.

Voldemort betraktade henne roat "Hur går det?"

"Tyst med dig, den enda som jag behöver räddas från är du."  
Han såg faktiskt sårad ut "Snälla Hermione, kan du inte komma hem?"

"Nej!"

"Men Pandora behöver dig och DU GÅR INGENSTANS!"

Både Hermione och Behan ryckte till. Den mindre mannen hade varit på väg mot dörren. Voldemort gick fram till honom och tryckte trollstaven mot hans hals.

"Jag är inte färdig med dig," väste Voldemort och slängde mannen inåt rummet igen.

"Varför måste du alltid lösa allt med våld?" frågade Hermione irriterat "Det gör det bara ännu värre."

"Jag löser inte allt med våld," sa Voldemort förorättat "Ibland räcker det med att jag hotar någon, men det är bara mycket roligare med våld."

Hon suckade "Hur är det med Pandora då?"

"Hon har bestämt sig för att försöka döda mig," svarade han sammanbitet "Hon tänker inte sluta fören du kommer hem igen."  
"Jag tänker inte ens överväga att komma tillbaka fören du ber om ursäkt," fräste hon.

"Jag skulle helt enkelt kunna bära hem dig," påpekade han.

"Ja, och då kommer du ha två kvinnor hemma som försöker döda dig."  
"Okej då," fräste han och böjde sig ner med händerna på hennes lår "Förlåt för att jag slog dig."

"Tre brutna revben och en hjärnskakning, Tom! Det var misshandel."  
"Förlåt för att jag råkade misshandla sig då," log han.

"Råkade?!"

"Jag blev arg."

"Har du ingen självkontroll?"

"Jo då, bara inte så mycket när jag blir arg."

"Du är hopplös."

Han log och satte sig på knä och armarna runt hennes ben "Snälla Hermione, kom hem, jag klarar mig inte utan dig."

Hermione sniffade i luften "Har du rökt?"

"Bara lite grann…"

"HAR DU RÖKT I NÄRHETEN AV VÅR DOTTER?!"

Voldemort böjde ner huvudet mot henne knän "Hon försöker döda mig, snälla, snälla kom hem."

Han verkade faktiskt förtvivlad. Hermione kunde inte låta bli att smälta lite.

"Om du lovar på ditt liv och dina magiska krafter att du aldrig mer slår mig eller Pandora."

"Jag lovar på mitt liv och mina magiska krafter att jag aldrig med ska slå dig eller Pandora."

Hermione suckade. Hon var för blödig.

Voldemort reste sig och kysste henne.

"Hm… och kan du sluta röka? Du smakar äckligt."

Han skrockade "Det är ändå bättre än att dricka."

"För omgivningen i alla fall… men du ser sjuk ut."

Voldemort stönade "Prata inte om det, jag skulle kunna döda för en dusch och en hel natts sömn."  
Han skar loss hennes händer och vände sig sedan mot mannen som gapande såg på dem.

"Ska vi radera hans minne?" frågade Hermione.

"Nej, jag har en idé…" sa Voldemort tankfullt "Du vill nog inte se det här, transferera dig hem så länge."

"Ska du göra något dumt?"

"Jepp."

Hon suckade "Kan jag få dig att ändra dig?"

"Nix."

"Vi ses hemma då."

-----

Voldemort väntade tills han var säker på att hon var borta och vände sig sedan mot mugglaren igen.

"Vad är det för en liten organisation du har här?"

"Den är inte liten, och jag styr bara den västra delen."

"Vad gör ni då?"

Mannen svalde.

"Jag skulle kunna tvinga det ur dig," sa Voldemort lugnt "Jag lovar att jag är mer skrämmande än du och dina små hot."

"Men…"  
"Vem leder hela den här organisationen?"

"Den Svarta Örnen."

"Ett smeknamn… nåja. Vad gör ni?"

"Vi sköter den undre världen kan man säga…"  
"Verkligen?" Voldemort var riktigt intresserad "Du ska boka en tid med den där Svarta Örnen åt mig."

Mannen flämtade till "Han tycker inte om att bli störd…"

"Du ska boka en tid," beordrade Voldemort i en röst som inte kunde sägas emot.

"Ja… självklart… jag ska ringa i kväll…"

"Jag håller ögonen på dig, jag kommer veta när den Svarta Örnen är här."

Med de orden transfererade sig Voldemort därifrån.

Den stackars mannen kissade säkert på sig av rädsla.

Voldemort kom tillbaka till lägenheten och fick se Hermione stå med ryggen mot honom och kramade deras dotter.

Pandora hade hakan lutad mot hennes axel och när hon fick syn på sin far räckte hon ut tungan.

"_Skitunge_," väste Voldemort till henne på prasselspråk.

Hermione flämtade till och vände sig om "Så säger man inte!"

Han såg förvånat på henne "Förstår du fortfarande prasselspråk?"

Hermione rynkade pannan "Pratade du prassel?"

"Såklart jag gjorde, det är det enda Pandora pratar."  
"Vad menar du?"

"Hon sa sitt första ord idag."

"Vad sa hon?" Hermione hade fått tårar i ögonen.

"Mat."

Hermione såg förvånat på honom.

"Hon är en riktig liten demon."  
Hermione fnös "Det tror jag inte på, hon är hur snäll som helst."

Hon lyfte upp Pandora "Visst är du en snäll flicka?"

Pandora skrattade förtjust.

Voldemort fnös "Nåja, då kanske jag kan ta en dusch och sova lite?"

"Du borde göra något åt dina ögon också," påpekade Hermione.

Han viftade avvärjande med handen "Någon annan gång kanske… jag är för trött för att ens tänka nu."

Det sista han hörde innan han slog igen dörren till toaletten var Hermione; "Din pappa är en konstig figur…"

-----

Ginny kände för att strypa den irriterande lilla mannen som satt på andra sidan skrivbordet mitt emot henne och Rodolphus.

Han hade glasögonen på nästippen och såg ner på papperna ibland, men för det mesta såg han på henne med en blick som mycket tydligt sa att han inte tyckte om henne.

Det var inte många i trollkarlsvärlden som tyckte om henne. Först och främst för vad hon hade gjort mot sig själv och försökt göra mot sitt barn, det andra skälet var för att hon hade varit bästa kompis med Voldemorts fru och för det tredje var det sura på henne för att hon hade gjort flest framsteg i att hitta honom.

Tillslut harklade mannen sig "Här har vi det, 23 juli, 1997 flyttade mr och mrs Granger till Sydney, Australien, men när de kom iland blev de till mr och mrs Wilkins."  
"Någon adress?" frågade Rodolphus.

"Hm… nej," svarade mannen.

Ginny såg att han ljög. Han hade antagligen tänkt ta informationen till någon annan så att de skulle kunna göra några framsteg.

Hon restes sig snabbt och slog till mannen samtidigt som hon tog pappret han höll i.

Hon läst adressen som stod där och rests sig sedan, fortfarande med pappret i ett hårt grep.

"Tack så mycket," sa Rodolphus roat och följde efter Ginny.

När de kommit ut ur avdelningen gav Ginny honom pappret och transfererade sig till adressen som hade stått där.

Rodolphus kom strax efter.

Den hade varit halv tio på förmiddagen i England, men nu när hon såg på klockan som stod på kajen upptäckte hon att den var halv nio på kvällen. Hon suckade. Tid var komplicerade saker.

"Vad har du tänkt göra?"

"Frågade efter Hermione," sa Ginny lugnt.

"Tänker du prata med dem?"

"Ja."  
"Ska jag följa med?"

"Som moraliskt stöd," log hon.

De började gå längs stranden och kom efter ett tag fram till ett litet hus som stämde med adressen de hade fått.

Ginny gick in i den lilla trädgården och knackade på dörren. Snart öppnades den av en äldre man.

"God kväll," sa mannen stelt.

"God kväll," svarade Ginny och försökte låta vänlig "Jag är en vän till Hermione."  
Mannens blick ljusnade "Åh, kom in då."

Ginny kände sig upphetsad. Kunde de vara här? Skulle hon äntligen få hämnas på Voldemort?

De leddes in till ett litet kök och de satte sig ner.

"Har det hänt Hermione något?" det var en kvinna som frågade. Antagligen Hermiones mamma. Ginny påminde sig själv om att hon hette Martha. Och mannen hette Ted.

"Det var det vi ville att ni skulle kunna tala om," sa Ginny dystert. De var visst inte här.

"Åh… jaså… nej vi har inte sett henne sedan hon var här i januari tillsammans med sin man."

Ginny blev väldigt misstänksam när de kunde prata om Hermiones man utan att se rädd ut.

"Vad… hur var det?"

"Åh, du vet väl hur nykära är?" log Martha "Om inte Hermione redan hade varit gravid skulle jag inte ha blivit förvånad om hon blivit det."

Det gick upp för Ginny att Martha och Ted inte hade en aning om vem Voldemort egentligen var.

"Vart tog de vägen sedan?" frågade Ginny.

"Ja… de skulle till Perth tror jag," svarade Ted "Har hon inte pratat med er?"

Ginny var väldigt frestad att berätta sanningen för dem, men bestämde sig för att det var onödigt att oroa dem. Då skulle de antagligen vilja följa med och försöka hitta sin dotter.

"Nej, det har varit svårt att få tag i oss…" svarade Ginny avvikande "Men det skulle vara trevligt att träffa henne igen och nu fick jag ledigt från jobbet och tänkte se hur det var med henne."

"Ja, hon kommer säkert bli överraska!"

Ginny log. Oja, Hermione skull snart få en stor överraskning.

* * *

Hum.. kanske lite konstigt kapitel, men Hermione och Voldemort kan inte hålla sig borta från varandra! Tihi...

Imorgon kommer som sagt inget nytt kapitel, men jag ska försöka lägga ut ett på torsdag, så fram tills dess får ni... öh... läsa om det här kapitlet? Haha, ni kan säkert komma på något! Eller så kan ni skänka mig en tanke... jag avskyr att flyga!!!

På återsende!


	28. Jobb

Kapitel 27 – Jobb

"Vad ler du åt?"

Hermione och Voldemort hade precis återförenats igen i sängen. Ingen av dem tänkte säga det till den andre, men båda hade längtat efter det.

Voldemort, som hade varit upptagen med att undersöka hennes kropp med munnen och för tillfället befann sig på hennes rygg hade ingen aning om hur hon hade vetat att han log.

"Jag känner att du ler," förklarade Hermione.

"Jag är bara glad över att ha dig tillbaka," svarade han och fortsatte uppför hennes ryggrad "Vänd på dig."  
Hon vände på sig "Jag måste till jobbet snart."

Det var tidigt på morgonen, men Voldemort, som hade fått sova i tolv timmar, var pigg och ville se om Hermione hade förändrats på de två månader de varit ifrån skilda. Han hade väckt henne och första gången hade gått snabbt. Nu var de på efterspelet som snart skulle bli förspelet till nästa akt.

"Tycker jag inte du ska," sa han och kysste hennes hals.

Hermione ryste av välbehag "Jag vill behålla mitt jobb, jag trivs med det."

"Även om du blir kidnappad?"

"Tom…" suckade hon och satte sig upp.

Han grymtade missnöjt, men satte sig också upp.

"Jag vill göra något annat än att bara gå hemma," sa hon och såg sorgset på honom.

"Men Pandora då?" frågade han och försökte spela på hennes skuldkänslor "Hon har redan varit ifrån sin mamma i två månader."  
Hermione såg igenom hans spel "Du bryr dig inte om henne, du vill bara ha mig här så att jag inte rymmer iväg med någon Casanova."

"Har du träffat en annan?" frågade han svartsjukt.

Hon himlade med ögonen "När skulle jag haft tid med det?"

"Men du sa…"

"Jag menade att du är orolig för att jag ska lämna dig för någon annan," sa hon "Men det kommer inte hända, jag har älskat två personer i mitt liv, den ena är död och de andra är du."

Hans hjärta hoppade över ett slag "Älskar du mig?"

Hon suckade "Ibland."

"Men…"

"Tyst, annars förstör du det igen," stönade hon "Jag vet att du inte kan älska, men jag struntar i det."

"Jag misshandlade dig," sa han hest.

Hermione slog till honom "Jag sa ju att du skulle vara tyst annars så skulle du förstöra det."

"Men…"

Hon lade sig ner igen "Fortsätta med vad du höll på med innan istället. Och jag kommer gå till jobbet sen."

Han log mot henne och skulle precis kyssa henne när de avbröts av ett skrik.

De stönade båda två.

"Strunta i henne," bad Voldemort och kysste henne.

Hermione puttade bort honom "Det kan vi inte, hon vill något."

"Hon vill alltid något! Hon gör det med flit," surade han.

Hermione drog på sig en morgonrock "Hon är åtta månader gammal Tom, och du vill också alltid ha något. Hon härmar bara dig."

Hon lämnade rummet med ett leende och Voldemort sjönk tillbaka mot kuddarna.

"Vad står du där för?" fräste han åt sitt könsorgan "Du kommer inte få något."

Penisen slocknade dystert.

Voldemort restes sig också från sängen och följde efter sin hustru som var i full gång med att byta blöja på deras dotter.

"Vem ska ta hand om Pandora sen när jag börjar jobba då?" frågade han.

"Ska du börja jobba?" frågade hon förvånat.

"Jag hade tänkt det."

Hon såg misstänksamt på honom "Inte som präst igen va?"

"Nej."

Men han kanske skulle kalla sig prästen. Det skulle låta lite kul.

"Jag tycker inte om din blick," påpekade hon.

Han log bara och ryckte på axlarna "Du måste duscha innan jobbet."

Just då hörde han en liten mygga surra i sitt huvud. En mygga som berättade för honom att en person han vill möta hade anlänt till Perth.

"Jag måste gå," sa han.

Hermione såg förvånat på honom "Va? Men jag börjar snart! Vem tar hand om Pandora?"

"Du."

Innan hon hann säga mer hade han transfererat sig därifrån.

Han landade i trädgården till en liten herrgård som han misstänkte låg lite utanför Perth.

När han kom fram till huset möttes han av två vakter.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade den ena av dem och riktade sitt vapen mot honom.

"Jag hade tänkt prata med den Svarta Örnen," svarade Voldemort lugnt.

"Vem är du?" frågade den andra vakten.

Voldemort log elakt "Det kommer han få veta snart."

Han förhäxade de båda vakterna och steg över deras kroppar och kom in i en stor hall av marmor.

"Tjoho, Svarta Örnen? Är det någon där?" frågade han med sjungande röst.

Inom loppet av femton sekunder var han omringad av mugglare med vapen. De var framför och bakom honom och i de båda trapporna på vardera sida om honom. Han räknade till tjugo stycken.

En våning upp kom lång och muskulös man men kolsvart hår fram. Han ställde sig på balkongen som gick mellan de båda trapporna och såg ner på Voldemort.

Hans näsa var böjd som på en örn och ögonen gula och genomträngande.

"Jag gissar att det är du som är den Svarta Örnen?" log Voldemort.

"Och du är antagligen väldigt korkad eller väldigt modig som vågar dig in här," sa mannen lika lugnt.

"Varken eller," sa Voldemort lätt "Jag är inte här för att dö eller döda, jag är här för att jag har ett intressant affärsförslag."

"Hur kom du in hit då?"

"Jag har mina sätt."

Mannen såg tankfullt på honom och Voldemort fick en känsla av att han hade sett honom innan, men han slog det ifrån sig.

"Om du nu är så säker på att inte bli dödad själv antar jag att du inte har något emot att vi binder dig innan vi pratar."

Voldemort skrattade "Jo det har jag faktiskt, men jag svär att jag inte kommer skada någon om jag inte måste."  
"Jag litar inte på dig."  
"Det är visserligen en bra inställning, men ni är tjugoen mot en, räcker inte det."  
"Ta med honom till arbetsrummet," beordrade Örnen kort "Jag kommer snart."

Voldemort lät sig ledas in i ett mindre rum och blev lämnad med två vakter. Han fick slå sig ner i en fåtölj och såg sig lugnt omkring i rummet medan han väntade.

Rummet gick i rött och gult och på väggen hängde det en vapensköld med två värjor under. Framför Voldemort fanns det ett stort skrivbord i något mörkt träslag och bakom skrivbordet fanns en till fåtölj. Bredvid honom fanns ytterligare en stor röd fåtölj.

Voldemort fick en obehaglig känsla av Gryffindors uppehållsrum när han satt där. Han kunde inte heller komma på vart han hade sett vapenskölden innan.

Han fick sitta där i gått och väl en kvart innan Örnen kom in. Även om han tyckte det var något bekant med Örnen var han helt säker på att han aldrig sett någon med gula ögon innan.

"Ni kan lämna oss," sa han till vakterna som genast lämnade rummet.

"Dina tjänare är trogna," påpekade Voldemort.

"De duger för det mesta," Örnen slog sig ner bakom skrivbordet och lade en pistol synligt framför sig "Jag antar att det var du Behan hade träffat."

"Jag uppfattade aldrig hans namn," sa Voldemort nonchalant "Men det var det nog."

"Varför ville du träffa mig?"

Voldemort ryckte på axlarna "Jag har tråkigt, jag känner för att göra något igen."  
"Varför skaffar du inte ett jobb?"

"Jag har aldrig kommit bra överens med… myndigheter."

Örnen log strävt "Jag förstår. De flesta som kommer hit gör det för att få lite makt, eller snabba pengar eller kanske för att hämnas på någon. Men jag får en känsla av att du har sysslat med något liknande innan?"

"Stämmer," svarade han "Och jag kan inte förneka att det skulle vara bra med lite mer pengar, men mest vill jag hålla mig uppdaterad om vad som händer i den här… delen av samhället."

De satt tysta och betraktade varandra. Voldemort försökte försiktigt ta sig in i mannens tankar, men stötte genast på en mur. Han fick snabbt respekt för den här mannen, få mugglare klarade av att stå emot en trollkarl, särkilt honom.

"Du kommer inte härifrån," påpekade Örnen efter ett tag.

"Nej."

"England gissar jag?"

"Ja."

"Varför kom du hit?"

"Saker blev lite för komplicerade hemma, jag har slagit mig ner här för att vänta på bättre tider."

"Jag förstår… och nu vill du ha något att göra?"

"Ja."

"Du har fortfarande inte berättat vad du heter."

Voldemort log elakt "Kärt barn har många namn sägs det ju."

Örnen log också "Sant, vilket tycker du passar dig bäst?"

"Du kan kalla mig Imam Kematian," sa Voldemort lätt.

"Intressant namn," sa Örnen "Och nu kommer vi in på nästa ämne. Vad tror du att du skulle kunna göra för oss?"

"Till rätt pris kan jag göra allt."

"Det låter bra, och du vet hur det här fungerar, om du gör mig tjänster gör jag dig tjänster."

"Jag förstår precis."

-----

Hermione gapade när Voldemort lämnade lägenheten. Hur vågade han?! Pandora gav henne en knuff och hon hämtade sig.

"Vad ska jag göra av dig nu då?" frågade hon sin dotter.

Pandora joddlade och log.

"Barnvakt alltså…" Hermione lade ner Pandora i barnsängen igen och gick fram till telefonkatalogen. Några samtal senare hade hon fått tag i en barnvakt som kunde komma inom en halvtimme och skyndade sig för att göra sig i ordning.

Barnvakten var en flicka som såg ut att vara i Hermiones ålder och Hermione visade henne snabbt runt om i lägenheten innan hon kysste Pandora på pannan och begav sig till jobbet med dåligt samvete.

Hon ville inte lämna Pandora, men hon tänkte inte låta Voldemort göra som han ville med henne.

Men hon hoppades att hon inte skulle behöva göra om det igen. Pandora hade sett allt för sur ut när hon gick.

När hon kom till skolan gav hon sina kollegor en bortförklaring till varför hon försvunnit förra eftermiddagen.

Trots att hennes arbetsdag skulle vara slut vid två gick den väldigt långsamt, hon hade en lektion och sedan en lång rast då hon satt och rättade prov och sedan två lektioner till och efter det rättade hon några läxor. Efter det var det äntligen dags att åka hem och handskas med Voldemort.

Han var mycket riktigt förbannad.

När hon kom hem stod han med en skrikande Pandora i händerna och bitter min.

"Jag trodde du skulle stanna hemma," fräste han.

"Och jag sa att jag skulle jobba," sa hon kallt "Det var du som försvann utan att förvarna."  
"Jag hade någonstans att vara."

"Jaha?"

Han ignorerade hennes fråga "Vet du vad Pandora gjorde mot barnvakten?"

"Nej?"

"Utsatte hennes för massa hyss. Magiska hyss."

"Men hon är bara åtta månader!"

"Än sen? Hon har fortfarande magiska krafter och är en väldigt tjurig unge."

Hermione tog den skrikande Pandora "Vad har du nu hittat på?"

Pandora slutade skrika och log som en liten ängel.

Voldemort fnös "Nu är hon en liten ängel… du skulle ha sett för en timme sen när jag kom hem. Jag var tvungen att modifiera barnvakten minne."

Pandora tog tag i en av hans fingrar och drog vilket fick Hermione att le.

"Pappas lilla satunge…" suckade Voldemort.

"Säg inte så," bad Hermione.

"Det är ju sant!"

"Nej…"

Voldemort suckade och lirkade loss sitt finger. Pandora hade somnat.

Hermione bar henne in i barnkammaren och stängde sedan dörren.

Voldemort hade slagit sig ner i soffan och hon satte sig bredvid.

"Är du hungrig?" frågade han och lade armen om henne.

"Inte så farligt, jag åt vid tolv," hon lutade huvudet mot hans axel.

Han kysste hennes hår "Jag har hittat ett jobb."

"Vad då för nått?"

"Något som passar mig."

"Innebär det att du kommer döda andra."  
"Kanske."

"Tom…"

"Jag är den jag är."

"Men du skulle kunna göra så mycket storslagna saker."

"Det gör jag redan."

"Men sådant som är bra för mänskligheten."  
"Mänskligheten har aldrig gjort något för mig, varför skulle jag göra något för dem?"

"För att det är rätt."  
"Nej, det är inte rätt, det är bara att sätta någon annan före sig själv."

"Jaha?"

"Om jag hela tiden skulle tänka på någon annan, vem skulle då tänka på mig?"

"Det fungerar inte så…"

"Förklara då för mig hur det fungerar!"

"Om man bryr sig om någon annan bryr sig den tillbaka."

"Det har jag inte märkt."

"Du har aldrig brytt dig om någon."

"När skulle jag ha haft tid till det? Det har alltid varit dö eller döda för mig. Eller kanske skrämma eller skrämmas."

Hermione drabbades av medlidande "Jag bryr mig om dig."  
"Du älskar mig."

"Ja…"

"Och jag skulle aldrig låta någon skada dig. Men jag skadar dig varje dag."

"Ja… jag är galen."

"Kärlek är galenskap," han log sorgset "Folk säger att jag är galen, men jag tror att jag är den enda som inte är det. Jag är den enögda i en värld av blinda."

"Det måste vara jobbigt," log hon tillbaka.

"Du anar inte."

Då knackade det på dörren.

* * *

Jag gillar att filosofera ur Voldemorts perspektiv... och för alla er som har sett Buffy och vampyrerna; Ja, jag snodde ett citat därifrån. Helvetesguden Glory säger en gång det där om att vara enögd i en värld av blinda. Så stäm mig...

I alla fall, jag fick tag i en dator!!! Det var svårt och tog lång tid, men det gick! Så nu, istället för att vara social eller göra läxor så kan jag äntligen ladda upp ett nytt kapitel. Whi! Men det kanske inte kommer varje dag nu... och killen som äger datorn åker hem på öh... söndag så antingen måste jag hitta en ny eller... ja, ni fattar. Men jag kommer hem på tisdag så då kommer det i alla fall ut ett nytt kapitel (om inte planet är försenat). Men fram tills dess så får ni nöja er med det här!


	29. Voldemort marker sitt revir

Kapitel 28 – Voldemort markerar sitt revir

Det hade tagit över ett dygn för Ginny och Rodolphus att hitta Hermione och Voldemort i Perth. Faktum var att det skulle ta mycket längre tid om det inte hade fått ett brev från professor McGonagall. Hon hade tjuvkikat lite i Hogwarts Bok över häxor och trollkarlar och funnit att Hermione J Riddle (Granger) och Tom M Riddle hade den tjugosjätte mars 1999 fått en dotter, Pandora R Riddle.

Efter ett besök på det lokala sjukhuset fick de, efter lite övertalning, en lista över barn som var födda på det datumet. Listan innehöll namn på tre flickor och ingen av de hette Riddle. Så Ginny och Rodolphus gick för att knacka dörr hela förmiddagen. Första stället hade en lång blond kvinna öppnat dörren och de hade snart kommit fram till att varken Hermione eller Voldemort inte fanns där. Vid nästa ställe hade en argsint liten man öppnat och Rodolphus hade snabbt dragit Ginny därifrån eftersom mannen hade kastat alltför intresserade blickar på henne.

Tillslut fanns det bara en adress kvar. Hannah och Thomas Williams, barnets namn okänt.

"Såklart…" suckade Ginny när de stod utanför den glamorösa lägenhetsbyggnaden "Vi skulle ha valt den dyraste adressen först…"

"Ska vi storma byggnaden eller knacka?" frågade Rodolphus.

"Lika bra att vi är försiktiga, de kan ju vara så att Hermione födde barnet hemma."

Rodolphus nickade bara och de tog trapporna upp. Ingen av dem var riktigt säker på hur hissen fungerade.

De kom fram till dörren och knackade på. Efter en liten stund öppnades dörren av en leende brunhårig kvinna som Ginny mycket väl kände igen.

"Hej, Hermione," sa hon lätt.

Hermione spärrade upp ögonen och smällde igen dörren igen. Ginny kunde höra ljud av någon som rörde sig där inne innan hon öppnade dörren med sitt trollspö.

Hon och Rodolphus steg in i lägenheten och såg sig omkring. Ginny snörpte med munnen. Här var några som inte hade sparat på pengarna.

"Det där var inte snällt, Hermione," sa Ginny och såg på den äldre kvinnan som stod med händerna på en soffrygg "Vi är väl vänner?"

"Jag skulle hemskt gärna vilja vara vän med dig, Ginny," sa Hermione med ett svagt leende "Men om du skadar mitt barn…"

Ginny ryckte på axlarna "Det är mest din man jag är intresserad av att skada… du och ditt barn kan gå, jag bryr mig inte."

"Men du förstår, Ginerva, Hermione skulle bli väldigt olycklig om du skadade mig."

Voldemort hade kommit ut ur ett annat rum och hade en liten flicka över ena armen. I den andra höll han sin trollstav.

Likheterna mellan far och dotter var skrämmande. Båda hade samma bestämda och grymma ansiktsuttryck, ögonen utstrålade samma självsäkerhet och arrogans vilket var märkligt att se på ett barn som inte ens var ett år. Pandora hade till och med fått samma hår som Voldemort, men ögonen var bruna som Hermiones.

Ginny tänkte dystert på hur det skulle bli när ungen hade växt upp. Hon skulle antagligen bli en väldigt vacker och farlig kvinna när hennes tid kom.

"Så trevligt att se dig igen, Voldemort," sa Ginny ironiskt "Det blev lite hastigt förra gången."  
Hermione såg förvånat på honom "Vilken förra gång?"

"Hon kom och snokade när jag hämtade de där… böckerna… och…"

Han gav henne en menade blick och Hermione såg en aning rädd ut vilket fick Ginny att bli nyfiken.

"Hur är det med dig Hermione?" frågade Ginny nyfiket.

"Det skulle vara bättre om du ville berätta vad du gjorde här."

"Hämnd såklart," Ginnys ögon smalnade "Tror du verkligen att jag har glömt bort att det var tack vare honom som jag förlorade Harry och var tvungen att gifta sig med ett svin?"

"Men det verkar ju som om allt har ordnat sig nu?" Voldemort höjde ögonbrynen "Rodolphus följer ju efter dig som en kärlekskrank slav… men jag antar att han lärde sig vara en slav under Bella…"

Rodolphus drog sin trollstav och riktade den mot honom "Jag är inte slav till någon längre."

Voldemort såg uttråkad på honom "Bla, bla, du förstörde mitt liv, bla, bla, hämnd…. Bla bla. Allvarligt talat, kom över det. Ni verkar vara väldigt lyckliga tillsammans! Sluta klaga, fast ni kanske kom till mig för att ni inte klarar av att vara lyckliga…"

Ginny kastade en förbannelse mot honom som han blockerade med ett flin.

Flickan i hans famn fnittrade till och väste något.

Voldemort såg leende ner på henne och väste något tillbaka.

Ginny såg på Hermione som såg väldigt förvånad och förfärad ut.

"Förstår du vad de säger?" frågade Ginny nyfiket.

Hermione nickade bara och gick mot Voldemort. Men innan hon hann fram till honom så var Ginny tvungen att hoppa åt sidan för att inte träffas av ett kraftigt ljussken som slungats mot henne.

När hon såg upp såg hon Rodolphus ligga medvetslös bredvid henne. Hon kröp fram till honom och gjorde klart för sig att han levde innan hon reste sig med vreden kokandes.

Pandora såg förtjust ut och Voldemort kysste sin lilla dotter på huvudet.

"Visst är hon duktig?"

Ginny gapade. Kunde ett åtta månader gammalt barn göra något sådant?

"Tom… du borde inte… uppmuntra henne," Hermiones röst var stel när hon tog flickan ur hans armar.

"Hermione…" började han argt, men avbröt sig och vände sig mott Ginny "Vi får inte glömma bort vår gäst. Jag borde verkligen döda dig, Ginerva, du har ändå bara varit till besvär."

Han höjde sin trollstav och hann säga halva förbannelsen som skulle ha tagit hennes liv när Hermione knuffade till honom. Han förlorade balansen och föll ner på golvet.

"Tack, Hermione, jag visste att du fortfarande var…"

"_Lamslå,_" Hermione hade höjt sitt eget trollspö mot henne och med ett förvånat ljud sjönk Ginny ihop på golvet och in i medvetslösheten.

-----

Hermione kände hur en tår rann nerför hennes kind när hon såg sin vän falla ner på golvet.  
Voldemort reste sig "Du borde ha låtit mig döda dem," fräste han.

"Nej," sa hon bara och torkade bort tåren "Vi måste ge oss iväg nu."

"Men om jag dödar dem kan vi…"

"Nej," sa Hermione hårdare.

Voldemort muttrade något, men lät dem ligga kvar på golvet och gick för att packa ihop deras saker.

Hermione packade ihop Pandoras och en kvart senare stod de utanför deras lägenhet. Voldemort med väskorna och Hermione med Pandora.

"Vad gör vi nu då?" suckade Hermione.

"Jag sa ju att jag hade skaffat jobb här, och jag är säker på att de har något gömställe."

"Jag vet inte…"

"Du har inget val," sa han kort och stannad en taxi.

De åkte under tystnad. Pandora hade somnat redan innan de lämnade lägenheten så de stördes inte utav henne.

Hermione var väldigt förvånad över vilka krafter hennes lilla dotter hade, men hon misstänkte att Voldemort hade hjälpt till lite. Han ville få det att verka som om Pandora var mäktigare än hon var.

De steg ur taxin utanför en mur och Voldemort betalade innan han gick fram till en porttelefon och mumlade något.

Strax öppnades grinden och Hermione följde efter honom in genom en stor trädgård och fram till ett hus som snarare såg ut som en liten herrgård. Solen reflekterades i de stora fönsterrutorna och gjorde den vita stenen som huset var gjort av ännu vitare.

En man kom emot dem och Hermione svalde en flämtning. Det var en snyggaste mannen hon sett i hela sitt liv. Mugglarnas motsvarighet av Sirius Black. Innan han hamnade i fängelse såklart.

Visserligen var Voldemort också snygg, men det var ändå något i den här mannen som fick Hermione att tänka på en grekisk gud. Lagom solbränd och muskulös med håret sexigt hängandes över ansiktet och med genomträngande gula ögon som fick Hermione att vilja dregla.

"Imam Kematian," nickade mannen mot Voldemort "Jag hade inte väntat dig tillbaka så snabbt, men jag har ett jobb åt dig."

"Utmärkt, jag har massa undantryckt vrede som kan behöva tas ut. Det här är min fru, Hermione, och våran dotter Pandora."

Hermione svalde när mannen nickade mot dem och sedan såg frågande på Voldemort.

"Vi måste hitta något nytt ställe att bo på," förklarade han.

Mannen nickade "Gör jobbet ordentligt så ska jag se vad jag kan göra. Under tiden kan din fru och dotter stanna här."

Han gav Voldemort en papperslapp som Voldemort tittade på innan han försvann därifrån.

Hermione stod osäkert kvar.

"Kom med mig," sa mannen och såg på henne ordentligt för första gången "Jag brukar kallas den Svarta Örnen, men jag antar att du förstår att det inte är mitt riktiga namn."

"Precis som min make inte kallas Imam hemma…" muttrade Hermione.

Mannen skrattade "Om du lovar att inte sprida ut det så kan du kalla mig för Seth."

"Tack…" sa Hermione leende och han ledde in henne i huset och till ett rum i rokoko stil med massa utsmyckningar i taket och på pelare som höll uppe väggen. Till och med möblerna verkade onaturligt utsmyckade.

"Slå dig ner," bad han och synade henne igen.

Hermione skruvade på sig när hon satte sig och önskade att hon inte hade haft Pandora att bära på. Hon lade ner sin dotter bredvid sig och placerade en kudde under den lillas huvud.

"Är du törstig eller hungrig?" frågade han.

"Nej, tack, jag klarar mig."

Hans röst var så uppeggande att Hermione för ett ögonblick funderade på att börja flörta med honom. Innan hon kunde bestämma sig så började han prata.

"Jag förstår inte hur en så ung och vacker flicka som du kunde hamna hos en man som Kematian."

Hermione blev lite röd "En klassiker antar jag, han gjorde mig gravid och jag stannade hos honom."

Seth log och visade sina perfekta tänder "Gör han dig lycklig?"

Hermione ryckte på axlarna "Ibland."

"Ah… jag förstår," han log "Du verkar vara en väldigt sensuell varelse, Hermione."

Hon ryste njutningsfullt när han uttalade hennes namn.

"Jag… hum…" Hermione visste inte vad hon skulle säga.

Seth log bara "Finns det något särkilt du skulle vilja underhålla dig med medan din man är borta?"

Hermione kunde tänka sig ett och annat hon ville göra med Seth, men bestämde sig för att inte trotsa Voldemort alltför mycket. Han skulle märka om hon så mycket som kramade om en annan man.

"Jag vill inte uppehålla din tid," sa hon försiktigt "Jag skulle kunna nöja mig med att bra ha något att läsa."

"Jaså?" Seth såg förtjust ut "Jag har inget särkilt att göra idag i vilket fall som helst. Din man tog hand om det enda som var brådskande, och jag vet inte när jag får chans att tillbringa tid med en så förtjusande kvinna som du."  
Hermione rodnade.

"Men vad för sorts böcker uppskattar du? Har du läst Miguel Cervantes Don Quijote?"

"Om jag har!" sa Hermione leende och de började diskutera olika aspekter i boken.

Hon blev så uppslukade i deras diskussion (som snart gick över till andra böcker) att hon inte märkte när Voldemort kom in i rummet. Det var när Seth tystnade som hon såg upp och fick se honom stirra på henne med slutet ansikte.

"Uppdraget slutfört," sa Voldemort utan att ta blicken från Hermione som hade börjat rodna igen.

Han slängde en påse på bordet som verkade innehålla något runt. Hermione fick en obehagligt känsla av att det var ett huvud.

Seth såg bara på påsen "Bra, jag ska visa er vart ni kan bo. Jag har ett gästrum."

Voldemort släppte äntligen Hermione med blicken och log kallt mot Seth "Tack så mycket."

Hermione tog upp det fortfarande sovande Pandora ur soffan och följde efter de båda männen. Hon kände hur hon började få en knut av oro i magen. Voldemort såg inte glad ut, och när han inte var glad blev det alltid bråk.

Seth ledde dem uppför en trappa och in i en ljus korridor. Han öppnade en dörr och visade in dem i ett stort sovrum som gick i rött och svart. Det fanns en stor king-size säng med mörkröda lakan och en soffa med ett bord. Det var inte så stort, men det räckte gott och väl. De hade till och med anslutande toalett.

"Jag ska ordna med en barnsäng," sa Seth "Köket ligger längre ner i korridoren, känn er fria att ta för er, men middagen serveras vid sju. Jag skulle uppskatta om ni ville göra mig sällskap då."

"Självklart," sa Voldemort artigt "Vi ses om ett par timmar då."

Seth nickade och lämnade rummet.

Hermione lade försiktigt ner Pandora i den nya soffan innan hon vände sig mot sin make som hade armarna i kors.

"Det verkade som du hade trevligt när jag var borta?"

"Han är väldigt trevlig, Tom," svarade hon kyligt "Det skulle inte skada om du också försökte vara det ibland."  
Han fnös "Trevlig, jovisst, jag såg hur du tittade på honom."

Hermione himlade med ögonen "Okej, jag erkänner, han var attraktiv, men varför skulle jag göra något åt det? Du hoppar väl inte på varje tjej du tycker är attraktiv?"

"Faktum är att jag gör!"

Hon spärrade upp ögonen "Har du varit otrogen?!"

"Såklart inte! Jag har inte hittat någon attraktiv sedan jag gifte mig med dig. Jag är kräsen."

Hermione höjde ögonbrynen "Du vet väl om att du gav mig en komplimang nu?"

"Va? Nej, men… jag gillar inte att du tittar på andra män!"

"Vad ska du göra? Trycka ut mina ögon?"

Till hennes stora skräck såg han faktiskt ut att överväga det.

"Nej, jag skämtade bara…" sa hon darrande.

"Hur ska jag kunna veta att du inte hoppar på mr Örn nästa gång jag är borta? Hm?"

Han rörde sig långsamt mot henne "Jag borde markera mitt revir…"

Hermione stötte emot sängkanten "Tom… vad gör du?"

Utan ett ord grep han tag i hennes ena arm samtidigt som han vände henne om och drog upp armen på henens rygg. Hon kved till av smärta.

Hon tog tag i sitt trollspö med sin fria hand, men innan hon hann göra något hade han gripit tag om hennes näve.

"Du ska ta bort den där trollformeln som hindrar dig från att bli gravid," västa han.

"Nej," väste hon tillbaka "Jag vill inte bli gravid igen."

Han bet henne i nacken och hon kved till igen.

Hans grep om hennes trollspöshand hårdnade "Nu innan jag gör som vampyrerna och sliter av halsen på dig."

"Du skulle inte…"

"Trotsa mig då!" han bet henne på nytt i nacken.

Hon tjöt till och tänkte snabbt igenom sina alternativ.

"Okej då, din förbannade hög med stinkande gammat," fräste hon "Släpp mig så tar jag bort den."

Han släppte hennes armar men höll fortfarande ett hårt tag om hennes midja.

"Men om jag blir gravid nu så ska du tillåta mig att ta elixir mot morgonillamåendet."

"Okej."

"Och du får inte reta upp mig."

"Om du inte retar upp mig."

"Tom…"

"Okej, okej."

"Och när jag vill ha sex så ska vi ha sex."

Han fnös "Då kommer jag inte att få lämna sängen på flera dagar."

"Och?"

"Fint, ta bort den jävla formeln."  
Hermione pekade på sig själv och mumlade orden.

"Har du ägglossning nu?" frågade han.

"Jag tror jag ska få det snart."

"Bra."

Och utan så mycket som att fråga trollade han bort deras kläder och böjde henne framåt över sängen.

Hermione flämtade till "Men… Pandora…"

"Sover," avbröt Voldemort och lät snabbt händerna glida över hennes bröst och mage innan han särade på hennes ben.

"Men…"

"Tyst," sa han kallt och började massera hennes klitoris.

Hon stönade tyst och satte upp ena knäet på sängkanten med händerna fortfaraden på madrassen.

Hon hann inte ens börja längta efter att ha honom inuti sig innan han var inne. Han körde snabbt in och ur ut henne i några få minuter innan han fick utlösning och drog sig ur.

Hermione, som just hade börjat känna hur en orgasm var nära tjöt till av frustration.

"Men jag då?"

Hon vände sig om och fick se att han redan var påklädd igen.

Han log kallt mot henne "Vadå du?"

Hon gav honom en örfil och stormade sedan in till toaletten.

Vill man ha något gjort får man göra det själv.

* * *

Nytt kapitel idag igen! Yay me! Och jag ser ett triangeldrama komma upp... Undra hur många som har lagt märke till mina små ledtrådar som jag har lagt ut... säg till om ni har en idé! I nästa kapitel kommer ännu fler ledtrådar för er som är inne i egyptisk mytologi :)

Här har vi det runt 27 grader varmt och växlande molnighet. Jätteskönt faktiskt. Hoppas ni inte rostar bort! (Jepp, jag är elak.)


	30. Svartsjuka

Kapitel 29 – Svartsjuka

Rodolphus vaknade och med ett stön. Han skulle kunna döda för en trolldryck mot huvudvärk, det kändes som om hans huvud var i två bitar.

Efter att ha gnuggat sig i ögonen och med mycket möda satt sig upp fick han syn på Ginny som låg bredvid honom.

Paniken slog ner i honom som ett blixtslag och han försökte desperat hitta hennes puls.

Det tog ett tag, men det var mest för att hans eget hjärta jobbade i högtryck. Men hon levde.

Efter att ha lugnat ner sig och fått tänka efter lyckades han väcka henne.

"De kom undan," var det första hon sa när hon vaknade.

Han nickade sorgset.

Hon suckade och satte sig upp medan hon masserade sin rygg "Var tror du de har tagit vägen?"

Han ryckte på axlarna "De skulle kunna vara i Kina för allt jag vet…"  
Ginny rynkade pannan innan hon skakade på huvudet "Nej, jag tror inte det… jag tror de är kvar här någonstans."

Rodolphus såg misstroget på henne "Tror du det?"

Ginny nickade och reste sig upp "Vi letar igenom lägenheten och ser om de har lämnat något."  
"Okej, men Voldemort är inte typen som låter något viktigt ligga framme…"  
"Nej, men nu hade de bråttom."

Rodolphus såg tvivlande ut men hjälpte henne att rota igenom varenda liten vrå. De hittade både det ena och det andra som de skulle klara sig utan, däribland ett par stringkalsonger (som Ginny hoppades var ett skämt), en tv-tidning där någon hade strukit under varje porrfilm som gick (Rodolphus fick förklara för Ginny vad det var men ville inte säga hur han kunde veta det), en hög med gosedjur som hade fått huvudet avslitna (de kunde inte lista ut ifall det var Voldemort eller Pandora som gjort det) och flera mugglarsaker som ingen av dem kunde lista ut vad det egentligen var.

Men förutom det hittade de inget av nytta. Förutom ett ordentligt förråd av choklad som Ginny beslagtog.

"Vi borde åka hem till Caspian," påpekade Rodolphus "Vi kommer ändå inte hitta något här så det är lika bra att vi ger oss av innan vi blir upptäckta."

Ginny suckade "Underbart…"

"Jag har inte sagt att jag tycker om det."

"Nej men… vi var bara så nära… om inte Hermione hade…"

"Jag vet, Ginny, men det finns inte mycket vi kan göra innan någon av dem gör ett misstag. Allt vi kan göra är att vänta."

-----

Julen stod för dörren igen, men Hermione hade redan gett Voldemort världens bästa julklapp. Hon var gravid igen.

Voldemort såg på det hela med skräckblanda förtjusning. Risken fanns att de skulle få en till satunge som Pandora (som nu hade lärt sig hur kul det var att kasta saker på sin far), men det kunde också vara en son.

Han behövde en son för att hans plan skulle fungera.

Hermione hade varit märkligt kylig mot honom sedan de flyttade in i Örnens herrgård, men han hade inte tid att göra så mycket åt det. Örnen hade alltid något nytt uppdrag åt honom.

Voldemort hade blivit väldigt misstänksam på de här uppdragen. Vissa av dem gick visserligen ut på att döda någon, men ofta var det något spaningsuppdrag som varade i flera timmar och inte verkade ge något resultat.

Dessutom verkade Hermione alltid vara på misstänksamt bra humör när han kom hem. Lärarvikariatet hon haft hade tagit slut två veckor tidigare och sedan dess verkade hon inte gör annat än att spendera tid med Örnen.

Voldemorts svartsjuka visste inga gränser, men eftersom han aldrig kunde komma på något annat än att de pratade med varandra så kunde han inte heller göra något.

"Du är så barnslig," påpekade Hermione när hon satt och sminkade sig inför kvällens tillställning.

Det skulle vara någon julfest för alla som betydde något i Australiens undre värld och som Svarte Örnens numera högra hand var Voldemort självskriven gäst och därmed var Hermione kvällens värdinna eftersom Örnen inte hade någon egen fru eller flickvän.

"Jag är inte barnslig," surade Voldemort medan han försökte mata Pandora men välling.

Det gick någorlunda bra, men varje gång Hermione försvann in på toaletten för att hämta något spottade Pandora ut vällingen i ansiktet på Voldemort med ett förtjust skratt.

"Men jag förstår inte varför du är så svartsjuk, jag och Örnen är bara goda vänner," Hermione putade med läpparna i spegeln. Hon hade på sig en tunn, kort ljusblå klänning och håret uppsatt i en komplicerad knut. Hon var mer sminkad än hon brukade vara och om Voldemort hade räknat rätt hade hon använt sju olika make-up artiklar.

Det var ju tur att hans pengar kom så väl till användning…

"Du kanske bara vill vara vän med honom, men jag har sett hur han tittar på dig," fräste Voldemort och höll ett fast tag i Pandoras huvud för att få henne att svälja smörjan.

"Tom, snälla, jag orkar inte. Han kan titta på mig hur han vill, du vet att jag inte kommer vara otrogen mot dig."

Voldemort fnös "Var bara försiktig med vad du stoppar i dig ikväll, de här människorna skulle inte dra sig för att droga och utnyttja dig."  
Hermione suckade "Jag hade inte ens tänkt dricka alkohol, det är inte bra för barnet."

"Man kan lägga droger i andra saker än dricka."

"Så bra då att jag har både dig och Örnen som håller koll på mig," sa Hermione lätt och reste sig och snurrade runt "Hur ser jag ut?"

Voldemort knep ihop läpparna "Du ser kär i ut."  
Hermione stannade och såg förvånat på honom "Kär?"

"Ja, det lyser ur ögonen på dig och du verkar allmänt lycklig. Och försök inte få mig att tro att det är mig du är kär i."

Hermione mörknade genast "Nu är du bara dum Tom, vem skulle jag annars vara kär i?"

Voldemort reste sig också "Åh, vad vet jag, en viss herr Örn kanske?"

"Hur många gånger behöver jag säga att vi bara är vänner?!" utbrast hon "Jag har aldrig rört honom!"

Pandora började tjuta över den bristande uppmärksamheten.

"Tyst," röt både Hermione och Voldemort.

Pandora såg förvånat på sina föräldrar och började sedan gråta.

"Se nu vad du har gjort!" Hermione lyfte upp Pandora som genast slutade gråta.

"Krokodiltårar," fnös han "Se till så att hon somnar medan jag går och byter om."

Han gick in i badrummet och kunde höra hur Hermione sjöng för Pandora.

En snabb rengöring med trollstaven och ett lite långsammare klädbyte senare gick han tillbaka in i sovrummet och fick till sin stora lättnad se att Pandora hade somnat.

Han tog tag i Hermiones hand och utan ett ord ledde han henne ut ur rummet.

De kom ner för trappan och fick syn på ett tiotal människor som redan hade anlänt. Det skulle komma många till, men Örnen hade velat att de skulle komma så snabbt som möjligt.

"Ah, där är ni!" Örnen kom fram till dem och kysste lätt Hermiones fria hand.

Voldemort kände en oerhörd lust att slå till honom men lät bli. Någon gång när hans ställning var säkrad skulle han hitta på någon löjlig anklagelse och döda Örnen.

Under den närmsta halvtimmen droppade gästerna in. Det var förfärligt många namn att komma ihåg och Voldemort höll sig i skuggorna medan han betraktade sin fru som gick från den ena personen till den andra och log och pratade. Örnen var aldrig långt ifrån henne.

"Nämen, jag tror faktiskt jag känner igen dig!"

En man hade kommit fram till honom och Voldemort vände sig och skulle precis slänga ur sig en frånstötande kommentar när han kände igen mannen. Rödhårig, lång och smal och med ett glatt utseende. Arthur Weasly.

Voldemort blev lugnt sagt förvånad. Inte minst för att han hade beordrat Arthurs död för över ett år sedan.

"Det här var riktigt märkligt, för jag har helt tappat minnet," fortsatte Weasly och fingrade på sin kostym "Kan du säga om du känner igen mig?"

Voldemort tänkte efter "Ja, det gör jag, kan du gå ut och vänta i trädgården ett litet tag?"

Den tunnhårige mannan sken upp och gick mot terrassdörrarna som stod öppna. Voldemort gick tvärs över rummet och smög en arm runt Hermiones midja.

"Ursäkta mig," sa han till de hon stått och pratat med "Jag måste låna min fru."

Innan de hann säga något hade han dragit henne därifrån.

"Vad håller du på med?" väste hon med låg röst.

Han svarade inte utan drog ut henne i trädgården där Weasly fortfarande stod.

Hermione flämtade till "Är det där…?"

"Ja, och han borde vara död."  
Arthur vände sig om och sken upp när han fick syn på Hermione "Dig känner jag också igen!"

"Ja, vi känner igen dig också," sa Voldemort stelt "Men först vill vi veta hur du kom hit."

Arthur rynkade pannan "Jag vet faktiskt inte… det enda jag kommer ihåg var att jag vaknade på en båt och träffade ett par karlar som jobbade här och så fick jag följa med dem hit och sedan dess har jag bott här. Det var ett år sedan."  
Voldemort suckade. Antagligen hade männen som jobbade här tänkt ta ut lösensumma för Arthur, men eftersom han inte fanns med i något mugglarregister hade de inte lyckats.

"Så tror ni att ni kan säga vem jag är?"

"Ska vi…"

"_Jag har ingen lust att ta hand om en Weasly_," svarade Voldemort på prasselspråk.

"Vad har du tänkt då?"

"_Jag vet inte, döda honom? Han kan bli farlig…_"

"Nej," sa Hermione bestämt "Vi kan väl skicka hem honom?"

"Är du galen?" han gick över till vanligt språk.

"Minnesradera honom!"

"Alltså, kan inte bara säga vem jag är?" Arthur verkade bli irriterad.

Voldemort drog fram sin trollstav och gick in i den andra trollkarlens huvud. Efter mycket rotade hittade han de försvunna minnena och sköt fram dem i mannens medvetande medan han försiktigt trollade bort de minnena han hade om det senaste året.

Det var väldigt svårt, men Voldemort hade övat på det här i över 50 år. Trots det så snurrade det i hans eget huvud när han drog sig ut den andra mannens huvud.

Arthur, som hade stort och darrat, föll ihop och andades störtvist. Efter tio minuter hade han samlat sig och såg sig förfärat omkring.

"Var är jag?"

"Det spelar ingen roll," sa Voldemort kallt.

Weasly spärrade upp ögonen "Du?!"

"Vad ska du göra med honom?" frågade Hermione oroligt.

"Hermione?" Arthurs ögon blev ännu större.

"Jag tar honom tillbaka till England," muttrade Voldemort, inte riktigt säker på varför han gjorde det "Hitta inte på något dumt."

Hermione drog honom till sig och kysste honom passionerat "Tack."

Voldemort log beskt och tog tag i den rödhårige mannen och transfererade dem därifrån.

-----

Hermione såg efter dem med blandade känslor. Voldemort hade gjort en god gärning. En riktigt god gärning. Utan att han tjänade något av det.

Eller?

Hon gick tillbaka in i festsalen och Seth kom fram till henne. Han var ovanligt vacker i en svart kashmirkavaj och håret kammat bakåt.

"Vart tog Kematian vägen?" frågade han.

"Han hade en sak han var tvungen att göra," sa Hermione och kände hur hon fick fjärilar i magen.

Men Voldemort hade fel. Hon var inte kär i Seth… bara lite… attraherad av honom. Men det var inte som hon skulle göra något. Nej, aldrig.

"Får jag bjuda upp dig för att dansa då?"

"Gärna det."  
Han lade ena handen runt hennes midja, hon lade handen på hans axel och sedan slöts hans vänsterhand om hennes högerhand och han började dansa med henne ute i mitten av golvet.

De var några andra som dansade, men allt Hermione kunde göra var att le mot den gudomlige varelsen som såg på henne med sina mystiska gula ögon.

Det kändes som om vandrade på moln och hon ville aldrig därifrån.

Hon visste inte hur länge de dansade men tillslut gav han henne ett leende och bugade sig och lämnade henne.

Genast dök ett par andra händer upp på hennes axlar.

"Har du trevligt?" väste Voldemort bakom henne.

Hermione flämtade till. Hon hade helt glömt bort honom.

"T-tom… du är tillbaka."

Han snurrade runt henne och såg sint in i hennes ögon "Det verkar inte som du har saknat mig."  
"Va… öh… hur gick det?"  
"Försök inte byta samtalsämne, du verkade äckligt lycklig."  
"Du är så svartsjuk! Vi dansade bara!"

Folk hade börjat titta på dem och Voldemort knep ihop läpparna och drog ut henne i trädgården igen och bort från alla stirrande människor.

"Det hände något," sa han lågt "Jag såg… gnistor."  
"Gnistor! Det fanns en brasa bakom oss."

Han grep tag i hennes axlar och skakade henne "Inte sådana gnistor naiva lilla flicka. Fattar du inte var han vill?!"

Hermione puttade bort honom "Sluta!"

Han lade armarna i kors.

"Gha, det går inte att prata med dig!" hon vände sig om och kvävde en snyftning. Hon hade bara haft en trevlig kväll, men han hade förstört den. Och antagligen skämt ut henne inför Seth.

Fast det hade väl ingen betydelse? Hon gillade ju honom inte…

"Hermi… äh… vet du att ditt namn är alldeles för långt?"

Mot sin vilja log hon "Jaha… klaga hos mina föräldrar."

Han ställde sig precis bakom henne och lade armarna runt hennes midja "Jag borde komma på något smeknamn till dig också."

"Jag har inget smeknamn på dig," påpekade hon.

"Jo, du är den enda som kallar mig 'Tom'. Eller i alla fall den enda som jag tycker är om tillräckligt mycket för att få kalla mig det."

"Ja… det är sant…"

Han nafsade hennes öronsnibb "Så jag borde komma på något åt dig?"

"Så att du kan lugna ner mig när vi bråkar menar du?"

"Precis."

"O-okej…" han hade börjat kyssa henne nerför nacken och Hermione kände hur den vanliga härliga känslan spred sig längs hennes kropp "Bara inga förkortningar av mitt namn… jag avskyr det."  
"Visst, självklart inte…"

"Och inget som 'baby' eller…"

Han skrattade mot hennes nacke "Jag skulle aldrig ta ett sånt ord i min mun. Du är min diamant, min skatt, min… sexgudinna."

Hermione rodnade "Sexgudinna?"

"Ja, du har verkligen haft lätt för att lära dig nya saker… med tanke på att du var helt oerfaren när vi började."

"Men ändå…"

Han bet henne lätt på axeln "Kanske inte ett lämpligt smeknamn… nåja… du kommer ändå alltid vara min musa, min fenghuang… min Isis som alltid är mig trogen… för du är väl mig alltid trogen? Om jag likt Osiris blir styckad i bitar så letar du väl upp mig och gör mig hel igen?"

Han manipulerade henne. Hon visste att han manipulerade henne.

Men det fungerade. Återigen hade han lyckats med konststycket att få henne drypande våt efter att hon varit förbannad på honom. Förbannelse över honom.

"Du är en riktig orm, vet du det?" viskade hon "Du kan slingra dig ur allt."

"Jag har aldrig påstått något annat. Och du är som en kattunge, så fort jag klappar dig så kommer du och stryker dig längs mitt ben och vill ha mer."

"Sluta retas…"

"Okej."

Fast i stället för att dra ner hennes trosor och putta henne till ett träd som hon hade tänkt sig så släppte han henne helt och hållet och slog sig ner i gräset en bit ifrån henne.

Hermione stönade men bet ihop läpparna och satte sig bredvid honom.

"Jag tänker inte ha sex med dig," sa han lätt.

"Och varför inte då?"

"För jag vill se om du kan gå in till festen igen utan att följa med någon annan till hans rum."

Hermione spärrade upp ögonen "Va?"

"Du hörde mig, jag vill se om du är trogen. Även om du är upphetsad."

"Fint," fräste hon "Lysande. Helt underbart."

Han skrattade.

Hon reste sig upp "Jag ska visa dig, Tom Marvolo Riddle, att jag klarar mig utmärkt utan att ha sex med någon alls! Inklusive dig!"

Hans leende bleknade lite "Inklusive mig?"

"JA!"

"Hur länge då?"

"Tills du erkänner att du har fel och att jag är den mest trogna fru man kan ha."  
Och med de orden vände hon sig och gick argt tillbaka till festsalen. Hon skulle visa honom.

* * *

Hermione sexstrejkar, haha. Och hon är gravid igen... jo, det här kommer gå jättebra...

Men nu kommer tiden gå mycket snabbare ett tag... så jag kommer fram i berättlsen! Men jag skriver såklart hur lång tid det har gått :)

Nu vet jag inte heller om jag kommer kunna lägga ut något kapitel fören på tisdag. Den här datorn försvinner härifrån i morgon någon gång... snyft... men ni får försöka överleva! Och jag får också försöka...

Nåja, vi får se vad som händer. Skriv gärna en liten review!


	31. En fråga om stolthet

Kapitel 30 – En fråga om stolthet

Hermione höll sitt löfte, vilket innebar att vid nyårsafton en vecka senare så pratade makarna Riddle inte längre med varandra.

Voldemort hade än så länge sett till att hålla sig hemifrån medan Hermione begravde sig i böcker när inte tog hand som Pandora.

Deras värd, Örnen, hade märkligt nog också hållit sig borta från Hermione, men om det var för att han hade märkt deras bråk på julfesten eller om det var för att han hade mycket att göra framgick inte.

Vid nyårsafton gjorde Voldemort som han brukade och steg inte upp ur sängen. Och eftersom han var på rummet så lämnade Hermione Pandora hos honom och begav sig till husets bibliotek.

Så i år var det Pandoras som blivit utvald av ödet att försöka ha ihjäl Voldemort. Något hon gjorde med glädje och största uppfinningsrikedom. Vem hade kunnat gissa att en blomma var så effektiv när det gällde att kväva någon?

Tillslut hade Voldemort kastat en tystnadsbesvärjelse över henne, lagt armen över henne så att hon inte kunde smita och somnat om.

Hermione hade kommit tillbaka strax innan midnatt och blivit ganska häpen när hon såg sin make och dotter sova tillsammans. Hon hade lagt sig på andra sidan om Pandora och så hade de alla tre sovit över övergången till det nya millenniet.

-----

I början av det nya millenniet fick Ginny en uggla om att hon skulle infinna sig på ministeriet samma eftermiddag.

Rodolphus var ute på ett nytt jobb och Ginny hann inte skaffa någon barnvakt så hon tog sin nu ett år gamle son med sig genom elden till ministeriet.

Hon undrade om de hade hittat någon ny ledtråd efter Voldemort. Det hade gått ännu långsammare än vanligt. De hade fått tag i några onda trollkarlar, men aldrig honom. Det verkade nästan som han hade slutat med magi över huvud taget.

De hade varit i kontakt med myndigheterna i Australien, men inte heller de hade märkt något. Inte ens under den tiden så Ginny visste att Voldemort hade bott där.

Allt var så konstigt och ibland, när hon kände sig positiv, undrade hon om Hermione hade lyckats banka i lite vett i sin make.

Men sedan kom minnena om allt han faktiskt hade gjort och då försvann hennes optimism. En sådan man kunde helt enkelt inte göra något goda gärningar.

Hon gick genom ministeriet med Caspian på ena höften och kom tillslut fram till aurorenas högkvarter.

Efter att ha pratat med en sekreterare leddes hon till ett litet rum där hon till sin stora förvåning fick syn på George, Bill, Percy och Charlie.

"Har det hänt något?" frågade hon oroligt.

Innan någon hann svara öppnades dörren bakom henne och auror kom in tätt följd av ingen mindre än Arthur Weasly. Deras far.

Ginny gapade och sjönk ner till golvet med Caspian fortfarande i ett hårt grepp. Först kände hon förvåning tätt följd av glädje och sedan rädsla över vad han skulle tycka om henne och sedan glädje igen och till sist misstänksamhet. Kunde det verkligen vara hennes pappa?

Hennes bröder hade gått igenom liknande reaktioner, Percy hade svimmat, George hade börjat gråta, Bill hade rest sig och stumt gått fram och kramat om Arthur och Charlie satt och gapade precis som hon.

Efter en mindre evighet hade alla hämtat sig och Percy hade vaknat och Arthur fick äntligen ett tillfälle att prata med dem.

"Det är så härligt att se er igen, men allvarligt talat så har jag inga minnen om att ha varit borta…" han avbröt sig för att se på var och en av dem med ett stort leende.

"Vad är det sista du minns?" frågade Bill.

"Jag minns att Lucius Malfoy kom in till mig och sa att jag skulle bli förflyttad… sedan är allt svart fram tills för några dagar sedan."

"Var är Malfoy då?"

Auroren harklade sig "Vi har för avsikt att fråga mr Malfoy det så fort vi hittar honom."

De andra nickade. De var många dödsätare som fortfarande var försvunna.

"Hur fick du minnet tillbaka?" frågade Percy.

Arthur fick en konstig min "Det är det som är märkligt. När jag vaknade upp igen stod jag i en trädgård… det är ungefär två veckor sedan förresten, och där stod Hermione och… Ni-vet-vem…"

Ginny drog efter andan. Kunde Voldemort ha gjort något mot hennes far?

"De verkade lika förvånade över att se mig," sa Arthur fundersamt "Men de pratade och jag tror Hermione övertalade… honom… att ta med mig hit. Och de konstiga var att han gjorde det."

"Vad hände sen?" frågade Charlie.

"Vi landade någonstans i Skottland och han sa att han inte hade tid med att ta hand om… jag tror ordvalet var 'irriterande Weaslys', och att jag borde ta mig hem och ta hand om min familj innan Ginny och de andra gjorde något dumt igen… sedan försvann han."

Weaslybarnen gapade. Ginny visste att Voldemort syftade på hennes försök att hitta honom, men hon kunde inte tro att det var den enda anledningen för Voldemort att skona Arthurs liv.

Hon vände sig till auroren "Har ni kollat om han är under imperiusförbannelsen?"

"Ginny," sa Percy förebådande.

"Ja, han har inga spår av svart magi över sig, ingen som helst," svarade auroren "Vi har undersökt honom grundligt i en vecka nu."

"Åh…" Ginny fortsatte att tänka. Kunde Hermione ha haft gott inflytande på sin man? Eller fanns det något annat?

Hon hann inte tänka så mycket för snart ville Arthur veta allt om henne och Caspian och vad som hade hänt med henne.

Ingen berättade för honom att hon hade försökt ta livet av både sig själv och ungen och det var hon tacksam över. Hon kanske skulle berätta, någon gång, men inte nu, inte när han precis kommit tillbaka från de döda.

Efter några timmar med uppdatering gick bröderna därifrån efter att ha lovat Arthur att komma tillbaka nästa dag. Ginny skulle också gå, men Arthur höll henne kvar.

"Vill bara hälsa lite på mitt barnbarn," sa han högt och auroren lämnade rummet.

"Han ser inte ut som en Weasly," påpekade Arthur och klappade den skrattande Caspian på huvudet "Men han känns som en."

"Han heter Caspian Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Lestrange?"

"Jag heter fortfarande Lestrange… och Rodolphus har också vårdnad över honom…"

"Vad hände med din man?"

"Dog," det var onödigt att berätta att det var hon som mördat honom.

"Jag förstår… men Rodolphus då, hur är det med honom?"

"Jag älskar honom," sa hon milt.

Arthur suckade "Så länge du är lycklig… men Ginny, jag vet inte vad du-vet-vem menade, men det kanske är bäst att du håller dig undan."

"Men…"

"Snälla? Om jag inte visste bättre skulle jag säga att han inte ville mörda någon."

Ginny suckade "Okej… men om jag hör att han har gjort något så tänker jag jaga honom igen."

Arthur suckade igen men nickade. Ginny såg ner på sin lille son. Det var kanske det bästa i alla fall. Nu skulle hon ha mer tid för Caspian och Rodolphus.

Hon hoppades Hermione kunde hålla sin make i styr.

-----

"Tänker du be om ursäkt?" frågade Hermione stelt.

Det var en kylig vårmorgon i maj och Hermione var i mitten av femte månaden. Hon och Voldemort hade knappt pratat med varandra på hela våren.

Men nu var hon trött på det.

"Jag tror faktiskt jag har glömt vad det var jag skulle be om ursäkt för," sa Voldemort bakom tidningen han satt och läste.

"Du trodde jag skulle vara otrogen."  
"Hur vet jag att du inte har varit det?"

"Om jag hade varit det skulle du ha vetat."  
"Sant."

"Och nu tycker jag att det är väldigt uppenbart att du har fel."  
Voldemort sänkte tidningen "Det är inte säkert, du kanske har försökt, men jag tvivlar på att någon skulle vilja ha dig i ditt tillstånd."

"Du ville ha mig förra gången."  
"Du har själv påpekat att jag är galen."

"Men…"

"Varför frågar du ens?"

Hermione gjorde en grimas "Jag har svårt att tillfredställa mig själv…"

Voldemort flinade elakt "Kan jag tänka mig."  
"Fint, slipp då."  
"Okej."

Han lyfte tidningen igen. Hermione suckade. Hon hade varit dum som trott att hon skulle kunna klara sig utan Voldemort, men hennes stolthet hade än så länge hindrat henne från att säga det till honom.

"Vad ska du göra idag?" frågade hon.

Han prasslade irriterat med tidningen "Jag vet inte, jag har inte fått någon uppgift så jag antar att jag ska stanna hemma… varför springer du inte iväg till någon av dina vänner innan vi börjar bråka?"

Under våren hade Hermione blivit väldigt bra vän med olika medlemmar i Seths grupp. Han hade förvånansvärt många kvinnor bland dem. Men idag kände hon inte för det.

Fast det skulle antagligen leda till bråk vilket skulle leda till att hon slog till honom och sprang iväg gråtandes. Han hade inte slagit henne en enda gång under hela våren. Det verkade nästan som om han var rädd för att ta i henne.

"Du vet varför vi bråkar," sa hon surt.

"Ja, för att vi är för stola för att be varandra om ursäkt."

"Så om du börjar…"

"Nej."

"Varför inte?"  
"Varför börjar inte du?"

Hermione knep ihop läpparna "Varför är det alltid jag som måste offra mig?"

"Är det väl inte."  
"Jag tror inte du kan toppa att du kidnappade mig och tvingade in mig i ett äktenskap."

"Men du är kvinna."

"Du är dum."

"Elak kanske, men inte dum."

"Jo."

"Nej."

"Jo."

"Hermione."

"Tom."

"Sluta."

"Sluta själv."

"Det var du som började."

"Bara för att du inte ber om ursäkt och jag är trött på att sova bredvid någon som jag inte kan ha sex med."

"Aha, du saknar mig!"  
"Nej."

"Jo, du sa det precis."

"Men jag tänker inte erkänna det fören du säger att du hade fel."  
"Jag hade inte fel, du är attraherad av Örnen."

"Men jag skulle aldrig hoppa i säng med honom."

"Men du vill."

"Det är inte samma sak."

"Jo."

"Nej."

"Jo."

"Så du har aldrig tänkt på att ha sex med någon annan?"

"Nej."

"Tror jag inte på."

"Fast det har jag inte, jag håller mig till en kvinna."

"Säkert…"

"Jo, jag medger att jag i början funderade på att ta någon älskare ifall jag tröttnade på dig, men jag tröttnade aldrig på dig."

"Inte ens nu då?"

"Jag har levt utan sex mycket längre."  
Hermione tänkte efter "Skulle du kunna tänka dig att ha trekant då?"

"Så du erkänner att du vill ha Örnen?"

"Nej, hypotetisk fråga."

"Okej… skulle jag väl kunna tänka mig."

"Med en annan kille."

"Visst… så länge han inte stoppar in nått i mig."

"Men du stoppar in nått i honom?"

"Låter helt okej."

"Du är verkligen dominerande."

"Ja?"

Hermione log "Okej, då ger jag mig. Jag behöver dig, helst nu på en gång. Här. Jag klarar mig inte utan dig."  
Han reste sig "Och jag ber om ursäkt för att jag trodde att du skulle vara otrogen."

Och det var hur Hermione och Voldemort blev vänner (eller nått) igen.

* * *

Jag skådar ett slut i horisonten... Hehe, jag kan nu meddela att jag har skrivit klart den här berättelsen! Men förfäras icke, det är sju kapitel kvar och för en gång skull är jag nöjd med slutet. Och jag har börjat planera en fortsättning (allvarligt, om man är på resande fot i 14 timmar så har man inte så mycket annat att göra än att tänka på saker, så jag har i huvudet ungefär tio kapitel på en fortsättning, men det tar ett tag innan jag hinner skriva det).

Så, om det blir en fortsättning, skulle ni vilja läsa den? Då kommer det inte handla så mycket om Voldy och Hermy, menmen :)

Ha en trevlig kväll!


	32. Sig själv

Kapitel 31 – Sig själv

Inför det nya barnets födelse hade Voldemort skaffat dem ett litet hus i utkanten av Perth. Litet betydde att det bara fanns tre sovrum, ett arbetsrum, ett bibliotek, ett vardagsrum, ett kök, en matsal och tre toaletter.

Inte så stort alls.

Knappt en stuga.

Dessutom var biblioteket alldeles för litet. De fick knappt plats med 1000 böcker.

Kvällen den tolfte augusti gick vattnet för Hermione. Den här gången hade de ordnat så att hon skulle kunna föda hemma. Det gjorde så att de slapp myndigheterna. Voldemort hade lyckats dra till sig dålig uppmärksamhet från den australiska polisen på senaste tiden så han ville ligga lågt.

Och ligga lågt betydde att Hermione inte kunde föda på ett sjukhus.

Efter tre timmar i verkar skickades Voldemort ut ur rummet och bestämde sig för att vanka av och an i det lilla biblioteket.

Något var fel, barnet ville inte komma ut. Voldemort gick igenom massa böcker, men de flesta slängde han iväg efter att ha skummat igenom en halv sida.

Det fanns ingenting han kunde göra.

Inget som kunde hjälpa Hermione.

Pandora satt i en soffa och såg på honom. Nästan ett och ett halvt år gammal hade hon lärt sig att vara tyst och sluta kasta saker på honom. Hon sa fortfarande alltid till om hon ville ha något, men det verkade som hon ville lära sig saker. Hon lyssnade och härmade. Hon visste inte än vad det hon gjorde betydde, men hon försökte.

Voldemort vände sig mot bokhyllan och kastade boken han hade tagit.

"Bok dum?" frågade Pandora. Hon hade börjat prata vanligt språk, men det var inte mycket. Han trodde hon kunde runt 20 ord. Konstigt nog var inte ett enda av dem 'pappa'. Men hon kunde säga 'orm'.

"Ja, bok väldigt dum."

"Mama?"

"Mamma är upptagen, Pandabjörn, och pappa försöker hjälpa henne."

Det var egentligen Hermione som hade kommit på Pandoras smeknamn, men han hade hört det så ofta på sista tiden att han hade börjat använde det själv när han inte tänka sig för. Som nu.

En bok hade trillat ner och han plockade upp den. Det var en av hans gamla böcker om svartkonster. Han hade fått den för massor av år sedan, men han hade aldrig läst av den enkla anledningen att han inte kunde språket det var skrivet på.

Nu öppnade han den och upptäckte att han faktiskt kunde läsa den. Den var på indonesiska.

Han hade lärt sig det för tjugo år sedan eller nått och han hade inte gett boken en tanke sedan han fick den för ungefär 50 år sedan.

Men nu förstod han det. Varje ord. Och det var underbart.

Han sjönk ner bredvid Pandora och läste, Hermione hade helt försvunnit ur hans tankar.

Natten gick vidare, Pandora somnade på hans knä och när morgonen kom hade han hunnit halvvägs genom boken, men blev avbruten av att en sköterska kom in genom dörren.

"Du borde komma," sa hon.

Voldemort ryckte till, men slog igen boken och följde efter henne in till sovrummet som gjorts om till ett förlossningsrum.

Han flämtade till.

Hermione låg i sängen. Hon var medvetslös och alldeles för blek. Och det var alldeles för mycket blod på lakanen. En människa kunde inte förlora så mycket blod.

Han kände hur hans hjärta började slå snabbare och hans andning blev snabbare.

Men då hörde han skriken. Små ynkliga skrik kom från andra sidan rummet.

Han vände sig långsamt om och fick syn på en barnmorska stå med ett litet knyte i armarna.

Hon gick fram till honom.

"Det är en pojke," sa hon lågt och gav pojken till honom.

En son. Äntligen.

"Han är inte så stark," fortsatte hon "Han behöver näring…"

"Hermione?" viskade han.

"Jag är rädd för att Hermione inte är i stånd att ge någon mjölk," sa hon sorgset "Hon kämpar för sitt eget liv."

Voldemort gav tillbaka pojken till jordmorden och gick fram till Hermione "Varför gör ni inget?"

"Vi har gjort allt vi kan… nu är det upp till henne."

"Gör mer," frästa han "Om hon dör så kommer jag inte vila fören ni har följt henne ner i graven!"

De tre sköterskorna ryckte till.

"Jag är ledsen… sir… men det finns inget vi kan göra mer… vi har stoppat blödningen och hennes andning är stabil. Hon har fått tillbaka en del av blodet hon förlorat, det finns inget vi kan göra."

Voldemort smekte Hermiones kind. Den var iskall "Hermione? Min lilla kattunge? Vakna… du är min fenghuang, du gör så att jag lyckas. Utan dig skulle jag vara död för länge sedan… Om du försvinner vem skulle då hjälpa mig ta över världen igen?"

Inget svar.

Voldemort blev arg "Hermione! Var inte så jävla dramatisk, det är väl inte så förbannat svårt att klämma fram en liten unge? Vakna för fan, annars ska jag hitta ett sett att återuppväcka dig så att jag kan döda dig personligen. Tro inte att du kan smita undan mig så lätt, du borde veta bättre din satans slampa."

Vid sista ordet öppnade Hermione ögonen.

"Visste väl att jag skulle få dig att vakna om du blev arg…" muttrade han.

Hon andades in och ut och några gånger innan hon såg på honom och log. Han tog hennes hand och hon gäspade stort och slöt ögonen. Hon sov inom några sekunder, men hennes hårda grep om hans hand bevisade för honom att hon levde, och det var allt han ville veta.

-----

Hermione föll in och ut ur medvetslösheten. Ibland satt Voldemort vid hennes sida, ibland var det någon sköterska.

Ibland vaknade hon av att någon skrek. Någon behövde henne.

Tillslut gjorde hon en kraftansträngning och vaknade ordentligt.

Hon såg sig omkring och såg att hon var i det minsta sovrummet. Väggarna var vita, precis som sängkläderna. Möblerna var i ljusbrunt och de enda färgklickarna i rummet var blommorna som stod överallt, röda, blåa, gula, rosa och gröna. Hon förde handen till ett dussin röda rosor som stod bredvid henne.

"Är mrs vaken nu?"

En kvinna som verkade vara lite äldre än Hermione satt i en stol och matade ett barn.

"Var…" Hermione hostade till, hennes röst var hes "Mitt barn… var är mitt barn?"

"Precis här, mrs," sa kvinnan och reste sig "Jag har matat honom, ni har inte varit frisk."

Hermione suckade "Nej, jag antar det… kan jag få hålla honom?"

"Självklart."

Kvinnan lade försiktigt ner barnet vid hennes famn. Pojken gnydde lite först men fann sig snart till rätta.

"Hur länge har jag varit borta?"

"En vecka, mrs."

Hermione hajade till "En vecka?"

Det förklarade i alla fall varför hon hade ett droppställ inkopplat i sig.

"Ja, ni har varit väldigt dålig. Vi trodde inte att ni skulle överleva."

"Jag är trött…" sa Hermione fundersamt "Var är min make?"  
"Jag tror han sover, men jag kan gå och titta om ni vill?"  
"Gärna."

Kvinnan gjorde en halv nigning och lämnade rummet.

Hermione såg ner på sin son. Han hade samma mörkbruna hår som Voldemort och mörka ögon som inte riktigt hade fått någon färg ännu. Men hans ansikte var mjukt och hans leende var som solens. Inte som Pandoras var, fullt av skadeglädje, utan ett uppriktigt leende.

Hermione kände hur hon blev varm i hela kroppen av att se honom.

"Du är vaken."

Hon såg upp och fick syn på Voldemort.

"Ja."

Han kom fram och satte sig bredvid henne och kysste henne på pannan "Jag visste att du skulle vakna."

"Du skrek åt mig."

"Ja."

"Har du saknat mig?"

"Du anar inte," han suckade "Men du är bra nu, och vi har en son."

"Som du alltid ville…"

"Ja."

"Vi måste komma på ett namn."

"Leopold Horus Riddle."

"Har du redan…"

"Tycker du det passar?"

Hermione tänkte efter "En liten Leo… jag trodde du var inne på något mer ormaktigt."

Voldemort fnyste "Han ser ut som en Leopold."

"Jo… visst ser han snäll ut?"

"Humf…"

Hermione smekte Leopold på huvudet "Mitt söta lilla lejon…"

"Vill du komma ur sängen?"

"Gärna… men jag vet inte om jag orkar."

"Jag bär dig."

Och med det svepte han in henne i täcket och lyfte upp henne och barnet som om hon inte vägde något alls. Hon lutade huvudet mot hans axel och han bar henne genom huset och ut i trädgården. Han satte sig på en bänk med henne i knäet.

"Tänk om han fryser?" Hermione kramade oroligt om den joddlande pojken.

"Han ser varm och behaglig ut," sa han lugnt och förde hennes hår bakom örat.

Det var då hon lade märke till hur ren hon verkade vara.

"Tom… om jag har sovit i en vecka… hur kommer det sig att jag är så ren?"

"Jag har tvättat dig varje dag."

"Åh…" Hermione rodnade lite "Jag visste inte att du…"  
"Jag skulle aldrig låta någon annan göra det, du är min och ingen annan får röra dig."

Hermione suckade "Hur är det med Pandora?"

"Hon har försökt smyga in till ditt rum några gånger, men jag kastade en besvärjelse som gör att hon inte kan komma in… du var tvungen att vila."

"Jag borde gå till henne…"

Voldemort höll henne hårdare "Inte än…"

Hon såg förvånat på honom.

"Jag vill bara hålla dig," förklarade han "Du anar inte hur orolig jag har varit…"

"Åh, Tom…" Hermione suckade igen "Ibland tror jag att du har ändrats… att du kan älska mig."

"Hermione… vi har pratat om det här…"

"Ljug för mig?"

Voldemort såg ner på Leopold "Jag… jag respekterar dig för mycket för att ljuga."

"Me…"

"Hermione."

Hon gav upp "Jag tror jag är hungrig."  
Han log mot henne "Det kan jag tänka mig, du väger alldeles för lite."  
De kysste varandra och sedan bar han henne tillbaka till hennes rum, som en riddare i en saga.

-----

Pandora Rose Riddle stod i ett fönster och såg hur ormen bar hennes mamma. I sitt barnasinne kallade hon sin far för ormen. Mamman hade flera gånger sagt att den ormen var hennes far, men hon visste inte riktigt vad det betydde eller vad meningen med det var så hon fortsatte kalla honom ormen.

Det var vad alla hennes andra kompisar kallade honom.

Pandora hade många kompisar. En nallebjörn som hon kallade nallen, en bok som hon kallade boken och sig själv.

Hon kunde sitta framför sin spegelbild i flera timmar och prata med sig själv. Sig själv var smart. Sig själv tyckte alltid precis som hon. Sig själv såg till och med ut som hon.

De hade hittat på många bus tillsammans. Men nu tyckte hon inte om Sig själv. Sig själv hade sagt till henne att hennes mamma inte brydde sig om Pandora längre. Mamman hade inte tid för Pandora längre.

Hon hade försökt fråga ormen om det, men allt han pratade om var sin son. En Leopold.

Pandora var inte säker på vad en Leopold var, men hon hade bestämt sig för att allt som ormen tyckte om skulle hon ogilla.

Den snart tvååriga lilla flickan hoppade ner från fönstret och gick långsamt mot dörren som gömde hennes mamma.

Ormen hade gjort något med den som gjorde att hon inte kunde komma in, men nu stod dörren öppen.

Pandora log förtjust och gick in genom dörren.

Hon såg sig omkring och gick fram till sängen som stod där. Hon luktade på lakanen. De lukade mamma.

Några minuter senare hörde hon hur ormen och mamman kom tillbaka. Ormen rynkade pannan när han såg henne, men lade ner mamman i sängen.

"Hej lilla gumman," sa mamman och hjälpte Pandora upp i sägnen.

"Mamma!" Pandora satte sig glatt bredvid sin mamma och nöp ormen i sidan när han försökte sätta sig bredvid henne.

"Lilla skitunge…" muttrade ormen och drog fram en stol och satte sig bredvid sängen.

Pandora fick då syn på något som låg på hennes mamma. Det var helt klart en levande varelse. En liten levande varelse.

"Det här är din lillebror, Pandora," sa mamman mjukt.

"Och nåde dig om du skadar honom," tillade ormen hårt.

Pandora kände försiktigt på lillebror, men när varelsen inte rörde sig så tappade hon intresset.

"Mamma läsa bok?" bad hon.

"Visst kan jag göra det, älskling," log mamman.

Pandora lade sig tillrätta bredvid sin mamma och väntade på att ormen skulle komma med boken.

Sig själv hade fel. Mamma tyckte visst om henne. Sig själv kunde slänga sig i väggen.

* * *

Nu har jag ordnat allting igen så nu vet jag precis vad jag har mig själv. Tror jag.

Nåja, den blev en pojke och Pandora är galen! Nu har vi fått det bekräftat. I nästa kapitel så får vi veta vad Voldemorts plan har varit under hela den här tiden... mehehehe.

Och så vill jag lägga till en hälsning till min mamma som fyller 51 idag! Grattis mamma!


	33. Själsliga problem

Kapitel 32 – Själsliga problem

Det var en lycklig tid för familjen Riddle. I fem månader stannade Hermione hemma med Leopold och Pandora. Under den tiden hann hennes tjugoförsta födelsedag flyga förbi och så kom jul igen. I januari fick hon ett nytt vikariat som lärare.

Voldemort var borta nästan varje dag på något nytt jobb och de hade skaffat en barnskötare.

Den lyckliga tiden gick vidare med att Pandora fyllde två och varade enda till att Leopold fyllde ett.

Självklart var det för bra för att vara sant.

Voldemort hade under den här tiden hunnit skaffa sig fiender i hela Australien. Eftersom de bara var mugglare brydde han sig inte så mycket om dem.

Men det var inte det som var det stora problemet. Eller de stora problemen.

De fanns två problem.

Det första var att Voldemort och hans chef aldrig hade kommit bra överens. Hermione hade en gång påpekat hur lika de var varandra vilket hade slutat med att Voldemort givit henne en örfil och sprungit iväg på ett så tjejaktigt sätt att Hermione inte hade kunnat vara sur på honom när han kom tillbaka.

Det var egentligen Hermiones fel att Voldemort inte kom bra överens med Seth. Voldemort var gift med Hermione. Seth ville ha Hermione.

Voldemort visste att Seth ville ha Hermione. Hermione fattade det inte.

Testosteronkamp följde. Fast bara i det tysta. Voldemort lät aldrig Hermione få veta vilka självmordsuppdrag Örnen skickade iväg honom på. Om han inte var trollkarl skulle han ha dött flera gånger om. Örnen var visserligen inte förvånad över att han faktiskt kom tillbaka levande. Han var väldigt neutral till allt Voldemort gjorde.

Och så var det problem nummer två.

Svartkonster.

Voldemort hade lyckats hålla sig borta från dem i över två år, men som med alla andra missbruk så fick han återfall.

Det hade börjat med den indonesiska boken han hittat när Hermione höll på att föda och fortsatt med fler asiatiska böcker. Än så länge hade han inte testat någon formel, men det kliade i fingrarna på honom.

På Hermiones tjugoandre födelsedag kunde han inte hålla sig längre.

"Kan inte vi göra ett experiment?" frågade han.

Hermione hade precis sagt god natt till Leopold som var en duktig och väluppfostrad liten ettåring och försökte nu få den mer motsträviga två och ett halvåriga Pandora i säng.

"Vad då för sort experiment?" frågade hon "Jag tänker inte vara med på några lekar som slutar med att jag är fastkedjad."  
Han suckade "Det hände en gång!"

Hon höjde ögonbrynet.

"Okej, fyra, men… det är inget snuskigt, rent vetenskapligt."  
Hermione släckte Pandoras lampa och kysste den lilla mörkhåriga flickans panna.

"Ska du inte säga god natt?" frågade hon Voldemort.

"Visst, god natt lilla orm."  
"Tom!"

Pandora fnittrade "Natti!"

Hermione suckade och de lämnade rummet "Du borde inte kalla henne sådana saker."

"Hon är en liten orm!"

"Men ändå."

De slog sig ner framför brasan i biblioteket och Voldemort trollade fram två muggar te.

"Vad är det du har i tankarna då?"

"Jo, jag har läst lite och… jag hittade en gammal formel som såg intressant ut."  
Hon rynkade pannan "Är det farligt?"

"Nejdå inte mer än magi i allmänhet."

"Så det är farligt."

"Allt är farligt om man inte är försiktig."

"Vad går den ut på?"

"Det är en sorts säkerhetsformel," sa Voldemort strävande. Egentligen var det en formel som skulle se till så att han blev odödlig. Verkligen odödlig. Men den skulle inte fungera utan Hermione och hennes blod.

Formeln hade många likheter med hur man gjorde en horrokrux, men den var säkrare.

Hans ursprungliga plan hade varit att göra sin son till en horrokrux. Det var den egentliga anledningen till varför han hade gift sig med Hermione. Det var planen hade nästan råkat avslöja för henne när han var full på båten till Australien.

Det var därför han inte hade brutit ihop när det verkade som han förlorat allt.

Han skulle komma tillbaka, i skepnad av sin son, och då skulle ingen kunna stoppa honom.

Och om de stoppade honom skulle han bara se till så att hans son hade en son och hoppa över till honom.

Han skulle ta begreppet 'kungligt blod' till en helt ny nivå.

Allt han behövde var Hermiones tillstånd. Men som många bra försäljare tänkte han inte ge henne all fakta fören det var för sent. Om ens då.

"Vi har fortfarande fiender, Hermione," sa han lågt "Och om något skulle hända med dig eller mig… jag vill bara att våra barn ska vara säkra."

Hermione såg skeptiskt på honom "Du döljer något."

Voldemort såg förorättad ut "Jag försöker göra något bra!"

"Får jag se den där trollformeln då?"

"Kan du urdu?"

"Va?"

"Urdu, talas i Pakistan och i vissa delar av Indien."

"Nej."

"Formeln är skriven på urdu."  
"Jaså… vad går den ut på då?"

"Det är en blodsformel," förklarade han, han hade kommit på en lögn innan "Lite som den Potter fick av sin mor när jag… i alla fall, den är säker."  
Hermione rynkade pannan "Men du bröt den… och du tog Harrys blod. Betyder det att våra barn har samma blod som Harry?"

Voldemort spärrade upp ögonen och undrade hur hon kunde hoppa över till det "Va? Nej, det kan jag inte tänka mig…"

"Fast du tog hans blod."

"Jo men…"

"Du gjorde en helt ny kropp, du hade inte kvar några av ditt gamla blod. Så du tog ben från en mugglare och blod från Harry och kött från Slingersvan… så egentligen kan du inte…"

Hermione avbröt sig när hon såg hur arg han var.

"Några fler lysande idéer du vill dela med mig?" fräste han.

"Jag menar bara… den kroppen du har nu har inga band till Slytherin."

"Men min magi har det!" fräste han.

Hermione ryckte till "Du behöver inte bli så arg… jag bara kom och tänka på det."  
"Sluta tänk då!"

"Har du aldrig tänkt på det själv?"

Voldemort tänkte efter "Nej."

Han kände sig genast nerstämd och tankfull "Men om jag inte hade kvar något av Slytherins blod, hur skulle jag då kunna prata prassel? Hur skulle Pandora kunna göra det?"

Hermione verkade också tankfull "Jag är inte säker men… kanske… en del av dig överfördes ju till Harry när du försvann första gången… kanske ditt blod också? Och sedan när du tog Harrys blod igen… usch, allt det här låter som något ur en vampyrfilm."

"Ja…" Voldemort skakade på huvudet, det hängde säkert ihop på något sätt "Men trots det så behöver våra barn något skydd."

"Jo…" Hermione såg fortfarande tveksam ut "Men blodsförtrollningar… Tom, det låter som svartkonster…"

"Det behöver det inte vara."

"Jag skulle vilja läsa om det först."  
Voldemort suckade "Jag kan se om jag hittar någon översättning."

Det tänkte han inte alls göra, han skulle skriva en egen översättning som var helt påhittad. Men det var också information som var olämplig för Hermione.

"Okej…" Hermiones tankar började vandra igen och Voldemort kände igen hennes min. Hon hade kommit på något och hon skulle snart ursäkta sig för att rådgöra med några böcker.

"Jag måste leta efter en bok," sa hon tankspritt och reste sig och gick fram till bokhyllan.

Voldemort såg på henne när hon böjde sig ner för att ta fram en bok. Han undrade ifall hon hade trosor på sig.

En gång hade han bett henne att köpa några sexiga underkläder.

Efter mycket klagande hade hon gjort det. Till honom.

Hon hade sagt att hon inte tänkte ta på sig en tanga om inte han hade gjorde det.

Han hade inte bett om det igen.

Hon tog ut några fler böcker från bokhyllan och bar dem till skrivbordet. Hon hade på sig en knälång mörkbrun kjol och en enkel vit t-shirt. Hon såg ut som en lärarinna, allt som saknades var ett par glasögon och kanske att hon skulle ha håret i knut istället för i hästsvans så skulle hon vara stereotypen av en lärare.

Kanske en pekpinna också.

Det var en tanke.

"Ska vi leka?"

Hermione såg tankspritt upp på honom "Inte nu… jag måste…"

"Du kan väl göra två saker samtidigt?"

"Hum?"

Det var ett under hur den kvinnan kunde försvinna in i sin egen värld av böcker på bara några minuter.

Han reste sig och ställde sig bakom henne och började massera hennes axlar.

"Då kan ju du fortsätta läsa medan jag leker med dig."

"Mm…"

Han böjde sig fram och kysste hennes nacke. En rysning gick längs Hermiones ryggrad, men hon fortsatte att läsa.

Hans händer fortsatte massera hennes rygg och tog tag i hennes midja och lyfte upp henne som hastigast för att han skulle kunna sätta sig under henne.

Han började massera hennes bröst och fortsatte att kyssa hennes nacke. När han inte ens fick en flämtning från henne så bet han henne i axeln.

Hon stönade och skruvade på sig, vilket fick henne att glida fram och tillbaka över hans knä. Vilket var väldigt uppeggande för honom.

Han tog sin trollstav och trollade bort deras kläder.

Han smekte insidan av hennes lår samtidigt som han lekte med tänderna över hennes öronsnibb.

När han kände hur lite av lubrikation från hennes kön rann ner i hans knä visste han att hon var redo.

Han kysste henne längs ryggraden och lyfte upp henne så hon stod böjd över skrivbordet.

Med vapnet i hand trängde han in i hennes våta härlighet med slutna ögon.

Han flyttade handen och började massera hennes klitoris.

Han öppnade ögon och fann till sin förtret att hon fortfarande läste med fingret följande den text hon läste.

Han stötte hårdare in i henne och hennes finger stannade i boken. Han log och fortsatte, kände hur det spände i hans kön och ökade farten.

Hermione gnydde till när hennes muskler började dra ihop sig inför orgasmen.

Han tog i ordentligt en sista gång och de kom samtidigt.

"Åh… Snape…" stönade Hermione.

Voldemort kände det som om han blivit slagen.

"Va?!" tjöt han och gled ur henne samtidigt som han tryckte ner henne mot bordet.

"Nej, du missförstår," Hermione försökte dra efter andan "Jag… jag kom på en sak."

Han släppte inte det hårda taget om hennes hals och rygg "Jaså? Det lät som du tänkte på någon annan medan du fick orgasm."  
"Usch, jo visserligen, men inte på det sättet," Hermione försökte resa sig men han tillät henne inte "Jag kom bara att tänka på vad Snape gjorde precis innan han dog!"

Voldemort släppte henne "Va? När träffade du honom?"

"Vi var i där," suckade hon "Jag, Harry och Ron stod i rummet bredvid när du mördade Snape. Harry var den sista han såg."

"Jaha?"

"Han gav Harry några minnen."

Voldemort rynkade pannan "Minnen?"

"Ja, efter det gick Harry till Dumbledores kontor för att se på dem… det var sista gången jag såg honom…"

Det var som ett pussel och Voldemort hade precis fått fler bitarna. Han sjönk ner i stolen igen och Hermione satte sig på skrivbordet och masserade sin nacke.

"Han förrådde mig…"

Hermione nickade "Jag tror det."  
"Men… han döde Dumbledore."

"Jo…"

En till pusselbit föll på plats "Dumbledore var döende."  
Hermione såg förvånat på honom "Va?"

"Du har själv sagt att han hjälpte Potter hitta mina horrokruxer. Men de hinder som jag skyddade dem med… det måste ha försvagat honom… så det spelade ingen roll om Snape dödade honom för han skulle ha dött i alla fall! Han ville bara få en snygg avslutning!"  
Voldemort skrattade "Den gamle dåren…"

Hermione slog till honom i huvudet "Dumbledore var en stor trollkarl."

Voldemort fnös "Han var lika manipulerande som jag… men… det förklarar inte varför Harry så snällt gick in i döden."

"Va?" Hermione såg chockat på honom.

"Ja, Harry kom in i skogen och sa rätt och slätt 'döda mig'."  
Voldemort fortsatte att tänka och blev förvånad när Hermione slog till honom igen.

"Sluta slåss!" han for upp ur stolen och tog tag i hennes handleder "Jag behöver tänka…"

Vad fanns det för anledningar till att Harry kunde offra sig själv? Först hade han trott att det var för att Potter helt enkelt ville ha slut på det, men ifall Snape hade visat honom något… Dessutom hade Potter och Snape hatat varandra. Var fanns det som band dem samman?

Dumbledore.

Om Snape hade dödat Dumbledore för att den gamle gubben ville det så var det troligt att han hade berättat något för Snape.

Men vad kunde vara så viktigt att Dumbledore var villig att offra sin lilla guldkalv?

Voldemort död.

Men varför var Harry tvungen att dö för att han skulle dö?

Han gick igenom allt han visste om Potter. Det fanns någon profetia, men den skulle han antagligen aldrig få höra.

Det måste vara något lättare.

Kanske var det för att ingen förstod Voldemort så som Harry hade förstått honom. De hade bokstavligen kunnat se in i varandras själar…

Ah… själar.

Horrokrux.

På något sätt hade Harry varit en horrokrux.

"Tom… släpp mig," Hermione försökte lirka ur sina händer ur hans grep.

"Tyst!" röt han.

Hur hade han missat det?

Det betydde ju att hans själ var ännu mer sargad än vad som hade varit meningen. Det gick ju inte alls. Det betydde att han hade för lite av sig själv kvar för att klara en flyttning till en ny kropp.

Om han försökte var risken väldigt stor att den nya kroppen inte skulle ha något medvetande. Han skulle tyna bort.

Det här var verkligen inte bra. Han var tvungen att hitta sin själ.

Vilket var omöjligt eftersom alla hade förstörts.

Och hon hade hjälpt till.

Han vände uppmärksamheten mot sin fru.

"Varför ser du så arg…" hon fick inte fram med för han hade tagit stryptag om henne igen.

Men egentligen var det inte Hermiones fel.

Han släppte taget.

Det var hans eget fel.

Han borde ha tänkt efter.

Han borde ha märkt…

Han borde…

Innan han visste ordet av grät han. Han sjönk ner i stolen igen och lutade huvudet mot Hermiones nakna knän och grät.

* * *

Nu har vi fått oss en ordentlig inblick i Voldemorts psyke. Hoppas ni inte är allt för förvirrade... det gick väldigt snabbt här, men både Hermione och Voldemort är väldigt snabbtänkta så på det sättet är det mer realistiskt. Jag försökte följa deras tankar så mycket som möjligt, menmen...

Och från och med nu kommer det komma ut ett nytt kapitel varje dag igen! I alla fall fram tills berättelsen är slut... vilket... öh... det är om en vecka... men sen kommer ju en fortsättning! Men hur ofta den kommer ut vet jag inte, har än så länge bara skrivit ett kapitel på den så den är i ett känsligt stadie...


	34. Reaktioner

Kapitel 33 – Reaktion

Hermione var chockad.

Först hade de haft sex. Sedan hade han blivit arg. Sedan tankfull. Sedan arg igen och nu satt han och grät.

Och folk tyckte kvinnor hade humörsvängningar.

"Tom?" sa hon försiktigt och smekte hans hår "Tom? Hur är det?"

Han svarade inte.

Hermione visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle göra.

Tillslut bestämde hon sig för att det var bäst att de flyttade på sig. Hon hade börjat frysa.

"Kom," sa hon milt och lyfte försiktigt hans huvud och hjälpte honom att resa sig.

Han verkade inte vara medveten om vad som hände så hon fick släpa honom till deras sovrum och bädda ner honom i sängen precis som hon hade gjort med deras barn tidigare.

Efter det lade hon sig bredvid honom och höll om honom tills han somnade.

Men hon kunde inte sova. Han hade kommit på något det var hon säker på. Något som gjorde honom uppgiven.

Det kunde inte bara vara vetskapen om att Snape var en förrädare och att Dumbledore hade varit döende. Det var något annat.

Hon låg bredvid honom utan att sova ända fram till gryningen. Då hörde hon hur Leopold vaknade i rummet bredvid.

Voldemort sov fortfarande så hon kysste honom bara lätt på pannan innan hon drog på sig en morgonrock och gick in i deras sons rum.

Han var verkligen allt som Pandora inte var. Han var snäll och försiktig och gav sig aldrig av på små vansinnesfärder som hon hade gjort. Han var ofta ledsen och skrek så fort han råkade skada sig.

Leopold hade inte Pandoras beräknade blick och när han log var det inte av skadeglädje utan av ren glädje. Ibland för att mamma kom in i rummet, ibland för att han fick sin favoritleksak. Vanliga småbarnssaker, sånt som hon hade läst om men som Pandora aldrig gjort.

Han hade heller aldrig visat tecken på att kunna prasselspråk, något som Pandora bemästrat när hon var nio månader.

Han verkade till och med vara rädd för ormar.

En gång hade någon släppt in en levande orm i Leopolds rum och det hade tagit timmar att lugna honom.

Hermione misstänkte att det var Pandora som hade gjort det, men hon hade aldrig fått några bevis.

Vad Pandora tyckte om sin bror var omöjligt att säga. Ibland så kunde de leka tillsammans, men för det mesta låtsades storasyster inte om lillebror.

Hermione var i hemlighet tacksam över att Pandora ignorerade honom. Hon skulle inte bli förvånad om hon en dag hittade Pandora i färd med att försöka ta livet av sin bror. Hon var sin far upp i dagen. Hermione fasade inför den dagen då Pandora skulle få tillgång till trollspö. Det skulle vara som att ge ett troll en yxa och förvänta sig att den inte skulle ställa till med något.

Förvisso var Pandora en väldigt ordningsam flicka, men det fanns något i de kalla bruna ögonen som fick Hermione att rygga tillbaka. Inte för att hon var rädd, snarare orolig.

Hon gjorde allt för att Pandora skulle känna sig älskad, men det verkade inte nå fram.

Hermione suckade medan hon bytte blöja på Leopold. Allt hade blivit så komplicerat igen.

Hon bar med sig Leopold till köket och tog fram barnmat från kylskåpet och började sedan mata honom.

Efter några tuggor kom Pandora in med en bok under armen.

Hermione tvivlade på att hon kunde läsa, men det var en sagobok så det fanns många bilder i den.

"Är du hungrig, Pandabjörn?" frågade hon.

"Aa," svarade Pandora och klättrade upp på en stol.

"Vad vill du ha då?"

"Nacka."

"Macka heter det," sa Hermione tankspritt och tog fram ett mjukt bröd och lite smör och gjorde i ordning en smörgås åt sin dotter.

Pandora tog emot den och tog ett stort bett som hon tuggade högljutt.

"Tugga med stängd mun, älskling," suckade hon.

Pandora grymtade något och slog upp sin bok.

Hermione fortsatte att mata Leopold.

"Mama?"

"Ja gumman?"

"E du en häxa?"

Hermione ryckte till "Va?"

"Boken säge de."  
Hermione såg ner på boken "Jo, det stämmer. Jag är en häxa och din pappa är en trollkarl."  
"E ja en häxa?"

"Ja."

"Me magi?"

"Ja."

"Gö nått."  
Hermione log lite och tog fram sitt trollspö och fick Pandoras glas att sväva.

Den lilla flickan klappade förtjust i händerna.

"Men du får inte berätta för någon att vi är häxor, det är en hemlighet förstår du."

Pandora nickade förstående "Emliget."

Plötsligt hörde hon hur något gick sönder någonstans i huset.

Hermione reste sig "Se efter din bror, Pandora."

Hon sprang mot deras sovrum och öppnade dörren.

Det tog ett tag innan hennes ögon vande sig vid det skumma ljuset men efter att ha blinkat några gånger såg hon hur Voldemort stod framför spegeln som hängde bredvid deras garderob.

Ljudet hon hade hört var spegeln som krossades.

"Tom?" sa hon tvekande.

"Jag kommer att dö…" viskade han "Eller hur?"

Hon gick försiktigt fram till honom och lade armen på hans rygg "Alla dör, det är bara så det är."  
Han slog handen i spegeln igen "Inte jag."

Hermione ryckte till "Varför kom du att tänka på det här nu?"

I en snabb rörelse hade han naglat fast henne vid den söndriga spegeln med händerna på hennes axlar.

Hon flämtade till när hon kände hur några trasiga skärvor rispade hennes rygg. Men hon glömde smärtan när hon såg Voldemorts brinnande ögon.

"Min själ är för förstörd för att jag ska kunna dela den eller förflytta den igen."

Hermione spärrade upp ögonen "Hade du tänkt göra en ny horrokrux?!"

Han log kallt "Inte precis. Jag hittade något bättre. Allt jag behövde var ditt och Leopolds blod."

"Hade du tänkt göra vår son till en horrokrux?!" Hermione kunde inte tro att det var sant.

"Ja, vad skulle barn annars vara bra för?"

Det kunde inte vara sant. Inte ens han var så ond. Eller?

Sanningen gick upp för henne. Han var precis så ond.  
"Nej…" viskade hon.

Voldemort tryckte henne hårdare mot väggen "Det spelar väl ingen roll nu? Jag kommer inte att kunna göra något eftersom min själ är förstörd. Jag skulle sluta existera om jag försökte."

Hermione skakade på huvudet "Nej... nej…"

Hon puttade undan honom och sprang. Hon visste inte vart hon var på väg, hon ville bara komma bort därifrån.

Hon lämnade huset och sprang ut i trädgården. Tårar hade börjat rinna nerför hennes kinder, men hon fortsatte att springa.

"Hermione!"

Någon ropade på henne, men det var inte från huset. Det var från vägen.

Hon vände sig om och fick syn på Seth.

Han var hade precis stigit ur en svart sportbil och såg oroligt på henne.

Hon sprang fram till honom och slängde sig i hans fram.

"Snälla, ta mig härifrån," bad hon.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade han oroligt.

"Snälla?"

"Ja visst."

Hon såg inte hans triumferande leende.

-----

I en helt annan del av Australien, Alice Springs för att vara exakt, utspelade sig ett helt annat drama.

Den årliga Alice Desert Festival gick mot sitt slut och hade som vanligt lockat folk från när och fjärran.

Det var egentligen en mugglarfest, men det var också en stor sammankomst för häxor och trollkarlar. Där kunde de träffas och använda sin magi och låtsas som det var ett välinövat trolleritrick.

Några som hade bestämd sig för att åka dit var Antonin och Luna Dolohov tillsammans med Draco Malfoy och dennes tillfälliga flickvän Sally Smith. Hon var en livlig mörkhårig uppenbarelse med kurvig kropp och blå ögon som alltid var entusiastiska på att prova något nytt.

Sally Smith var anledningen till att Draco hade bestämt sig för att åka till Australien. Hon bodde nämligen där, men de hade träffats via trolldomsministeriet. Hon var den australiska kontakten till avdelningen för internationella magisamarbeten. Eftersom Draco hade blivit chef för avdelningen hade det varit naturligt att de träffats och när han fick semester i mitten av september hade han bestämt sig för att träffa henne där.

Luna hade hört det och frågat ifall hon och Antonin fick följa med eftersom hon ville se om det var sant att det fanns sanddemoner i Australien.

Sanddemoner levde på två saker; sand och svarta svanar. Eftersom svarta svanar endast var kända i Oceanien och på vissa ställen i Europa var det större chans att hitta sanddemoner i Australien eftersom de hade gott om sand.

Än så länge hade de inte hittat några, men Antonin hade lyckats dra ut sin fru på massa andra trevliga utflykter att hon nästan glömt bort varför de åkt dit.

"Det är synd att inte Ginny kunde följa med," sa Luna stillsamt en kväll när de fyra satt och åt på en kinarestaurang. Hon var den enda som varit modig nog att beställa in det starkaste köket hade att bjuda på, men det verkade inte bekomma henne.

"Rodolphus hade ju svårt att lämna jobbet," sa Antonin "Hans bilder har blivit väldigt populära."

"Jag visste faktiskt inte att han var så duktig på att fotografera," lade Draco in.

"Han höll på med en del när han var yngre vet jag… mest målning, men sedan kom det väl andra saker ivägen…" Antonin suckade. De visste alla vilka saker som hade kommit ivägen.

"Jag tror Ginny skrämdes av tanken på sanddemoner," suckade Luna.

"Vadå?" frågade Draco.

"Hon blev lite hispig när vi sa att vi skulle hit," förklarade Antonin "Men jag tror det var för att hon inte ville lämna Caspian."

"Jag är glad att jag inte har barn. De är bara i vägen," sa Luna och plockade upp riset med pinnarna som om hon aldrig gjort annat.

"Jag håller med," log Sally "Men man kan väl öva?"

Draco lade armen om henne och skrattade, men Antonin skruvade besvärat på sig.

"Vad ska vi göra imorgon?" frågade han.

"Vi måste se avslutningen på festivalen!" utropade Sally "Men sedan skulle jag vilja åka till havet, all sand gör mig galen."

"Jag kan också tänka mig det, vad säger ni?" Draco vände sig mot Luna och Antonin.

"Det ska finnas massa svarta svanar vid Swan River," sa Luna leende "Där kanske vi kan hitta sanddemoner."  
De andra dolde sina leende.

"Nåja, det ligger vid havet och jag har hört att shoppingen där är underbar!" log Sally.

"Okej," sa Antonin "Då åker vi till Perth."

* * *

Lite kort kapitel kanske... nåja... nästa har massa snusk!

Och det finns faktiskit en flod i Perth som heter Swan River bara för att det bor så många svarta svanar där...

Leopold är förresten född den 13 augusti, Hermione fick bara värkar den tolfte. Inte för att hans fördelsedag är så viktigt...


	35. Örnens hemlighet

Kapitel 34 – Örnens hemlighet

Hermione var för skakad för att märka vart de åkte. Hon vaknade inte upp ur sina tankar fören hon befann sig inne i Seths hus och han hade placerat henne i en soffa.

De var inne i samma rum som första gången de träffades, biblioteket med de utsnidade möblerna.

Seth slog sig ner bredvid henne och tog hennes händer "Berätta vad som har hänt."

Hermione kände hur tårarna började rinna igen "H-han var inte sig själv i morse… han… han sa hemska saker och…"

Seth spärrade upp ögonen "Du blöder ju!"

Lite blod hade letat sig ner från hennes arm och ner till hennes hand.

Hon slöt ögonen. Hon ville inte veta hur hennes rygg såg ut. Nu när hon kände efter kände hon hur det värkte i den. Hon hade antagligen fler småsår.

"Ta av dig morgonrocken så ska jag hämta en förbandslåda."

Han reste sig och lämnade rummet men Hermione kände sig en smula panikslagen. Hon hade ingenting på sig under morgonrocken.

Tillslut drog hon av sig den och lade den för framsidan på henne så att hon i alla fall skymde det mesta.

Seth kom tillbaka och hon vände ryggen mot honom.

Av hans flämtning att döma såg hon inte bra ut. Eller så flämtade han för att hon var naken.

"Jag… jag måste rengöra såren… jag tror inte att det är så farligt, eller att vi behöver sy, men om de blir infekterade… det kommer att svida lite."  
Hon nickade bara och bet sig i läppen när han försiktigt började torka av hennes rygg och överarmar.

"Hur gjorde han det här?" frågade han efter ett tag.

"Han tryckte upp mig mot en krossad väggspegel."

"Ehm… aj."

Hermione log sorgset "Ja."

"Vad var det för… saker han sa?"

Hon suckade "Gamla saker… jag trodde han hade förändrats men… det är svårt att förklara."

"Jag förstår…" han avbröt sig och suckade "Eller, nej, jag förstår inte, men du behöver inte förklara."

De var tysta ett tag.

Tillslut förde han allt hennes hår över ena axeln och stannade och hostade till.

"Vad?" frågade hon.

"Öhm… du har ett bitmärke…"

Hermione rodnade "Det har… inget med idag att göra… vi… du vet…"

"Jag förstår… faktiskt," han skrattade lite nervöst.

De var tysta ett tag till och hon kände hur han satte plåster på vissa sår.

"Så… vad vill du göra nu?" frågade han.

Hon vände sig mot honom "Vad menar du?"

"Är du hungrig eller… vill du vara ifred?"

"Nej," sa hon snabbt och tog hans hand igen, men släppte den lika snabbt "Eller… du har väl viktigare saker att göra…"

"Nejdå, inget särkilt… men om du vill kan jag gå och mörda din man."  
Han sa det skämtsamt, men Hermione tvivlade inte på att om hon bad honom om det skulle han göra det.

Hon suckade igen "Det behövs inte… han har gjort värre saker… jag måste bara lugna ner mig och komma på något sätt att straffa honom."

"Varför stannar du hos honom?"

"Vet inte… nu är det mycket för barnens skull."

"Okej. Vad har du tänkt göra som hämnd?"

"Vet inte än…"

"Jag hjälper dig gärna."

Hermione log "Tack…"

Han reste sig och sträckte på sig "Är du hungrig?"

"Nej, men jag skulle gärna ta lite vatten."

"Självklart."

Han försvann, men kom snart tillbaka med ett vattenglas.

Hon drack tacksamt.

"Så, vad tror du skulle smärta honom mest?" frågade han när hon satte ner det tomma vattenglaset.

Hermione kände sig genast bättre till mods "Han skulle bli galen om jag var otrogen. Men det skulle jag aldrig kunna göra."

"Varför inte?"

Hon började känna sig lite fnittrig och okoncentrerad "Vi är ju gifta. Och jag vet att han aldrig skulle vara otrogen. Mycket skulle han kunna göra, men aldrig det…"

"Är du säker?"

"Ja."

"Synd, för jag tycker du är en väldigt attraktiv kvinna, Hermione."  
Hon rodnade "Det tycker jag du också är… fast man… attraktiv…"

Hon skakade på huvudet och försökte få ordning på tankarna. Det kändes som någon hade drogat henne.

Hon såg mot vattenglaset "Vänta lite… lade du något i mitt…"

Mer hann hon inte säga fören han kysste henne.

-----

Voldemort svor när Hermione försvann. Han gick fram till fönstret och såg henne fly genom trädgården. Han såg förvånat hur hon stannade och vände sig om, men när han sedan såg en svart sportbil köra iväg svor han igen.

Örnen hade varit där.

Och han hade tagit Hermione.

Voldemorts första impuls var att följa efter dem, men han hejdade sig.

Hermione hade varit ganska arg och han var fortfarande naken.

Lika bra att låta henne lugna ner sig och ta en dusch.

Men när han kom ut ur badrummet en kvart senare, påklädd igen, hörde han oväsen från köken.

Han gick dit och fick se Pandora i färd med att kasta mat på en tjutande Leopold.

Voldemort lyfte upp sin dotter.

"Sluta!"

Pandora såg arg på honom.

Han skakade om henne "Man kastar inte mat på sin bror!"

"_Släpp mig_," väste hon.

"_Dumma unge, du får inte skada sin bror,_" väste han tillbaka.

"_Vi lekte bara._"

"_Sluta lek, jag måste iväg nu och du får passa honom och se till så att inget händer honom._"

"_Var är mamma? Har du slagit henne igen?_"

"_Ja. Så om Leopold har den mista skråma när jag kommer tillbaka så är det du som får skulden. Det spelar ingen roll om det så är en orkan. Han Får Inte Skadas._"

Pandora skrynklade ihop ansiktet och gjorde en ansats att börja gråta.

"_Försök inte, jag vet att du bara bluffar._"

Hon räckte ut tungan och han satte ner henne på golvet och lyfte upp Leopold och tog en handduk från diskbänken och torkade rent honom.

"Jag ska bara iväg lite," sa han till sin son "Var en duktig pojke nu."

Leopold log blygt och Voldemort bar honom till hans rum och satte ner honom i en lekhage. Pandora kom efter med sin bok och klättrade upp i en fåtölj.

"_Om han skadas, Pandora, så kommer du inte få läsa en bok på en vecka._"

"_Du är en dum pappa,_" väste hon tillbaka.

"_Du anar inte._"

Han lämnade sina barn och transfererade sig till utkanten av Örnens herrgård.

Hermione hade varit där i en halvtimme nu. Då borde hon väl ha lugnat ner sig lite?

Han suckade och smög mot huset. När han nästan var framme bestämde han sig för att göra sig osynlig.

Ett fönster stod öppet på andra vårningen. Med ett leende flög han upp till det och steg in.

Det var verkligen tur att han hade lärt sig flyga. Fast egentligen var det inte så svårt, det var bara att kunna kontrollera luftpartiklarna runt omkring sig och få dem att lyda ens vilja.

Han kom in i något som verkade vara ett sovrum. Han öppnade försiktigt dörren och kom ut i en korridor. Han gick längst den och kom fram till trappan.

Efter att ha försäkrat sig om att ingen var i närheten gick han ner.

Då hörde han röster från vart han visste att biblioteket var.

Eftersom han var osynlig gick han bara fram till dörren, men när han kom dit öppnades den och Örnen kom ut.

Voldemort tog tillfälle i akt att gå in i rummet. Han fick genast syn på Hermione som satt i en soffa med morgonrocken uppdragen över brösten. På ryggen hade hon massa små rispor och han kände lite skuld över att ha gett henne dem.

Efter noga övervägande bestämde han sig för att inte ge sig tillkänna än. Han ville se vad som hände.

Örnen kom snart tillbaka med ett vattenglas. Hermione drack upp det och de började prata om hämndplaner.

Voldemort andades lättat ut när Hermione sa att hon aldrig skulle kunna vara otrogen.

Men sedan började det hända lite saker.

Hermione såg väldigt ofokuserad ut "Vänta lite… lade du något i mitt…"

Sedan kysste Örnen henne.

Men det var inte allt. När han kysste henne såg han direkt på Voldemort.

Voldemort stelnade till. Först av förvåning, men sedan för att Örnen drog fram en trollstav från ryggen och förstenade Voldemort.

Hermione drog sig undan "Jag borde inte…"

"Förlåt, Hermione," Örnen hade gömt sin trollstav igen "Jag menar inte… jag… du är bara så vacker och förtjänar något bättre än den där… det monstret."

Hermione tog sig för pannan "Jag känner mig så… förvirrad."  
"Det kanske är chock?"

Hermione nickade långsamt "Men det kom så plötsligt."  
Örnen lade en hand på hennes lår "Tänk inte på det…"

Hon slöt ögonen och Voldemort kände igen hennes min. Hon var kåt.

Och Örnen tänkte utnyttja det.

Hermione lutade sig försiktigt mot honom och han tog emot henne och började kyssa henne längs nacken.

Voldemort stönade inombords. Hon älskade när man gjorde så.

Mycket riktigt började Hermione stöna njutningsfullt och hennes morgonrock trillade ner så att hennes bröst blottades.

Voldemort ville blunda och hålla för öronen, men eftersom han var förstenad så gick inte det. Istället var han tvungen att se på när Örnen drog bort Hermiones morgonrock och kysste hela hennes kropp.

Hermione såg knappt medvetande ut, men av hennes ljud att döma så var hon det.

Örnen kom ner till hennes kön och började långsamt slicka i sig hennes nektar.

Efter en mindre evighet (och vad som verkade vara en ordentlig orgasm från Hermione) satte sig Örnen upp igen och slickade sig om läpparna.

Voldemort kände sig illamående.

Då gjorde örnen något konstigt. Han torkade av händerna på en kudde som låg i soffan och stoppade först fingrarna i ena ögat och sedan i andra.

Voldemort såg hur några plastgrejer kom ut och efter att Örnen blinkat några gånger log han mot Voldemort.

Nu hade han mörkbruna ögon.

Flera minnen vaknade till liv hos honom, men han var allt för distraherad för att ta någon information från dem. Men det var något han borde veta. Något om de där mörka ögonen och vapenskölden som hängde inne i Örnens arbetsrum.

Örnen kysste Hermione på munnen igen och gjorde sig redo för nästa del.

Voldemort ville återigen blunda. Örnen var väl utrustad. Inte lika utrustad som han, men tillräckligt.

Örnen lyfte upp Hermione ben och lade dem över sina axlar och trängde in i henne.

Av hennes skrik så visste Voldemort att Örnen hade träffat precis rätt punkt i henne.

Han ville gråta när hon uppnådde klimax igen. Och igen. Och igen.

För varje gång Örnen fick henne att skrika kändes det som han förlorade en del i sig själv. Det kändes som om någon höll på att lemlästa honom.

Tillslut drog han ur sig ur henne och hans utlösning landade över hela hennes kropp.

Voldemort mådde riktigt illa, och det verkade som om Hermione förlorat medvetandet.

Örnen sjönk ihop på soffan.

"Jag förstår varför du har behållit henne, bästa skjut jag har haft på länge."

Voldemort kunde inte göra annat än att se på honom.

"Jag antar att du inte kommer ihåg mig?" Örnen suckade "Nej, varför skulle du det, du förstörde mångas liv, varför skulle mitt vara så speciellt?"

Han reste sig och drog på sig sina kläder igen "Du anar inte hur förvånad jag var när du kom hit första gången. Jag trodde du skulle döda mig. Men nejdå, du ville ha jobb."

Örnen avbröt sig för att skratta "Den store Lord Voldemort söker jobb hos vad som verkar vara en mugglarmaffia."

Voldemort tänkte återigen tillbaka till deras första möte och ett ljus gick upp för honom. Vapenskölden. Självklart hade han känt igen den, det var en av de mest kända vapensköldar bland trollkarlar i hela England. Örnen hade bara bytt färger på den och tagit bort texten som hörde till.

Hans tankar avbröts av att Örnen fortsatte "Du gav mig en lysande chans till hämnd. När du lämnade kontoret bestämde jag mig för att hämnas, och när du sedan dök upp med Hermione visste jag precis hur… Jag vet inte om du älskar henne, men jag kan se på dig att du lider. Det lyser ur ögonen på dig."

Örnen tog fram sin trollstav igen "Men det räcker inte… du gjorde så att jag dödsförklarades och var tvungen att fly. Min hämnd är inte slut än. _Crucio._"

Voldemort kunde inte skrika, men han ville. Han kände hur hans osynlighetsförtrollning, som ändå inte hade fungerat, försvann.

Det var riktigt plågsamt att torteras när man varken kunde röra sig eller skrika. Allt han kunde göra var att känna hur han brann inombords.

Tillslut gjorde förbannelsen så att kroppsbindningsbesvärelsen släppte och han föll tillbaka i stolen med ett högt skrik.

Han skrek och skrek. Ögonen rullade bakåt i huvudet och alla hans lemmar vek sig åt olika håll.

När Örnen släppte förbannelsen låg han på golvet och darrade.

"Jag undrar om de har förstört dina horrokruxer än… jag hörde att Potter hade varit på jakt efter dem…" Örnens röst var stillsam "Du trodde inte någon kände till dem va? Men jag gjorde det. Du borde inte ha använt min husalf."

Då visste Voldemort vem det var.

"Regulus Black," viskade han.

"Ja," sa den andra mannen "Tillslut kommer du ihåg mig… nåja, jag ska nog få dig att minnas mig. Innan du lämnar den här byggnaden kommer jag vara din stora mardröm."

I nästa stund hade Regulus öppnat en hemlig lucka vid eldstaden och slängt ner honom där.

"Det vill säga… om du någonsin lämnar byggnaden."

Allt blev svart.

* * *

Mohahaha! Jag hade hela tiden tänkt att Örnen var Regulus, så om ni läser gamla kapitel nu så kommer ni se vissa pikar... Hihi.

Men nu ska jag iväg på flimkväll! Ha de gött!


	36. Världen är liten

Kapitel 35 – Världen är liten

Hermione vaknade långsamt till liv. Hon hörde röster, men hennes hjärna arbetade så segt så hon förstod inte vad de sa.

Men när hon hörde hur någon skrek så vaknade hennes hjärna ytterligare, men hon kunde fortfarande inte röra sig.

Efter några minuter slutade skriken och hon hörde hur någon pratade igen. Nu förstod hon orden. Det var Seth som pratade.

"Jag undrar om de har förstört dina horrokruxer än… jag hörde att Potter hade varit på jakt efter dem… Du trodde inte någon kände till dem va? Men jag gjorde det. Du borde inte ha använt min husalf."

Då, i knappt mer än en viskning hörde hon Voldemort "Regulus Black."

"Ja," sa Seth "Tillslut kommer du ihåg mig… nåja, jag ska nog få dig att minnas mig. Innan du lämnar den här byggnaden kommer jag vara din stora mardröm."

Hermione kunde öppna ögonen tillräcklig för att se hur Seth öppnade en lucka vid eldstaden och slängde ner något stort där. Sedan tuppade hon av igen.

Nästa gång vaknad hon av att hon frös.

Med snurrande huvud satte hon sig upp och upptäckte att hon var i en säng och hade kastat av sig täcket.

Hon kände inte igen rummet, men hon drog upp täcket och svepte det om sig.

Något hade hänt. Något hemskt.

Hon lade sig ner igen och kände hur det högg till i ryggen.

Just det, Voldemort hade skadat henne och hon hade träffat Seth. Hon hade pratat med honom men sen…

Minnesfragment kom tillbaka. Voldemort hade varit där. Han hade skrikit. Seth hade sagt något… något om horrokruxer.

Och sedan hade Voldemort sagt ett namn, Regulus Black.

Hermione visste att det hade varit Sirius bror, men han hade varit död i mer än 20 år.

Varför skulle Voldmort prata om honom?

Nästa tanke som gick upp var mer panikartad.

Om Voldemort hade varit där med Seth och om hon var här nu… vem sjutton var med barnen?!

Hon kastade sig ur sängen och såg sig om efter sina kläder bara för att komma på att hon inte haft några kläder. Hon hade kommit dit i bara morgonrocken.

Ett nytt minne kom tillbaka till henne. Hon hade haft sex med Seth.

Hermione kände för att börja gråta, men det fanns ingen tid för det, det var redan mörkt ute och hon hoppades verkligen att hon inte hade sovit mer än en dag.

Dörren öppnades och Seth kom in.

"Åh, är du redan vaken?"

Hermione gav honom en örfil.

Han tog sig för kinden "Vad är det med dig?"

"Du drogade mig!"

"Nej… jag vill bara att du skulle… slappna av lite."

"Du våldtog mig."  
Han spärrade upp ögonen "Det skulle jag aldrig göra!"

Då såg Hermione att han hade bruna ögon istället för gula och minnena från tidigare kom tillbaka. Seth hade sagt något om en husalf.

Voldemort skulle inte ha använt hans husalf…

"Du är Regulus Black," sa hon misstroget.

Han såg ännu mer förvånad ut "Varför tror du det?"

"Kom igen, du kan lika gärna vara ärlig om att du har ljugit för mig…"  
Han suckade "Hermione… jag vill inte skada dig."  
"Låt mig gå då."  
Han vred sina händer "Det kan jag inte. Inte än."

Hermione grep tag i hans axlar "Seth… Regulus… mina barn är ensamma hemma. De klarar sig inte ensamma."

Han drog sig ur hennes grep och slog ner blicken "Jag är ledsen, Hermione, det är jag verkligen, men jag kan inte riskera att du förstör min hämnd, jag har väntat för länge…"

Han lämnade rummet och Hermione hörde hur en nyckel vreds om.

Hon kastade sig mot dörren "DU KAN INTE GÖRA SÅHÄR! REGULUS! DE ÄR BARA BARN! DE KOMMER DÖ! REGULUS!"

Men han kom inte tillbaka.

-----

Pandora var på alla sett ett annorlunda barn. Två timmar efter att Voldemort försvunnit började Leopold skrika igen. Pandora satt då och såg ner i sin bok och tyckte inte om att bli störd.

"_Tyst_," väste hon. Hon föredrog att prata prassel. Det var mycket lättare. Men hon pratade bara prassel med sina vänner och sin far. Resten verkade inte förstå henne.

Inklusive Leopold.

Hon gled ner från stolen hon suttit och gick fram till lillebrors säng "_Du luktar äckligt. Har du bajsat?_"

Leopold skrek.

Pandora tänkte efter. Hon hade flera gånger sett när mamma bytte blöja på Leopold och det verkade inte för svårt.

Och eftersom Pandora var häxa så borde hon kunna göra som häxan i boken och bara få saker att hända.

Hon knep ihop ögonen och önskade att Leopold skulle få ny blöja.

Här skilde sig inte Pandora från andra barn. Hon var precis lika egocentrisk som de och förväntade sig att saker skulle hända så fort hon bad om dem.

I vanliga fall skull hon inte brytt sig om att ens försöka byta blöja på sin bror, men hennes far skulle bli arg om hon inte gjorde det och hon var rädd för honom.

Alltid när mamma var borta och hon gjorde något dumt så skrämde han henne eller nöp henne.

Det fick henne inte att sluta göra dumma saker, bara se till så att han inte upptäckte dem fören mamma var i närheten.

Men nu var mamma borta och Voldemort hade sagt att om hennes bror var skadad skulle hon få skulden.

Alltså bestämde hon sig för att lillebror skulle få en ny blöja.

Ett vanligt småbarn skulle aldrig få idén att försöka byta blöja på någon annan, men mamma hade sagt att Pandora var en häxa och häxor fick alltid som de ville.

Om Pandora varit ett vanligt barn skulle självklart inget ha hänt, men nu var hon inget vanligt barn.

Så vad som hände när Pandora stod där och knep ihop ögonen och önskade att Leopold skulle få en ny blöja var att Leopold flög upp ur sängen och till skötbordet och där hände precis samma sak brukad hända när Hermione var där.

Leopold fick en ny blöja.

Och Pandora svimmade av ansträngningen.

När hon vaknade igen en timme senare var det för att Leopold skrek igen.

Han log fortfarande på skötbordet och när Pandora inte kände någon bajslukt så misstänkte hon att han var hungrig.

Faktum var att hon också var hungrig. Som en varg.

Till hennes stora lycka kom då barnskötaren, mrs Jannis.

"Lilla Pandora, var är dina föräldrar?" frågade hon samtidigt som hon lyfte upp flickan.

"Botta," svarade Pandora med sorgsen min.

Jannis spärrade upp ögonen "Men inte lämnade de er ensamma?"

Pandora nickade sorgset "Mamma spang fån pappa. Pappa dum."

Jannis skakade på huvudet. Hon hade hört ett och annat om makarna Williams, och det var inte bra saker.

För det mesta lät hon folk sköta sig själva, men hon tyckte inte om att se när barnen råkade illa ut.

"Vi ska nog se till så att vi får trevligt i alla fall," sa Jannis och försökte låta glad.

"Hungig," Pandora gapade för att understryka sitt ord.

"Det tror jag din bror också är, men vi ska se vad vi hittar…"  
Jannis bar de båda barnen till köket och började laga lite mat till dem.

Pandora satt och såg på och åt sedan maten utan att klaga. Jannis var en snäll dam och tillskillnad från andra barnskötare hon haft så hade Pandora aldrig gjort något elakt mot Jannis.

Efter maten lade Jannis in Pandora i hennes sovrum, men Pandora kunde inte somna.

Hon vänta till att Jannis stängde dörren och hoppade ur sängen.

Hon var tvungen att leta efter sin mamma. Om mamma skulle lämna pappa ville Pandora följa med.

Det gick aldrig upp för Pandora att hon kanske inte kunde hitta Hermione. Med sin vanliga självsäkerhet så fick hon fönstret att öppnas och rullade ner från det till marken. Sedan begav hon sig ut genom trädgården och ut på gatan.

Hon var hela tiden övertygad om att hennes mamma skulle stå och vänta på henne vid nästa gathörn, men det stod aldrig någon Hermione där.

Efter flera timmar kände sig Pandora lite orolig. Hon var nödig och hungrig och jättetrött.

Hon hade kommit in i ett parkområde och satt nu vid en liten strand.

Sanden kliade på benen.

Hon såg sig omkring och blev riktigt arg när Hermione inte var där. Och som vanligt när hon var arg började hon skrika.

"Du borde inte skrika så. Det skrämmer bort sanddemonerna."

Av ren förvåning slutade Pandora skrika och vände sig mot den lugna rösten.

Bakom henne stod en kvinna med lång blont hår och ljusblå ögon. Pandora drog efter andan. Det var den vackraste varelsen hon sett. Och hon vad också häxa. Det kände hon.

Hon stack ut handen mot henne "Häxa!"

Kvinnan log drömskt "Ja. Och vem är du?"

"Pandoa. Okså häxa!" När hon sagt det slog hon handen för munnen. Mamma hade sagt att hon inte fick säga det.

Kvinnan satte sig ner på knä bredvid henne "Var är din mamma och pappa?"

"Botta… pappa dum mot mamma."

Nu rynkade den vackra häxan pannan "Gick du hit själv?"

Pandora nickade.

Då kom tre andra människor mot dem, två män och en kvinna.

"Vad gör du, Luna?" frågade den mörkhåriga mannen.

"Jag pratar med Pandora," svarade den vackra kvinnan.

Pandora log mot henne.

Den andra mörkhåriga kvinnan satte sig bredvid Luna "Nämen hejsan lilla vännen, vad gör du får nått?"

Hon använde en väldigt barnslig ton och Pandora rynkade näsan. Många vuxna gjorde så, men hon förstod inte varför. Det enda bra med hennes far var när han sa till andra vuxna att prata ordentligt med henne. Hon förstod precis vad de sa ändå.

"Du e dum," sa hon surt till den mörkhåriga kvinnan.

Kvinnans leende försvann och hon restes sig och vände sig mot den blonde mannen "Jag säger ju att barn inte tycker om mig."

Den blonde mannen skrattade och satte sig bredvid Luna.

"Vad gör du här då?"

"Jag går och tittar om jag ser någon som verkar leta efter ett barn…" sa den mörkhåriga mannen.

"Jag följer med," sa den dumma kvinnan och de försvann.

Den blonde mannen stack fram sin hans och klappade henne "Du behöver inte vara rädd, flicka, vi ska nog hitta dina föräldrar."

Pandora hade tänkt säga att hon inte alls var rädd, men distraherades av en bild på hans underarm. Där var en orm.

"Om!" utropade hon glatt och petade på den.

Mannen ryckte till och drog hastigt bort armen och gjorde en grimas.

"Vad hände?" frågade Luna.

"Jag vet inte…" han såg fundersamt på Pandora "Det kändes som när Voldemort kallar sina dödsätare men…"

I samma ögonblick kom en man fram ur tomma luften bredvid den blonde mannen. Pandora blev inte förvånad, hon hade sett sin far göra det många gånger tidigare.

Mannen höll en pinne mot dem, men nu sänkte han den "Draco? Vad gör du här?"

"Kände du det?"

"Ja, jag trodde det var Voldemort och jag hade tänkt döda honom eller ta honom till fånga… men jag antar att han inte är så dum att han skulle försökta sända efter oss… vad hände?"

"Jag vet inte…" Draco såg förbryllad ut "Vi satt här med den här lilla flickan och hon petade på tatueringen och då brände det."  
Mannen rynkade pannan "Jag tror inte att det är så många som kände det… de flesta har tagit bort den vid det här laget."

Draco nickade.

Pandora, som var trött på att bli ignorerad petade på Luna "Jag e hungig."

Den mörkhåriga mannen såg sig omkring "Var är vi för någonstans?"

"Australien," svarade Draco "Perth för att vara exakt."  
Mannen skrattade till "Har den där lilla flickan något namn?"

"Pandora," svarade Draco.

Mannen skrattade igen "Det kan inte vara sant…"

"Vadå?"

"Den där lilla flickan är ingen mindre än Pandora Riddle, Voldemorts och Hermiones dotter."

* * *

Världen är faktikst bra liten... Och det har jag dragit nytta av här!

Imorgon får ni veta vad som hände med Voldemort :) Men det avsnittet kommer ut sent, jag slutar inte fören halv sex imorgon!!! Usch för måndagar...

Skirv en liten review!


	37. Fångad

Kapitel 36 – Fångad

Voldemort hade inte förlorat medvetandet en enda gång, men du hade han varit där inne så länge att han började bli trött av ren sömnbrist.

Han var inne i en ganska liten cell som han var säker på var utformad för att göra offret så oroligt som möjligt och inviga honom i förvisning om att det inte kunde bli värre.

Men han visste att det alltid kunde bli värre.

Det fanns två olika typer att börja en tortyr. Antingen lät man offret få veta precis vad som skulle hända långt innan det faktiskt hände eller så lät man offret sväva i ovisshet så länge som möjligt.

Personligen brukade han låta offren veta vad som skulle få hända, men det här fungerade säkert också.

Han såg absolut ingenting i cellen, men han hade känt att det fanns både råttor, spindlar och likdelar här nere.

Lukten hade han vant sig vid för länge sedan.

Cellen hade en area på drygt fyra meter. Av fallet att döma var det ungefär tre meter upp till taket. Luften i rummet var stillastående så han kunde inte flyga. Det fanns bara precis tillräckligt mycket frisk luft för att han skulle kunna andas någorlunda. Antagligen var det styrt med magi.

När han kom ut härifrån var han tvungen att fråga Regulus om hur han gjorde det. Eller, slå det ur honom.

Han kunde fortfarande inte förstå att Örnen var Regulus. Han kom ihåg hur han hade bett Snape att döda honom. Men så hade ju Snape varit en förrädare också.

Voldemort hade precis somnat när dörren for upp och han vaknade av ett skarpt ljus. I nästa stund var han korsfest vid väggen.

"Du kan väl inte somna nu när det roliga ska börja?!" självklart var det Regulus.

Voldemort stönade "Såklart inte, det kan vara trevligt att se om du har lärt dig något."

Han fick ett slag i magen för besväret.

Voldemort drog efter andan "Jag menar bara, om jag minns rätt så ville du lämna dödsätarna för att du inte klarade av trycket. Och för den där husalfsincidenten."

Ett till slag "Jag tycker fortfarande inte om att tortera folk, men för dig ska jag göra ett undantag."

"Jag är smickrad…" muttrade Voldemort och såg noggrannare på Regulus "Du är nervös."

Regulus ryckte till "Nej."

"Det gör inget. Det är faktiskt väldigt vanligt."

"Tyst!"

Voldemort log. Han tänkte inte vara tyst när hans psykande uppenbarligen fungerade.

"Vad är du rädd för egentligen? Jag är tämligen harmlös här… fastkedjad vid väggen och allt."

"Ja… gillar Hermione att bli fastkedjad?"

Voldemort kände hur smärta, svartsjuka och ilska växte i honom men han trängde bort det. Han hade inte råd att göra något förhastat nu. Så här illa ut hade han aldrig varit innan.

"Så vi kör på slag under bältet… nåja, nej hon tycker inte om att bli fastkedjad."

Regulus såg arg ut och tog fram en kniv "Jag borde kanske skära av något…"

"Jo visst… Regulus, lyssna på mig, du var aldrig varit någon som torterar folk. Du klarar inte ens av att se när någon torteras."

"Det var 20 år sedan, folk förändras."

"Kanske, kanske inte… men du är fortfarande ett undantag. Du tvingade mig att lämna mina föräldrar… mitt liv!"

"Åh, buhu, du verkar ha skaffat dig ett trevligt nytt liv här. En hel maffia under dig. Det är faktiskt imponerade."

"Du kan inte vara tyst va?"

"Jag har inte så mycket annat att göra än att prata."

"Du försöker psyka mig."  
"Ja."

"Men det är jag som ska psyka dig!"

Voldemort log trött "Regulus. Jag har hållit på med det här i över ett halvt århundrade, tror du inte jag redan vet allt om psykisk och fysisk tortyr? Du kan prova vad du vill, men du ska ha i minne att när jag kommer loss härifrån så kommer jag att kunna göra precis samma saker, bara mycket värre."

Till hans förvåning log Regulus "Du har rätt. Men du glömmer att för tillfället har jag övertaget över dig. Och jag vet vad som kommer att såra dig."

Voldemort skrattade "Vad ska du göra? Få mig att gråta?"

"Ja."

Regulus drog fram sin trollstav och pekade på väggen. Något som verkade vara en storbilds-tv dök upp på väggen. Där visades en överblick av ett sovrum och i rummet fanns en person.

Hermione.

Voldemort bet ihop käkarna "Rör henne inte!"

"Jag tror faktiskt jag ska göra det…" sa Regulus milt "Jag har varit förälskad i henne sen jag först såg henne… hon är underbar… Och om hon lyckades bli kär i dig så tror jag att hon, med lite tid, kan bli kär i mig också. Tror inte du det?"

"Nej!" fräste han.

Regulus skrockade "Det finns visst tortyr som du också faller för… Ha det så trevligt här."

Han gick. Voldemort försökte låta bli att gråta.

-----

Hermione hade hittat en stor skjorta som hon dragit på sig bara för att ha något att skylla sig med. Hon hade fått dusch av sig och efter noggrann undersökning ätit lite av maten hon fått, men hon kunde inte stilla sin oro.

Trots att hon visste att mrs Jannis skulle vara med barnen nu så kunde hon inte låta bli att känna att något var fel.

Hon satt uppkrupen i en fåtölj vid fönstret och tänkte.

Gryningsljuset började kika in genom fönstret och hon försökte komma på en plan.

Än så länge gick det dåligt. Hon hade inget trollspö, hon kunde inte transferera sig och hon kunde inte slå sig ut. Allt hon hade var sin hjärna, men tack och lov var det ofta tillräckligt.

Dörren öppnades igen och Hermione behövde inte vända sig om för att veta vem det var.

"Vad vill du?" frågade hon kyligt.

"Bara prata," svarade Regulus. Hon hade fortfarande inte vant sig vid att Regulus var hans riktiga namn.

"Jaså? Inte antasta mig igen då?"

Han suckade "Nej, jag kommer inte röra dig fören du ber om det."

"Så vänligt."

"Det blir mycket roligare då."

"Jag kommer inte att be om det."

Han skrattade kort och gick fram och ställde sig bredvid fönstret med blicken på henne "Ge det lite tid."

Hon fnös, men så började en plan forma sig i hennes huvud.

"Jag kände din bror."

Regulus såg förvånad ut "Sirius?"

"Ja… han var Harry Potters gudfar, och jag var Harrys bästa vän."

"Hum… Potter ja… Sirius hängde alltid ihop med James. Jag var förvånad när Lily Evans valde James."

"Varför då?"

Regulus log "Alla killar gillade Lily. Sirius också… ett tag i alla fall. Men han tyckte väl att vänskapen med James var mer värd än en flirt."

"Ni är ganska lika till utseendet," sa hon oskyldigt.

"Vi har samma gener så det är väl inte så konstigt."

"Varför gillade alla Lily då?"

"Hon var vacker, rolig och smart… som du."

"Killar har aldrig hängt efter mig," fnös hon.

Han rynkade pannan "Det tror jag inte på… de ville väl bara inte ta upp kampen mot Harry Potter."

Hermione skrattade "Jag och Harry? Nej, vi var bara vänner."

"Hade du inte någon pojkvän på Hogwarts?"

Hon suckade "Bara tillfälligt med Viktor Krum…"  
"Qudditchspelaren?"

"Ja."  
Han skrattade "Då förstår jag, de vanliga killarna på Hogwarts trodde väl inte att de hade en chans med dig när du gick ut med kändisar hela tiden."  
Hermione rodnade "Jag har aldrig tänkt på det så…"

"Nej, jag förstår det."

"Du då? Har inte du någon annan?"

"Jag? Nej, jag har aldrig haft tid att knyta någon riktig kontakt med någon… och de jag verkligen vill ha är alltid upptagna…" han såg så hett på henne att hon rodnade igen.

"Regulus," sa hon försiktigt "Kan jag få skicka ett brev?"

Han ryckte till och hon skyndade sig att tillägga, "Till vår barnskötare, du får gärna läsa det innan och så, jag vill bara att hon ska ta hand om barnen."

Han tänkte efter men nickade tillslut "Det ska väl gå att ordna… vänta lite så ska jag hämta papper och penna."

Han försvann ut genom dörren och Hermione log stort. Ett problem mindre att oroa sig för.

-----

Luna bar den lilla flickan genom en trädgård. Det hade fallit på hennes lott att ta flickan hem.

Antonin hade inte velat låta henne gå själv, men hon var helt säker på att Hermione inte skulle låta någon skada henne.

Sally hade varit tvungen att åka tillbaka till Canberra på grund av en krissituation. Tydligen hade någon illegalt importerat odjur från Tasmanien, men nu ville inte myndigheterna i Tasmanien ta tillbaka dem.

Draco och Antonin befann sig i närheten, men Rodolphus hade försvunnit igen så fort han berättat om Voldemorts och Hermione australiska identiteter. Han ville tydligen inte bli indragen i något.

Luna kom fram vill en liten veranda och knackade på. Efter några minuter öppnade en stirrig kvinna dörren.

"Vad vill du… Åh, Pandora, jag har varit så orolig! Var har du varit? Förstår du inte att du inte får springa iväg sådär? Vänta bara till dina föräldrar kommer hem…"

Kvinnan tog Pandora från Lunas famn och vände sig sedan till Luna.

"Tack snälla miss…?"

"Luna," sa Luna svalt "Och du behöver inte tacka, Pandora är en väldigt trevlig flicka."

"Trevlig, men busig," bannade kvinnan "Vill du komma in på en kopp te? Jag har ingen aning om vart Pandoras föräldrar har tagit vägen, de brukar vara hemma vid det här laget…"

Luna följde efter kvinnan "Det var märkligt. Hannah var alltid väldigt ordningsam med tiden i skolan."

Kvinnan såg förvånat på Luna "Känner du makarna Williams?"

Luna nickade "Jag och Hannah gick i skola tillsammans. Hon var en av mina vänner. Och så gifte vi oss nästan samtidigt."

"Var hittade du Pandora?"

De hade kommit in i ett trevligt kök med vitt kakelgolv och köksmöbler som delvis var av trä, delvis av stål.

I en barnstol satt en liten pojke och sög på en nappflaska.

"Det här är Leopold," sa kvinnan med en gest mot pojken "Williams son. Själv heter jag Alma Jannis och är barnskötare."

"Trevligt att träffas."

Jannis satte igång en tekokare "Jag ska bara gå och byta på den där unga damen och stoppa henne i säng. Hon har haft en väldigt stressig dag."  
Luna nickade tankspritt och såg på Leopold. Han var väldigt lik Hermione. De hade samma näsa.

Jannis kom tillbaka och hällde upp te i två koppar.

"Pandora är alldeles för smart för sitt eget bästa," suckade hon "Och alldeles för påhittig."

"Jag gillar henne."

Jannis nickade "Jag undrar bara var hennes föräldrar är… och jag skulle behöva komma hem, men jag kan inte lämna dem…"

"Jag kan ta hand om dem," sa Luna. Det skulle vara intressant att ta hand om barn ett tag.

"Pja… jag vet inte… jag känner inte er…"

Luna ryckte på axlarna "Det var bara ett förslag."

Jannis suckade och såg på klockan. Den var halv nio.

"Jag måste hem till mina egna barn… de är visserligen ganska stora, men deras pappa jobbar natt…"

Luna satt bara lugnt och väntade på det som skulle komma.

"Är ni säker på att ni känner Hannah?"

Luna nickade "Hon, Harry, Ronald och Ginny var mina bästa vänner i skolan. Och våra makar är gamla arbetskamrater."  
Jannis suckade "Jag skulle ändå inte veta vilka ni var… de pratar aldrig om sin bakgrund…"

"Jag skulle aldrig skada ett oskyldigt barn."

"Det tror jag inte… ni verkar vara en trevlig kvinna och Pandora sa att hon tyckte om er… nåja, jag kommer tillbaka imorgon och ser hur det har gått. Men jag vill ha fullständiga identifikationer på er."

Luna nickade och tog fram ett id-kort som Draco hade skaffat åt dem.

Jannis läste den noga och skrev ner upplysningarna på en liten lapp.

Efter det så tackade hon Luna och begav sig hemåt.

När hon hade gått ropade Luna på Antonin och Draco.

"De är inte hemma," informerade hon dem "Barnskötaren var förbryllad. Jag tror det har hänt något."  
Draco såg sig omkring i hallen och gick vidare till vad som verkade vara ett bibliotek "Så det här är Mörkrets Herres hus? Böckerna ser i alla fall ut att vara hans…"  
De fortsatte att snoka genom huset och kom tillslut fram till vad som verkade vara det största sovrummet.

Antonin tände en lampa "För någon som påstår sig hata mugglare så kan han verkligen använda deras saker…"

Draco gick fram till en krossad spegel "Det finns blod här."

Luna såg sig omkring och rös "Jag tror mrs Jannis hade rätt att oroa sig… Jag tror Hermione och Voldemort har råkat ut för något hemskt…"

* * *

Så nu vet vi varför killar inte hängde efter Hermione

Nä, allvarligt tror jag att killarna inte tyckte om henne för at hon var för smart... men aja, den här teorin är mycket roligare!

Och nu är det bara ett kapitel och Epilogen kvar, får se om jag lägger ut båda i morgon eller om jag drar på det.

Fortsättningen går inte så bra, jag har skrivit nitton sidor, men jag är inte nöjd med det så jag funderar på att skriva om det (igen...) men jag vet inte vad jag ska skriva... eller jag vet vad som skulle vara bäst men då skulle alla mina fina små sexscener mellan Hermy och Voldy försvinna och det vill jag inte!

Så... ja... det dröjer kanske någon vecka innan fortsättningen kommer ut... HAHA, vem försöker jag lura, jag kommer vara alldeles för nyfiken på vad ni tycker så jag kommer lägga ut den så fort jag kan.

Ha en trevlig (grymt) måndag.

Ät inte för mycket godis

Borsta tänderna

Gå och lägg er i tid för fn

OCH FÖR HELVETE, RETA INTE EN TJEJ MED MENS!

Och tyck synd om mina klasskamrater...


	38. Voldemorts fall

Kapitel 37 – Voldemorts fall

Nästa morgon kom ett brev från Hermione till Jannis där hon bad Jannis att ta hand om barnen eftersom hon och Voldemort hade varit tvungna att åka iväg ett tag. Hon skulle självklart få betalt när de kom tillbaka.

Luna, Antonin och Draco tvivlade på att det var sant. Draco påpekade att Hermione aldrig skulle lämna någon som behövde henne mer än om det var en kris och eftersom hon inte ens lämnat ett telefonnummer så måste något ha hänt.

Hur han visst vad en telefon var är en annan historia.

En annan sak som Dolohovs blev förvånade över var hur duktig Draco var på att byta blöja. Det var däremot en historia värd att nämna. Samma sommar som han fyllde 16 och hans far hade varit i fängelse, hade Narcissa Malfoy bestämt sig för att det var på tiden att Draco lärde sig ett och annat om barnuppfostran. När han frågat varför hade hans mamma muttrat något om trolovning efter skolan.

Turligt nog hade han inte behövt gifta sig, däremot hade han fått åka på ett läger för blivande föräldrar och där hade han lärt sig ett och annat.

Så eftersom han var en sådan expert på att byta blöjor hade han åkt på rollen som blöjbytare och det var därför han nu stod inne i barnkammaren i färd med att byta blöja på Voldemorts dotter.

Han hade flera gånger försökt föreställa sig hur det såg ut när Mörkrets Herre gjorde det, men tanken var för skrattretande för att kunna föreställa sig det.

"Sådär, var det bra så?" frågade han den lilla flickan och ställde henne upp.

Hon kände på sin blöja "Aa... vita pojke duktig."

"Tack, ska vi se om det finns någon frukost nu?" log han.

"Mat!"

Han bar henne genom korridoren ut mot köket när Pandora gav till ett tjut. Han stannade och såg på henne.

Han blev rädd när han såg att ögonen hade en vit hinna över sig. Hon väste något och i nästa stund kände han hur de transfererade sig därifrån. När han landade igen föll han ihop och tappade nästan Pandora.

Han tog sig för huvudet och satte sig upp.

Det första som slog honom var att det var dålig luft där inne, det andra var att det var väldigt mörkt förutom en rödaktig bild som hängde på en vägg och som visade ett rum.

När hans ögon vant sig upptäckte han att han inte var ensam i rummet. Någon hängde på väggen och stirrade på honom.

"Pappa!" tjöt Pandora och sprang fram till honom "Va e mamma?"

"Det måste vara en illusion…" muttrade Voldemort, för självklart var det han. Ingen annan Draco kände hade röda ögon.

"Och jag måste drömma," Draco reste sig "Varför hänger du på väggen?"

"Men varför skulle jag då se Draco Malfoy..."

Pandora började väsa något.

Voldemort suckade "Okej då... jag drömmer väl inte... men hur kom ni hit?"

Pandora väste något mer.

"Verkligen? Vi måste experimentera med det när jag kommer hem igen. Och mamma är här bara för att pappa har ovänner, så om du kan vara en snäll flicka och släppa ner pappa härifrån så kan vi försöka ta oss ut."  
"Vem är det som har hängt upp dig på väggen?" Nu när Draco kommit fram till att det inte var någon dröm började han fundera över vilka möjligheter det här kunde innebära.

"Regulus Black, jag antar att du inte tänker hjälpa mig?" Voldemort såg på honom.

"Är inte han död?"

"Tydligen inte."

"Jag kanske borde hjälpa honom då..."

"Ledsen Draco, men jag tror inte du klarar av det."  
"Det verkar som han torterar dig."

"Ja."

"Det klarar jag av."  
Voldemort svängde med huvudet mot väggen "Skulle du kunna våldta min fru?"

Draco ryckte till och såg mot väggen igen.

In i rummet hade en kvinna kommit, Hermione. Hon vankade av och an som om hon funderade på något. Plötsligt stannade hon och vände sig om.

Hon rörde på munnen, men inga ljud kom.

"Ljudet kommer bara på ibland," sa Voldemort dystert.

Någon steg in i rummet. En mörkhårig man steg in. Det verkade som om Hermione pratade med mannen.

I nästa stund hade Hermione låtit skjortan hon haft på sig falla till golvet,

Draco flämtade till. Han hade aldrig kunnat gissa att Gryffindors besserwisser var så välskapt.

Mannen var inte sen att utnyttja det här och snart var de i sängen och smekte varandra.

Dracos slet blicken från scenen som utspelade sig på väggen när han hörde en snyftning från Voldemort.

Han såg förvånat på honom, men Voldemort märkte inget, han var för upptagen med att följa scenen på väggen som nu hade fått ljud.

Eller snarare ljudeffekter bestående av stön.

"Få ner mig härifrån," beordrade Voldemort tillslut hest.

Draco var för lamslagen av scenen för att göra något annat än att lyda. Han tog fram sin trollstav och fick loss Voldemort som föll ner på marken och andades störtvist.

"Kan du få upp dörren?"

Draco såg sig om och fick syn på en dörr av sten som nästan smälte in i väggen. Men efter att ha försökt med ett antal olika formel var han tvungen att erkänna sig besegrad.

Voldemort, som hade masserat sina ömma armar, suckade "Kan jag prova?"

Draco tvekade. Han hade ingen lust att ge Voldemort sin trollstav. Så länge bara han var beväpnad behövde han inte oroa sig så mycket.

Voldemort såg hans tvekande "Du får tillbaka den så fort jag har fått upp dörren."

Med en stor känsla av att ha gjort fel gav han Voldemort trollstaven.

Voldemort svängde den och dörren flög upp.

"Hur gjorde du det där?" frågade Draco och sträckte ut handen för att ta tillbaka trollstaven.

"Skicklighet," svarade Voldemort och började gå "Och jag sa inte vilken dörr jag ville få upp."  
Snopet såg Draco på när Voldemort snabbt gick uppför trapporna.

"Pappa dum..." suckade Pandora.

Draco ryckte till och tog upp flickan "Ja... ska vi följa efter?"

Pandora ryckte på axlarna "Pappa och mamma ska båka igen..."

Draco gjorde en grimas "Ja... låt oss i alla all komma härifrån."

Tillsammans gick de långsamt upp för trapporna in i det okända huset.

-----

Hermiones plan var ganska simpel, men hon tänkte att om hon lyckats med Voldemorts skulle väl inte Regulus bli svårare.

Hon avskydde tanken att vara otrogen mot sin man, men eftersom han var fången någonstans så ville hon komma därifrån och hjälpa honom och då var hon tvungen att ta till drastiska metoder.

Som tur var tänkte inte Regulus efter två gånger efter att hon låtit kläderna fall till golvet.

Om hon inte hade haft så dåligt samvete så hade hon kanske kunnat njuta av det.

Regulus var inte lika bra som Voldemort, men man kunde inte klaga och det var en omväxling trots allt.

Efter en mindre brottningsmatch hamnade hon överst och medan hon red honom sträckte hon sig som en katt över honom och fick tag på trollstaven han hade lagt på nattduksbordet.

Allvarligt, killar tänkte sig inte för.

Fem sekunder senare var han bunden vid sängen och hon hade stigit av honom.

"Hermione?" Regulus såg förvånat på henne.

"Jag är hemskt ledsen, Regulus, men jag är gift och trots att ingen tror det så älskar jag Tom och jag sitter inte och tittar på medan de jag älskar råkar illa ut," hon drog på sig kläderna igen (ett par kalsonger och en skjorta) och öppnade dörren.

Man kan påstå att hon blev förvånad när hon såg Voldemort stå där.

Han verkade lika förvånad.

"Men... du hade ju sex med honom..." sa han.

Hermione rodnade "Ja, men..." hon steg åt sidan och visade honom den nakna och bundna Regulus i sängen.

"Så du... ah... åh..." Voldemort började skratta och gick fram till Regulus som rodnade av skam "Du föll för det också? Visst förväntar man sig inte det var henne?"

Regulus såg förvånat upp.

"Åh, hon gjorde samma sak med mig, men jag måste säga att du kom undan lättare... Åtminstone tills vidare," Voldemort höjde en trollstav.

Regulus slöt ögonen.

"Nej!" utropade Hermione.

Voldemort vände sig om "Vad?"

"Gör det inte," bad hon.

"Varför inte? Vill du ha honom som leksak?"

"Tom... kommer du inte ihåg vad som hände innan vi kom hit? Vad du kom fram till?"

Hon tyckte fortfarande inte om att han hade tänkt göra deras son till sitt nya jag, men hon skulle hämnas ordentligt. Senare.

"Jo, vadå då?" morrade han.

"Tycker du inte... att du borde börja ett nytt liv nu... att vi borde börja att nytt liv? Om du bara har några år kvar... kan vi inte göra det bästa av det och... kan du inte försöka bli en bättre människa?"

"Så jag ska inte hämnas när någon låser in mig och tvingar mig se på när du är fången?"

"Jaså det var det han gjort... åh..." Hermione rodnade igen "Men tänk lite... han är efterlyst i mugglarvärlden. Varför gör du inte sönder hans trollstav och lämnar in honom till myndigheterna, och så kan vi flytta någon annan stans?"

"Men..."

Hermione suckade, dags att ta till ultimatumet "För min skull? Om du lämnar in honom och slutar att döda folk så stannar jag hos dig, men om du inte gör det så kan jag inte vara säker på att du inte försöker göra våran son till en horrokrux och då tar jag honom och Pandora och lämnar dig. För alltid."  
Han snodde runt helt "VA?"

Hon såg allvarligt på honom "Jag skämtar inte, jag älskar dig, men jag kan inte lita på dig."  
Voldemort stod som förstenad och hon kunde bara gissa vad han tänkte på.

Tillslut suckade han "Då antar jag att jag inte har något val. Tacka din lyckliga stjärna, Regulus."

Och så transfererade han sig därifrån.

Hermione suckade och vände sig mot Regulus "Och lovar du att inte komma efter oss när du kommer ut ur fängelse."

"Din smutsiga lilla hora," hans ögon var mörka av ilska "Din förbannade Delila, när jag kommer loss här ifrån ska jag..."

"_Silencio_," suckade hon "Jag tar det som ett nej."  
"Öh... här händer det saker..."

Hermione ryckte till vid rösten. Hon hade inte hört den sedan hon gick i skolan, men hon kände igen den släpiga tonen och hon var mycket förvånad över att höra den här.

"Malfoy?" hon vände sig om och fick mycket riktigt syn på Draco Malfoy.

Vad som var ännu mer förvånade var att han hade Pandora i famnen.

"Granger... fast jag antar att det är Riddle nu, men det känns helt fel att säga," han log. Draco Malfoy log faktiskt mot henne.

"Mamma!" Pandora sträckte ut händerna mot henne.

Hermione ryckte till och rusade fram till sin dotter "Lilla Panda!"

Hon lyfte upp Pandora i luften och svängde runt med henne.

"Mamma botta," sa Pandora och såg ledsen ut.

"Men nu är mamma tillbaka igen," Hermione hade fått tårar i ögonen "Och vi ska åka hem nu... Vad gör du här förresten, Malfoy?"

"Säg Draco är du snäll... och förlåt för alla gånger jag var elak mot dig i skolan..."

"Öh... okej... tack antar jag. Men vad gör du här?"

Draco ryckte på axlarna "Vi var på semester här när vi hittade Pandora och... ja, vi fick i alla fall veta på ett väldigt dramatiskt sett att hon var Voldemorts dotter så Luna tog med henne..."

"Luna?" avbröt Hermione.

"Ja, jag var här tillsammans med Luna och Antonin och... Luna var den som var modigast att... inte för att vi andra var rädda... bara lite försiktiga."

Hermione log trött "Jag förstår... men vi kanske ska ta oss tillbaka nu?"

"Ja, jag skulle gärna vilja ha tillbaka min trollstav."

"Hur fick Voldemort den?"

"Jag vet inte... jag hade precis bytt blöja på Pandora när något hände och i nästa stund stod jag inne i en liten cell och så var han där..."

Hermione skrattade "Bytte du blöja?"

Draco suckade "Ja... skulle vi inte åka nu?"

"Jo, visst… jag blev bara så överraskad," hon höll Pandora tätare mot sig "Då går vi då."

Hon transfererade sig hem igen.

Hon landade i hallen och hörde röster från köket. När hon kom dit fick hon se Voldemort stå där med trollstaven riktad mot Antonin som höll upp sin trollstav.

"Vad håller ni på med?" frågade hon.

Voldemort suckade och sänkte trollstaven "Inget..."

Antonin sänkte också sin trollstav "Jag tror inte vi har blivit ordentligt presenterade för varandra, jag är Antonin Dolohov, Lunas man."  
"Och jag är Hermione Riddle..." Hermione såg på Luna som log mot henne.

"Just det, det är du... min fru," Voldemort såg tankfullt på henne "Jag tror vi får ställa artigheterna åt sidan, jag måste rena min fru."

Han slängde henne över axeln.

Hermione såg förvånat ner "Tom... vi kan inte..."  
"Ha så kul," sa Luna leende.

Hermione suckade. Luna skulle alltid vara Luna.

Som hon misstänkt bar Voldemort henne in till deras sovrum och fortsatte vidare in till toaletten. Väl där släppte han ner henne och slet av henne kläderna och satte eld på dem.

Hermione ryckte till "Vad gör du?"

"Jag tänker ta bort varenda spår av... den där från dig, in i duschen."  
Hermione skulle kunna protestera, men han såg så dödligt allvarlig ut att hon inte vågade. Och hon hade inget emot att ta en dusch.

Hon satte på vattnet och kände de första strålarna träffa hennes kropp. Det var iskallt.

Medan hon fifflade med värmen i duschen klädde Voldemort av sig och steg in duschen tillsammans med henne. Han började skrubba hennes rygg och hon väste.

"Det gör ont..." klagade hon.

"Jag måste få bort honom från dig, bara stå där."  
"Du är galen..."

"Jag vill att du ska vara ren."  
Hon suckade. Lika bra att låta honom få som han ville, annars skulle han bråka om det i evigheter. Men när han var klar skulle hon visa honom ett och annat om vad hon tyckte om hans idé att förvandla deras son till en horrokrux.

Han tvättade noga hennes nacke, rygg, rumpa, ben och fötter och fortsatte sedan på framsidan.

Han tvättade hennes bröst extra noga och hon började känna sig smått upphetsad när han kommit till hennes hals och ansikte. Först då tog han bort svampen han använt och förde fingrarna över hennes ansikte riktigt noga. Hon kände hur det hettade till när han kysste henne grundligt. Det tog en liten stund innan hon förstod att det var hans idé av en tvättning av munnen.

"Sära på benen," sa han tillslut.

"Trodde aldrig du skulle fråga..." muttrade hon och gjorde som han sa medan hon tog stöd med ryggen mot väggen.

Han log och började långsamt tvätta av hennes kön. Hon stönade lätt och försökte kyssa honom, men han drog sig undan.

Retsamt långsamt förde han in ett finger i henne så långt han nådde.

Han gjorde så några gånger och lade efter ett tag till ett till finger och sedan ett tredje.

"Kan du inte ta fortare?" bad hon stönades.

"Snart," viskade han.

Hon stönade och försökte trycka sig ner över hans fingrar, men då drog han ut dem.

"Du förstår inte hur svårt det var för mig att se dig med en annan man," sa han tyst.

"Han drogade mig, och andra gången var jag tvungen... jag ville hitta dig."

"Jag vet... men det var svårt och jag måste fråga... var han bättre än jag?"

Hon log lugnande "Nej, min kropp är formad efter din nu, ingen kan bli bättre för mig än du."

Han såg lättad ut och förde äntligen sin hårda lem till hennes väntande våthet.

"Du är både det bästa och det sämsta som har hänt mig, Hermione," viskade han när han förde in den. Men hon förstod inte riktigt vad han sa, hon njöt för mycket.

"Lämna mig aldrig, Hermione."

Han lät så ynklig.

"Aldrig," viskade hon tillbaka.

"Du älskar mig..."  
"Ja."  
"Kommer du att gråta när jag dör?"

"Ja," Hermione kände hur orgasmen var nära.

"Det var det jag ville veta," stönade han och fick utlösning samtidigt som hon.

De sjönk ihop under det rinnande vattnet i en flämtade hög.

Då började det gå upp för Hermione vad Voldemort hade sagt. Han hade accepterat sin mänsklighet.

* * *

Någon som kan gissa vad jag menar med kapiteltiteln? Om inte så är förklaringen lite mer välformulerad i epilogen som jag fortfarande inte har bestämt om det ska komma ut ikväll eller imorgon. Får se vad som händer ikväll... är sjuk idag så jag lade ut denna lite tidigare!

Hehe... Hermione har förändrats... men allvarligt, om ni var inlåsta utan några vapen och ni vet att den ni älskar blir torterad, skulle ni inte ha gjort något liknande? Jag skulle i alla fall ha gjort det... fast jag skulle inte ha avbrutit så fort vissel.

Vill gärna veta vad ni tycker!


	39. En ny början

Epilog – En ny början

Voldemort och Hermione kom ut i köket igen, hand i hand.

Luna satt och drack en kopp te och såg ut genom fönstret medan Draco och Antonin hastigt avbröt samtalet de hade haft.

De såg på varandra en stund utan att säga något.

Tillslut suckade Luna "Ni kommer ge er iväg igen."  
"Ja," svarade Voldemort.

"Vi borde försöka ta dig till fånga och lämna in dig till ministeriet," sa Antonin utan att röra en min "Även om du slutar döda nu så försvinner inte det du har gjort. Det försvinner aldrig."  
"Jag vet."

Tystnaden sänkte sig över rummet igen.

"Förändrar man sig verkligen så mycket bara för att man skaffat barn?" frågade Draco tillslut.

Voldemort log blekt "Nej, när man skaffar fru."

Draco ryste lätt, men Antonin nickade.

"Älskar du henne?" frågade han.

Voldemort och Hermione såg på varandra en lång stund innan Voldemort vände sig mot de andra igen "Nej, det är mer än så, hon är min själ. Hel och oförstörd."

Hermione log och om hon varit en katt skulle hon ha spunnit.

Tillslut reste sig Luna och gick fram till Hermione.

"Du vill stanna kvar."

Det var ingen fråga, bara ett konstaterande.

"Ja," svarade Hermione allvarligt.

"Var ska ni åka?" frågade Draco.

"Någonstans med mycket folk," svarade Voldemort "Där man kan försvinna."

"Asien?"

Voldemort log "Om jag inte berättar det kommer ni inte ha dåligt samvete över att ni inte följer efter."

"Sant."

De tystnade igen.

"Kan du göra mig en tjänst, Luna?" frågade Hermione tillslut.

Luna nickade.

Hermione tog fram ett kuvert från en ficka "Ge det här till Ginny och be henne läsa hela."

Luna nickade igen och stoppade brevet i sin klädnad.

"Vi borde väl dra oss hemåt då..." sa Antonin.

"Och vi borde packa," sa Voldemort.

Tystnaden sänkte sig igen.

Draco reste sig "Jag måste bara..." och så gick han fram och slog Voldemort i ansiktet.

Man kunde höra hur näsan knäcktes och blod började rinna, men Voldemort rörde sig inte.

"Du förtjänade det där," sa Draco och torkade av sin blodiga hand på en handduk som låg på en stol.

Voldemort nickade bara och vände sig mot Antonin.

"Jag önskar jag kunde göra samma sak, men jag förtjänar en hel del stryk själva så jag låter blir," suckade den andre mannen.

Voldemort nickade igen men låtsades inte om blodet som fortfarande droppade ner på köksgolvet.

"Hejdå, Hermione," sa Luna och kramade om sin vän.

"Hejdå," sa Hermione som hade tårar i ögonen.

"Lycka till med den där, Granger... öh... Riddle," sa Draco med en nick mot Voldemort.

Hermione log "Hoppas någon kvinna lyckas snärja dig snart, Malfoy, det kan inte vara hälsosamt att leva ungkarlsliv för länge."  
Draco skrattade, men transfererade sig därifrån med en sista vink.

"Hälsa Pandora," sa Luna innan hon tog Antonins hand och de transfererade sig därifrån.

"Åh helvete vad det gör ont," stönade Voldemort.

Hermione flinade och tog fram sitt trollspö "Du förtjänar det, men jag ska hjälpa dig."  
"Om jag vore mindre egoistisk skulle jag påstå att jag inte förtjänar dig..." muttrade han och kände på den nu hela näsan.

"Det gör du inte heller, men allvarlig, vad skulle vi vara utan varandra?"

Han tog armen runt hennes midja och förde henne tillbaka till sovrummet för att börja packa. "Du skulle vara död och jag skulle antingen styra hela världen eller också vara död."

"Antagligen vara död då..."

Han fnös "Lite respekt om jag får be, jag lyckades väldigt bra ett tag..."

"Folk skulle vilja döda dig bara för att du är så odräglig."  
"Jag skulle kunna säga samma sak om dig."

"Jag är inte odräglig."

"Jo... en besserwisser."

Hermione stötte till honom "Ska du säga..."  
"Okej då, men jag tycker nästan synd om de som kommer undervisa våra barn i framtiden."  
"Åh... ja... det måste vi fundera på... vart de ska gå i skola."

"Det kan vänta några år... I alla fall i åtta år."  
"Jaja... så vart ska vi bo nu?"

"Vad sägs om Indien först, och sen om några år kan vi kanske flytta vidare till Japan eller Kina?"

"Asien alltså."

"Ja, mycket folk."  
"Du kommer storkna."

"Inte så länge jag har dig."

"Okej, bäst att vi börja packa då."

-----

Ginny torkade tårarna och såg ner på brevet som hon precis hade läst. Luna hade kommit med det. Från Hermione.

Det senaste året hade varit hektiskt. Först hade hennes pappa kommit tillbaka och så hade hon varit tvungen att vänja sig vid att ha honom i hans liv igen.

Hon hade berättat för honom att hon försökt ta självmord och som hon misstänkt hade han blivit väldigt besviken och ledsen, men han hade förstått henne.

Hon och Rodolphus levde fortfarande tillsammans, men ingen av dem hade pratat om bröllop. Konstnärssjälar tyckte om att känna frihet och de hade kommit överens om att så länge de älskade varandra behövde de ingen ceremoni. Det räckte att de visste om det själva.

Caspian skulle snart fylla tre och var en livlig unge som alltid hittade på något nytt bus. Men hon hade lärt sig älska honom också. Även om han var lite vårdslös ibland hade han inget var Rabastans grymhet i sig.

Hon reste sig lätt darrande och ställde sig för att diska.

Hon såg fortfarande Hermiones ord i sitt inre.

_Kära Ginny_

_Jag vill börja med att säga att jag är ledsen över att vi inte kan ses mer. Jag saknar dig. Jag saknar samtalen vi brukade ha i Gryffindortornet på kvällarna. Jag saknar snöbollskrigen vi hade på vintrarna. Jag saknar att komma och hälsa på dig om somrarna. Och jag saknar att diskutera framtiden med dig._

_Jag önskar att det var på ett annat sätt, men det går inte. Jag älskar Tom och jag tänker inte lämna honom._

_Tro inte att jag har glömt Harry. Det går inte en dag utan att jag tänker på vad han skulle ha sagt om han såg mig nu._

_Jag har inte glömt Ron heller. Han var min första kärlek och kommer alltid ha en plats i mitt hjärta._

_Om det finns en himmel och de sitter där och ser ner på mig så hoppas jag att de är glada för min skull._

_Jag önskar att du också kunde vara det._

_Tom och Voldemort är inte samma person. Voldemort var monstret som tog över, men nu har Tom kommit tillbaka. Tack vare mig och barnen._

_Vi har två barn nu, Pandora och Leopold. Leopold är en liten ängel och jag tror han kommer göra bra ifrån sig i livet._

_Även om jag vet att Tom ibland blir frestad av sina mörka sidor så kommer jag skydda barnen. Och alla andra i världen._

_Tro mig när jag säger att Voldemort är borta._

_Jag, Harry och Ron lovade att döda honom och det har vi gjort. Bara Tom är kvar och han är mänsklig. Han kan gråta och skratta och någon gång kommer han dö, och jag tror han har accepterat det nu._

_Snälla försök att komma över det som hände dig. Du är stark och du klarar allt. Harry sa alltid att du var lejoninnan i Gryffindor och jag håller med._

_Med kärlek_

_Hermione_

* * *

Okej, ni behöver inte kasta saker på mig, här är epilogen!

Hoppas ni gillade den! Jag är faktiskt väldigt nöjd med den. Äntligen lyckades jag avsluta en berättelse ordentligt...

Men en fortsättning kommer! Om några dagar i alla fall... jag måste bara bestämma mig för att den verkligen ska vara så nu, har redan skrivit om den tre gånger eller nått, men det går framåt!

Men om ni har någon önskning inför fortsättningen så får ni gärna säga det nu så kan jag planera! Det är ju trevligt att veta vad folk vill läsa, om vilka personer och så vidare... funderar på att dra med Teddy Lupin på något sätt :P Det skulle vara intressant.

Nu får ni ha en trevlig kväll!


	40. Efterord

Efterord.

Hejsan kära läsare! Om någon läser det här...

Jag ska nu börja lägga ut fortsättningen på den här berättelsen, fortsättningen heter kort och gott _Familjen Riddle_.

Den utspelar sig tio år efter den här och börjar med att familjen Riddle åker tillbaka till England. Vad som händer där... det får ni se om ni läser den!

Berättelsen läggs självklart ut på den här sidan, den är från 16 år (eller nått, men jag vet att det är yngre som läser den och det spelar ingen roll för mig, ni får själva avgöra vad ni kan läsa, men om ni har läst den här så klarar ni av den också... men jag måste märka den med M) och om ni vill läsa den får ni gå in på min sida och se på vilka berättelser jag har skrivit, eller också kan ni gå in på den genom att söka efter svenska berättelser (se bara till så att rated står på M) och klicka på den.

Jag vill än en gång tacka alla som har läst den här berättelsen och särkilt tacka alla er som varit så duktiga på att skriva kommentarer! Jag gillar kommentarer!

Så hej och tack och hoppas ni vill fortsätta läsa om den vrickade familjen Riddle!

Lady Miya.


End file.
